Gunslinger girl:The other side
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: new conflict rising as the SWA now taking one step ahead of the game...will the newly adapted cyborg able to fight the incoming treath from outside and within themselves? DISCLAIMER: credit given to Yu Aida Gunslinger girl manga MP5, Tremec6speed,Kiskallo, Schaschanist, DOW A.K.A Mr. Antonic ,Professor Voodoo, Alfisti and Robert Frazer for the OC character i used in this Fanfiction
1. Part 1 BETWEEN THE SNOW AND THE FLOWER

Part 1-BETWEEN THE SNOW AND THE FLOWER

It's been a warm day since Yuki joined the agencies. Although the Social welfare agency has much recruitment to do after the assault of the nuclear plant incident, so far the blank spot had been filled for now since some of the Fratello are recruited from the neighboring and allied country ….

"Hey Yuki, do you have time? I would love to take you on a walk around the park.. " asked Petrushka who noticed her finished cleaning his rifle.

"Well, Kai's not here….and I'm done cleaning my rifle….so I do have time." Answered Yuki picking up her storybook," At least I've read the entire book given by Kai…"

As Yuki prepare for a walk, she placed her L96 AWS sniper rifle in her AMATI bag and hid it below her bunk.

"The weather here seems no difference from Japan" said Yuki; amazed to see the flower petal bloomed during the summer in Italy. She remembered back when she and Kai get the promotion to cooperate with the social welfare agency in Italy along with the other handler and cyborg.

"Yuki-san, how did you joined the agency? "Asked Petrushka

"…you see, I have this rare disease that unable me to feel pain, but also some strange disease in me that Kai didn't tell me… "replied Yuki with a soft voices.

"Ooh…I see…then if I pinch your cheek does it hurt?" replied petrushka while try to poke Yuki's face and while Yuki try to avoid the poking, both of them laughed as they continued their walk. As they walked around the park, they encountered Claes and rico planting herbs.

"watcha doing?..." asked Petrushka, trying to joke around with claes."Nothing much, just like an ordinary day…planting herbs and vegetable. Rico's here wanted to help me here, so I give her a job to do…"replied claes.

While Rico is planting the flower to the soil, Yuki stood beside her and said" Kawai! What flower is this? It's beautiful and cute!.. "Claes responded" Ooh, this is camellia…I planted it so we can make tea out of it…"

"I can't wait how it will taste like when it's finished" said Rico, while raking down the soil with small rake. Yuki then replied" me too, I can't wait for the tea time when the tea is finished."

"We all get to taste the tea when it's finished…maybe with some cookies I've baked…"Claes replied. When it's time to go, Petrushka and Yuki then said goodbye to them and continue their walking.

"Petra-san" said Yuki, holding her book in his hand" How's your Fratello?" Asked Yuki, curious in her face is seen by Petra.

Petra, who she doesn't know how to answer that question then said "It's a Brother to sister relationship….nothing more" with her hand clasped tightly and her face suddenly turn red. Yuki, realized this, give her a smile and said "you must be lucky to have a Fratello that simply by your side…"

As they walked, they encountered with Kai, Yuki's handler, sitting together with sandro at the bench discussing something."Sandro! " yell Petrushka, running toward Sandro and then hugged him. Kai, who was watching him laughed silently as Yuki slide besides him.

"How's your day Yuki?" asked Kai" Did you enjoy the view around the city?"

"Well…Petra-san showed me the surrounding park..." answered Yuki while hiding her book in his back.

Kai, who realized Yuki behavior, asked" what's that on your back?"

Yuki, handing over her book to Kai which she bought intentionally for Kai "it's for you Kai-nechan….i though you might be bored…."

With a smile on Kai's face, he pinched Yuki's blushed cheek and then said"Next time I'll treat you an Ice cream.." After replying to this, a big smile is carved in Yuki's face whiles both of them walking together toward the Agency's HQ. Inside Yuki's Heart, love seems to grow around her handler hope someday her love will be showed to her handler…if she is still alive.

While watching Yuki and Kai, Petra then said" Maybe you should also buy me an Ice cream…" toward sandro.

"You know, my paycheck still on its way, so you had to hold your stomach for that…"replied Sandro with gimmick on his face. Seeing this, Petrushka poked Sandro's Face and continue to hit him gently while sandro try to avoid Petrushka's arm.

'come on, let's go home…"replied Sandro after tired walking all day long.

"Yes sir." replied Petra who quickly followed Sandro at her back as both of them walked behind the new Fratello…..

To be continued…. .


	2. Part 2 WINTER SONATA AND PASTA SONATA

Part 2-WINTER SONATA & PASTA SONATA

"What's your Name?" asked Dr. Bianchi. "Ai…, Ai Harunami" replied Ai as she finished her conditioning. She was introduced to the agency with her twin sister; Yuki Harunami joined 2 days ago, Month after the battle in the power plant.

"As you can see, she was one of the survivors, aside from her sister from the Sarin gas attack that took place in Tokyo, March 20 1995."Explain Yamato, handler to Ai, briefing Jean Croce about Ai and Yuki enrollment into the agency.

"Poor kid….they must be suffering a lot….."answered Jean with a disbelief in his face." Make sure you take care of her."

...

"Target 500 feet, windspeed 3 knot ,wide spot on the target." explain Kai to Yuki, wielding her Barrett M95 in her training." make sure you accounted the wind speed, elevation and humidity" adding more detail to her. "Yes sir…."replied Yuki, chambering a new .50 caliber round to the M95, ready to pull the trigger" loaded sir…"

"Good…now I want you to concentrate to the target….anything closer than 600 Meter, aim for the head. Beyond that, aim the chest. Also remember, Coriolis Effect can affect your shooting trajectory…. Be careful with the gun's jolting power and fire when ready…." Explain Kai as he looks the target with the binocular.

With her breath she holds, she aims for the target and release the shot. The loudness of the shot is so strong; she herself jolted backward a little, then she cycle the bolt; dispensing the spent .50 caliber casing out of the sniper rifle.

"Good job Yuki, a little sway there but it's manageable" giving compliment to Yuki, which she was delighted to hear and give him a smile. As both of them continue their training, someone calling his name "Kai!" yells someone from the edge of the training ground.

Kai turned his head, he sees someone familiar. "Yamato! Long time no see you…what are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"Didn't you remember? I joined the Agency…,.. Just like I told you that day." explained Yamato with her cyborg, Ai by his side.

Yuki, after looking at him, surprised and hugged Ai and Yuki tears out of being able to meet his sister. Both the handler was touched to be able to see both these sisters met together. "Is she your cyborg, Yamato-san?" inquired Kai.

"Yes, she's my cyborg….and guess what, we'll be together as a group you know…"said Yamato, to his Joy was written on his entire face."I intent to bring her here just in case…."add Yamato.

"Well just make sure she had fun with her sister" replied back Kai, as he smile towards Yuki's behavior.

"Cute girl you have…"Yarrow suddenly intervenes. He and Gattonero finished the training then Yarrow told Gattonero carry both of the Cyborg sisters to the dormitory. Yarrow invited Kai and Yamato for a lunch, but they were refused until Yarrow insisted them that he will treat them. As they agree to the offer, three of them walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Meanwhile while walking to the dormitory, Gattonero started to ask a question to the twin cyborg "what brings both of you here?" as Gattonero waiting for the answer, both sister look each other with a confused face

"I don't know, our handler just bought us here…"answered Yuki as they walked together.

"You know, both you two are really cute together like petals of flower…"said Gattonero with complimenting tone. Both the sibling cyborg blushed when Gattonero says that.

Looking it both of them; Gattonero then said "I would love to see both of you in our dormitory. I just want to pinch both of your face."

"thanks Nero-nechan" reply Ai as they arrived at the dormitory.

" this is it, I hope both of you enjoy your stay here…"said Gattonero before she heads back to his room. After being showed their room by Claes, both Yuki and Ai head toward the bed and get to the bed early after so much sharing joy and happiness.

The next day, Ai woke up early in the sunshine and woke up his sister. After they woke up, does a little exercise, they headed to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. Along the way, they bumped with Petrushka; whom on her way to the cafeteria. "good morning Yuki-kun…who's beside you there?" asked Petrushka.

"Ooh, this is my sister, Ai-kun…..she's also a cyborg here." said Yuki. "

hello Ai, nice to meet you…you had your sister's face" add Petrushka.

Upon hearing this, she gives Petrushka a delighted smile and said" thank you Petra-san".

After Yuki has entered the cafeteria, taking the plate, she saw a bowl of pasta in front her face delighted with joy as she rushed to take the pasta;three plate of them, and sat down beside Rico.

Rico, see Yuki behaved like that and say" Yuki-san, do you like pasta?"

with her mouth full, Yuki answered "I don't like pasta…I love it!" while eating down the pasta to her mouth.

Rico,felt astonished to see Yuki's cute face while eating then Hugged Yuki and said" Yuki-san you're so cute! I want to hug you!" seeing this, Ai-chan laughed with Petrushka as Yuki pleaded to Rico to let her go as she and other Cyborg joined them in their breakfast.


	3. Part 3 FROM THE PAST WITHIN…

Part 3-FROM THE PAST WITHIN…

As the Moon rises from the cloud, the assault for reclaiming Turin Power plant was underway. All personnel involved that that with the exception of some of the staff left behind to fend of the compound. Among the cyborg involved was Victoria Malashenko, commissioned week earlier. She was assigned to squad Charlie on that night.

The snow rain down on their shoulder as they passed the main gate entrance, infiltrating the compound. Two Hours earlier, the Turin Nuclear power station were sieged by the padanian faction led by Giacomo Dante. As President ordered, The SWA launches a full scale attack towards the Power plant, after so much chaos happened on that day; the attack on the Fiumincino Airport and attack on the Police station at Florence. In the meantime, the government had their hand tied up ordered the agencies to reclaim the power plant at all cost.

….

"Team alpha in position" radio in Jean's squad, as Henrietta, Rico and Triela infiltrate the compound via Maintenance tunnel in the first building. While the sky are watched by the MQ-1 predator drone, hell's havoc rain down at the main entrance as .50 caliber bullet and AT- 4 rockets fly everywhere under the chaos.

" Team Charlie, facing heavy resistance, we just lost 2 of our covering vehicle" responded Yuri as they push to the front of the facility. While laying down covering fire with his PKM pecheneg, Yuri Noticed a sniper at the top of the building aiming toward his squad "Victoria! Take down that sniper up there!" yell Yuri.

"Yes sir!" responded back Victoria as her finger hot onto the SCAR-H trigger, she released single burst fire toward the attacking sniper, killing the enemy with a precision and speed.

"Retreat toward the alley!" command Yuri to his squad after sighted the opportunity to full back when they're almost getting overrun by the enemy. Meanwhile at the rendezvous point, Jose's team with the other handler and cyborg, decided to meet Henrietta at the end of the maintenance tunnel ends up trapped in an ambush.

"Petra, Soni, I want you two to lure the attacker so that Gattonero can eliminate the threat!" said Jean, pointing toward the target area. With no hesitation, both of the cyborg ran toward the compound area, zig-zaging their way as Gattonero set up the firing position. Barrett .50 cal firing sound echoed through the compound as both Petrushka and Soni manage to find a cover in the wall "

are you ready Gattonero!" yell Petrushka,pinned down by the heavy fire.

Cycling her bolt, Gattonero managed to set her AW50 sniper up and yelled "yes, I'm ready!" with the enemy at her scope she prepared to take down the enemy.

"You're not the only one who has a Big Bang!" said Gattonero as she fires off a shot toward the enemy sniper, thus eliminating the enemy and resetting her target to the pillbox in front of her. With a massive bang, all of Jose's team managed to pass the area with minimum casualty.

Meanwhile seeing the black hawk getting downed one by one because of the SIDAM 25 AA tank, Yuri decide to capture the tank as he might think with the tank, he could turn the tide of the battle. With the Hellfire missile coming from the air, they cannot risk losing the drone as it was the only thing supporting them this time.

"okay team, this time it's personal, as we could capture the enemy's tank and use it against them. Although it may be a risky plan, but it's all that we can do at the moment, plus we cannot lose another bird to that DEVIL PADANIAN!" said Yuri, encouraging his team as two of his men were already lost at the ambushed point.

"And Victoria, stay close to me and remember guys, Put on your Suppressor, I don't wanna many more attention from the enemy." Explain Yuri as all of his squad putting on silencer to the rifle. Little do they know as all of the activities were watched by the CCTV above them as they walked silently across the alley.

"Stay sharp people, watch the corner…." advised Yuri as Victoria's barrel pointed toward the rooftop of the facility. Noticing the tight spaces, Yuri pulls out his pistol, both FN 5-7 and his Tokarev TT-33 aiming the alley if in case there was a passing enemy.

At last, they've arrived at the corner of the facility. Upon sighting the Anti-aircraft tracer, Yuri was positive enough and commanding his team

"Okay team, listen up I need 3 guys go to the right flank and 2 guys from the left flank of the tank while I will distract any attack understand? "asked Yuri to his teammate. All of his team nodded as a sign they agreed to the plan silently walk to the facility's intersection.

"Victoria, don't die on me…"said Yuri, looking onto her

" Are you kidding sir? We WILL survive this…my hunch tells it…"replied back Victoria, smiling to him. Seeing this, Yuri pat her shoulder and says " Let God be the judge of that…".

With the first squad are at the end of the other facility, Before Yuri ordered his other team to pass the read to the other side, he switch his PKM machine gun with his other teammate SCAR-H rifle. When suddenly, out of nowhere, AN IFV Freccia attacked them as the second squad was wiped out by the 25mm cannon in front of him. The first squad who passed the first time unleashed all of the firepower toward the tank, but the tank think ahead of them and fire singe shot of SPIKE ML/LR missile to them.

Yuri, to his avail, only watch his team as they were slaughtered by the cannon and the missile. With his anguish, he picked up LAW anti-tank missile in his back and getting ready to take down the tank when suddenly the 7.62 machine gun abroad the IFV and hit Yuri's Right hand. Victoria, seeing this throws a grenade toward the IFV but to her avail, the grenade doesn't even dent the tank. After seeing this, Victoria pulls out Yuri out of the combat and drag him to the cover as the smoke grenade cover their retreat.

Yuri, screaming to his pain then says "it's a lucky time you pulled me out of that massacre…" while holding Victoria's back.

But something awkward, he felt wet holding Victoria's back. Upon seeing her back, he was shocked to see Victoria has been hit by the tank's machine gun bullet at her back "Victoria, hold on,…you've been shot!let me down, I'll treat you…"to her eyes, Victoria can see his handler act of kindness the says "it's okay, I can handle it…."

Ten minutes pass….Victoria's face seems pale as Yuri noticed this then says "you should het a rest victoria…." Upon hearing this, she then says" it's okay just little more until we get back to the field medic…."with her broken voices. Suddenly Victoria collapsed as Yuri were shocked then says" Don't die on me victoria….." carrying her to the closest paramedic.

Six hour passed as Victoria remain unconscious, Yuri sits besides her as she pray to god not to take her life. Then, Victoria mumbled as she woke up from her deep slumber and then says "where am I ?" upon hearing this, Yuri hugged Victoria with his tear rolling down from his eyes and says " you're safe now victoria, you are in the field hospital….". Hearing this, Victoria then says" see, I told you we can survive it…" as she rest with Yuri together.

It's been a month pass since the assault, Victoria's now as fit as her stamina now as Yuri watch her smile carved again after seing her playing with Petrushka, Yuki, Ai and Rico…..

To be continued….


	4. Part 4 THE RED AND THE BLUE SEA

Part 4-THE RED AND THE BLUE SEA

As the situation build up even more intense in the country, a container ship; registered "CIELO D'EUROPA " was hijacked 16 hours ago at the gulf of Oman, close to the Somaliland border. All action has been made while the Aircraft carrier Giussepe Garibaldi was dispatched to resolve the situation.

Accompanied by ITS Maestrale Frigate, ITS Francesco Mimbelli Destroyer and the newly equipped modern destroyer ITS Aquitane, The carrier steamed toward action in the Somaliland sea border. Abroad the carrier were team Alpha; Jean-rico,Petra-sandro, Yuki-Kai,Marco and his teammate and the newly resurrected Henrietta; the agency replaced her older brain with the new one, with her new handler, Lorrain Andrea.

"What's the situation here Ferro?" asked jean to her. Turning her head from the radar, she said" Based on our intel there were 23 hijackers onboard the ship while all the crew locked in the ship's crew cabin. Expecting heavy resistance if we storm the ship head-on".

Hearing this, Jean then gather all the cyborg and the handler and debriefed them "Okay listen up, tomorrow we're gonna storm the ship from both sides as Rico and me ,accompanied by Yuki and Kai here will provide sniper support to your team. Remember the hijackers are armed and dangerous…so equipt your firearm with suppressor, we don't wanna draw the enemy's attention..." Hearing this, the team understood the briefing and nodded their head.

….

With the ship surrounded by the Italian navy, Jean ordered the first team to go with Zodiac boat to infiltrate as he and Kai will be setting firing location abroad the ITS Maestrale Frigate, which the closest destroyer to the ship.

Halfway through their objective the Zodiac split into two; one team will storm the Bow of the ship while the other team will storm the stern section of the ship. Petra,Henrietta and Ai with their handler will storm the stern section while Marco and his teammate, including Enzo Milani, whom he was recruited 4 days ago, will storm the bow section.

"Team Alpha ready" radio in Sandro as the climb the stern of the ship. Sighting an enemy in the deck, sandro radio in their status "this is team alpha, sighting four enemy 2 of them at the funnel and while the other two are on the deck…"

Jean, hearing this responded " copy your last over ".

After received the target location Jean ordered Yuki and Rico to eliminate the hostile abroad the ship's Bridge. Reading the wind, Kai then instruct them to hit the hostile after the wind stop blowing for a while. As she waited for the order, Yuki load her RT20 sniper rifle with fresh 20mm round while Rico, cocking her SVD, ready to shoot the target designated.

" wait for it, the wind will sway 2 degree if you shoot now, just be patience…" instruct Kai. As both of the cyborg a hot at their finger, they wait anxiously as Kai prepare to give the order to shoot.

"The wind stopped for now, Fire when ready!" order Kai. After hearing the order, both of the cyborg unleashed 2 round to the hostile; one of the bullet hit the target in the bridge while the other bullet hit the hostile in the funnel. Resetting the target, both of them manage to take down all the threat in the stern.

Meanwhile at the bow, Marco's team, loading round to their rifle, prepare to sweep the container area." remember guys, SWEEP and CLEAN. I repeat, SWEEP and CLEAN….." as the moved up towards the they moved, they managed to kill another 6 patrolling hostile.

"Remember guys, check your six…"advised Marco as he watched the front with his AR-15 carbine. They managed to rendezvous to the bridge with Alpha team as they headed toward the upper level of the ship, killing another five hijackers.

Reaching the bridge command, sandro the radio in their position" this is team alpha, we're at the bridge, check your scope and we've got 4 hostile here…..Bring the rain to them…"

Jean, hearing this then says "Rico, Yuki eliminate the enemy at the bridge and try to avoid friendly fire.." shortly after that, the sea echoed as multiple barrage of 20mm bullet and 7.62 bullet rain down the bridge, shattering the glass and killing all four hijackers onboard.

As they rushed down to the crew's quarter, they encountered slight resistance; the remaining hijackers onboard the ship, Quickly Henrietta, both with Petra and Ai killed the last remaining hijackers and Marco secured the crewman onboard as team alpha exfiltrate the ship via zodiac boat.

"All crews are safe and all threats are eliminated" radio in Marco to Jean "nice work team, now head back to the carrier for another briefing.." responded back Jean to his radio. While on their way back to Italy, Kai sees Yuki fell asleep, with Rico on his side. Realizing this, he simply put a blanket in top of her as Ai and Henrietta played along the way…..

To be continued….


	5. Part 5 THE CHASE, THE CAMERA, THE C4

Part 5- THE CHASE, THE CAMERA, THE C4

As the sunshine rise above Henrietta's head, she yawned four second before she get up from her bed. Looking around, she noticed her camera on top of the cabinet, quickly she take the camera and walk around in her room, with Rico still sleeping in her bed, Henrietta decided to take a picture of Rico while she's sleeping. As Henrietta climbed to her bed and was about to press the camera shutter, the door opened, with a loud noise, she fell to the floor, hitting her back as Henrietta rub her back, feeling pain while Rico, shocked to the loud banging noise of the door, quickly waked up.

"Rise and shine you two…it's time for Breakfast!" yelled Ai, with smiling face as she pulled Rico and Henrietta up

"get up you two, we would miss the breakfast" said Yuki, waiting at the door, impatiently as she continues her word

"if the pasta is finished….you two are finished….." . Yuki's glaring eyes make Henrietta's spine chilling and then said

"okay, okay, gimme one minute for me to get ready….."

Minutes later, as they walked in the corridor, they meet Marisa, one of the newest Second generation cyborg, as she was on her way to the dining hall.

As they walked together, Marisa asked a question to the twin cyborg" which one f you is Yuki?" hearing this Yuki then said "me…I'm Yuki…".Ai, decided to prank her sister then said "no, I'm Yuki…."

Seeing this, Yuki then replied" don't believe her…I'm the original Yuki…". After both denial and refusal, all of the girl burst laughter while Rico then said " it's odd to see two sister fight together.."

Chiara, who happen to pass by asked "what the…which one of you is Ai? she must pay for what her done to my hair last day…".

Pointing at Yuki, Ai then said "she's Ai…".Moment after that, the girls burst into laughter again seeing Chiara chasing Yuki as Yuki denied that she was Ai, But to her avail, Chiara doesn't believe one word in her.

Five minute after that, Yuki entered the dining hall, with messed up hair, smudged face and dirty shirt. "It's a wonderful day outside is it Yuki?" said Soni with no heart feeling at all. With the same glare as before, Yuki then answered " why, do you want to taste it?" with an anguish tone. Before tension start rising, Petrushka, sensing the tension then said "Yuki, calm down…Ooh look, Pasta…" Hearing the word 'pasta' Yuki the said "I O U Soni….." as she take a plate of pasta and ate beside her sister and Ayden.

Rico, eating her sandwich then said "which one eat faster and eat more, Yuki or Ayden?" Ayden, hearing this then said" of course me…"

Hearing this also, Yuki replied "Me…I'm the FASTEST eater here".

Both Ayden and Yuki quarrel who's the fastest eater and the most eaten, Claes then said "would you two quit fighting already…..How about you two held a competition…that would solve the problem…"

Hearing this, Both Ayden and Yuki then said "Agree! Let's held a competition between us…" Shortly afterward, Henrietta took her camera while the table was set for the Petrushka became the referee, both eyes between Yuki and Ayden stare each other as the table are turned against them…

"You two, what would you like for your dish?" asked Petrushka.

"PASTA!" answered Yuki and Ayden simultaneously as the plate carried to the table.

"Here's the rule…..eats as much as you can…the first who knocked down, lose…"explain petrushka. As the fork were ready in their hand, Petrushka then signal Rico to watch the duo as Henrietta snap another picture of the battle.

"Ready…set…GO! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" yelled Petrushka. Shortly afterward, the battle between Ayden and Yuki ravaged as plate by plate of pasta piling up and crowd's noise rising up. More and more plate piling as both of the competitor slowing down, the Pasta are too much to bear; already sixteen plate in just half an hour….

….

That Noon, both of the girl are in the ward because of stomach pain "What was that about?" asked Fleccia, seeing Yuki and Ayden in the ward.

"I heard that both of them had a mannered food fight" answered Gattonero, whom she was besides her.

In the meantime Henrietta, photographing at the park, is called by Kara, whom she was on her wheel; Ferrari 288 GTO.

"Hey Henrietta, wanna ride?" asked Kara as she invited Henrietta for a ride. "Uhm…let me call my handler first…"answered Henrietta. Moment after that, Henrietta returns back to Kara with Ai and said "My handler Given the permission to me as an exchange Ai come with me…"Henrietta spoken.

'fine by me…as long you two enjoy the ride…But be careful…don't scratch the car….My handler will kill me if he find a single scratch or dent.."

Hearing this Both Henrietta and Ai replied back "Yes, we would not scratch or bent the car….." as simultaneously they answered.

"Destination?" asked Kara

"Uhm…I dunno…maybe…Piazza di spagna"

Listening to what Henrietta said, she then replied "consider it done". As they drove, leaving the compound, they crossed path with Claes at the road, to which Kara then said "tell Michele, I'm driving to Piazza Di Spagnia with his car" Claes then responded "okay…I will tell him…"

…

"How's your gelato you two?" asked Kara to Ai and Henrietta. Licking at the Ice cream, Henrietta then said "sweet and delicious…" while Ai seems unstoppable with her Ice cream on her hand,they walked down at the stairs in Piazza di Spagna. When suddenly a stranger, with a covered face bumped on Ai's shoulder spilling her Ice cream to the ground

"hey! Watch it!" Henrietta screamed to the stranger as she watched Ai's despair in her face. "Don't worry Ai, I'll buy you another one…" Kara replied, after watching the stranger disappear from the crowd. Hearing this, Ai delighted as she then "said okay, in that case buy me a strawberry gelato" said Ai, with her smile broadly in her face.

On the way, they came across with Emilie; the first generation cyborg, on her patrolling duty, wearing sunglasses. Sighting Kara, Henrietta and Yuki, she met them and said " hi you three..whatcha doing here?" with her French accent.

Kara then responded "Just taking a walk in the park with these two sweet little girl…..what are you doing her anyway Emi-chan?"

Emilie then said "we've got a report that there's a bomb threat somewhere in this area, and I'm assigned here with Monty and her handler to scout the area.

looking around for a while, Kara the said "where's you Handler ? "

Emilie then whispered to her ear "it's a confidential state though…Etiene-chan told me to keep it secret."

Kara continue to talk to Emilie when Michele Pagani appear from nowhere and asked " Kara, what are doing here?"

Kara then answered "just a walk in the park…..with your car of course…."

"Are you Crazy Kara? My car!? Get back to the dorm young lady!".

Kara, Desperately trying to persuade Michele to join the operation, They were insisted by Michele to head back to the dorm. Before finishing his sentences, a bomb had been exploded, shocking the five of them. Luckily the explosion site were 400 meters away, far from the danger. "What's going on?" asked Henrietta, in her confusion.

"This is Jethro here reporting, multiple casualties reported…..many of the them had been injured….I'm now with Monty helping the survivor..." echoed Michele walkie talkie as Henrietta, Ai, Kara, Emi and himself watch in an horror what just happened in the Piazza di Spagna…

To be continued…


	6. Part 6 THE END OF THE BEGINNING

Part 6- THE END OF THE BEGINNING

"What's the status on that girl ?" asked Director Lorenzo. "she's under intensive cares…don't worry, with the cyborg implanting on her, she'd probably survive…"answer Dr. Belgonzi, after inspecting the girl in her room.

"Did you recover any ID from that girl?" asked Lorenzo again; this time, to Jean. "Yes, apparently, her name is Christine Nakajima, 18 years old and born in America,Half Japanese half american…..Her parent died in the explosion in Piazza di Spagna late that Midday…."explained Jean as he looked to the girl's ID card. " I see…so no one claiming her ?" asked Lorenzo again, while looking at the girl behind the mirror.

"No sir, so far, she's the only connection too her family….her relatives are already gone…."

"In that case, find her a handler…"

…..

"How's thing going here ?" inquire Yamato, as he see by himself the blast crater in Piazza di Spagna.

"Extensive damage here…..i remember this back in Oklahoma …it's the same stuff here as we found at the blast site back from 1995, I can smell ammonium nitrate here…but also I can see high tech stuff such as this C4 remain." Explain Charles Garland, section one agent, who as recruited days before the incident.

"So, are we dealing with this 'Padanian' here?" Asked Yamato

"No, it's the work of another terrorist….can't tell who was behind all this" Interrupted Michele Pagani.

"How was that so ?" questioned Kai, later arriving beside Yamato.

"You see, Padanian usually target government infrastructure where little people involved…by the way we see this, it's not how Padanian usually works…."Michele explain more.

Meanwhile at the stand, Kara, Ai and Henrietta was questioned if there's anything suspicious before the explosion. "Did you see anything odd rather than normal ?" asked Lorraine.

"Not really…except for this one guy that bother me a lot…."explain Kara "we saw this man, wearing thick jacket, covered face, long beard and brown hair".

"He also dropped my ice cream too!" interrupted Ai as she sit in the bench, uncomfortable and bored waiting.

"okay you three, I want' you to go back to the dorm, we'll handle the situation here…" persuade Lorraine.

"aww…. but we just got here….. Besides, we can help too…." Said Henrietta, persuading Lorraine

"you know I can't let my angel hurt herself" Lorraine explain as she pinched Henrietta's Cheek. They went home to the dorm, with Emilie and Monty following them back to the dorm.

Meanwhile back on the bomb site, Jean has just arrived at the scene, then asked Charles " How far the damage here ?"

Charles then replied "Too much I can say….the culprit maybe using simple canister or bottle, rigged with c4 strapped to the ammonium nitrate solution canister and as we can see here, I've recovered a proximity fuse….maybe belong to the culprit" he explain as he shows the remain of once a wristwatch.

"good….we can track who's the owner to this watch…"said Jean.

"Charles, may I ask you a favor?" asked Jean to Charles.

"sure, what is it?" Charles replied, looking to Jean. "one of the survivor was American…..the bad news is her condition was so critical, she was implanted with cyborg part…it's the only way she would survive…so in a favor to you, I asked Director Lorenzo to arrange your transfer to section two as fratello to her….."explain Jean.

To his face, Charles then said" I don't know what to say….."

Jean the replied "You can start by going there and give her a name…"

….

Meanwhile back at the compound, Rico hugged Ai, worried if she was injured

"are you okay Ai ?" asked Rico.

"I'm fine…see, no scratch to me." Answer Ai, showing her arm to Rico.

Yuki, after getting medical attention, then asked to Kara "how was condition back there Kara ?"

hearing this, Kara replied "chaos…. pure chaos back there….i heard seventeen casualty reported and another fifteen injured…"

hearing this, Yuki then said "I envy for their death…"

"Hey guys! Did you heard, one of the survivor from the Piazza di Spagna explosion are here, converted into cyborg.." explained Petrushka.

"How did you know about this Petra ?" asked Fleccia, wondering how she knows about the new cyborg.

"I was on my way to see Dr. Bianchi when I saw an operation in the surgery room…when I asked Dr. Bianchi about that, he just say: she's the survivor of the explosion that noon…"

"I wonder who will be her handler…"said Henrietta, thinking if she got another handsome Handler.

" I would doubt it was 'he'…"interrupted Victoria Malashenko.

"How can you say that Victoria ….we don't even see her handler yet" said Gattonero.

"I'm Optimist you know and that what keeps me alive…"Victoria explained.

"Fine…let's make a debt..if her handler was a he, I would clean all your clothes for one whole week…If you lose….it's the other way around…got it" said Gattonero to Victoria.

" Deal…don't forget Gattonero….I owe you a debt…"

Meanwhile back at Dr. Bianchi's room, the new cyborg has already undergone Conditioning under the supervision of her new handler, Charles Garland. "So Charles, what do you want to put for her name ?…"asked Dr. Bianchi to Charles.

"Let me think.." said Charles "Ahh.. I know….Ichiroku, Sherry Ichiroku…"

"Lovely name though…from now on she's your Fratello, Charles…."explain Dr. Bianchi.

…..

Cleaning her M16A4, Sherry then visited by Petra, Emilie and Kara, whom they want to know about her.

"what's your name ?" Petrushka asked.

Hearing this Sherry answered "Sherry, Sherry Ichiroku….nice to meet you all" she replied as smile coming to her face, followed by a handshake to both of them. Five minutes later Yuki and Ai joined in for the story as they get to know better the new friend they met.

To be continued…..


	7. Part 7 ANTIQUE AND FRAGILE

Part 7- ANTIQUE AND FRAGILE

Two days pass since the Bombing of Piazza Di Spagna, the agency are busy with paperwork and evidence on the table, forcing the section two handlers to involve in the investigation. Meanwhile at the dorm, Bored while reading her book with Claes and her sister Ai, Yuki decided to go for a walk with Victoria around the compound.

"Ooo jeezz….I'm bored that I would kill someone to kill someone…" said Yuki, stretching her arm, tired.

"Are you just playing sarcasm or something out of your head Yuki-san ?" asked Sherry, with her grunted eyes to Yuki.

"No…it's just nothing to do here….bored…I wish I could have a bite of macaroni right now…."replied Yuki, while her hand holding her stomach, growling from hunger.

"Poor girl, let's ask Claes for some snacks in the meantime…that would hold your hunger for a moment…"

….

"Any word from our friend here ?" asked Director Lorenzo, looking at the evidence on the table.

"So far any evidence her is insufficient to solve the case…we have fifteen suspects in custody, matching the description one of our cyborg gave us…other than that, it's a dead end….." explained Sandro. As he analyze the detonator Trigger, Charles spot something out of the regular…the initial E.G. on the watch of the detonator. Without hesitation, Charles quickly called Jean to tell his Finding. "Jean, it seems that there something bothering me…the letter E.G on the watch, seems this watch belong to someone….."

"What's the initial again ?" asked Jean, puzzled by the answer he get.

"E.G…that's the initial..." answered Charles.

Hesitated for a while, Jean wondered and walking around as if he was thinking something important "the initial…I remember it but where..?" he said. As he think about the initial, Lorraine then asked permission to take a rest from Lorenzo, after been awake since last night. Approved by Lorenzo, she headed back to her room, tired and drowsy as she walked herself to her room.

Rubbing her eyes, she bumped with Kai, who was walking from the other direction. "Sorry...sorry!" Lorraine apologizes, as she looked up to his face, nothing, even one word come to Lorraine's mouth as she was speechless in front of Kai. Kai, watching Lorraine's behavior the asked her

"are you okay Lorraine-san ?" as she hear Kai asked him, she answered "i….I'm okay Kai...it's just I don't sleep that night…"with her blocked word, red face, because of her shyness and her hidden heart to Kai.

"You must feel very sick Lorraine….do you have fever ?" asked Kai, as he watched Lorraine's face turn red. Unable to think clearly, Lorraine nodded her head as she excuse herself to her room. Kai, only watch Lorraine weird behavior, continue his walk to Lorenzo's Office. Meanwhile, Rico, Henrietta, with Emilie and Chiara are now at Claes room, talking with victoria, Claes Roommate.

As all of them talked, Sherry, Ai and Yuki joined in and while they entered the room, Sherry asked Claes "hey Claes, do you mind giving some of your cookies to Yuki? She's utterly famished right now…" Claes, after seeing Yuki's hunger faces, she then say "come on in…we've already start the party early."

Helping themselves, three of them entered and sat down with the other girl, grabbing some cookies handed by Claes.

"What brings you here, sherry ?"Asked Claes.

Still eating cookies in her mouth, she answered "it's boring here…nothing to do…Besides cleaning my rifle and hangout with you all….all I can do is nothing…" as she swallowed down her cookies.

"Good for you Claes, you can do anything here…Planting herbs, piano lesson and reading…all that stuff seems boring to me…except the reading…" add Yuki as she goes on for another seventh cookies in her hand.

…..

"Get down Lorraine!" yelled her commander, as they advance from the tree line southwest from the Nuclear plant facility, Pinned down by enemy Machinegun fire. The machinegun already took her close friend, Fedro and Cassandra and it's time to end the killing.

"Sir! Command center has dispatched MQ-1 predator Drone to our location, expect it to be arrived at 20 minute…."explain Lorraine to her commander.

"Alright people! Fall back and form up on me! We'll wait for the drone to take down that Sentry!.." ordered her commander as all of the unit quickly fall back from the slaughter.

"Hey Elio, give me your M200 Cheytac! Let me clear out a way for us to advance! " as she handed her P90 to Elio; receiving the M200 Cheytac Intervention Sniper rifle plus the ammunition for the rifle.

The sentry gun was destroyed by the Hellfire missile from the drone, Lorraine and her team advance to the main facility quietly, watching the alley and the rooftop for hostile infantry as they advance, they saw Yuri and his squad getting pinned down by the IFV, Lorraine, intended to help Yuri, hold back by his commander

"there's nothing we can do about them" said her commander as they pushed forward to the facility.

"Stay frosty team…it's the Wild West down here…only colder." Joke Elio, as he lowers the tension atmosphere surround his team.

At last, they met up with the Alpha team, Jose and Henrietta was one of them. "where's Hillshire and the other cyborg of his ?" asked Lorraine to Jean. "Triela was shot in the tunnel during our infiltration and Hillshire decided to help her…" said Jean, cautiously scanning the area for hostile with her SCAR-H rifle aimed to the facility's upper floor.

As they advance to the facility, Lorraine sees something suspicious, as her Sniper rifle scan the upper part of the facility.

"Something's not right here Jean, there's no enemy here…could be an ambush…" said Lorraine, anxious and careful of her surroundings.

"Alright, Rico and I will take the upper level of the facility while all of you will sweep the lower part of the area." ordered Jean as he detach from the team heading to upper floor of the facility.

All seems to be fine when suddenly an explosion from the upper ceiling of the facility exploded, raining down steel and debris below. Most of the team are unaware that fate was not by their side that day.

"damn!….it hit me!…." scream Lorraine, as a chunk of steel lay down in one of her feet.

"I gotcha Lorraine.." said Elio, as he carry Lorraine out from the wreckage

"where's the commander ?" Lorraine asked. "Commander is dead….so to our captain…" answered Elio. As they walked to the other side of the facility, the battle ravaged as the Padanian soldier storm out from their hideout, ambushing the SWA team.

"hold on Kraman!" yelled her cyborg, just before her cyborg received .50 caliber bullet to her arm, thus decapitating her dropping the steel she hold to the floor, pinned down with her handler.

Elio, carrying Lorraine out from the battle, find a good spot to lay down Lorraine.

"okay Lorraine, you're Lock and loaded…any hostile come close, fire them from the head…"advised Elio, as he handed out his Walther P99 sidearm "take care of my darling here till I come back…" said Elio, handing his P99 to Lorraine.

Just as he entered back to the battle, a 20mm bullet, hit Elio's torso, flinging him back to the floor, instant death to Elio. Lorraine, watching the horror unfold in front of him screamed his name before she passed out.

Five minute since she passed out, Lorraine was able to get back up, despite her injury, she managed to she walk around the turned down battlefield, 20mm fire can be heard across the main facility. Scanning the area, she noticed two figure, one was a cyborg, one of them laying down on the floor, bleeding. As she identified both of them are Jose and Henrietta, it's already too late, Jose draw his gun to Henrietta and prepare to commit suicide with Henrietta ordering her to shoot him. To her dismay, Lorraine witnessed the suicide only watched as they shot each other; point blank in the head.

"No!" screamed Lorraine from her sleep. She woke up, tears rolling out from her eyes "it was just a dream…." holding her right eyes with her right hand "damn you Jose, why'd you kill yourself…I love you Jose…." Continue Lorraine as she let her tears rolling down from her cheek as she hold her P99, remembering her dwindled past.

To be continued….


	8. Part 8 THE PAST,THE PRESENT,THE FUTURE

Part 8- THE PAST, THE PRESENT, THE FUTURE

"I got it sir!" Charles said, Loud tone was heard from him "chief Lorenzo, I got the culprit now…."Explain Charles to Lorenzo.

"Okay, tell me…" answered back Lorenzo, holding his glasses up to his eyes.

" I've traced the explosive devices and come up with something familiar….it's an explosive specially made by the eastern, probably sold in black market.

" Russia?" asked Lorenzo, which Charles shook his head

"no sir, it was Japanese, probably came from Yakuza, we can see the engraving here, which is Japanese word and Yakuza's logo…"

…..

"Sleep tight Yuki, it will be a long flight…." advised Kai to Yuki, sitting right beside him in a flight to Tokyo japan. Two hours ago Yamato, Kai, Sandro, Yarrow,Lorraine and Charles agreed to find the culprit responsible for the explosive, as he knows a contact in Japan, which work with the Yakuza.

"Kai-nechan…" Said Yuki, slowly from being sleepy "are we there yet?...".

Looking to her, Kai hold her head and said "not long Yuki…not long…" as he see Yuki finally asleep, he cover her with a blanket he received from the stewardess minutes ago.

"I can't wait how it's feels like in Japan..." Said Petrushka, Anxious in her seat and looking forward to step her foot out of the plane

"You know Petra, For a girl who never step his foot other than Russia, you are very energetic…it's been forty minutes since the takeoff and you already like this…"replied Gattonero, sitting beside her as she watched Petrushka and Sherry enjoyed the flight. She might be bored so she asked Yarrow a blanket for her to sleep.

"Hey Yamato, how did you know this guy you talking about ?" Yarrow asked

"I was in a special operation back then, together with the Special police department bringing down the Yakuza's operation smuggling firearm and explosives to Japan…At that time also I get to know Kai here…" explained Yamato, holding Kai's shoulder

"too bad, you received a scar in your left hand…if it wasn't from me covering you, you would not be talking to me this day…"

Meanwhile Petrushka, looking out of the B747 window, smiled herself as she watched the cloud passed by her view "why are you smiling Petra ?" asked Gattonero.

"Me, smiling?...Maybe because Sandro…"Answered Petrushka before her mouth was shut by Gattonero and said "I curse people with overflowed happiness…."

With her sharp look, she glares Petrushka before she could say anything she wasn't interested.

"Look now Gattonero, I'm not talking about our relationship, it's about Sandro promised me to buy me a souvenir when we finished this mission…"

Gattonero, heard this then said "Bad luck for you, lucky for me….".

"Why's that ?" Petra asked

"Ooh no reason…" replied Gattonero before she take her blanket and wrap herself "don't disturb me…I want to sleep, quiet like a cat…"she said, before shutting her eyes into her sleep.

Meanwhile in Italy, the SWA compound, Yuri, went for a jog in the park, saw Victoria sitting on the bench, alone.

"what's wrong Vic ?" calling Victoria, surprising her at her sit

"it's nothing sir…just I was thinking something" answered Victoria, staring the sky above her.

"I wonder, from the battle month ago, I kept thinking….what would happen if I didn't manage rescuing you from that tank ?…"She said, looking to Yuri.

Yuri, patting Victoria's shoulder then said " all living things in this word are destined to die someday…so cheer up Victoria" before holding her hair gently "even if your light is dim, there's are fires that keep burning for a long time to you" said Yuri, with a smile to her.

"You should get back to your dorm Victoria, you might catch a cold here…"

ordered Yuri, after looking Victoria shivering in the cold. "yes sir…and sir, try not to get yourself sick..." advised Victoria. As Yuri jogged across the park, he sneezed two times the said" damn…must be a cold...i better get back before its getting worse" before returning back to his dorm.

…..

"Pretty boring flight to me…" Said Gattonero, stretching her arm up into the air "all I have to do is looking out of the window and sleep…" she add.

"Lucky for you, I can't sleep with you snoring besides me…" said Petrushka, yawning, still felt sleepy.

"Alright you two, stop fighting…we have job to do…"ordered Sandro. "Yes sir" responded back Petrushka, hugging Sandro from his back, smiling to him.

As they stepped out from the airplane to the terminal, Henrietta, Sherry and Petrushka amazed to see the new world in front of them.

"Woooow…sooo big !" Said Henrietta, amazed by the Terminal huge complex.

"Remember guys, it's easy to get separated here…stay close…."advised Yamato to all of them.

" What about our equipment? We can't just barge in to the enemy with spoon…" asked Charles.

"Don't worry, I've arranged our equipment when we'll get to our staying place" answered Yamato, confident with his planning "you are sure serious when doing something Yamato…" praised Yarrow, as the carried their bag out from the baggage claiming area.

"But first….we must enjoy first our….right, Lorraine?" asked Kai to Lorraine, which she was distracted

"Uhmm…okay, that's fine…" blushed and shy, she answered Kai's question. "It's your call, your country, your way…" interrupted Charles, carrying his trolley bag with his right hand.

All of them headed to the train nearby when suddenly, Yuki's face seems pale, sweating and her eye like she was terrified onto something when she arrived at the Train station

"are you okay Yuki?" asked Kai to his shock, she doesn't reply the question; only silent from her as she see the train pass in front of her. Then, Kai remembered that tragedy...the tragedy that took her parent's life

"Yamato, could you take the other with you, I'll go with Yuki by Taxi…" Tell Kai, as he hugged Yuki, fearing of something was seen in her eyes, then Yamato then said "okay…meet me at Shinjuku…" as Kai and Yuki left the area.

…

While back at the Hotel, Charles asked Yamato about Yuki's bizarre condition "What's wrong with Kai's cyborg back then ?" Asked Charles, puzzled by the incident happened to Yuki.

"Do you remember the Sarin gas attack Happened in Tokyo March 20 1995 ?" Yamato asked

"yes... I was involved in the investigation back then…we apprehended 5 suspect…"Charles answered.

" One of the victim are Yuki and Ai, and their parents…both of the twin survived, under the coma state…..sadly their parent don't survive the attack…"As Yamato explained.

"so that's why she's scared back then….she was traumatized by the incident…." Interrupt Sandro, as he lights his cigarette.

Meanwhile, at the adjacent side of the room, Lorraine, with the other cyborg staying on the bed "is there something to eat? I'm starving…" asked Gattonero.

"I'm afraid the last snacks ate by Ai ten minutes ago" answered Lorraine.

Ai, still hungry, then said" why don't we go for a walk…shopping, it's boring in here…"

"Sounds very good Idea to me…"sherry responded. Five minutes later, they all prepared for a walk around the area "hurry up you two, we can't wait to explore the surrounding area…" said Sherry to the other two girl, Ai and Petrushka.

The convenience store in front of the hotel was their choice for shopping, as they enter the shop, Lorraine then said "alright girl, pick any item you want..but remember, only one…."

the girl, hearing this then said " yes sir, Miss Lorraine sir.." before circling the shop for their choices.

After they decided what choices they had, The cashier then asked to Lorraine "are you foreigner ?" in Japanese Language, which Lorraine Don't understand. Ai, seeing Lorraine's problem then said

" Yes Oji-san, She's a Foreigner, just like the rest of us…", Hearing this the Cashier then said "including you ?". "Yes, I was adopted by the Italian family.."

Replied back Ai "cute girl…alright, I'll give you and your friend here a discount for entertaining me here…"Said the cashier. "

Thank you Oji-san" greeted Ai while smiling to him. "What was spoken by that man for a while now ?" Lorraine asked to Ai, which then she answered "he said, he'll give us discount after looking you, and made him entertained…"

Quickly, Lorraine's face turn red as she pay the amount shown on the cash register "Thank you Oji-san" greeted Sherry and Ai , as the return to their hotel.

Meanwhile at Shinjuku, waiting for Yamato, Kai wanders around, with Yuki at his back, eating her Takoyaki which she bought minutes ago.

"where are we going Kai-nechan ?"

looking towards her, Kai then said "nothing important, just sightseeing the area….long time since I'm not here…".

As they walked pass shop by shop, they entered Antique and pawn shop. As they entered, Yuki was amazed to see a wide variety of World War 2 guns, old artifact and antique stuff. One of the workers of the shop then asked to Kai

"what can I do for you sir ?"

Kai then answered "something special for my little sister here…" looking to Yuki.

Yuki's eyes attached to one item she saw, The Arisaka Type 99 rifle hanging in the ceiling, with the bayonet still shining in Yuki's She wants to hold the rifle, she was held back by one of the workers "don't touch it kid, it's very dangerous.." said the Worker.

Kai, only watching Yuki's behavior, then received a call from Yamato, to meet him outside. Kai then carry Yuki outside as he see Yuki's eye only watched the Rifle as they exit the shop.

"What's up Yamato ?" asked Kai, holding Yuki's hand.

"I've met my friend at the base, he'll provides us the firearm for the mission…" answered Yamato, as he pointed four big briefcase in his rented car.

"You are serious in this job don't you Yamato?" asked Kai.

"You know me…the guy who makes a hundred plans…" boast Yamato to himself, as all of them entered the car, heading back to the hotel.

To be continued….


	9. Part 9 RISING SUN FROM THE EAST

Part 9- RISING SUN FROM THE EAST

"Sherry…" called Charles, handing her T91 assault rifle while his other hand holding M1A battle rifle "this is T91 Assault rifle, Taiwan counterpart of M16, we couldn't get any M16 here in Japan" He explain. Meanwhile, Both Yuki and Gattonero are given Barrett M95, suppressed and fitted with 8x Night vision scope for close range designating marksman; Petra and Ai are given a set of SG552 CQB each, fitted with Eotech for close range battle. And Henrietta had given customized P90, along with her Handler Lorraine, wielding SG550 assault rifle.

"Everyone got their gear?" asked Yamato, checking the weapon dossier in his hand. All of them nodded, signaling their firearm presence "good, now we'll wait for our informant here for further notice, so stack up your ammo, we'll probable expect close range, low profile mission…"

"Hey Yarrow, are you familiar with this Howa assault rifle?" asked Yamato, loading 5.56 round to his Stanag magazine. "Well, I couldn't say much, but it seems it's the same as Beretta AR70 to me…."answered Yarrow, while looking the Howa's fire selector.

"Hey you two, don't forget your Suppressor" Said Kai, throwing at them two rifle silencer. "Now would I forget this important part…" exclaimed Yarrow, while fitting his rifle with the suppressor "Neither does this thing" replied Yamato, showing Yarrow his Type-06 rifle grenade round.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Charles. "Yep…all ammo clip accounted, weapon already double-checked and most important, we have "backup" plan right here on our hand, right girls?" answered Lorraine, which all the girls nodded their head. "not bad…for a girl…." hint Charles.

…

"Another ordinary day in ordinary life" mumbled Claes, walking her way to Raballo's former room, nostalgia within her memory that she forget. On her way, she met with Victoria, wandering around the hallway, thinking of something "Victoria..." called Claes "What are you doing here my friend?". Surprised to see Claes, she then approached Claes and said "I'm waiting for someone…." glancing her eyes to the window.

"Come on, follow me, I know you're bored now…do you love reading books?" asked Claes."Yes…sometime…"Replied Victoria, as they headed to Claes Former handler's room.

"how's Petra doing right now….I'm jealous to her, she can string along with the other guys in Japan…" sighed Soni, bored and tired. "Let's look it on the bright side girls, you get to stay here with me…."convinced Kara "how about a ride with all of you?" asked her.

"Are you crazy, I'm not involved with you again, since the last time I puked because of you…"answered Soni."Come on Soni, at least we're not bored here compared to the first generation cyborg there..." persuade Fleccia, pointing her finger to Emilie and Rico, playing together in the park outside.

"Okay…just this time you know…and no speeding, you know I'm carsick right?" explained Soni. "Okay…let's hope that I remembered what you said that moment…"answered Kara, joking to her.

…

"How's the recon?" asked Yamato to Kai. "couldn't say much, the securities are tight there…even a mouse can't get pass through it…." explained Kai. it's been four hour since the reconnaissance had been done to the warehouse they just informed. "wow Yuki, you're sure looking pretty good looking in that school uniform" flatter Petrushka, looking to Yuki's school outfit. "it's just an undercover outfit…." Answered Yuki, blushed her cheek.

Meanwhile Lorraine, with Henrietta along with Yarrow and his cyborg, Gattonero conducting recon on top of the building opposite the warehouse. "any movement there Yarrow?" asked Lorraine. Looking to the sniper rifle scope, he then said "Intense activity here…probably twenty movements accounted for…"

Giving the scope to Gattonero, Yarrow then asked Lorraine "Are you in love right now?" Lorraine, hearing what just Yarrow asked her then said "what? No! ….well…a little…." Glancing her eyes to the sky, blushing and quivering. "So you do fell in love with someone…"said Yarrow, with flirting tone.

"Charles, Yamato this is Sandro here, I've contacted the agency, they'll send us some backup, it's on their way right now" called sandro, from his phone "okay, we can use an extra hand here…"replied Charles. Looking to his binocular, Yamato spotted someone suspicious "look at that guy Charles…the insignia…does it look like the Italian flag on his uniform?" handing the Binocular to Charles "yeah…maybe he's the one who responsible for the bombing. Quick, take his picture" ordered Charles as Yamato taking the picture with his camera.

"Yamato, nothing out of ordinary happened inside the warehouse, only a slight activity of firearm shipment and routine activities inside…." Report in Lorraine "where's Kai?" asked her. "Forgot to mention, he's with Sandro, waiting for our backup in the airport, why?" answered Yamato. Lorraine then said "Nothing…just asking…."

….

"Team Echo, reporting in..." reported Sandro as his team comprised Him, Petrushka and Sherry. "Roger that, this is Team Delta, reporting also…"report in Yarrow, and his team Yamato. "Team Foxtrot at position" reported Charles with Kai at his back. "Sandro, I'll cover your back" advised Jethro, with Monty was the support that the agency sent as their backup.

Under the night cover, they move within the shadow from all direction, South east and the main entry point of the warehouse. Two guards are standing at the main entrance, with their Ak-47 lock and loaded in their hand.

Suddenly, the guards was wondering, puzzled as Ai walk in front of them, and said" sir, I'm lost…could you find my way home?" one of the guards answered "sorry little girl, can't help you right now, it's a dangerous place here…you might just turn around where'd you come from little girl….." Upon hearing this, Ai then said "that's okay.." before pulling her Sig P220, suppressed and shot the two guards.

As the entered the warehouse, Sandro's team, with Jethro entered the backdoor of the warehouse. As for Lorraine, she tagged with Yarrow, providing close battle support for both the snipers.

"Sir, target sighted..." reported Yuki, through her sniper scope, she could see two enemy guards at the upper floor catwalk, with his friend talking."Gattonero, you take the one on the left, Yuki take down the target on the right." ordered Kai.

Simultaneously, both girls fired their Barrett M95, suppressed sound only heard, as both of the enemy taken down; critical headshot, splattered blood on the wall and headless body was made by the two girls.

Charles then ordered his team to fan out in order to avoid detection by the enemy "fan out, three meters spread" he advised. Petrushka, with Ai at her side aim down the SG552 folded stock in her hand for better freedom, aimed her Aimpoint scope as she encountered more hostiles.

"Petra, hold your trigger, there's too many of them…let them pass…"ordered Sandro, He feared it will be messy if they engage them.

As the hostiles pass by, they've managed to engage and taking down seven hostile blocking their way. "Remember, our target located on the third floor…."advised Yamato, scanning the area with her Type 89 Howa assault rifle. While walking to the stair, Yamato spotted an enemy in front and he was unable to engage the target as the sheer number of enemy, enjoying Sake, watching television and sleeping, the stair is next to them.

" Alright team, regroup on me.." radio in Yamato. Fifteen minutes after that, All the team gathered "what's the holdup?" asked Yarrow. Pointing his finger to the stair, Yamato then said "the stair are blocked by the enemy…we can't get through all that mess….unless" though Yamato "unless what?" asked Charles.

"Yuki, Gattonero, set up a firing position twenty meters overlooking that stair, Lorraine go with Sandro and set up firing position in front of the enemy. And You Charles, stay with me…we'll coordinate the attack head on."

"Yes sir" answered all the Cyborg, while their handler only shook their head "crazy plan I see…" said Sandro as they move in slowly to their location.

"Gattonero,Yuki, take down the standing guy,Lorraine,Sandro, give them suppressing fire and Charles, I want you to toss a flashbang to the stair.

On my mark..." explained Yamato, as all of them ready with the signal. "engage"ordered Yamato, the firing started while the sniper shot taking down the target designated, Charles throw the flashbang to the stair and engage all the enemy "remember guys, the enemy knows we're here….expect heavy resistance" advised Yamato, removing silencer from his rifle "time to go loud guys".

Soon, the battle begins with the Yakuza versus their team. Shot was return one by one as the gunfire echoed across the hallway, alerting more enemy. Gattonero, moving fast with Yuki behind her, giving her team a covering fire "take this you Scum!" firing a round of .50 caliber to the target she designated.

"All team, push forward!" ordered Charles, firing all round from his Springfield M1A rifle. "Jethro, can you do something about the Machinegun pinning us down at the front?" asked Sandro, the machinegun fire in front of them making them pinned down.

"I'll see what I can do" cocking his L85 "Monty,Henrietta! come with me…we'll flank the bastard from the left side" hearing this, Monty and Henrietta responded "Aye sir….."

"okay! Petra, Ai! Give Jethro and Monty a covering fire!" ordered Yamato. With an instant, Petra and Ai, unfolded their SG552 stock and firing toward the Machinegun, covering Jethro's movement. "Yuki, flank the enemy from the right side! We'll use the pincer movement!"

Handing her Barrett M95 to Kai, she responded to Yamato's order and said "yes sir" as she ran under the covering fire laid down by Kai and Yamato. As she pass the hallway, Her Beretta 93r ready to take down any incoming threat.

Carefully she moves to the end of the hallway,connecting the other side of the area. Gunfire sound still can be heard across the hallway. Aiming her Raffica, Yuki then see something suspicious across the Hallway, behind the room at the end of the hallway, out of curiosity, ran toward the rooms and prepare to breach it. Just before she could breach the room, a gunshot heard inside from the room.

Quickly Yuki breached the room, to her dismay, she saw a man, long black coat, black hair and the man is wearing a mask; simple, one holed mask, holding a pistol. when she aimed at the masked person, she could saw a man, laying on the floor, dead.

"hold it right there mister!" warned Yuki, as she put the laser at the masked man's head. Although warned, the masked man suddenly moved towards her.

Just before she can pull the triggers, Her Raffica was thrown, kicked by the masked man. Seeing this, Yuki tried to give a fist to the man, whom the masked man easily avoid it and pushed Yuki to the table. In anger state, Yuki pounce towards the man, only to get punched in the gut by the man.

Out from her dizziness, she managed to pull her sidearm, SIG P226 and aimed to the masked man. She realized the man wasn't at her sight; she lowered her sidearm "maybe he ran away…" and later holstered her sidearm.

Just before Yuki could pick up her Beretta 93r, she was grabbed by the neck, his left arm held behind her back by the assailant, struggling her way out. Although she is a cyborg, her power was diminutive compared to the guy she was fighting with "let me go you monster!" screamed Yuki, her right hand holding the assailant's arm that choked her as she struggled to get free.

The assailant, whispering to Yuki's ear "Ricordi il mio nome ... il mio nome è fantasma (Remember my name...my name is Phantom)". she was able to get the assailant's face, the masked man whom she knew now as the Phantom and she said" ファントム… (phantom…)" before she passed out.

…

"Yuki! Wake up! Wake up Yuki!" screamed Kai as he saw Yuki unconscious on the floor. Quickly Kai lift Yuki to his leg "Yuki, wake up!" Slowly, Yuki open her eyes and asked Yamato "where am i?" brushing Yuki's hair with his hand, Kai answered Yuki's question "it's okay now, you're safe…the battle is over…." as Kai hugged her.

Looking around, Yuki the asked Yamato, whom was standing behind Kai "Yamato-nechan, did you see anyone wearing mask during the battle?"

Surprised to hear Yuki's question, Yamato only answered "no…we're busy fighting with the enemy…". Ai, looking to her sister then asked her "why sister, is there something wrong?".

Yuki then answered "No…it's just that this guy was shot by the time I entered this room" while pointing her finger to the dead man.

"Oh my god, he's the Yakuza's leader in this area….this is our target…who killed him?" asked Yamato. "He's an Italian man…he tells me his name is Phantom…"answered Yuki, picking up her Beretta 93r."Looks like a war in our hand here…."said Yarrow looking around the manifest in the table.

"collect all this intel, we'll bring it to Italy for some analysis" advised Sandro, as he and Petra helped to pick the document for bagging the evidence.

To be continued….


	10. Part 10 RETURN TO THE HOLE

Part 10- RETURN TO THE HOLE

"Cheer up Yuki-san…there will be another day" cheered Henrietta, Watching Yuki's sorrow face. "The guy defeated me only using his bare hand…" said Yuki while carrying her luggage. "Come on…You're not the only one who gets defeated fighting a normal person…besides, I know a ton of cyborg that was beaten by her handler…." explained Gattonero.

"Hey Gattonero, Stop joking with her! It's like you even in her place before!" Outraged Petrushka, hitting Gattonero's head "ouch! That hurt!" she replied as the girl laughed to see her amused.

"Come on guys, we're leaving now…." informed Lorraine, looking to her watch on her wrist. As they exit the Hotel, Yuki then asked Yamato "where's Kai-nechan?"

looking around only to see his absence. " don't worry about him Yuki-chan, he had something to settle to his mind" answered Yamato. It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the airport. Once they arrived at Narita International Airport, the team only waited for Kai as they already bought the ticket to Italy.

Just before they get bored, Kai arrived with long, wrapped wooden box slinged to his back and rather small packaging in his hand "let's go now…we would wanna miss the flight…" he said.

"go on without me, I'll catch up later….i have a business with the security manager of this airport" he add. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Charles Asked." no reason…" Kai answered.

As they boarded the plane, the girls help themselves, sitting and waiting for the plane to take off. At last, the last person to board the plane, Kai sits beside Lorraine. To her awkward, Lorraine felt uneasy, enthusiastic. "This is your captain speaking…we'll took off in a couple of minute… in the meantime, please follow the instruction given by our stewardess" informed the Pilot via Intercom as the stewardess perform safety measure for the passenger.

"Look at that sexy stewardess there…" flirted Jethro while Lorraine only coughed as a signal to him and said "stop flirting you filthy Brits…" Jethro quickly said "maybe I'll date you…" with his sharp, flirting eyes glaring to her. "Aw Jesus….forget what I just said…" said Lorraine.

The plane took off, as the night quickly shroud the sky. The stewardess serves the passenger while some passengers watch the movie in their seats via small screen while other played Nintendo GBA and Sony PSP provided during the flight. Meanwhile the girls talked to each other, their seats are closely by each other.

"what a fun day for just five day in there" said Henrietta. "I'm disappointed because Charles-san didn't bought me a souvenir…" interrupted Sherry. "you're not the only one who didn't have souvenir sherry…" continued Gattonero.

As the night cover the sky, most of the passenger are already asleep, just two hour until they arrived to Italy. Yuki, in her seats, listening her favorite music, Mai Kuraki's song with an I-pod she asked from the stewardess earlier. Her hand beat as the song beats to her ear.

Her sister sitting beside her, Ai only shook her head. As she listened to the music, a man coming out from the water closet and passed by her side. Suddenly, Yuki's heart beat faster, she remove the earphone from her ear and looked back to see the man she thought was the Phantom that she lost to him.

Seeing there's no one, except for the sleeping passenger. Her hand trembled as her eyes rolled little tear. Ai, still woke up, only seeing her sister then asked her "what's wrong sister?"

"He's here….the phantom…." Mumbled Yuki as she was only sit in her seat, frozen. Quickly Ai woke up Kai and tells him about Yuki's concern. "Relax, Yuki…relax….there's no phantom here….. Just us..." persuaded Kai as he brushed her hair, try to calm her down. Unknown to them, an eye had been watching them since the start.

….

"How was it in Japan?" asked Emilie, to her excitement." Beautiful city….like I was marrying Sandro in that city…." exclaimed Petrushka, dancing her way from her joy.

"Petra, stop bragging about Sandro…I had enough with your story since we're in Japan" said Gattonero before she continued her word "By the way, Miss Yuki here, got herself kicked by some ordinary badass….". Hearing this, Yuki then responded "it was not Ordinary baddies okay! Besides, she defeated me n close quarter combat…."

"Too bad…." interrupted Rico "I know…looks like I have to take CQB lesson from now on….whether I like it or not…" answered Yuki, as she clutches her fist.

….

Mediterranean Sea close to Italy, Italian Corvette ITS Chimera of the Minerva class Corvette doing routine work, patrolling the Italian sea border. While patrolling the area, the corvette saw something in the radar in their vicinity, four blip spotted heading from northeast and southwest.

"Sir, we spot something on the radar, four target, two from the northeast and the other two from the southwest heading for us" explained one of the sailor to his captain. "okay, I wanna hear Sitrep from the Ship status" said the captain, as he look to the horizon with his binocular.

"All guns armed sir" reported one of the sailor. "send two squad of patrol boat to inspect the target" ordered the captain. "Aye sir!" responded the sailor. Shortly afterward, the two patrol boat headed to the designated waypoint. Twenty minutes pass as the captain of the Minerva class corvette waited for his squad to report back the situation. Suddenly, the captain sees a smoke from the horizon, the location of the target on radar both from Northeast and Southwest.

Looking to his binocular, the captain could see his patrol boat burning to the water, sinking as the captain ordered "full speed ahead! Let's bring that bastard to hell!" quickly, the ship turned to the starboard side, chasing the target. As the target getting closer and closer, it's clear now the target they were after was a boat, two of them as the boat speed towards them "fire a warning shot to the boat" ordered the captain. As the turret rotate, the Otobreda 76mm loaded "shoot!" the captain ordered as the cannon fired a shot to the boat, miss it by couple of feet, which the boat did not respond.

Shortly afterward, all of the machine gun abroad the corvette fired to the boat as the boat getting closer and closer "oh my god! It's a suicide boat! Get to…"before the captain could finish his word, an explosion rocked the hip to its side.

"Status report!" yelled the captain, bleeding from his head. "multiple damage below the hull! Water flooding in to the ship!" responded the sailor behind the captain. "deploy damage control and shut the flooded area!" ordered the captain. "Sir! One more tango from the Northeast!" interrupted the radar controller "alright! Blow the bastard to hell!" Quickly, the Otobreda 76mm fired a burst of shell to the boat; explosion can be seen as the shockwave can be felt by the ship itself, distorting the radar.

"Yes!" cheered the captain, as the crew celebrated their victory.

But just before they can celebrate further, the third and fourth boat appeared from the stern and rammed the hull, breaking the ship into two. In just three minutes, the ship sank, carrying almost all the crew with her.

Only the lucky one survived the ship sinking. The next day, the news about the sinking of ITS Chimera spread not only to the Italian government, but also to the world's eye.

"Told you…there will be a war in our hand..." explained Yarrow to Charles, reading the newspaper.

To be continued….


	11. Part 11 THE THREE HEADED DOG

Part 11-THE THREE HEADED DOG

"Anything down there?" asked Elio Alboreto to his cyborg Marisa, finished diving the ITS Chimera wreck site. "Not much I can found at the ocean bottom...except for what's left from the ship…" explained Marisa.

The wreck site of the Italian Corvette ITS Chimera had been located by the Italian Naval forces after five hour from her sinking, only fifteen out of hundred and twenty of her crewman survived. Since then it was guarded by the Marine Police, under the investigation lead by the SWA Personnel.

"Okay Marisa, dive with Sherry here….she'll help you identify the bomb remain at the ocean floor if possible…." ordered Elio as Sherry was ready with her diving gear. As they plunged into the ocean floor, both of them managed to find the wreck site, the bow of the ship laid by the starboard side while the stern stand upright at the seabed.

As they swim around the wreck looking for any evidence, Sherry could saw a body of the ship's crew, floating inside the ship's window. Looking the horrified remains of the body, she swims faster with Marisa.

Spotting something shiny under the sun's glare, Marisa dived to the bottom as she picked what she thought as metal shrapnel; turn out to be a plastic based material.

Quickly both of then surfaced to the boat, removing the diving gear. Sniffing the plastic, Sherry then said "it's the same explosive as i sniffed during our combat in Japan".

"Damn, that's what I feared most…looks like the terrorist managed to smuggled the explosive after all…." exclaimed Charles, holding the Plastic remains of the bomb.

….

"Based on the intel we gathered in Japan, we've pinpointed the location of the warehouse that the Smuggler received their cargo…" explained Kai to Jean, while Jean holding the report in his hand "And where is it now?" asked Jean.

" It's located at warehouse 38 Porto Marghera, just outside of Venice" briefed Fio. "Alright, assemble the squad for the attack" ordered Jean to the other handler "I'll go with this…" Said Jean

"Ayden, Chiara, Emilie, pack your weapon…we have a mission to do" briefed Jean to the girl as they entered their room one by one. "Can I join?" asked Yuki. "Why?" asked back Jean "I want to settle my vengeance with my nemesis…"answered Yuki. "Fine by me…we could use an extra hand in the mission…"replied Jean.

…..

Pumping her Mossberg 590A1, Emilie ready to move with Ayden and Chiara at her back followed by their handler. "And this is for double kill…" said Emilie, attaching M7 bayonet to her Mossberg shotgun.

Chiara, aiming the Gateway with her MC51 carbine, reported to her handler, Leonardo "sir, I counted five hostile at the gate, heavily armed…" reported Chiara. "Jean, permission to engage the target" requested Leonardo to his walkie talkie "Negative on that command Leonardo…we'll take care the front gate…you handle the inside part of the warehouse" answered Jean.

"Roger that Jean…waiting for your order" Responded Etiene. Looking to his scope, Jean ordered Rico and Yuki to aim at the hostile at the gate "I want you two to eliminate the target at the main gate, understand?" ordered Jean. Nodded their head, both the girls aimed down their rifle to the enemy guard stationed at the main gate. Through the Night vision scope attached to her L96AWS, she could count many hostile in the area.

"Okay Rico, Yuki…You are authorized to fire…" ordered Jean. Rico's suppressed SVD picked the enemy one by one as Yuki joined the shooting, killing three more with her L96AWS sniper "Alright Etiene, Leonardo, Gunther…area's clear, move out…"ordered Jean, while the ground squad prepare to infiltrate the warehouse.

"Let's avoid making noise shall we" said Chiara, as she pulled her suppressed Steyr M1, followed by the other cyborg pulling their suppressed sidearm "I guess you're right, Chiara" responded Ayden as she put her Saiga 12 shotgun behind her back and aimed her Beretta Tomcat.

The door opened as the girls move in front, covered by their handler. Each room they swipe clean from the enemy, non-armed or armed, they bring them down quietly. Emilie,aiming her Fn57 with her Walther BlackTac knife in her left hand sighted a hostile standing while smoking his cigarette, she sneaked behind the guy and pulled her Walther BlackTac knife.

Silencing the enemy with her hand, she sliced the man's throat, decapitating him to the floor as she moved to the next target.

Meanwhile Chiara, clearing the warehouse section by section, Leonardo behind her killed another three hostile. In the meantime Gunther, with Ayden recovered some blueprint; labeled RWF at the bottom edge of the document laid on the table. "This is Gunther reporting, we found some Intel here regarding the bombing of Piazza di Spagna and the Blueprint of the ITS Chimera Corvette" reported Gunther, flipping the document page by page "Roger that I'll have the team gathered at your position over "answered Jean.

Shortly afterward, they gathered inside the room, after finishing the last enemy.

"Looks like we hit a jackpot here.." Said Leonardo as he sees multiple article and Intel on the wall "better pack all the Intel here…" as they gathered the Intel, Etiene heard something suspicious, beeping sound coming from under the table.

Looking under the table; to his surprise, a C4 stuck under the table with the timer is still on, two minutes left "Bomb!" yelled Etiene, surprising the other handler and cyborg. Quickly, they make a run for it to the main door. Avoiding the crate and the corpse, they run as if they were chased by a dog, not a second to be spared as they see the door in front of them.

Just five second left, they've managed to exit the warehouse, before the warehouse exploded into a fireball, lightening up the Venice dark, night sky. "There goes our Intel" sighed Gunther, as he witnessed the smoke rising into the dark sky.

"At least we recovered some Intel here…" cheered Emilie, as she pulls out some document from her shirt.

To be continued…


	12. Part 12 ANVIL AND HAMMER

Part 12- ANVIL AND HAMMER

After returned to the agency from the mission that night,Still remembering her defeat during encounter with the mysterious masked man whom she knew as the Phantom, Yuki's face had been full of melancholy and sorrow, only isolating herself at the park while holding her Type 99 Arisaka she just received as a prize from Kai earlier.

"Why the long face Yuki?" asked Victoria, worried to see Yuki's condition "I'm still unaccepting my lost back in japan…" she answered. "At least the guy spared your life" persuaded Mercedes, just arrived after jogged around the park with her headband wet from the sweat.

"Maybe you're right Mercedes….Beside, Kai-Sama Bought me a Type-99 Arisaka as my present..." said Yuki, as she thinks it more positive way.

"Let's ask Kara is she can give us ride to the city…" persuaded Victoria, while Mercedes only Agreed with Victoria's idea. "I dunno about it….last time I head, Kara with my sister Ai get into trouble after they visited Piazza Di Spagna…"Answered Yuki, worried.

"Ah come on….it not like it was an accident they arrived there…besides, they attacked the Navy yesterday, it's impossible for them to plan another attack would it?" persuaded Mercedes "maybe you're right….let me call my sister, she can join us for the ride…" replied Yuki "Victoria, you wanna Join?" she asked.

"no,i have something to deal with..."replied Victoria.

…

"Augh…this is frustrating!" screamed Director Lorenzo, after reading the report handed by Jean "is it enough for them to cause so much trouble? Our country will lead the formation for the Joint American-Russian-Malaysian navy exercise weeks from now and this problem just rose from nowhere…" grumbled Lorenzo.

"We've tried our best figuring out who's the mastermind behind all of this.." persuaded Jean "Well all of you need to work harder…we'll never know where the next target is…" offended Lorenzo, as he stared Jean's eye "right away sir" replied Jean, before leaving Lorenzo's room.

"What was that about Jean?" asked Sandro to Jean, smoking his cigarette as he coincidently passed Lorenzo's room "Nothing…just the report about the attack on the Piazza di Spagna and Its Chimera…" answered Jean.

"Must be stressful for Director to think about it right?" replied Sandro. "You got that right…since next week the Italian Navy will conduct an exercise with the American, Malaysian and Russian Navy…" hearing what Jean had just said, Sandro surprised and said "Naval exercise during the conflict in this country? The president must be crazy now…he should know the exercise will attract a lot of attention…."

"What's the news that I heard before?" asked Marco, appeared from their back, with Enzo Milani besides him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary if you asked me…"joked Sandro, removing the smoke's ashes from his cigarette to the trash can. "I wouldn't ask you Alessandro…." Marco replied.

"Ah come on…don't call me with that name….it'll make me like a gentleman…" coaxed Sandro. "What's wrong with your name anyway Alessandro? It suits you perfect "teased Jean sarcastically to Sandro.

…

"Wow!" amazed Ai as they pass Piazza Navona with Kara driving on the wheel.

"Enjoy the view Yuki…forget your trouble" advised Mercedes, sitting next to Kara. As they passed Piazza Navona, Kara then asked Mercedes "which way now?" looking onto the map, Mercedes then answered " Let's go to the Trevi Fountain, we can rest there, enjoying the lunch I've prepared here" while showing her basket full of sandwiches and fruits.

"Okay Girls, hold on…we're going to Trevi fountain pronto…" as she buckled her seatbelt and speed along the road with her Ferrari 288 GTO she borrowed from Michele.

"We're here girls…" reminded Kara to them "Okay girls, fifteen minutes time out" replied Mercedes, as she opened her bag full of snacks. "Here you go Yuki…" Mercedes handing Yuki her sandwich.

She opened the wrap and took a small bite, surprised to find out the sandwich filling are pasta, she asked Mercedes "is there any more of this thing?" Mercedes, only smiled to her then said "sure I do….i know that you loved so much pasta, so I make Pasta filling for your sandwich" while handing her another two sandwich.

"How about us?" asked Ai, her stomach growled." Here you go Ai-Chan" laughed Mercedes as she gives her a Salad sandwiches "looks like it's for us Kara" handing Kara another pieces of sandwich while Mercedes help herself with the fruit and Bianco Falerio wine she bought.

Enjoying the Fountain scenery, they rested for another ten minutes, after enjoying their lunch in the car, fascinated by the view as the tourist around the fountain taking the picture of the fountain and surrounding building.

"Come on…we must go now…" informed Kara, as she stepped the gas, using the road Via del Tritone before turning to the road Via del Corso.

Just before they turned at the junction between Via Tomacelli and Via del Tritone, the girls can hear an explosion, followed by a gunfire sound coming from Via Dei Condotti, close to the junction.

As Kara parked the car near the building she could remember, Large European style building with Orange, blue and pink window on the ground floor.

The area had already been evacuated after a minute from the attack. "Everyone, grab a weapon" ordered Kara as she opened the car's bonnet, revealing weapons in the trunk "your handler must be ready for something like this.." joked Mercedes as she picked her weapon of choice; HK G36.

"You know me….I'm born ready" replied Kara, pulling the telescopic stock from her M4A1. "Let's go…the enemy won't wait for us…" said Yuki, reloading fresh magazine to her selected firearm; FAL L1A1 battle rifle. "You got it sis…" replied her sister as she pulled the MP5A2 stock to her shoulder.

As they passed Francesco Rogani store, they stopped for a while between a shop, named Trussandi and overlooking Via Belsiana road.

"Let me call Michele" Kara responded as she pulled pout her phone from her pocket "Hello Michele, we're in trouble now…" Kara spoke to Michele from her phone, notified Michele what happened at Rome "where are you now Kara?" asked Michele "we're in Via Dei Condotti…could use some backup here…I can hear a lot of gunfire happening"

"Roger that Kara...just hold on till we arrived there, and don't do anything stupid!" reminded Michele from her phone. Putting back her phone to her pocket, Kara then talked to them "we'll have support in just matter of time…in the meantime; we can't just sit her don't we?" Kara giving suggestion to the girls "agrees!" all the girls exclaimed together as they moved to the other side of the street.

As they arrived at the end of the street, all they could see is body, masses of body with gunshot wound by machinegun fire killed them "Jesus, what's happened here…." Terrified Mercedes as the saw the horrid view of Via Belsiana filled with dead people piled up.

The girls stop themselves at La Lumiere hotel and revising their strategy. "Alright, we'll divide into two group, one group will north, to Le Sorelle Café, while the other group will travel south ,to Domus S.R.L…when finished, regroup back here" explained Mercedes, showing the position with her map.

"Roger that, I'll go with Kara to the north side" suggested Yuki to Mercedes. "Fine….then Ai-chan, you follow me…got it?" asked Mercedes to which Ai the complied "Yes, madam..." joking to Mercedes.

"And remember, take this GPS with you….just in case" advised Kara as she handed over small chip to them.

As they walked to the Café, their eyes watched the front as the iron sight of their rifle aimed down to their cheek. "It's like a battlefield here…" whispered Yuki to Kara "I've seen worse" replied Kara. Suddenly, in front of them were three men, masked with ski mask and holding M240B machine gun.

Surprised, Kara then yelled "Tango!" as she find a cover in the wall, Yuki, following Kara, get to cover opposite from Kara. As the men fired at them, Kara Screamed to Yuki "Yuki, I'll provide covering fire, while you fall back to take down the enemy at better range!" as the enemy rapid fire consumed them.

Quickly, Kara released covering fire to the front, making the enemy temporarily ceased their fire while finding cover as Yuki ran toward the table ten meters behind her. Looking to her iron sight, Yuki picked one of the terrorist firing at Kara "Gotcha" she said before releasing a shot of 7.62 to the enemy's head.

Watching his friend downed by the fire, one of the terrorist tried to pull his downed comrade out of the fight, but to his avail, he was also downed by Yuki, double tap to the chest and head.

The final terrorist tried to fall back but unfortunately he was shot in the back by Kara "Serve your right for messing with the Italian!" exclaimed Kara as she stepped on the terrorist dead body.

Meanwhile Ai, with Mercedes patrolled the area, searching for any hostile that caused the massacre at the street.

"I can hear gunfire from the other side" Mercedes spoke to Ai "maybe it's them" figured Ai, as they carefully watch the alley. While preoccupied watching the area, Ai spotted something down the alley, running to cover inside the building "Mercedes-San, I saw someone running to that building" replied Ai.

"Okay Ai-Chan, I'll check that building…in the meantime, you'll wait here, cover me if there's something wrong, just call my name loudly okay?" advised Mercedes.

"Okay Mercedes-san" answered Ai as Mercedes move forward, scouting the building for any hostile. Meanwhile Ai, waiting for Mercedes to return, watched the building around her for any incoming threats.

One sound distracted her behind the alley, as Ai moved closer investigating the noise "is someone there?" notified Ai. When she turned the box where she heard the noise, she found out that the noise she heard come from a broken walkie talkie left on the ground "í wonder whose walkie talkie is this? " puzzled Ai, picking up the mangled Walkie talkie.

Just after Ai picked the walkie talkie from the ground, she was grabbed by her back by unknown assailant "what the…" before she could continue, her mouth covered by fabric, soaked with chloroform.

She tried to struggle with both of her hand, to her avail and disappointment the assailant hand blocked her body, including her hand. Her last ditch to escape her assailant seems pointless as her vision started to blur, she tried to scream but the cloth blocking her mouth only make her moaned. After she passed out, her assailant dragged her to the nearby Van waiting for them.

Mercedes, just returned after scouting the building, now puzzled as Ai now is missing at her sight. She spin all around the area close to where she last ordered Ai to wait her.

Giving up, she reached her phone and dialed Kara's phone number "Hello Kara, this is Mercedes here" Mercedes spoke to her phone with Kara on the line "Yes, this is Kara….what's wrong?" asked Kara. "I dunno…Ai disappeared from my sight…." replied Mercedes while scratching her head.

"How could you lost her Mercedes!?" screamed Kara. Mercedes replied "Well, you see, there's one thing bothered me and Ai-Chan…" then a loud banging noise heard at the end of the line.

"Mercedes, Mercedes! Please respond!" exclaimed Kara. "what's wrong Kara-san?" asked Yuki.

"Mercedes here, she doesn't respond…"replied Kara, handing her phone to Yuki "Hello? Mercedes…can you hear me?" she tried to contact Mercedes.

"Sono qui con il tuo amico nella mia mano" the voice echoed to Yuki's ear, her trauma raised again,frozen speechless dropping Kara's phone from her hand. "What's wrong Yuki-chan?" asked Kara,seeing Yuki's disbelief face

"It's the phantom...he got them..." Replied Yuki, which kara then puzzled with Yuki's answer "What?"

To be continued….


	13. Part 13 VENDETTA OVER THE FLAG

Part 13- VENDETTA OVER THE FLAG

"It's alright Yuki, it's not your fault…." calmed down Petrushka, persuading Yuki to stop crying. "It's totally my fault Petra-san…If i let Ai-Chan stay by my side, this problem can be avoided….." cried Yuki, continued to roll out tears from her eyes.

"It's not your to decide others fate Yuki, cheer up" encouraged Kara. "Don't worry Yuki, we'll find her as soon as possible." persuaded Petrushka, hugging her.

The area around Via Dei Condetti had been secured by the police force from the outer people. After counting and collecting numbers of body, it's official that they count thirty four casualty reported, including the attacker taken down. "It's him pointed Yuki to one of the body the police forces collected.

"Are you sure?" asked the coroner. "Yes, we're sure; this is the guy that we shot before " added Kara. After identifying the three shooter, the forensics team began to analyses the body, Jean stood with the forensic, helping them with the investigation.

"Looks like this guy was a former Carabinieri forces" informed the forensics to Jean, showing him the Carabinieri tattoo on the body, a word tattooed to his left arm 'Nei Secoli Fedele'.

"Let me see" inquired Jean while grabbing the forceps from his box kit. "What is it Jean?" asked Sandro, entered the forensics' tent, smoking his Cigarette. "Looks like we're dealing with an Italian terrorist here" answered Jean, seeing him smoked at the tent he then said "Sandro, please smoke outside…" with sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile, after finished identifying the terrorist bodies, Yuki went to the position where her sister Ai and her friend Mercedes last seen. Her sister hairclip on the ground is the only remnant from her sister after she disappeared with Mercedes. Picking it up, she remembered that morning when she was surprised that she received present from Kai, Type 99 Arisaka Bolt action rifle, with bayonet attachment.

While Yuki was daydreaming, She was woke up from her illusion, when Petrushka hold her shoulder "Don't worry Yuki, I bet she still alive.." encouraged Petrushka, sat down near one of the shop close to the scene. Kara, arrived later then said" we can track your sister Yuki, didn't you remember that I give all of you a GPS each?". Thinking for a moment, Yuki then replied "I remember it…I still have it…"

"You mean this?" asked Petrushka, showing them a small chip in her hand." Yes, that's the one! Where did you find it?" asked Kara, shocked to see the GPS chip "it was laying on the ground not far from here.."answered Petrushka. "Well that's not Ai-Chan GPS for sure…." replied Yuki.

"Why?" asked the girls, puzzled. Yuki then told them why, she and her sister put the GPS microchip inside their mouth."Eww, that's gross!" disgusted Kara. "but it works…" responded back Yuki, removing the chip from her mouth.

…..

Still light-headed Ai woke up from her deep slumber; only to find herself tied to the situation, literally. "What the heck…" wondered Ai, coughing from the chloroform effect, surprised to see her hand cuffed to her back, bound by chains around her body and her feet, blindfolded.

"Dammit…." As she struggle try to free herself from the binding, failed because the iron chain binding her are too strong for the cyborg to break it.

Under the darkness covered from her blindfold, she can hear Mercedes muttering "Mercedes, where are you?" asked Ai, turning her head from right to left, finding any sign of Mercedes. "I'm here…" responded Mercedes, with soft voices "just follow my voice". As Ai crawled slowly with her body lying to the floor to Mercedes she could hear train tracks around the area close to their position.

At last, Ai managed to find Mercedes, quickly she leaned herself to the wall next to Mercedes "are you okay Mercedes?" inquired Ai, worried. "The bastard hit my head….now I'm bound with chains and handcuff at my body and feet, blindfolded…so yeahh…I'm okay" answered Mercedes. "You're not the only one with the problem in your hand Mercedes…" replied Ai."_Merda_…how can we get into this mess…."grunted Mercedes.

…

"Can you track them?" asked Barry to Michele. "Well, yes…only if both of them at the radius of ten kilometers from this point…"answered Michele, unsure for himself it the girls could be saved. "Don't worry Barry, we'll help you find your cyborg…my cyborg also missing in action did it?" cheered up Yamato, covering his concern over her cyborg safety.

"Ah got it!" said Michele, looking to his laptop "I got their position…its 2.9 kilometers from here…possibly a building near the Via Giovanni Giolitti" he informed. "Alright move up guys! The more time we wasted, the shorter time for both of the cyborg!" ordered Jean, hearing Michele's information.

It took them 9 minutes to drive to the train station in Via Giovanni Giolitti. "Sherry, can you smell them?" asked Charles to his cyborg "yes…they're in there" sniffed Sherry, pointing her finger to this one abandoned building….

…

20 minutes before….

"Rise and shine you two…" said the assailant attacked them, removing their blindfold. "You pezzo de Merda!" screamed Ai, before slapped by the man holding them captive "that's not how lady would say little missy…" he said. "Let go of us!" screamed Mercedes.

The man, hearing what Mercedes just said, come near to her and draw his knife to Mercedes "I would love killing you slowly girl…but my boss ordered us to keep both of you alive for now…." He whispered to Mercedes, she responded "we're not afraid you know…we've been trained to handle this little problem here…" she taunt the man. "I know…you are cyborg aren't you? Luckily our boss tells us about you cyborg…" answered the man, pointing his knife to Mercedes's eye.

Before the chatting continued even further, their boss entered the room, finally Ai can see herself the masked man "heads up boys…we're moving from here…."said the masked man. "You! You're the phantom that defeated my sister!" screamed Ai to the man she identified as the Phantom.

"Ah, I thought you were your sister….sadly, I have to bring you here so we can enjoy with you…" the Phantom whispered to her "About your sister, she's a tough fighter though…" the last word make Ai pissed off "I'll hope my sister will kill you because.…" she said, before her mouth was covered by duct tape placed by the phantom himself. "I'll wait for the moment…" said the Phantom brushing her hair, moving to Mercedes, shutting her mouth also with the duct tape.

"As much you can struggle, that thing binding you is tough enough to break you know…" advised Phantom to both of them. "Boss, where we headed for?" asked one of the men, finished packing the bomb from his hand.

"Forgot to mention to you boys, we'll meet up with our leader at San Marino…" informed the Phantom to his men. Mercedes, just heard what the Phantom said, scratched the floor; the initial SN MRNO with her fingernail on the wooden floor, hoping that her handler or the other cyborg will soon followed them.

"As for you girls…"said the phantom, pulling Taser from his pocket, shocking both of the girls' unconscious, as they carried Mercedes and Ai out from the building.

…..

20 minutes later

"Prepare to breach" ordered Jean to Rico and Henrietta, as Rico and Henrietta standing next to the door with their weapon hot on the trigger. Shortly afterward, Charles placed breacher block to the door,exploding and ripping the door. Quickly they breached the door, only to find an empty room "Jean, this is Charles, area clear, no sign both the enemy and the cyborg…" reported Charles to his radio.

" We're too late…." said jean, responding Charles report. Petrushka entered the room with Sandro and Barry behind her "look Sandro, what's on the floor there" said Petrushka, seeing something on the floor.

"Barry, come and look at this" called Sandro to Barry "so what do you suppose it mean?" asked Sandro.

"SN MRNO…maybe Mercedes telling us that they are on their way now to San Marino..." answered Barry, holding the floor where the initial carved by his cyborg. "Mercedes?" asked Petrushka, puzzled.

"I taugh her this way…"answered Barry, showing her Mercedes initial carved on the floor "Now sandro, why didn't you teach me that…"teased Petrushka to her handler.

"Form up guys…We'll go to San Marino tonight" ordered Jean. "what about now?" asked Kai to Jean, Barry and Yamato nodded his head over Kai's suggestion.

"Okay fine…we'll move out ASAP as soon we finished stacking up the gear…"Jean answered.

To be continued…


	14. Part 14 VINO DOLCE, UVA ACERBA

Part 14- VINO DOLCE, UVA ACERBA

"This is Saber reporting…..Multiple activities sighted around the mansion, probably strong arm paramilitary guarding the Mansion " reported Saber, her cyborg Silber next to her with PGM Hecate sniper rifle aiming the mansion, from the hill overlooking their target "forty men accounted for guarding the mansion, probably more in the mansion" she add. "Roger that Saber, pull out from the area…" ordered Jean from his radio. Quietly, they crawl back to the drainage; they removed their Ghillie suits and return by foot to the temporary command base half a click from the mansion.

"We could attack from the back of the mansion here…." Suggested Ferro, pointing at the map on the table "It's a good idea but, we can't let the enemy escaped from the front gate can we?" replied Jean. "Okay, I'll go from the front, Ferro, you'll go from the back…after the area around the Mansion are clear, we'll hold at the gate for dealing with any enemy reinforcements…" suggested Marco. "Okay, we'll stick to Marco's plan, I'll request Lorenzo a backup for us" said Jean.

….

Cleaning her Arisaka bolt mechanism, Yuki's rage in her heart was unbearable for her, holding tightly the bolt from her hand. Surprised, Yuki turn her head, seeing Emilie entered her camp "It's okay Yuki, we'll rescue your sister together…" said Emilie.

" Thanks Emilie…..appreciate it….it just that this Phantom guy seems never stop making trouble with me…." grunted Yuki. "That guy is a pshyco Yuki-San" sherry entered the camp, her M16A4 in her hand, sitting next to Yuki.

"Maybe you're right Ichiroku-Chan, we'll just ask him how it feel to be beaten by us after I stab him with this bayonet…" said Yuki, showing her Type 99 Arisaka Bayonet to them.

"It's good that you're here Saber, I could use a hand with you" Said Lorraine to her former partner, Saber "Don't mention it…it's friend and friend must help each other…" smiled Saber to Lorraine. Meanwhile their Cyborg, Henrietta and Silber played together "how was it in there?" asked Henrietta, curious. " In the mansion? It was great! Full of grapes and stuff…too bad we have to attack the house, otherwise we can eat all the grapes there…."replied Silber.

…

Chained together in a chair in the room, Mercedes asked Ai a question " how long had it been since we're in this room Ai-Chan?" still struggling from the binding, Ai replied " I dunno, I've lost count…maybe four hour since I woke up from my sleep…."

Still lightheaded from her sleep, Mercedes then said "Dammit, my head still hurt…I could use some whisky now, all this grape smell really making me want to drink anything alcoholic…" while looking to the moon outside the window. "Let's just hope the search parties come and save our ass from here, then we can drink together as much as you want wine from this mansion…." teased Ai.

….

"Sir, permission to engage the guard..." asked Gattonero to Yarrow, Silber next to her. "Jean, Gattonero asked to engage the enemy" requested Yarrow to Jean.

"proceed.." Jean approved Gattonero's request. "Here's for messing with the Agency.." Gattonero firing her AW50 sniper rifle, followed by Silber firing her PGM Hecate to the enemy. "Move up People! The attack has begun!" ordered Marco, quickly multiple barrage of fire released from the team to the mansion.

The guard quickly dispatched to the mansion, firing to the SWA agent. "Victoria! Suppressing fire to the main gate!" ordered Yuri to Victoria, as Victoria fired her AUG HBAR to the hostile in front.

Meanwhile Yuki, aiming her M14 EBR with Magnifier and Eotech, advance with Sherry at her side. Looking down to her ACOG HMAR scope, Sherry sighted an enemy sniper at the rooftop of the mansion "Yuki! Enemy sniper, four of them! Rooftop!" warned Sherry "I got it! Take them down quickly!" replied Yuki, Sherry and her shooting at the rooftop.

"Avise, fire the Mortar!" ordered Lorraine to her Radio. "Roger that…" replied Avise, looking to his binocular. "Agapita, target 500 meters, from the west, grid 43,94 west 12.47 south…May the devil with them, fire!" ordered Avise, Quickly Agapita fired the L9A1 mortar and shouted "fired!" followed by loud, blooping noise from the mortar.

The target disintegrated, remain of the enemy; some flesh flied to the air, as the mortar directly hit the enemy "Nice job Agapita! We owe you one!" thanked Allison, as she advanced with Petrushka, clearing the court from the enemy.

Shot after shot returned by the enemy and the team behind their cover, as the sniper, Gattonero and Silber picked the enemy one by one with their .50 Caliber sniper rifle, followed by rapid mortar fire by Agapita.

"The court is clear! Move up!" ordered Marco, advancing to the door. "Marco! Give me your C4 breacher!" ordered Enzo, Marco throw at him the C4 Breacher. "Stand back!" warned Enzo, pressing the trigger, blowing the door off from its hinges.

Quickly the Cyborg mopped up the main room of the mansion from the enemy." Area Cleared!" reported Kai, finished clearing the last room. "Alright, we split into two, You girls will head upstairs, rescue Mercedes and Ai while Lorraine, Barry and Yamato will clear the basement area from any hostile remaining…While Me, Saber and Sandro will stay at the main door, if there's any enemy reinforcement." Roger that, we'll comply " replied the cyborg, as they run upstairs.

"Lorraine, stick with me…."ordered Kai to her. "okay…"replied Lorraine, cocky when get closed to Kai. "Tight spaces here…better bring the boom stick" said Barry, taking his Benelli M3 shotgun from his back. "be careful guys…the basement are full of tango" advised Kai to his team.

Meanwhile upstairs, aiming her secondary weapon in her shoulder, the Type 99 Arisaka, Yuki aimed the hallway, searching for any enemy left. One after another room were cleared and checked by them. The last room, Breached by the girls, they found both of the girls, Mercedes and Ai chained together at the chair "quick! Petrushka, release me from this handcuff! I wanna scratch my nose!" joked Mercedes, delighted to see them entered the room.

"Don't worry you two…I'll release you" replied Petrushka, shooting the Chain lock with her Taurus PT92, releasing them from the binding. The last handcuff opened, finally they're free. "Ai-Chan, Mercedes-Chan…..here" said Yuki, handing them both Beretta 92 from both of her holster.

"Let's get out of here…" said Allison. As they came out from the room, one final obstacle in front of them, The Phantom stood in front of them. "Phantom!" yelled Yuki, as the entire gun pointed to the masked man, "I'm glad you didn't forget me, little girl…." Spoke the masked man to them.

"What have you done to the people, and us are unforgivable!" infuriated Allison, Petrushka then continued "You devil! What's your reason killing the innocent people?! Money?! Revenge!?"

"Ah my dear, it's not the revenge or money or any other stuff…..it's passion…passion to kill other human being" the phantom replied with flat tone. " Her anger can no longer held, Yuki charged towards the phantom, with bayonet in her left hand screaming " you'll be sorry for that!".

"now, now my dear there's no need to hurry.." said the Phantom avoiding Yuki's attack, pushing her to the wall. "why you!" in her anger, Petrushka pulled the trigger of her Spectre M4, only to missed him, quickly the phantom outmaneuvered Petrushka, kicking her groin, holding her by the neck. Amidst the chaos Ai, Sherry and Mercedes tried to help Petrushka, only to get knocked out by the masked man.

As Petrushka fell to the ground unconscious, Allison tried to shoot the masked man "take this!" yelled Allison, as she fire her CTAR-21 carbine to the masked man. To her dismay, The Phantom easily avoided her shot, holding Allison's carbine by the barrel "What the…" Allison staggered as she witnessed the masked man hold her carbine in his hand. "Patience my dear" He replied, as he pushed Allison's head to the wall.

Holding her in the wall, Allison tried to struggle, but her whole body was cornered to the wall by the masked man body. "You know little girl, I was like you, a cyborg until I was liberated by my master…" whispered The Phantom to Allison's ear "then you're a monster…" replied Allison, as she tried to reach her Kimber TLE/RL II from her holster.

"I'll enjoy with you slowly my dear" said the phantom, Reaching first Allison's Kimber TLE/RL II, before she could pull her sidearm, Quickly she aimed the Kimber to Allison's head. "No…" watched Yuki as she witnessed the masked man tormented Allison. The other girl tried to get up, but there's nothing that they can do but only watch their friend suffered.

Just before The Phantom pulled the trigger, His mask was shot by Agapita, arriving at the scene, helping them "hold it right there you arsehole!" warned Agapita, aiming her SA-80 bullpup seven meters away, out from the range for the phantom to attack her. Holding his mask, The Phantom then said to them "I was enjoying at all of you…now I have to retreat…" hearing this, Agapita then said "there's no way you can retreat from this mess!"

"Yes I can't…but this thing will do" showing them the bomb trigger in his hand. With a press of a button, the mansion filled with a smoke, blinding them. What the…" puzzled Agapita, as she sees the masked man disappeared from her view, clouded by the smoke. After being defeated by the masked man, the girls regroup with the team. "We're sorry…we lost to the Phantom…he escaped"apologized Petrushka.

"It's okay, as long as all of you are still alive…." said Sandro, hugging Petrushka. "We'll get him next time….." said Jean, as he watches the sun rising from the east. Meanwhile Mercedes poured a glass of wine from the wine cellar near the table and took a sip "bleagh…sour!" she exclaimed. "No wonder it is sour…it just been brewed weeks ago" replied Gattonero, holding the wine bottle.

"You girl, are a bad luck to me…" said Mercedes. Gattonero then said to her "I know, it's my job…"

To Be continued…


	15. Part 15 PAPER, ROCK, SCISSOR

Part 15- PAPER, ROCK, SCISSOR

"So this is how some of the enemy escaped through…." examined Jean, looking at the tunnel in the basement below the mansion "better check it where it ends…who's with me?" asked Jean to his team.

"I'll go with Lupa…" answered Fio as she step forward, volunteering to help Jean. "Ferro, you'll stay here with the rest of the team, analyze all the evidence here, it might shed a new light on the case" ordered Jean to Ferro.

Waking up from her sleep, Yuki then followed Kai back to the mansion, helping the other gathering information. "So are we figured out who's the culprit here?" asked Kai to Ferro "so far, we only identified the organization as RWF, Republic without faction, a right hand extremist party" she answered, showing Kai the document she gathered "Must be a mess since the Padanian incident….." he replied.

Allison took a deep breath, readying the question on her mind before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Ferro called out in reply, and Allison opened the door to find the analyst poring over intel reports.

"Signorina Ferro, may I please ask you a question?" said Allison.

"You'll have to make it quick, Allison, I'm busy," replied Ferro, eyes still on the reports in front of her.

"Was there another cyborg before us? As in, before Section 2 existed?"

Ferro stopped working for a moment, visibly freezing in her tracks before looking up at Allison. "No. Why do you ask?"

Allison cleared her throat before answering. "Well, during our duel with the Phantom, he mentioned that he's also a cyborg, and he said that he was liberated by his master or something…"

"That doesn't mean anything at all, Allison," Ferro lied. "He was just trying to get inside your head. Now, if that's all you wanted to ask, I suggest you run along tag with your handler."

As soon as Allison left, Ferro quickly reached for her cellphone and  
contacted Jean, Allison's explanation still fresh in her mind. After all these years, _he_ had finally returned.

…..

"Damn, how long this tunnel really is?" asked Lupa. "Dunno, all we have to do is press forward" responded Fio, aiming her Benelli M3 "watch the corner guys…" advised Jean. It's been twenty three minutes since they entered the tunnel. Their cyborg, Fleccia, Soni and Rico also joined the searching as they aimed their weapon, hot and loaded.

In the midst of their searching, Jean's cellphone ringed "what is it Ferro?" Jean answered his phone "Jean, the assailant is one of our own….remember your friend during the Balkan?" spoke Ferro from Jean's phone. "Yes, Ernesto Giorgia….what about him?" asked Jean. "Well he might be the culprit….." stunned to hear Ferro's explanation Jean tried to deny it "there's no way Giorgio can do this? I thought he was dead…" explained Jean." Yeah, we seen him jumped to the ocean, but his body never recovered right?" assured Ferro.

Just before they can continued their argument, in front of them stood The Phantom, black coat with simple one holed mask stood in front of them "Jean, my brother…it's been a long time…" said The Phantom.

"Ernesto! why are you doing this!" infuriated Jean, aiming his SCAR-L to the Phantom, who he know as his friend "no reason…I just like killing people that I didn't knew and make my friend suffer as the way I suffered before…."

As the entire gun barrel pointed to one direction, the Phantom, Jean tried to persuade his formerly friend "Ernesto, give up, we can solve your problem here my friend…" pleaded Jean. "how can I left this feeling when this feeling already making me mad!" exclaimed The Phantom.

Ordering Soni to apprehend the Phantom, Fio make her move "Soni, Now!" she ordered Soni as her cyborg quickly rushed to the Phantom, with the intention to subdue him.

"A little brave I see.." The phantom unpretentiously blocked Soni's punches "Merda!" yelled her before she tried to pull her Sig P229 "Let's fight clean shall we…" as the phantom kicked the pistol out from her, holding her hand to her back "I'm coming Soni!" helped Fleccia as she tried to free her.

"Now let's make it interesting shall we…" as the phantom avoided Fleccia's pouncing, grabbing her long hair before holding her in the neck.

"Hold your fire Rico! He's got a hostage!" ordered Jean a he saw Rico aimed her Scar-H "just like old time does it Brother Jean…"said the phantom as he hold the two girl in his hand.

As both of the girl struggled, to their vain the phantom's strength overpowered them.

"Soni!" rushed Fio as the phantom sees her rushing forward, she released both of the girls, blocking Fio's way "Now let's start it very seriously shall we…"

….

"Signorina Ferro, who is this Ernesto Giorgio?" Allison asked as she, along with Ferro and Yuki dashed across the tunnel to aid Jean.

"well, he's the reason all of you exist," Ferro confessed.

"What? Why?" interrupted Yuki.

"Ernesto was the most elite hand to hand combat operator in Section 2; He was rescued during his childhood after the Balkan war, unfortunately his parent were killed in that war. Only 17 years old and he joined the  
agency. When the cyborg program was introduced, he volunteered to become the test subject for our first prototype," Ferro explained as she ran, glancing at her wristwatch.

"Then what happened?" asked Allison.

"The experiment went wrong when it was time for the conditioning, he couldn't cope with the drugs, making him  
paranoid and insane…" Ferro explained.

"Then what happened?" asked Yuki, clutching her Beretta 93r to her chest.

"He allegedly committed suicide five years ago, jumping from the Strait of Messina bridge, but we never recovered his body."

"So how come he reappeared now?" asked Allison.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." replied Ferro.

….

"It's time to end this..." said Ernesto as he gripped Rico's head and neck. Just before he could snap her neck, however, his mask was blown into pieces.

"Get your hands off of her, you _Pezzo di Merda!_" snarled Allison as she aimed her CTAR-21 carbine  
at him, smoke from a freshly-fired cartridge wafting from the muzzle.

"I'll get you this time, Phantom!" exclaimed Yuki, aiming her Beretta 93r at Ernesto, the red beam of the laser mounted on Yuki's Beretta visible in the dim light inside the tunnel.

"Pure Vendetta…..just the way I love it…" Ernesto said with a sneer. "Looks like the show is over…"  
Dropping Rico to the ground, Ernesto tossed a flash bang in front of the others.

"Flash bang!" someone yelled as it detonated in front of them, temporarily blinding everyone.

"Dammit! He got away again!" yelled Yuki, shaking her head to clear the spots in her vision.

"We'll get him next time," Ferro told Yuki as she helped Jean to his feet.

"Next time, my bayonet will do the talking…" Yuki mumbled while helping Soni and Fleccia to their feet as  
they exited from the tunnel with the other Fratello.

…To be continued…..


	16. Part 16 FROM ROME TO KREMLIN

Part 16- FROM ROME TO KREMLIN

Entering Kara's room while they're sleeping, Petrushka woke them up "get up you two!" screamed Petrushka to Gattonero and Kara.

"What is it now Petra?" sighed Gattonero, rubbing her eyes from her sleepiness. Opening the curtain, Petrushka then said "its seven a.m. in the morning you two!" the sunshine glared the two girl "Gah! My eyes!" exclaimed Kara, as she pull her blanket and cover herself.

"Wake up you two!" screamed Ai, jumping to Kara's bed." Ouch! Ai-Chan! You're crushing me!" exclaimed Kara as she pushed Ai to the side. "Come on! We got a surprise for you two…" Victoria suddenly interrupted, entering the room.

As they followed Victoria, Fleccia asked her "what's the surprise Victoria?"

"Oh….it's a secret…."she replied, her Russian accent is still visible from her mouth. Petrushka only smiled.

"Lorraine, Priscilla, Yuri…They're here" informed Petrushka to them. "Good…all of you are here…." said Yuri, giving Victoria 8 tickets to be distributed to the girls.

"What's this?" asked Yuki, given a ticket to her hand. "Tomorrow, we'll head for Moscow…for vacation" said Priscilla.

"What!?" puzzled the girls, except for Victoria and Petrushka, who already knew it. "Don't worry, your handler will join the party…" joked Yuri to them.

"Alright…time for me to peace my mind…" thanked Soni, relieved so she can rest to her bed. "Tomorrow we'll depart from the airport…don't forget your password girls…" advised Lorraine.

"Yes signora Lorraine" replied entire girl.

…..

"It's one hell of loose end we got here…." said Lorenzo, looking to Ernesto's dossier. "At first, we couldn't believe it also…" replied Jean.

At their meeting between the section 1 and section 2, Director Lorenzo gathered the entire handler for the meeting concerning the new threats their facing. "Looks like this 'phantom' easily defeated our cyborg" commented Lupa, still remembering his defeat in San Marino.

"Lupa, not only you…." interrupted Barry. As the discussion heated itself, Director Lorenzo then said "looks like we have to increase the capability for the cyborg to fight this 'phantom'…it's the only way…."

"I don't think it's the solution Director Lorenzo" argued Kai "Moreover, I trust my cyborg's ability…" he add.

"Depend on your opinion…if you want to keep it that way, so keep it that way" replied Lorenzo.

"Now, let's move to our next topic shall we..." Lorenzo shift his topic "Now the Organization we knew as the Republic without Faction seems to weaken itself, the party might recruit newer member after our raid on them last day"

"Since most of them are either killed or captured, the faction will try to recruit as much person as possible….it's our chance to stab them in their back" briefed Ferro.

"So I ask a simple question here…who will we send to them?" inquired Lorenzo. Looking around with his sharp eyes, Lorenzo only watches them who'll be the volunteer.

"I'll go…"volunteered Enzo, raising his hand. "Are you sure Milani?" asked Lorenzo.

"Sure….i have nothing to lose…." Convinced himself.

…..

Victoria Malashenko looked into the sky and sitting on the bench at the park, listening her favorite music, Piano Sonata no. 29 by Beethoven from her MP3 player. It was not the most comfortable situation, midday in the summer, as she enjoys the melody in her ear. "zhizn Prekrasna" she whispered to herself while watching the leaves blown by the wind across the park.

"Watcha doing?" surprised Petrushka, pulling the left Earpiece from Victoria's ear. "Ooh, it's you Petra..." said Victoria while giving Petrushka some space for her to seat.

"Nothing, just listening to the nature's voice" answered Victoria.

"Well it seems that the other girl already packed their bag, except you…." implied Petrushka.

"There's nothing important about carrying lots of clothes you know…besides, i only carry three sets of clothes for this five-day trip…"

…

"Rico, I'll be gone for five days…"informed Henrietta to her roommate, Rico.

"Where are you going etta?" asked Rico, calling Henrietta with her short name.

"I'll be in Russia for five days with the other" answered Henrietta, packing her Nikon D90, the camera given by her handler, Lorraine Andrea during their role in Japan.

"Don't forget to buy me a souvenir Etta…" said Rico, smiling to Henrietta.

"I will, Rico…just wait for it" promised Henrietta.

…

Cleaning the Beretta 93r barrel, Yuki then insert the barrel to the slide and reattached the Beretta machine pistol to its original form. Finished the cleaning, she pull the slide and kept her Beretta to her bag "Ai-Chan, don't forget your sidearm…maybe we ran into trouble again you know…" advised Yuki to her sister.

"I think it's not necessary sis….beside, we'll travel with our handler, together.." replied Ai

"suit yourself…" replied Yuki.

…To Be Continued….


	17. Part 17 PRESENT FROM THE TSAR

Part 17- PRESENT FROM THE TSAR

"Woooow…look at that egg" amazed Emilie, watching the Moscow Kremlin Easter egg displayed at the Kremlin armory museum. "You're right; the detail on this Egg is simply amazing! Just look at that little palace holding the egg" said Henrietta, taking the Easter egg picture with her camera.

"You know, This Imperial Easter egg had its own surprises…." Said Claes

"Really?" shocked Emilie.

"Yeah, based on the description, this egg had a music box inside it" explained Claes.

"Look at those diamonds on that thing!" amazed Rico.

"Those aren't diamond, it's just glass" interrupted Claes.

"By the way, did you know, Grand Duchess Anastasia had Grey eyes?" questioned Sherry to the girls. "What? is it true?" wondered Henrietta, looking to Victoria's Hetechromian eyes.

"What?" asked Victoria, puzzled to see them staring at her.

While looking around the Kremlin Armory Museum gallery, Lorraine asked Priscilla "is it worth it to carry them here?"

"Of course Lorraine, just look at their faces…" replied Priscilla.

"Well, maybe you're right" said Lorraine, looking towards the girls.

Meanwhile, Yuki stared at the Memory of Azov Easter egg, her mind garbled by the incident. She tried to forget it, but it bothered her in her sleeps. "Hey Yuki, why the long face?" said Petrushka, patting Yuki's shoulder.

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Cheer up Yuki, there's nothing more fun than a holiday"

"Maybe you're right Petra-San; maybe I should get my head cleared from any 'phantom' problem"

"That's my girl..." Petrushka then hugged Yuki.

Walking around the gallery, Kai stop at one of the portrait he saw; Gregory Rasputin. "Yuri, who's this guy?" asked Kai to Yuri. "This person is the reason why communism rise and the Bolshevik revolution happened."

"Why?"

"he's one of the reason why the Romanov dynasty fall, however he was found dead, shot, poisoned and drowned…also I've heard a rumor that when his body were recovered from Moika river, his right eyes are missing…presumably shot by Felix Yusupov…" explained Yuri.

"That must be a bold vendetta faced by him…" shocked Kai

"So do us Kai…." ridiculed Yuri.

…..

"I ask again, why do we bring these first generation cyborg to our holidays?" asked Allison, pissed. "Don't get mad Allison….Ai-Chan can't hold our secret, she leaked our vacation to the other cyborg" answered Kara. After they visited the Kremlin Armory museum, the girls, along with their handler take a rest at the restaurant nearby.

"at least their handler give the permission…." said Lorraine.

As they entered the restaurant, they could see many costumer enjoying their meal."The sweet smell of beef…" said Victoria, smelling the aroma around the restaurant. After they find a table for sitting, they called the waiter.

"What can I do for you sir?" asked the waiter.

Looking to the menu, Yuri asked the girls "So girls, what do you want for lunch?" moment of silence from the girl, before he continue "don't worry, it's my treat"

"Pelmeni please" Kara Ordered her food

"Me too" Allison ordered the same

"Just Syrniki with Kissel" said Claes

"Two plates of Kotlety and two glasses of Tea for us" Ai and Yuki made thir order.

"Well, 3 bowls of Shchi for three of us" said Fio, the two girls; Gattonero and Fleccia nodded their head.

"I'll stick with what Sandro ordered" Said Petrushka, glancing her eyes towards Sandro.

"Same to us" replied Victoria and Henrietta.

"Well, Ice-cream will do for me…"Emilie ordered her dishes

"Count me in Emi" interrupted Ayden, Rico and Silber.

"How about you Mercedes?" asked Yuri, offering her any food she want.

"Well, as for me….i'll have a bottle of Vodka please" she ordered.

Other costumer looked to Mercedes, awkward to see a girl at her age ordered something like that. "Uhm, miss, are you too young to drink alcoholic drinks?"

"Are you paid enough to ask me that question" Replied Mercedes, mocking the Waiter. "Make it three bottles…." Add Yuri "we'll finish the two bottles ourselves "Yuri and Barry replied.

"I'll have a bowl of Ukha please" ordered Sandro.

"Suit yourself boys….We'll have two plates of Olivje please" ordered Priscilla, with Lorraine at her side.

"Your order will be sent to your table sir, in the meantime, enjoy the view around the city from our restaurant sir" said the waiter, pouring all the glass with water.

"Will do"

….

"I told you not to let Mercedes drink anything alcoholic…and you let her drink vodka?" sighed Priscilla, carrying Mercedes in her shoulder, passed out after so much Vodka she drinks.

"I'd never figured she went this far…" replied Yuri.

"At least, she rest on Priscilla's shoulder…maybe if I passed out, Lorraine will carry me..." said Barry, drunken, same as her cyborg. "Crawl back yourself, pervert…." said Lorraine, glaring her eyes to Barry.

"Yuri, you're not drunk?" asked Sandro.

"Well, my body can tolerate Alcohol…so I can't get drunk in any ways..." answered Yuri. As they walked in the night passing Moscow's surrounding road, they enjoyed the star shining in the sky.

"What's the matter Yuki?" asked Her handler, Kai.

"Nothing signore, it's just the star….it's so pretty"

"Well, there is a star close by captivating my heart"

Yuki blushed after hearing what Kai just said.

…..

"Rise and shine Mercedes" surprised Henrietta, waking up Mercedes. "Augh…what happened that night?" asked Mercedes, still feeling dizzy.

"You went tipsy that night, again…."

"Pack up girls, we heading home"

"What! Already!?"

To be continued….


	18. Part 18 THE END OF THE RAINBOW PART

Part 18- THE END OF THE RAINBOW PART

Arriving at the airport after four hour of flight from Moscow, The girls seem pretty tired, as they took a little nap at the waiting seats. Looking to her watch, Mercedes Sighed and said "how long do we have to wait?"

"Not long, our ride ill pick us….in the meantime, go find yourself a souvenir…" said Lorraine, resting her head on the seat.

"Yuki, Ai come with me" said Petrushka, pulling both of them from the seat "let's find ourselves a souvenir…."

"Alright!" Ai smiled while her sister only followed them and said "I don't care…as long as there's something to do…"

Claes, with Victoria at the bookshop nearby, is checking for an interesting book for them. "Hey Claes, how about this?" asked Victoria, showing her a book, 'Dall'altra parte Della terra, minerali' written at the book.

"i already had that book..." answered Claes, looking another book she contiuning her search, Victoria finally found her book of interest; ' Reptile in tutto il mondo' before she could take the book, another hand was about to take the book.

"Oh sorry..."apologized Victoria to the man.

"It's okay...you take the book" offered the man.

"No, signore, i insist..."persuade Victoria to the man.

Claes interfere with them "i'll take that book please..."

"sorry signore," Victoria apologized, she then saw the man's camera,Canon EOS600D "are you a foreigner signore?" asked her.

"Yes, how could you tell?"asked the man

"Your face are italian, but your dialect seems funny..."

"sorry, i'm from Malaysia...Name Tristezza Cielo by the way" greeted the man to Victoria.

"Victoria, Victoria Malashenko..nice to meet you signore..." Victoria introduced herself, giving her hand to Tristezza

"well, i can't shake hand with you..."

"why's that?"

"i'm muslim..."

"sorry..."apologized Victoria.

"Victoria! Come here, our ride is ready!" exclaimed Yuri.

"that's my Brother, sorry...if we meet later, we'll have a story to tell..."said Victoria, writing her cellphone number to a book she randomly choose, and give to him "buy this book signore, it's a great story..."

As he watched Victoria leaving him, Tristezza looked at the book he just received, TOSCA.

"i'll keep that in mind Victoria"he spoked himself, as he pay the book at the counter.A strange feeling rising from his heart. "we'll meet again Victoria...tomorrow maybe..."

...

"Any info from our friend Enzo?"asked Lorenzo

"So far, he give us three mole in the government..." said Ferro, checking the checked the report while Jean looked at the copy she received rom her.

"Vincent Gabriel, US secretary from the ambassador, Macielo Bernard and Karl schmidt, Carabinieri officer...these three mole have been identified by Enzo as the mole for the supplied intel about the government activities and work" briefed Ferro.

"so how we handle these three mole?"asked Lorenzo.

"Vincent here will be staying at the hotel near Milan, attending for a ceremony there...while Karl and Macielo will have their day off tomorrow..."

"good...i want you to finish all of them...since all condition favoured to us..." ordered Lorenzo to them.

"will do sir.." replied Jean.

...

HOTE REGINA, MILAN, ITALY.

"How's the recon?" asked Sandro to Ferro. "well, Not much…those guys discussing something about university Cattolica sacro coure…"said Ferro, listening to the headphone she wear.

"Petra, Victoria, Soni, Henrietta would you care for a walk with me around the city?" offered Yuri.

"we would love to Signore Yuri!" replied Petrushka, exited.

"let me get my Camera"

"I'll join your party Yuri…" said Lorraine.

"suit yourself Lorraine…the more the merrier.." said Yuri.

"hey guys!" exclaimed Henrietta, then snap a photo of them.

"Etta, you should warn us if you took our picture you know…" said Soni.

"let's go girls…the ladies around Milan are waiting for me…."said Yuri, looking to his watch. "I'll be damn Yuri, the reason you join us is for this?" asked Lorraine, disgusted to him.

"Not really…"

To be continued…..


	19. Part 19 BUTTERFLY IN THE WINTER

Part 19- BUTTERFLY IN THE WINTER

The temperature around the SWA compound gradually dropping, signaling the arrival of winter in Italy. And Victoria in her room with Claes, watching at the window while Claes painting another masterpiece of her.

"The weather sure looks calm today…."

"I agree with you Victoria, this is the time where my plant will be tested if they survived the winter…"

"Let's check the herb Claes, whether they're still alive" offered Victoria, putting down her book she just bought yesterday.

"Okay, let me get my Sweater on"

They walked from their room, headed to the garden outside, checking the herbs. In Claes hand, she hold a rake and shovel, Victoria only hold a book, book about herbs and plant. The cold weather seems affect all cyborg in the dorm, some wrapped themselves in a blanket, some drink hot cocoa in their bed, reading magazine and stuff, while other make do with all time that is free.

"hey Marisa, Kara, you got spare time?" asked Claes to them.

"well, I'm occupied now, and Marisa here is doing something….ask Gattonero here, she got a lots of free time…" replied kara, reading her Top Gear magazine, Marisa seems listening to her MP3 player for the moment.

"I'll help you" said Gattonero

"okay…grab your sweater, it's cold outside…"

"Okay Vic, I'll get my sweater" replied Gattonero as she jumped from her bed and grabbed her sweater.

….

"any suspicious movement?" asked Kai.

"Not much Kai-Sama, just some discussion with them" replied Yuki, while aiming down the scope with her L96AWS.

"Report anything that dubious between them okay?" reminded Kai to hids cyborg.

"Okay Kai-Sama" replied Yuki. It's been two days since they monitored the Mole in the Italian government, the mole working for RWF, a right side extremist party, rise from nowhere.

"So Ferro, any update from our mole here?" asked Charles.

"Well, to say that, we've concluded that they'll attack another tourist hotspot tomorrow…" she replied.

"Then why don't we attack them now?" asked Charles.

"We just want to confirm where the location of their target is…" Ferro answered to him.

"Well, okay…we'll just wait here and spy on them, even when they're in the toilet…" joked Charles.

"If that so Char, I would be the first one who sending you to the bowl" said Lorraine.

…

"So basically, what we are doing now?" asked Gattonero.

"We're gonna plant this entire herb back to the vase here, winter is coming…." said Victoria.

"pfft….seems boring…" replied Gattonero, digging the plant out from the soil.

"Well, you volunteered yourself…"

"since I said it that way, then okay…"

While planting the herb in the vase, a butterfly perched on her shoulder "Ooh look Claes, a butterfly…" the butterfly then rested in her finger.

"Cute butterfly… " complimented Gattonero to Victoria.

"Hmm…that's a southern swallowtail butterfly, Papilio Alexanor …I wonder what it doing here?" said Claes, looking close to the butterfly in Victoria's finger.

"Maybe it's near winter, and they'll migrate to the south…" assumed Victoria, still astonished to see the butterfly.

"well, let's get back in the dorm, let's try to get ourself out from the cold shall we.."

"okay"

As the entered the dorm, Victoria noticed something, the butterfly still following her." What are you doing here my friend?" letting the butterfly rest in her finger.

"Maybe the butterfly loves you..."

"Maybe…let's get this butterfly warm and comfy shall we… "

Looking to the window, Victoria glanced to the sky, shrouded with cloud and a ray of sunshine penetrating the cloud "Hmm…the butterfly…..the winter really came…" said Victoria to herself.

The next day, Victoria strolled herself around the dorm. She visited each room, telling the other girl about the butterfly following her.

"Look at her, is this butterflyi a beauty?"

"You're right Vic, look at that thing" amazed Emilie.

"Since all of you here, I decided to grab some cookies and share with you girls.." Claes suddenly entered the room.

"Cookies? Gimme some" said Ayden, realizing Claes carried two boxes of cookies.

"here you go.." as Claes give her the cookies, Ayden quickly opened the box and gulp the cookies one by one.

"As for this little fella…" Claes then give out chrysanthemum flower to victoria "this will oughta do…"

"thanks Claes"

The noon passed quickly, it's time for them to get some sleep.

"Are you still awake Vic?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, this butterfly really cute…I can't sleep because of it"

"sure looks that way" sitting next to Victoria.

"Hey Kara, what would you do if someone you loved so much and you had no chance to say it to him?"

"why you asked?" asked Kara to her.

"No reason…" replied Victoria.

"well for me, I don't wanna tell him how I feel, until my death is approaching"

"owh, I see…"

"how about you Vic?"

"For me, well….it's nothing personal, it' just…"

"I know how it feels Vic…" Kara pats her shoulder.

"Lucky me, I got friend who cared about me..."

"You sure are lucky girl, Vic…."

…..

"winter is coming" said Yuki, looking to the sky.

"well, sure looks that way" Henrietta agreed with her.

"So girls, anything bothering all of you?" asked Priscilla, curios to see the girls.

"Not really…" replied Sherry.

"If that so, then let's take a walk around the block shall we…"

They walked around the block, sightseeing the place, while Henrietta took some picture with her camera. As Yuki walked with her sister around the town, she bumped with someone.

"I'm sorry…" apologized Yuki, bowed her head.

"it's okay miss….it's not your fault" replied the boy.

She looked the boy, her face quickly blushed, trembled and awkward.

"well…uhmm….sorry again…."

"it's okay, no harms done…" patting Yuki's became more embarrassed in front of the boy.

"Hey Largo, you forgot your dog here!" yelled his friend, coming close to him.

"well, nice to meet you…what's your name?" asked The boy to Yuki,hiding behind her sister.

"uhmm…sorry, she's afraid of dog. By the way, I'm Ai Harunami, sister to Yuki Harunami here.." shaking her hand with the boy.

"Largo, Largo Enrique…nice to meet you. By the way, are you girls foreigner?"

"well, we are, but we got family here in Italy." Explained Ai to him.

"owh…that explain your Italian accent…."

"So, shall we walked together with you friend?" asked Ai to Largo.

"Be my guest…" replied Largo to the girl.

To Be continued...


	20. Part 20 RELEVANCE BETWEEN LOVE

Part 20- RELEVANCE BETWEEN LOVE

Just as Victoria rest herself in the bunk, her cellphone ringed. "Hello, who's this?"

"didn't you forget me?"

"Cielo, how can i forget you.."

"can you meet me? i'm very lonely now..."

"Cielo, don't lie to me...i can hear your friend laughing aand talking in the background"

"So you know...hehe, might as well invite your friend, join the boredom here.."

"Okay,let me get my friend for that..."

"You know Vic, Yuri wouldn't allow you to go out..." said Claes

"Awh come on...it's not even sightseeing...besides, i can take him if in case..." said Victoria.

Quickly she dress herself, combed her hair, and take her jacket from the closet "Hey Claes, can you take care of my stuff while i'm gone?"

"sure" replied Claes as she read her book at her bed.

After finishing with her make up, she headed to Yuri's room... if she can get his permission for a walk in the city.

...

"all team ready?" Ferro looking her target through the binocular.

"Team A ready" replied Yamato from his intercom.

"remember, we need the target alive...but if they then you are authorised to shoot them." ordered Ferro.

"roger that Ferro, we'll keep in mind" replied Yamato.

"Are you at your Position,Kai?" asked Ferro to Kai via intercom.

"Loud and clear, we can see hostile movement in here" report back Kai to her, they were positioned opposite from the target's position.

"Roger, all team, standby..." said Ferro "execute the mission"

Ai and Sherry moving in to the door, disguised as the room service of the hotel. "Room service" she knocked the door, shortly afterward, the door opened, revealing one of the mole they suspected.

"what is it?"

"your room called us.."

"i didn't remem..." after that, the mole collapsed to the floor, tazered by Sherry.

"we're in" report Ai to Ferro.

"good, don't let the target escape"

"roger that signorina"

As they checked the room one by one, the girls noticed something wrong "Ai, check your corner...i'll go left, you will go straight forward copy?" ordered Sherry to Ai.

"Copy your last sherry" replied Ai.

both of them split up and headed to different direction. Ai then entered the room, her Cz97B held very tightly as she aimed the room.  
she scanned the room for any strange , she hear something from the closet. when she almost ready opening the closet, the closet suddenly springed, knocking her sidearm to the floor.

"damn you! i will never get killed by the cyborg!" yelled the man, attacking her head on with a club"

"don't worry mister, i will not kill you, my boss need you alive" said Ai, blocking the club with her bare hand, smiling to the man. second after that, she subdued the man and reported back to Ferro. Meanwhile, Sherry scanned last room for the last target , she encountered with the last man.

"Don't come any closer!" the man aimed his gun to himself.

"okay, i'll back down...slowly..." said Sherry, lowering her gun.

"Good...n..now make a way for me..." the man ordered her, trembled.

"sure..." she replied before she said " Yuki, clean shot?"

"yes" replied Yuki from the intercom

"Wha?" the man puzzled, before a shot from the window land on the man's finger, dropping the gun to the floor.

"Thanks Yuki, that was a nice shot" she complimented Yuki from her intercom.

"you're welcome..." Yuki replied, dispensing the shell case from her L96AWS.

"Signorina Ferro, All HVT arrested" Sherry report back to Ferro.

"Roger, you two exit the area..." ordered Ferro.

...

"Hey Cielo, where are you now?" asked Victoria to Tristezza from her phone.

"right close to you..." he replied

"owh, I see you" she pointed her finger to Tristezza.

She hung up the phone and race towards him, with Marisa, Gattonero and Yuri himself with her.

"calm down Vic...i know we're late..." said Marisa

"and whose fault is it?" said Victoria. she arrived in front of Tristezza, gasping for air.

"sorry for being late" she apologized.

"It's alright..." looking the man stood in front of him, he then asked Victoria "is this your Brother you mentioned earlier?"

Looking to Yuri, she then say "Yes...she's...she's my brother.."

"owh, i see...he looks to old for your brother..."he said to Victoria. Yuri, only hearing this only coughed, staring at Tristezza.

"Uhm...Yes..."

and who's the other girl here?" he asked, looking to both of the girls

"uhm...this is my friend Gattonero..call her Nero for short." pointing her finger to Gattonero.

"Nice meetin ya" said Gattonero, handing her hand to Tristezza "Don't worry, Vic already told me about you...look, i wear my glove"

"okay" Tristezza then shake her hand.

"And here is Marisa..." she introduced Marisa to him "call her Mari for short".

"Nice meeting you Marisa" he greeted Marisa. Marisa smiled to him.

"Are you alone Cielo?" asked Victoria to him, watching the surrounding.

"No, my friend are at the hotel..." he answered "I'll introduced them to you later" just as they started to walk together, the azan sounded, marking the entry of the Asr time.

"look's like it's my time to fulfill my duty to my God"

"what duty?" Victoria asked him, puzzled.

"I want to pray 'Asr briefly" he answered Victoria's question.

"owh...sorry...well, fulfill your 'duty' then, before the time runs out" she tell him.

"Looks like you know my need Vic..." he then set up his prayer in the nearby Mosque, Moschea di Roma

"are you in love with him?" Gattonero sarcastically asked Victoria.

"what?..Hell No!...well.." Victoria's face blushed.

"i've seen that face before..." Marisa Poked her.

"shut up!" Victoria exclaimed to both of them , watching Victoria's attitude only shook his head as he watches the sun starting to slide to the west.

To Be Continued...


	21. Part 21 PROMISE OF TOMORROW

Part 21- PROMISE OF TOMORROW

Glancing to Jose, Lorraine read another magazine in her hand. Jose meanwhile, smoked another cigarette; smoke at the air makes Lorraine coughed.

"Did I bother you?" asked Jose to Lorraine.

"No…it's just…" Lorraine coughed even more.

"Sorry, I'll stop it for now" Jose put out his smoke and throw it into the trash.

"It's okay…" Lorraine put down her magazine and sipped her coffee.

"What's your name?" asked Jose.

"Lorraine, Lorraine Andrea. Section one operator" She answered.

"Your last name…I remember it somewhere…." Jose thinks for a minute "By the way, my name is Jose, Jose Croce, section two personnel"

"Any chance your father died from Explosion ?" she asked Jose.

He looked back to Lorraine, puzzled and curious "Yes, why?" Jose asked her.

"My father died in that incident…Croce's assassination incident…." she answered.

"You mean…"

"Yes…Vincent Andrea…..My father is one of the head security that protect your father in the incident…."

"Sorry to hear that….." Jose apologized.

"It's okay…besides, we share the same fate…" she then looked at the girl standing behind Jose.

"And who's this little girl?" Lorraine asked.

"Owh…this is my cyborg, Henrietta"

"Henrietta….cute name…"

"Signorina Lorraine…" a voice woke her up from the sleep.

Opening her eyes, she could see Henrietta standing in front of her "Are you okay Signorina Lorraine?" Henrietta asked her handler. Tears coming out from Lorraine's eyes "It's nothing Henrietta….I'm fine" she replied to her cyborg's question.

"Come on Signorina Lorraine, it's time to go…." Henrietta reminded her handler. Lorraine carried her luggage, followed by Henrietta, with her AMATI hold in her left hand.

"Let's go shall we…"

…

"So, how's your day in Rome?" asked Victoria to Tristezza.

"Nothing much, except for experiencing some Pasta, History and culture" said Tristezza, he smiled to Victoria.

"Stop smiling at me….it makes me awkward…"

"Sorry Victoria, it's just…you're cute…" he said it to Victoria. Shortly afterward, Victoria's faces turned red, blushed.

"At least someone praised me…I mean, look at my eyes!" she showed her Hetechromian eyes to Tristezza.

"It's not your fault you born that way…besides, you are a gift from God for me…" Tristezza calmed her down. He then give Victoria a scarf "here, it's for you, my friend make it for me…."

"Thank you Tris..." she took the scarf from Tristezza and wore it around her neck.

"You look beautiful on that" he complimented Victoria, Purple scarf matching her hair.

"Thanks again Tris, its beautiful" Victoria thanked him.

…

Blood everywhere, spent casing, body part and smoke rise from the Turin nuclear powerplant. Lorraine, just treated briefly, helped the Medevac to recover the wounded and fallen comrade in the facilities.

"Elio…." Lorraine looked at her fallen friend, killed by 20mm round fired by Giacomo Dante "You should have stayed with me…" she wander around the facility , her eyes focused on two bodies, Jose and Henrietta. She kneel down in front Jose's body.

"I'll never forget your promise…" she talked to herself, holding Jose's head with her left hand.

"it's okay Lorraine, there's nothing we can do about Jose…." Ferro suddenly stood behind her.

"Maybe you're right….the act of god….death replace life…" said Lorraine to Ferro.

"But, there is a way for Henrietta…"

"What?" Lorraine puzzled.

"well, after Elsa DeSica incident, our scientist manage to develop new technology…."

"what technology?" she asked Ferro.

"There is a way for bringing back Henrietta…her brain could be replaced…"

"Is it Possible?"

"Well, it can be done…If you would, we can resurrect back Henrietta…" Just before she can finish her sentence, Lorraine hugged Ferro, crying "There, there, I'll promise you this; we'll resurrect Henrietta, as a memory of Jose and your friend…"

"Thanks Ferro…" Lorraine cried even more, Ferro tried to calm her down.

"Come, let's bring you to a colder place, your leg seems pretty bad" she took Ferro to the nearest medical tent. After they arrived at the tent, Ferro asked Lorraine "is there anything you need?"

"Just a coffee…." said Victoria.

"Okay, I'll get it for you…"

While waiting for Ferro, she could hear crying voices from the next bed. Out of curiosity, she checked the patient next to her bed. Surprised, she saw Rico, crying while Jean lay on the bed, unconscious.

"Rico, what's the matter?" she asked the cyborg, crying in front of Jean.

"I've done something bad…"

"What is it?"

"I shot Signore Jean…." Rico confessed to Lorraine.

"What? How?"

"Giacomo Dante used him as shield…." Ferro explained to Lorraine.

"What!?"

"Signore Jean ordered me to shoot Giacomo, even for sacrificing himself…"

"I see….there's nothing you can do about it Rico…" holding Rico's head, calming her down.

"By the way, here's your Coffee" she hand out the coffee to Lorraine, Ferro then sits next to Lorraine "How's your leg?" Ferro asked Lorraine her condition.

"Fine, little bit pain, but I'm okay…" replied Lorraine.

"I hope you healed fast Lorraine…" encouraged Ferro to her "Henrietta wouldn't want to see you still injured does she?"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Lorraine "Rico, it's not your fault, it's just your action is necessary to stop that demon…" she advised Rico.

"Okay, Signorina Lorraine…Thanks" Rico wipes out her tear from her face. Just as they stayed near Jean's bed, a familiar sound heard beside the curtain, Giacomo Dante lay on the bed, wounded but still awake and handcuffed to the bed.

"hey ladies, I could use some morphine here…." said Giacomo Dante, smiling sarcastically to both of them.

"Shut up you son of a Bitch!" Lorraine exclaimed to Giacomo.

"Why? I killed your boyfriend?" Giacomo mocked her.

"I said, Shut! Up!" she warned him.

"wait, did I do something even horrible?"

"Yeah, you killed my father, Demon!"

"Oh sorry for that incident, did it hurt?"

"That's it! I had it with you!" Lorraine pulled her P99 from the holster and aimed it to Giacomo.

"shoot me…"

"I would love to do it…" cocking the hammer. Ferro, stunned by Lorraine's sudden act quickly called the security.

"remember this..there will be other guy who's twice my demon…" Giacomo reminded Lorraine.

Just before Lorraine could pull the trigger, Sandro hold her from the back while Petrushka grab Lorraine's sidearm from her hand. Lorraine struggled even more, tried to grab another sidearm from her left holster.

"Let me kill that son of a bitch!" yelled Lorraine

"killing him won't change anything!"

"I don't care!" managed to escape from the struggle, she draw out her SIG P226 and aimed at Giacomo. "This is for my dad, Elio and Jose!" again,just before she could pull the trigger, Ferro stun her with tazer,knocking her down "sorry Lorraine…" she then ordered Lorraine to be confined somewhere safe until she recover herself.

"Signorina Lorraine?" Henrietta woke her up.

"wha?..." Lorraine woke up, looking to her hand. Tears rolling down from her eyes.

"we have arrived..."reminded Henrietta "are you okay Signorina Lorraine?" asked her cyborg.

Looking to her cyborg, she then replied " I'm fine Henrietta, I'm fine…." Wiping the tears from her cheek.

To Be Continued…


	22. Part 22 ENIGMA

Part 22- ENIGMA

Sleeping comfortably in the bunk, Eleanor covers herself in the blanket. The morning fog engulfed the homeport, where the Battleship USS New Jersey; Recommissioned after so much time in the Mothball Fleet, docked at the harbor with the rest of the US Navy 31st Naval Rapid Reaction Force, 4th Atlantic Fleet. And Captain Eleanor was in charge of the ship, much to anyone assume, she got promoted after catching her eyes of the admiral.

Her Cellphone ringed, waking her up from the slumber. She quickly reaches her Nokia Lumia 900 from the table and answered the call

"Hello, who's this?"

"Did you forget me, darling?" a voice she recognized over the phone.

"Charles? Is that you?" Eleanor surprised to hear her Husband in the line.

"Yeah, how is it going at there?" asked Charles

"Fine, all seems pretty good here….." she answered "How about you?"

"Okay in here, the agency had my life supported here…" said Charles from the line "I heard you were assigned abroad USS New Jersey" said Charles

"Yes, I did…in fact, life onboard here is fun!" excited and happy, she hold the phone with her left hand.

"I guess you don't need me then…." Charles Sarcastically poked her.

"Who said that, I need you the most!" she exclaimed to the phone.

"That's my girl…okay, got a job to do, I'll call you later"

"Okay Charles, take care of yourself"

"You too"

…..

"Our luck is seems on our side, The President has postponed the Naval exercise, it will be made in the next 2 weeks" Sandro talked to Kai, sitting on the bench at the park.

"Lucky us, maybe The President are well aware what's happening now…since the enemy we facing now are formerly one of our own…" said Kai.

"Indeed… don't worry Kai, this problem will be solved as fast as your eyes blinked" Sandro light her cigarette and started to smoke.

"You know Kai, maybe you shouldn't get your cyborg a conditioning therapy…it may shorten her lifespan…"

"I'm aware of that Sandro, that's why I never let her undergo conditioning state."

"I Hope your cyborg are able to survive longer than you…."

"Same as you too, Sandro…"

"let's hope that time will arrived someday..."

"i have my expectation..."

…

"So how about now?" asked Victoria to Tristezza.

"A little bit more to the left…Perfect!" He took the picture; Victoria's picture overlooking the tower at Piazza Del Popolo.

"It's my turn, me next!" Gattonero suddenly interfere Victoria's posing.

"Calm down Nero, after Victoria, it's me…" said Marisa

"pfft…" Gattonero sighed.

"Surely you will get your picture Nero…" said Nurliana, Tristezza friend, whom also with him.

"By the way Nur, how did Tristezza become Malaysian?" Gattonero asked her.

"Well, I don't know much about him…ask Richard, he's been a close friend of Cielo when he was in Malaysia"

"He never told me in detail, but his parents were an Italian. The word is, His Father worked as Italian consulate in Malaysia."

"What happened to his parent?" asked Victoria, out from her curiosity.

"His Father died 10 years ago, killed by the Terrorist while his mother passed away 3 years ago, from an unknown disease." Richard explained to them.

"That must be a sad thing for him"

"Well, he's an optimistic type of guy, believing he can do anything he can think"

"He surely a guy of many girls type…." Victoria looked onto Tristezza, photographing the surrounding place at Piazza Del Popolo.

"By the way, what's his Job?" asked Victoria.

"He served with the Malaysian Navy, rank Lieutenant…" answered Nurliana to her question "along with me and Richard"

"What!?" the three girls surprised.

….

"wake up Yuki, it's already noon!" her sister pulled the blanket out from Yuki's body.

"Ugh…don't disturb me please…I'm trying to get some good time here….." said Yuki, pulling back the blanket to her body. Her room was a mess since they arrived that night after a mission in Milan.

"Hey Yuki, there is pasta for lunch at the cafeteria….race you there!" Ayden reminded Yuki. Hearing her favorite food at the cafeteria, Yuki woke up from her bed, brushed her hair and raced herself to the cafeteria, chasing Ayden from behind.

"Hey Ayden, wait for me!"

"You wanna hurry up, I might finish it all" Ayden ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria, followed by Yuki behind her.

Kara, walking with Ai at her side, only says "what a Sister you have, Ai…. "

Ai, hearing what Kara just said, she replied "Yeah, that's my sister alright"

As both of the walked to the Cafeteria, Claes followed them behind.

"Hey Claes, where's Gattonero, Marisa and Victoria? Haven't seen them since this morning…" Kara asked Claes.

"Victoria said, she's meeting with someone….and her handler, Gattonero and Marisa join her if in case there is any trouble.."

"I doubt she can make any trouble there…" said Kara, in her hand, she hold the latest issue of top Gear Italy.

"Hey Ai, how's the progress between you and Yuki?" asked Claes.

"Not much for me…except for Yuki, she practiced hard with Kai fur days ago…looks like she's determined to beat this guy"

"How about you Ai? Do you hold a vengeance to that guy?"

"Nope, let the faith tells it…" She tell to Kara.

"you sure are different from her..."

"well, we're a twin after all"

…..

"Everything's checked?" asked Ernesto to his follower.

"Everything's checked Ern…all guns and explosive accounted for…" answered one of his followers.

"Good…..Leave no traces behind…"he reminded them.

"Roger that Ern!"

"And remember….don't humiliate us….make the Boss proud"

"Where's our target Location?" asked Enzo, still disguised under the operation.

"Destination Piazza Del Popolo…"

"Are you sure Ern?" he asked again

"I'm born sure…" Ernesto encouraged Enzo.

To Be Continued….


	23. Part 23 CUMULUS, STRATUS, CIRRUS

Part 23- CUMULUS, STRATUS, CIRRUS

"Jean" Ferro called him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jean asked her.

"We've got fresh Intel, Ernesto will move out…"

"And the next target?" he asked Ferro, His walking stick gripped very tightly, so does his face.

"Currently, Enzo told us they'll attack Piazza Del Popolo…" she tells Jean.

"Warn the handler, we must apprehend Ernesto before he could do more damage…" Jean ordered Ferro.

"Roger that" she then contacted available handler and she tells them to meet her in the meeting room. Minutes later, they arrived and discussed together about the problem.

"Ernesto next target is Piazza Del Popolo…" Jean briefed the handler "we need to identify, circumvent and apprehend Ernesto from harming the civilian. Any action is necessary to bring him down" the hard tone can be felt by most handler

"Hey Jean, is it Piazza Del Popolo they targeting?" Yarrow asked Jean.

"Yes, why?" he asked back to Yarro.

"Well, my cyborg is with Yuri and his cyborg, along with Marisa…" he answered.

"yeah, my cyborg say she accompanied Victoria at there.." Elio interrupted them.

"In that case, contact them, make sure they're ready for any circumstances"

"Roger that Jean"

…..

"Any chance you wanna visit my country Vic?" Tristezza asked her.

"Well….if I was given permission by my brother, I would…" she said.

"Come on, we'll enjoy the beauty of the island together…" Tristezza almost held her hand "sorry" he apologized to Victoria. Yuri in the meantime, watches them as he was his brother.

"consider this, I'll ask my brother for a permission…I'll persuade him if I have to…" she said it to Tristezza. Yuri, hearing what they said, only coughs himself, signaling to Victoria that he will assess her request. At last, the food they ordered arrived at their table.

"Finally…" said Victoria. She could smell the aroma and taste of the Pasta.

"Does it contain any alcohol?" Tristezza asked Victoria, concerned about his

Pasta.

"Don't worry Tris, I've already tell the chef not to add any wine to it"

"Thank goodness…."

"Don't worry, if anything worries you, I'll be here…" She ate her pasta. Soon, Tristezza ate his Pasta with her "By the way, where's Marisa and gattonero?" he asked Victoria.

"I thought both of them with Richard and Lin, walking around the capital" answered Victoria

"Oh, I forgot…sorry"

"Come on you two, we have to catch up with them…" Yuri reminded them. Just as he finished his food, his phone rang up. "Hello, this is Yuri speaking" he answered the call.

"This is Ferro speaking…Yuri, we've got fresh intel on Ernesto movement…"

"So?"

"The target is Piazza Del Popolo, as in your position now….."

"what!" he exclaimed. Victoria and Tristezza looked at him "carry on…" he said to them.

"I want you to identify, arrest Ernesto and stop any plan he's up to with…"

"Roger that Ferro…Any backup?" he asked Ferro, just for assure.

"Your backup will arrived in 20 minutes…in the meantime, avoid contact with Ernesto until your backup is arrived"

"Okay" he hung up the call and Called Victoria.

"What is it Signore Yuri?" she asked him

"Ernesto making his moves…."

"What!? Already signore?" fter Yuri nodded his head, She head back to the table and said "Tris, urgent call…gotta go"

"Okay…I understand…" said Tristezza, looking at , both girl; Marisa and Gattonero left Tristezza, along with his friend behind "I'll call you another time, okay!" Tristezza reminded her.

"Okay Tris! See you later!"

…..

"How's the view Silber?" asked her handler.

"surprenant! Thanks for bringing me along signorina Saber!" she thanked her handler for bringing her to Paris, France.

"Enjoy the view Sil, here…a croissant for you.." Saber giving her croissant.

"Thanks again Signorina Saber!" she munched the croissant while enjoying the view on the top of the eiffel tower, the tower that promise Saber a hope and a Future. She could never forget how she acquired Silber from her lover, a guy she love most, and a guy that gives her a future.

….

Enroute to Piazza Del Popolo, Yuki loaded her Beretta 93r with fresh magazine and pulling the slide, arming her machine pistol.

"Hey Yuki" called Kai

"Yes Kai-Sama?" asked Yuki to her handler

"Here…" Kai give her sidearm, STI2011 .45ACP to her.

"Thank's Kai-Sama, I don't know what to say…" she thanked her handler.

"Let the gun do the talking for you" Kai rubbed her head, brightening her up.

"Okay Guys, here's the plan; after we arrived and meet Yuri, Michele and Kara will be undercover as a civilian watching the Rosati, while Elio will be positioned in the building east from the piazza. Yarrow will be positioned at Viale del muro torto arc." Jean briefed them

"how about us?" asked Yamato.

"You and Charles will be positioned at the center of the piazza, scanning for any high possibility target and sniff any explosive in the area." He briefed Yamato and Charles "As for you kai, you'll stick with me along with sandro, we'll be undercover with the tourist in the piazza"

"roger that Jean" replied Kai.

"Head's up, Enzo just contacted us….Ernesto will not participate this assault" informed Ferro, she hold her phone, listening to Enzo's information via headphone "it seems they'll bomb the Piazza, can't sure where the target he says"

"damn…Okay slight change of plan, stick to the position given but watch out for any suspicious target"

…

"why are we doing this?" asked Enzo to Ernesto.

"why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it just…is it worth it to sacrifice other's life?"

"Sacrifice is needed for freedom….that's what our boss said to me…"

"well, there is a way besides doing this…"

"such as?"

"diplomacy…"

"Enzo, just look how they did to me…and they call this for the name of democracy…"

"I'm pretty sure there's other way solving the country's problem…"

"One of them is this…" pointing his finger to the Piazza Del Popolo's map.

….

"watcha Doing ?" asked Ayden

"owh nothing, just watering my plant" replied Claes.

"what plant are you growing?"

"some herb….Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyne…"

"is it fun?" inquired Ayden to Claes"

"yes…it's like you eating a lot's of potatoes"

"Cool! Can I try?"

"Sure.." Claes handing her a watering can.

To Be Continued…..


	24. Part 24 SHEET, SHIT, SHEATH

Part 24- SHEET, SHIT, SHEATH

"Enrico's here" report Yuri to Jean. Enrico and his cyborg, Enrica followed Yuri.

"Enrico Cornacchia reporting in!"

"good, we can use more backup now…."

"Tell me what should I do? I'll do it for you…"

"Okay Enrico, I want you to stay With Ferro and Priscilla, if in case there's any helping you can do…"

"Roger"

…..

"Status on Engine?" asked Eleanor to her crew below via Intercom.

"We got 8 boilers hot down here, ready to roll!" report back the crew.

"Roger, Get her to the sea…." She ordered her crew.

" Sir!" her Officer, Master Chief Petty Officer Allison Black salute her.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"Where are we heading sir?"

"Mediterranean sea, Preparing for the Naval exercise with the Italian, Russian and Malaysian Navy…." She looked to her officer, staring at her.

"what's wrong sir?"

"first of all, call me Eleanor if you want…second…don't salute me…..just treat me like I was your sister…" she smiled to her, Making Allison Awkward.

"come, let's get yourself a dinner…" she pull Allison to the mess hall.

…..

Watching the France leaving behind the window, Saber only looked the scenery abroad the train as the train left France for Milan.

"Rachelle, do you miss France so much?" Etienne ask her.

"First of all, It's Saber, my name is Saber to you….and second, yes…nostalgia in my head, France is my homeland, dignity and honor…" she replied, smiling to him.

"Okay missy, I'll try to remember that" said Etienne "Beside, what's wrong with your name Rachelle?"

"Don't even mention that name….." she glared Etienne in the eyes.

"Okay okay…." He laughed at Saber while holding her shoulder. Meanwhile, Silber and Emilie sat on the chair and enjoyed the view.

"Hey Silber" said Emilie

"What?" she looked at Emilie.

"Is there anything you don't like the most?" Emilie asked her.

"If you say it like that, hmmm" she thinks for a moment "Hmm….. maybe a snake…"

"A snake?" Emilie wondered. Silber nodded her head and say "Also, I get this creepy thing about this thing…."

"What is it?" Emilie asked more

"Uhm, something that scare me most…" Emilie shrugged her head, when suddenly a cat passing in front of them.

"Eeeek!" screamed Silber as she jumped from the spot and hide at Emilie's back. Emilie then grabbed and stroke the cat.

"Awh….cute cat…" she touched the cat's whiskers "You're afraid of some cute cat?" she showed the cat to Silber.

"Please…..don't…..i hate it…" Silber said to her. Her body shaken, her face look pale, her eye's frightened as she saw the cat held by Emilie.

"Owh I see….." Emilie quickly released the cat and calmed down Silber "Sorry Sil…"

Silber Sighed and said to her " It's okay…just don't do it again…"

…..

"Anything suspicious?" Jean asked Kai.

"No…it seems like the RWF really joking around this time" he replied to Jean's question.

"It's impossible….i know Ernesto…if he said it, the he mean it…" said Jean.

"well, it's been pass 6 hour, and no suspicious movement…" Kai sighed as he watched the surrounding for any presence of RWF member.

"Priscilla, Ferro…How's in there?" Jean asked them via intercom.

"We're all good"

"Yarrow, Michele, Elio….Any update?

"Nope.." replied Yarrow

"Negative in here…" Michele also replied

"Bloody hell…we've been sittin here for a while and so far no one is suspicious…" said Elio.

"Okay…Keep me posted" Jean said to them. As the area crowded by tourist and visitor, Jean spot something suspicious "look alive, tango 200 meters from our position, black coat, brown hair…."

"I see it…" replied Michele "Yep, that's our guy…Kara identified him as the same person during the Piazza Di Spagna bombing"

"Okay, Yamato, Kai, get close to him, see if there's anything more suspicious about that guy" Jean Ordered them "Ferro, Priscilla…How's the movement?" He asked them. Silence and no response, Jean tried to call them back "Priscilla, Ferro...are you there?"

"Enrico, Lorraine…where are you?"

"I'm here… hundred meters from Ferro's Position" replied

"I'm here, with Michele…" replied Lorraine.

"See If you can reach Ferro's Position, over" he then continue "Elio, Sandro, Michele, keep watching anything suspicious in the Piazza…"

"Roger, en routing" Enrico replied to Jean's order. As he arrived around the corner, Enrico realized something awkward. Quickly he pulled out his sidearm, FN 57, his Cyborg also draw out her weapon, FMG9 and aimed at the corner. Hearing footstep, Enrico then aimed his weapon and find Lorraine at the Alley.

"Owh, it's you…" said Enrico

"What the hell are you aimed that thing for?"

"well, this alley was quiet for no reason…" before he could say more, Lorraine and Enrico heard a gunshot near Ferro's position.

"Jean, come in! I heard a shot in the alley!"

"Roger, Enrico, Lorraine…investigate where the shot coming from…"

"Okay!" Just as they arrived to Ferro's position, they find out that Ferro and Priscilla isn't there.

"Jean, Ferro's not here…."

"what?"

"It looks like they knew we are here….."

"Check again! They must be nearby…."

"Roger…"

"Enrico! Come here!" Lorraine call him.

"What is it?"

"Look at this shotgun shell" she show the shotgun shell to him

"what's that?"

"This round is XTAC Taser round, designed to bring down enemy from distance 200m…"

"You mean…."

"Yes…this is a taser round…" quickly she ordered Henrietta to pull out her P90, followed by Enrico ordered her cyborg, Enrica to pull out her FMG9.

"Stay sharp…." Lorraine watched the rooftop, Henrietta cover her while she watch the alley and corridor "hey Enrico, find anything yet?" Lorraine asked him.

"Nope…so far, no…" Enrico then continue to watch the alley with his FAMAS G1 assault rifle aimed to the front.

"Hey Enrico!" Lorraine then called him.

"What is it?"

"Look at this mark…." She showed him

"Hmm…..two drag mark…" he then called Jean from his Intercom "Hey Jean, looks like we found something weird here….."

"Okay, I'll radio in Sandro-Petra Fratelli team to back your investigation there…"

"Roger"

"Maybe it belongs to Ferro and Priscilla…" they followed the drag mark, up into the west part of the Piazza Del Popolo, 600 feet from the Piazza Del Popolo.

"Well, the mark ends at here…" said Enrico, looking around the car park behind the building.

"I'm Pretty sure both of them are here….." said Lorraine while checking the car and van in the area.

"Jean, we're in 13 Via Maria Cristina street, over…"

"Roger, Sandro-Petra Fratelli team will be there in no time…"

"Are you…." Just before she continue, a barrage of smoke grenade rain on their position.

"Incoming Attack!"

"Watch your six, check the rooftop!"

"Henrietta, watch for any hostile!"

"Copy that signore Lorraine!"

"Enrica!" Enrico called her.

"what is it Signore?" she asked her handler.

"Prepare to move from the smokescree…." Enrico then kneeled down to his feet, shot in the left leg "Damn! I'm hit!"

"Watch out, enemy sniper!"

"Damn….ho…how can he shoot me in this thick smoke?" Enrico hold his wound, struggling to aim his rifle.

"Enrica, find me the…..source of…that shot…" he ordered his cyborg with broken voice broken voice.

"Jean, we're under attack from the enemy!"

"Okay! Sandro will arrive at your current position!"

She then watch Enrico's cyborg, still scanning the area, despite more incoming smoke barrage to their position.

"Enrica, can you see anything from there?"

"No Signorina Lorraine…I can't find the…." Then suddenly Enrica fall to the ground unconscious.

"Enrica!" Lorraine exclaimed. Quickly she rushed to Enrica's position, covered by Henrietta.

"Enrico, are you okay?" she yelled to him

"I'm still in the fight!" Enrico yelled back to her, gripping his FAMAS assault rifle very tightly "How is Enrica's condition?"

"She just passed out, tasered by the…." Suddenly, her mouth covered by someone's hand, dropped her P90 to the ground. Struggling, she can smell the strong scent of the chloroform.

"Signorina Lorraine!" she saw her handler in trouble, quickly Henrietta run toard's her handler's position. Just before she could help her handler, a shotgun shell hit her back, tasering her before knocked down cold. Lorraine only screamed under the gag, as the chloroform making her unconscious.

"Where are you Lorraine?" Enrico yelled from his place, he struggled to get up and race toward Lorraine last know position. Just before he could arrive at the location, his right leg was shot, decapitating him. As he lay in the ground, holding the pain, he then confronted the shooter.

"Lucky bastard…."

"Tell this to your boss…The phantom is not the only threat….."

"hell…"

"you are very lucky guy you know..no one ever survived my shot…."

"and you must be very unlucky to meet me…." After that, the assailant shot him both in the hand using his SVD sniper rifle. Enrico screamed under the pain.

"Hold it Bastard!" Petrushka arrived at the scene "where's my other comrade?"

"You'll see them in no time."

"Hold it!" Petrushka aimed her M4 spectre to the before she could pull the trigger, her sub-machine gun was held by someone else. After realizing the situation and the smoke getting thinner, Petrushka could see two person standing in front of her.

"His name is Roberto" the assailant introduced his friend, The second assailant then kick her in the groin, making her kneel down.

"And the other one is Roberta…" the third assailant then hold Petrushka's hand to the back and then aimed SIG P2202 to her head.

"Damn…you…." Petrushka tried to struggle.

"what should I do to this cyborg?"

"keep her alive…leave her…"

"I'll get you! Son of a bitch!"

"calm down lady, you'll get that chance…. And my name is Marcel…Marcel Hebi…Tell Yamato, I have an unfinished business with him…."

"Mar.." she couldn't finish the word, she was knocked down by Roberta with her gun knocked her head.

…..

"Petra!" exclaimed Sandro.

Waked from her unconsciousness, she then asked Sandro" what happened here?" still feeling lightheaded from the blow.

"I was about to ask you the same question…"

"The assailants get away with Lorraine, Ferro, Enrica and Priscilla…what happened to Enrico?"

"He's been raced to the hospital from her injury…" as she pulls out Petrushka from the ground, an explosion rocked the Piazza Del Popolo.

"Damn! They got away!" Jean exclaimed from his intercom, all fratello team were then dispatched to the bomb site before the second bomb exploded southwest from Piazza Del Popolo.

"All Fratello team, be advised….regroup at my position at Basilica di Santa Maria Del Popolo!" the Intercom on their shirt beeped by the sound of the explosion blocking the intercom signal.

To Be continued…..


	25. Part 25 CHAOS IN THE MIDDLE

Part 25- CHAOS IN THE MIDDLE

"I want a full report on the condition, now!" ordered Jean. The surrounding area was blocked by the police force, with carabinieri force guarding the surrounding area.

"We've got multiple civilian casualties, and I was called by Enzo on the line, he says there will be attack made on some specified location." Reported Sandro to Jean

"Is it already!? Damn…tell Enzo, find the location, Pronto!" Jean ordered him

"Roger!" He replied

"And tell all the Police force around the city to prepare themself for any attack!" he reminded Sandro "Hey Yarrow, anything more?" jean looked at Yarrow's current position, the north gate of Piazza Del popolo.

"So far, not so good…I'm seeing a couple of smoke rising from the other part of the city.."

"what!?" Jean surprised to hear the current situation. Just as they talked to each other, multiple barrage of Smoke grenade launched followed by random fire from the southeast corner of their position.

"It's an ambush!" Charles exclaimed while he ran for cover behind the car. Sherry, following her handler, then pulled out her Browning HP and fired randomly at the enemy's position.

"Sherry! Get my gear on the van!"

"Roger!" Sherry then ran towards the van behind, covered by Yuki with her M93r. After she grabbed the gear, she ran back to her handler's position "singnore Charles!" she tossed The M4A1 to her handler.

"Thanks Sherry!" Charles then pulled the hammer and fired his M4A1 towards the target. Other police soon arrived at the scene and helped the fighting.

Meanwhile, Yarrow and Gattonero provide an overewatch from the north part of Piazza Del Popolo "Damn, the enemy is multiplying, heads up! More enemy incoming from the southwest!" yarrow warned them "Looks like…" a shot landed towards their position, shattering Gattonero's sniper scope.

"Damn! That bastard got my scope!"

"Gattonero, prepare to move out!" Yarrow ordered his cyborg, as he grab his SCAR-H and load it with fresh magazine.

'Ready signore!" Gattonero cocked her SCAR-H ACOG and prepared to move with him. Just as they exit the room, in front of them stood two person. Hold it!" Yarrow aimed his Scar-H.

"Marcel….." the man whispered to his intercom.

"don't do anything fun…" suddenly his rifle was blown into pieces, shot by a .50 caliber round.

"A little off Marcel…."

"AGH!"

"Signore Yarrow! Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" he pulled out his SIG P226.

"Gattonero, apprehend the two suspects, avoid the window!"

"Roger!" she then gives Yarrow her SCAR-H and pulled her M92 Beretta, running towards them. Suddenly, the two men ran towards her; one of the men ran in the other direction, falling back while his partner attacked Gattonero.

"Handle this one! I'll get the other guy!"

"Roger signore Yarrow!"

"Eat this!" she pulled the trigger, aimed towards one of the man. Unfortunately, her sidearm was gripped, and pulled from her hand.

"What the!?" she puzzled, seeing a normal guy…yet very skillful than her "Then eat my fist in turn!" she punched one of the guy, to her dismay the man avoided it. In turn the man pushed her and kicked her from the back.

"Damn son of a…" she coughed, and rise to make her next move "come on!" the man then purge towards her, this time Gattonero managed to avoid him, picked her M92 and aimed at the man, point blank "checkmate…"

"pretty good for a little girl…"

"shut up!" Gattonero pressed her M92 to the man's head. Just she was about to apprehend the man, the man says to her " I wouldn't do that if I were you…." The man pointed his finger to the corridor, his partner holding Yarrow, bleeding and aimed at point blank.

"Release him!" the man ordered gattonero.

"You first!" she disagree.

"Don't worry brother…I get this…"

"wha?" The next thing she realizes was she fell to the floor, shocked by the taser "how did you..."

"Shhh… quiet…" the man put his finger on Gattonero's lip "you see…this country need a change….and by far, we'll start a revolutionary this day…." The man then take a handcuff from his pocket "This will hold you for a while…." He handcuffed Gattonero's hand.

"W..why don't you just k….kill me…" Gattonero asked them, with broken voice.

"Pain, I want all of you suffer my pain…" the man answered Gattonero's question. Second later, both men fled the alley with Gattonero and Yarrow laying on the ground. Minutes after that, Gattonero Get her strength back and break the handcuff.

"are you alright Signore Yarrow?" worried, asked her handler's condition.

"What kind of question is that?" coughed, he answered his cyborg's question

"Thank god you're okay Signore…"

"are you kidding me? I will survive…" Yarrow then got up from his injuries and carried by Gattonero back to the battle. Meanwhile, Sandro, Michele and jean pinned down by the enemy fire while Elio and Charles tried to suppress the the enemy.

"How is it in there Sandro?" Charles asked Sandro via his Intercom.

"How is this looks like to you!" Sandro fired his M92 Beretta.

"I'll take that as a no…Sherry, ready with that M203?"

"Yes signore!" Sherry responded her handler's call.

"Good, now rain down a shell of smoke to their position in return!"

"Roger that sir!" she then fired one round of Smoke grenade to the enemy's position then reload another round, this time a HE round.

"Fire those HE!" with a simple order, Sherry fired the HE round; blooping sound was heard right before blasting the enemy strongpoint.

"Good job!" she commend her " Sandro, Michele, Jean! Road is pen! Push back!"

"Roger!" jean the pushed back to the front, with Michele and kara on his left while Sandro and Petra on his right. The smoke finally decreased, the vision are now clear. To their surprise, they saw two figure at the center of the Piazza Del Popolo's tower.

"oh my god! It's Enrica and Henrietta!" Sandro shocked to see them at the center.

"Wait! I can smell an explosive!" Sherry warned them

"what?" Kara then looked from his XM8 compact rifle "Yep, it's a bomb alright…"

After assessing the situation, they've managed to get close to Enrica and Henrietta's position.

"Hey Henrietta, wake up!" Kara tried to wake her up.

"Ugh..wha? what happened ?" Henrietta woke up, foll"owed by Enrica.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Kara tried to break the chain holding them.

"wait!" Charles stopped them.

"What is it?" Kara puzzled.

"looks like this bomb is wired to explode the pressure is off….." Charles explain to them.

"I can smell Semtex…" Sherry told her handler.

"are we gonna die?" Henrietta worried and scared.

"Not on my watch Darling…" Chrles then remove his bulletproof vest and pull out his plier. "this should do the trick" He tried to navigate all the way from the wire in the bomb "Almost got it…"

"Quick signore Charles! My nose is itchy!" Enrica tried to calm down him as Charles sweating and trembling, trying to defuse the bomb.

"the joke didn't help…." He whined. Just then, he found the two main wire "Hmm…Blue or red…."

"Just pick one!" exclaimed Elio to Charles.

"I know I know!" Charles was put under pressure. Suddenly his phone rang "what is it my darling?"

"I heard you were in trouble today.." said Eleanor from the line.

"I know dear…right now, I'm trying to defuse a bomb! Call you back!"

"wha.." the call ended as he continue to disarm the bomb. He then choose the final answer " Here goes nothing…." He then cut the blue wire. Ten second pass, then they were relieved that the bomb was defused.

"Thank god!" Kara then break the chain, releasing Enrica and Henrietta from the bond.

"Where's our handler?" Enrica asked Jean.

"He's in hospital right now…"

"How about me?" Henrietta asked Jean.

"She was taken by the enemy with Ferro and Priscilla…" the next moment, Henrietta cried as Kara and Petrushka tried to calm her down.

"Hey Guys! Am I missing the fight?" Yarrow joked to them; he was carried by Gattonero from his injury at the leg.

"Nope, this battle is just warming up!" exclaimed Sandro, reloading new magazine to his M92 Beretta.

To Be continue….


	26. Part 26 SPRING WAVE OF LOVE-SNOW

Part 26- SPRING WAVE OF LOVE/SNOW

**Aftermath-**

"Get ready to pack up guys, Enzo's report shows they'll attack the Vatican city in 2 hours." briefed Jean to them.

Looking around her, Yuki then realized something "Signore Jean, where's my sister?"

"Yeah, and I see Victoria is not here too" said Petrushka.

"What!?" surprised Jean.

"It seems Yamato and Yuri also disappeared in the act…" Sandro tell him. Suddenly, they heard multiple gunshot sound southwest from their position.

….

**40 minutes before the attack, after the disappearance of Lorraine, Priscilla and Ferro-13 Via Maria Cristina Street -**

"Petra, are you okay?" Yamato asked her.

"Ugh...yes…slight dizziness but I'm okay…" Petra replied.

"What really happened?" Yuri asked her.

"I was beaten by the assailant, if I remember…they introduced themselves as Roberto…and Roberta…." She tried to remember it very hard "and the last guy is…Marcel, Marcel Hebi…he told me to send his regard to you, signore Yamato…." She reminded him.

"Marcel…Marcel Hebi!?" Yamato surprised to hear the name. His eyes widened, and his hand trembling because of the past he want to forget.

"Are you okay Yamato-Nechan?" Ai asked him.

"It's…it's okay Ai-Chan….." Yamato then picked his Howa assault rifle, loading a fresh STANAG Magazine. Curious to see him, Yuri then asked him "where are you going?"

"Settling the debt…" he said to him "Tell Jean, I want to settle a score with my old friend" he reminded Sandro.

"If so, then let me join you as your backup team…" Yuri volunteered himself.

"I don't wanna involve you Yuri. It's my personal business…." Yamato stressed his opinion.

"Remember your debt to me? Boxing challenge?" Yuri reminds him about the challenge he lost 2 days ago.

"Damn….okay…you can join me…" he approved his request.

"Good, Victoria, Grab your gear!" Yuri ordered her while he reloaded fresh Magazine to his AK-103.

"Roger that signore!" She picked her Kriss Super V submachine gun and ready to move with Yuri. Puzzled with Yamato's decision, Yuri asked him "how sure are you that he's still here?"

"I know this guy; he's my mate during my assignment in the Special defense force." He explained to Yuri.

"And how exactly?" Yuri asked him.

"Operation snake hunter in Afghanistan…Intel gone bad, I was the only survivor after the enemy ambushed us…" he tell Yuri "His body never found though…"

"Until now…" add Yuri.

…

**40 Minutes after the attack, Unknown position-**

"Hey Lorraine!" Priscilla tried to wake her up.

"Damn…..where am i….." Lorraine waking up from the shock, dizzy from the Chloroform effect. When she fully recovered from her unconsciousness, she get the clear view "where are we?" Lorraine asked her, trying to struggle from the handcuff holding her hand and feet.

"Lorraine, are you okay?" Ferro asked her.

"Fine…although still dizzy…." She looked around, only to find dark, confined space "why don't just they kill us?" Lorraine asked Ferro.

"Well, you see…. Ernesto seems to enjoy people suffering around him as he much do. The only reason he told me is…" She coughed for a while then continued " he hate the suffering of this country"

"That Pezzo di merda…" said Lorraine, struggling with the handcuff. Under the darkness, she can see Ferro and Priscilla also tried to break free from the handcuff binding.

"It's no use Lorraine, Ferro…This shit is metal…and we're not a cyborg…" Priscilla sighed to both of them.

"Pris, never give up!" Lorraine encourage then remembered that Priscilla wore a hairclip "Hey Pris, do you still wear those Ugly Hairclip I gave you this morning?"

"Stop calling it Ugly dammit! I love it!"

"Yeah…I know…do you still have it?"

"Yeah….i still have it on my head" Lorraine then moved to her position, trying to grab the hairclip from her hair "Hey Lorraine! Watch your ass!" she exclaimed to her.

"Sorry Pris…" Lorraine laughed at her. Then she moved close to Ferro, trying to open the handcuff with the hairclip.

"Hurry up Lorraine!" Ferro remind her.

"I'm working on it!" she tried as fast as she could, trying to open the handcuff under the darkness. Unfortunately, the pin dropped from her hand "FUUCK!" Lorraine screamed as she failed to open the handcuff "anymore of those?" she asked Priscilla.

"Sorry, I only wear one hairclip this day" Priscilla apologized to her.

"Dammit!" Lorraine exclaimed as hard as she could "Looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while…"

….

**27 minutes before the attack, after the disappearance of Lorraine, Priscilla and Ferro-Southwest of Piazza Del Popolo-**

"Yuri, you'll cover me from that building" Yamato ordered him.

"How can you possibly know he will come here?"

" I know him…he always choose Southwest part of any battle, he prefer to cover the battlefield from that angle" Yamato explained to Yuri.

"Is that so?" Yuri think for a moment "So, how far your relationship with him?"

"Let's just say he was my partner, my sniper, my student and my best friend…"

"LOL! Are you Gay!?" Yuri laughed at Yamato.

"I know it's funny…yeah….my relationship to him is very close" said Yamato, showing the size of his relationship with his finger.

"Head's up Yamato, the battle has begun…" informed Yuri by Sandro.

"Well then, let's get to work!" said Yamato.

….

**56 Minutes after the attack, Unknown position-**

"Hey sister" Ernesto greet Ferro with a smile.

"Dammit you! Why are you doing this!" exclaimed Ferro, tried to pounce at him.

"Sorry sister…this country is suffered enough because of the 'wound' the government make…and I would love to kill all corrupt and useless people in this country" Ernesto said to her.

"But that's not the way to solve this!" exclaimed Lorraine to him.

"Is it?" Ernesto taunt her "Tell me that other way to me…" for a moment, Lorraine only can shut her mouth, unable to talk to him even further "I thought so…tell me if there's another solution then my sister…" Ernesto hold her hair, which she struggled to get away from him.

"Don't be so feisty, Sister….I'm just your little brother…" Ernesto tried to calm Lorraine.

"FUCK OFF!" she yelled to him, before spitting to his face.

"What a shame.." he then pulled out his stun gun "You know what is this for?" he then tasered Lorraine in the neck, making her unconscious "this is for putting people in a good night sleep…"

"Lorraine! Are you okay!" Priscilla crawled to Lorraine's position, tried to wake her up.

"I'll meet you later sister… right now, we got a Pope to kill…" Ernesto reminds Ferro.

"Dammit…" said Ferro while still struggling from the handcuff.

To Be Continued…


	27. Part 27 REVENGE - A DAY WITH CHIARA

Part 27- REVENGE / A DAY WITH CHIARA

**5 minutes before the attack**-

"How is it up there Yuri?" asked Yamato to him via his Intercom.

"Looks good, I can see the smoke rising from here…." Yuri report back to him while he aimed his SVD, overlooking the Piazza Del Popolo.

"Report to me when something's wrong" he remind Yuri

"Roger"

"Yamato-Nechan, what's happening now?" his cyborg asked him.

"Not much Ai-Chan….just some slight problem" he pat Ai's head.

"What kind of problem?"

"Personal one"

"Head's up Yamato, the enemy deploying their smoke cover at the center of the Piazza…"

"Okay, watch that spot, and look for any enemy.

"Roger Yamato!" Yuri then cocked his SVD, followed by Victoria cocking her SVU.

…

**At the same time, SWA dorm**-

"Hey Chiara, what are you doing now?" her roommate, Orca asked her.

"Uhm…nothing, like always…." She answered Orca's question.

"Wanna enjoy with me?" said Orca sarcastically to her.

"Uh…" her face seems awkward when she hear what Orca just said to her "What are you?"

"Awh come on…. I'm just kidding…Besides, You know that in this room, we all bored together"

"Yeah, I know that"

"So?"

"So, let's go outside, walking. Or just go to the cafeteria, eating. Or go to the library….you decide…I'll follow"

Thinking for a while, she then suggests to Chiara "How about we go to the Piano room?"

"Okay…as long as there's something to do..." Chiara agree to her suggestion. Moments later, they walked from their room and headed for the Piano room.

"Hey Chiara! Watcha doin'?" asked Ayden, surprising them.

"Heading towards the piano room, why?" Orca asked her.

"well, Claes in there…playing the piano…" Ayden said to her.

"In that case, then let's go back to the room" said Chiara, turning back, her arm was pulled by Orca "can we just go there, watching her play the piano?" Orca said to her.

"Okay…" she reluctantly agreed to her.

"I wanna come too!" Ayden grabbed Chiara's arm.

"Okay, you can come too…" Orca smiled to Ayden.

…

**15 minutes passed, the final battle at Piazza Del Popolo**-

"Vic! Enemy sniper on the rooftop!"

"Yes signore!" she then aimed her SVU and fired a shot, hitting the enemy sniper on the head.

"remember Yuri, use only suppressed weapon when engaging the enemy…we don't wanna reveal our position to Marcel" he reminded Yuri "Make sure Marcel fire the first shot, then we'll know his position" he whispered to his intercom.

"Roger that yamato" he replied it softly.

From the northwest side of the Piazza, Yamato could hear Yarrow reporting the enemy coming from the southeast side. ""Damn, the enemy is multiplying, heads up! More enemy incoming from the southwest!" yarrow warned them from the Intercom "Looks like…" a .50 caliber shot then heard from their position.

"Damn! That bastard got my scope!" exclaimed Gattonero from her Intercom.

"We got his Position! It's on the 4th floor! Maybe on the left window!" Yuri informed him.

"Good, regroup on my position, Pronto"

"Roger" Yuri then pack up his thing, and cocked his AK-103, followed by Victoria cocking her Kriss Super V. both of them quickly raced to the first floor, meeting with Yamato.

"So, are we ready?" asked Yuri to Yamato.

"Yes" he cocked his Howa assault rifle and ready to move. After arriving at the 4th floor, they checked the room one by one.

"Clear, room 1 clear" Yamato whispered.

"Room 2 clear.." Yuri also whispered to the , they heard another shot coming from the room at the end of the hallway "The last room!" Both of them then ran towards the last room, with Victoria and Ai getting ready to breach the room.

"Get ready" Yamato remind them. With his hand signal, Victoria and Ai quickly stormed the room, only to find Marcel with his Steyr H.S 50.

"So nice to meet you again Yamato" Marcel greet him, cycling the bolt then reload fresh round to the sniper rifle.

"Put down your weapon GODDAMMIT!" Yamato Warned him.

"Okay….okay…" Marcel put his hand to the air, Yamato then handcuffed him "You should know Marcel, your fiancee is so sad with your 'death'…" Yamato taunt him.

"Is she…but I heard she's now your girlfriend" Marcel grin to him.

"Shut up! Or I'll let the gun do the talking!" Yamato then escort him downstairs, covered by Yuri and Victoria.

"Jean, we apprehend one of the attacker" Yamato report the current situation to Jean. But the intercom buzzed, as if the signal was lost in their area.

"Hello? Come in Jean, come in" he tried back, but failed.

"Yuri, check your intercom" he tell Yuri.

"Same as here…it's not working"

"Damn…"

"What's the matter?" asked Marcel

"It's none of your business Son of a bitch…" Yamato said to him, pushing his back.

As they arrived at the back of the building, Yuri sense something strange "Hey Yamato…is this strange?" Yuri asked him.

"Why?"

"The place…it's so quiet…"

"So?"

"Most of our teammate are at the northern side of the Piazza…"

"Hmm…" Yamato figured the situation. Just as he looked to Yuri, he could see laser pointing to his head "Yuri! Watchout!"

"Dammit!" Yuri duck for cover. Soon, the area filled with laser aiming at them. As Yuri and Victoria aimed their rifle, Yamato noticed that his cyborg, Ai aren't with him.

"Looks like you're surrounded" Marcel told him.

"Dammit! We'll fight to the end for this!"

"I don't think so…" Marcel poked him "look at your cyborg there…" he pointed the direction to where Ernesto stand, aiming his SIG P220 to Ai "Hey brother…" he greet them.

"Damn you…release her!"

"Release him first…" Ernesto then shot Ai at her left foot. Ai only holding the pain from the shot she received.

"No!" Yamato exclaimed "Don't!"

"Release him!" He shot Ai's right foot, making her crouched, holding the pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll release him!" Yamato then uncuff Marcel and letting him go.

"We'll meet again little Brother…." Marcel reminds him. Seconds after that, the area is clear, Ernesto and his team pulled back, their victory at last.

"Ai-chan! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Yamato-Nechan….i'm a cyborg…."

"What happened here?" asked Michele, with Sandro and Elio at his side.

"we almost had him…" Yamato cried, holding his cyborg in his hand.

….

**59 Minutes after the Piazza Del Popolo Attack, SWA dormitory**-

"Heads up Girs, Jean called both of you" reminded Agapita to Chiara and Orca.

"What? another mission?" Orca inquired to her.

'Yes…you'll be in Vatican city, protecting the pope with me…" Agapita briefed them.

"Oh well, we can continue later…" said Chiara "Hey Claes, hold the fotress would you?"

"Sure…" replied Claes while playing the Piano.

"Aw...so that means, you'll left me?" said Ayden

"Don't worry Ayden, we'll be back" cheered Orca to Ayden.

To Be Continued…..


	28. Part 28 PROTECT - A DAY WITH ERNESTO

Part 28- PROTECT / A DAY WITH ERNESTO

"Is this thing on?" said Chiara, testing her shirt microphone.

"Loud and clear!" exclaimed Orca to her Microphone, trolling her.

"Cut that out!" warned Chiara to her.

"Stop it you two, It's time to go" ordered Jean to them. Jean over watch the entire operation in the van, replacing Ferro's role, after she went missing "Remember, Russian Premier will visit the Pope, so we got double target to protect".

"Jean, we're on the Saint Peter's Basilica, not much movement here…" report back Avise.

"Same as here, I got nothing on my scope..." report Kai to Jean, His current position are in the top of Musei Vaticani Building, scouting the surrounding area.

"Roger, keep me posted" Jean said to them.

"Uh…Avise, what am I doing here again?" Agapita asked her handler, Avise.

"Ooh, forgot to tell you, Yamato are with his cyborg in the medical facility, taking care of her cyborg" he said "We just replace him in the meantime" he said to Agapita. They were stationed inside the Basilica San Pedro, overwatching Chiara and Orca.

"Hey Chiara, are you bored?" Orca asked her.

"Shut up...focus on the mission" Chiara told her.

…

"Hey Marcel, how's the view?" Ernesto asked him."

"Pretty much pretty…" Marcel adjusted the scope of his rifle, looking directly from his Steyr H.S.50 sniper the pulled the bolt and reload fresh .50cal round to his sniper.

"Make sure it kills Marcel…" Ernesto reminds him.

"Don't worries…that POPE will never survive highly explosive incendiary round" Marcel assured him "Even from the god's help.

"Good…" Ernesto then asked his other partner, Roberta "How's my sisters?"

"Well, they're rebellious, as always..." said Roberta "look at what she done to my beautiful skin…." She showed her forearm to Ernesto.

"Hehehe…just what she always did to me…." said Ernesto, smiling towards her "By the way, where's your brother Roberto?"

"He's with Kupchenko and Ilya, scouting the Vatican City for any chance of the attack"

"And where's our friend Enzo?" asked Ernesto to her.

"He said that he will guard the prisoner" said Roberta "Opps, I mean our sister…sorry Ernesto, sorry…"

"That's okay"

…

"Hey Priscilla, any way out?" Ferro asked her.

"Nope…looks like they lock us pretty good…." said Priscilla to her.

"Keep your hope to yourself girls…we'll be stuck here for a looong hours…"said Lorraine to them. It's been 3 hours since they were held captive by Ernesto. As they struggle with the handcuff bnding their hand to the back, Enzo entered their room.

"Sorry Ferro for not telling you about his strategy…I didn't expect this…." said Enzo to her, feeling his guilt.

"It's okay Enzo…" Ferro calmed him down.

"Hey Enzo, can you release us?" said Priscilla, smiling towards him "you just say to Ernesto that we escaped, overpowering you…" convincing him.

"That sounds easy, but we got so many 'friend' of mine crawling in this building…" said Enzo to them.

"Awh…exactly where are we actually?" Lorraine asked him.

"Ah, forgot to tell you, we're in Castel Sant'Angelo, directly facing Vatican City"

"what!?" Ferro, Priscilla and Lorrane surprised.

"Shh! Keep it down…" Enzo warn them. They nodded their head.

"They're planning to assassinate the Pope, along with the Russian Premier in just 1 hour left…"

"What? The Russian Premier is here?" puzzled Lorraine, before her mouth was shut by Enzo with his hand.

"Quiet, Lorraine… we've heard the news that the Russian premier will visit the Pope today…" said Enzo, still holding Lorraine's mouth.

"Hey Enzo! What are you doing there?" Ernesto suddenly came from nowhere.

"Nothing…" said Enzo, saluting him "It's just this Prisoner, I mean our sister are trying to free themselves, and making some noises…"

"Sister, there's no one here except us and some of my frend disguised as tourist…"

Said Ernesto to Ferro "we got this thing all covered up…"

"Now what's the reason this time Ernesto!?" Ferro exclaiming to him.

"Did you know why the Pope John Paul I assassinated?" said Ernesto, crouching to them "he was the victim of his own conspiracy…" He then stood and walk away from them "Hey Enzo, keep guarding my sister would you.."

…

"Hello" Miu Suzuki answered the cal from her phone.

"Hey Miu, are you okay?" asked Yamato from the phone"

"Yeah…everything's fine here…." She replied "why do you ask?"

"No reason….so how's your new job at the Military?"

"It's cool! Especially the intelligence division"

"I see…..staying out of the trouble I see…"

"yep, alomost….Hey Yamato-San, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why?"

"You sound like you cried before"

"Me? Crying? Nah…"

"I'll get to you as soon as I can" said Miu to him.

"Don't bother! I'm fine here" said Yamato

"Yamato-San, I know you're now are in deep trouble…"

"How'd you guess?" puzzled Yamato.

"The power of TV" she replied.

"Is it?" said Yamato.

"I'll come to Italy 2 days from now" said Miu.

"Wait!..." she hung up the phone and race back to the Barrack.

….

"Why do we station here?" asked Petrushka, yawned.

"Don't ask so many questions about this operation would you?" Sandro advised her.

"But, this is the second time we got stationed far away from the action" she sighed.

"And remember this Petra, we almost lost our live to Giacomo while we're in Venice Remember?"

"Awh…okay" Petrushka then hugged him and said to him very loudly " Sandro I love you!" making the crowd looking at them.

"Uhh…Petra…you're making me embarrassed you know…" just before he can continue, sandro can hear a hummering sound, then followed bya familiar voice"

"Ferro! Is that you!?" Sandro listened carefully to his intercom's earphone.

…..

"Ferr…is …th…t…you!?" the microphone in Ferro's shirt to hear it, Ferro then tried to reply it

"This is Ferro, come in!" said Ferro, Enzo standing near them shocked then advised her "keep your voice down…" Ferro nodded her head.

"Ferro, where are you?" asked Sandro from his Intercom.

"I'm with Priscilla and Lorraine, we're being holded by Ernesto in the Castel Sant'Angelo"

"What!? You mean…"

"Yes…he's gonna assassinate the Russian Premier along with the Pope at this spot"

"I'll find Sandro, okay" said Enzo to them "make sure that Ernesto didn't find out about this"

"Okay." Said Ferro.

….

"Hey Enzo, where are you going?" Ernesto asked him. Standing behind him was Roberto, just arrived from his scouting routine.

"Owh, nothing…just walking around…flirting with women…"

"Owh.." Roberto then laughed at him "Make sure you pick one for me will you?"

"Okay, will do" said Enzo.

"and return back okay…" Ernesto remind him

…

"Hey Sandro, are the force all ready in the Vatican?" asked Ferro from her intercom.

"Yep…now we got his position, Jean already sent me a backup to rescue you, as well as taking down Ernesto on the spot"

"Just hold on Ferro, we already dispatched Michele-Kara frattelo team to your position Jean assured her.

"Just make sure be careful…. Castel Sant'Angelo crawling with enemy, some dis…" Suddenly her Intercom and Microphone were pulled out by Ernesto, realizing he stand in front of them.

"You Betray me sister…" Ernesto then slapped Ferro's face. Holding to the pain, Ferro then said to him "You are nothing but a bunch of devil…" Ernesto slapped her again.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lorraine exclaimed to him.

"That's fine…besides…I'm the devil sent by the hell to pick the sinners…" he then grabs a roll of duct tape in the table and start shutting their mouth.

"I'm sorry sister, but this is for your own good….." Said Ernesto Before shutting her mouth with duct tape. Next, he taped Priscilla's mouth before moving to Lorraine's position.

"They'll come here you know…." Lorraine warned him.

"I know…and that's why I will kill Enzo after seeing you on the spot" he then shut her mouth with Duct tape. He then ordered Roberto to call Enzo here.

"Signore Ernesto, did you call me?" Enzo asked him, wondering why Ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine moaned in their gag.

"Hey Enzo, you wanna know the truth about this assassination?" asked Ernesto

"Yeah…" said Enzo

"We'll send the Pope a message" drawing his suppressed SIG P226 and aimed towards Enzo "This is the message" he then shot Enzo, point blank to the head, killing him. Enzo's blood scattered around the floor, staining Ferro's clothes, much to the horrid she saw. As she watch her friend shot, Lorraine and Priscilla screamed from the gag.

"Later sister…" Ernesto then left Ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine on the room, with Enzo's body still warm.

To Be continued…


	29. Part 29 RED -- A DAY WITH TRIS-ELEANOR

Part 29- RED / A DAY WITH TRIS - ELEANOR

"How's the situation?" asked Michele.

"Ferro, Lorraine and Priscilla are currently in Castel Sant'Angelo, along with Ernesto" Sandro explain to him.

"what about Enzo, did you call him?" inquired Michele.

"No…I tired many time, his phone keep directing to the voice mail" said Sandro.

"Let me try" Michele then grab his phone and dialed Enzo's number "Come on…come on…pick up already…" he said. At last, the call was picked up.

"hello?" said Michele to the phone.

"Hello brother…..looks like Enzo can't answer his call right now.."

"what the…"

"it seem he will sleep for a long time…"

"Damn…" Michele quickly hung up the call and told Jean about the Current situation "Jean, looks like he know our move now…."

"Copy, proceed with the plan, rescue Ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine while Apprehending Ernesto…anyone who interfere, just kill them"

"Roger" Michele replied "Head's up, we got our order, proceed with recuing them while taking down Ernesto alive."

"Roger…."

…

"Why?" Tristezza asked to Richard.

"No reason…" Richard smiled to him.

"You know, bringing us to the Vatican City making us very awkward you know…" Nurliana said to him "Since you heard the news right? The attack on Piazza Del popolo…".

"Don't worry; I bring you here to see the view, not about all that religion stuff…" said Richard "Besides, who'll attack this place, it's like a suicide"

"Better be…" Tristezza warned him. Looking around the Vatican city while taking some photo, He saw Victoria from his Camera lens "Vic! Victoria malashenko!" he called her.

"Tristezza?" Victoria replied "what are you doing here?"

"My friend bought us here..." he said "what about you?"

"Uhm….my brother bought me here….he said he had a job to do here, something to do with the upcoming speech from the Russian premier."

"The Russian prime minister?" said Tristezza, shocked.

"Yep….he'll visit the Pope today…" said Victoria.

"Damn….so that's why he brought us here…" he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"oh nothing…nothing at all…" he said to her " care for another date, despite the incoming threat on Italy?"

Sure.." she laughed.

…

"Any report from USS Tarawa?" asked Eleanor to her crew.

"USS Tarawa reporting that their scout plane are on the deck, finished their recon" reported her Intelligence officer.

"Hi Eleanor!" Allison Surprsed her "why the long face?"

"Owh… hi Allison…it's nothing. I'm just worried for my Husband right now…" said Eleanor to her.

"Where is he?" asked the Petty officer.

"In Italy…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…the news…he was involved…."

"Owh…sorry if I bother you…."

"It's okay…come….let's take a walk around the ship…" said Eleanor, she then ordered her XO on the bridge. As they walked around the ship deck, viewing the sea, Eleanor tried to call Charles from her phone.

"Damn…there's no signal.."

"Chill out Eleanor…we're in the middle of the sea…there's no line here…except for the satellite line" Allison then give Eleanor her satellite phone.

"Thanks Allison!" she then hugged her, saying thank you many time. After that, she dialed Charles number.

"hello?"

"who's this?"

"You didn't recognize me?"

"Eleanor, right?"

"Check mate on that"

"Sorry, right now I'm busy protecting the Pope and the Russian Prime minister…"

"what?"

"I know..." said Charles "I got to go, seeya"

"wait!...damn…"

"What's the matter Eleanor?" asked Allison

"He hung up on me…" said Eleanor

"Maybe he's busy…"

"I hope so…."

….

"Act natural…" advised Sandro to Petrushka.

"I know how to act like one..." said Petrushka.

"Remember, the place might be crawling with RWF agent…." Michel warned him.

"Don't worry about that…I can handle all of this" said Sandro. As they entered the building, they scanned the area, watching for any enemy that watching them. They walked inside the castle. Just as Petrushka walked together with Sandro, she was pat on the shoulder.

"Do you miss me little girl?" the familiar sound on Petrushka's head suddenly alerted her.

"You…Roberta….." said Petrushka, her eyes suddenly went wild, looking at Roberta, as she stand still on the floor.

"What's the matter petra?" asked Sandro to her "And who's that on your back?"

"Uh…it's complicated Signore Sandro…"

"What" just as Sandro stepped to her direction, his Intercom sounded.

"Hey Sandro…I got my eyes on you…"

"Wha?" he checked his intercom, surprised to see Marcel aimed his Steyr Scout towards them, followed by Roberto aiming his Sig P220 to Sandro.

"damn…Petra…looks like we're in the middle of the Mexican standoff…" he looked at Petra, as Roberta aimed her SIG P220 to Petrushka. Just as Sandro put down his weapon, Michele suddenly interrupt the chaos, firing his HK P2000 to Marcel.

"Run!" as Kara fired her XM8 carbine, giving them suppressive fire.

"Petra! Catch!" Sandro tossed to her M4 spectre submachine gun. Shot by shot was returned from one another, as Kara and Petrushka fired their gun, Michele and Sandro assessed the situation.

"So, where do you think?" asked Sandro under the chaos

"Maybe on the northwest side of the building…" Michele answered calmly.

"hmm…I guess you're right" Sandro then fired another round of shot from his Beretta M92.

"Kara! Cover Sandro and Petra as they run towards the hallway on the northeast!"

"Roger!" Kara then reloaded fresh magazine to her XM8 compact and fired at the enemy. As she cover Sandro's movement, Petra tagged along with Sandro, giving him the cover at the front. After they arrived at the hallway, both of them quickly entered the main room and closed the door shut.

"Now…where are they?" said Sandro

"signore Sandro, look" Petrushka pointed her finger to the blood-covered shoe trail in front of them.

"Hmm…Probably" from the wounded one…I'll follow the trail, you stay here" said Sandro to her.

"But!"

"No but!" he then head upstairs, following the trail. As Petrushka wait at the main room, she could hear someone's voice from the store room next to her. Quickly she opened it and find ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine lying on the floor with handcuffed and gagged, Enzo's body laid next to them.

"Oh my god, are you alright!?" Petrushka ungagged Ferro and lookiing at Enzo's body "Oh god..".

"damn…it's hot in here…..watch out!" Ferro warned her. Quickly with her reaction, Petra managed to avoid the knife, but knocking her M4 spectre to the floor in the process.

"Pretty impressive little girl…." said Roberta

"You don't see me in the fullest yet!" Petra then attack Roberto with her Taurus Pt 92 as her melee weapon. Avoiding and dodging, both of them fight as both of them showed sign of tiredness,as Ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine watched the fighting.

"Are you tired yet?" said Petrushka, catching her breath.

"Not as much as you…." Roberta replied. After resting for a second, she then continue the attack, she managed to drop out Petrushka's sidearm to the floor.

"Now what little girl" Roberta picked her Taurus Pt-92 and unloaded the magazine before tossing to her.

"Now, try that for size…" said Roberta.

"I will!" Petrushka then picked her sidearm and reloaded fresh clip to the Taurus Pt-92.

"Too slow my dear…." Roberta aimed her SIG P220.

"Hehehe…looks like you got me…" Petrushka dropped her sidearm and raised her hand "Just so you know…your situation beg no differ…"

"tough saying.." Roberta then realize Sandro standing behind her, aiming his M92 Beretta at her.

"damn…" said Roberta "Kill me already…"

"I would love to bitch, but we need you alive" Petrushka hit her with her Siderm in the head, making her unconscious. Minutes later, they managed to free Ferro, Priscilla and Lorraine from the handcuff and tied Roberta to the chair.

"It's about time…" said Lorraine, still holding her wrist.

"here" Sandro give Ferro this second Sidearm, followed by Petrushka giving her Taurus Pt-92 to Lorraine.

"we'll go upstair, stopping the assassination, in the mean time, guard the prisoner will you?" said Sandro.

"okay" replied , Sandro and Petra headed upstair, stopping Marcel and Ernesto's plan, gunfire around Castel Sant'Angelo still can be heard.

"Sandro..." Ferro called him.

"what?"

"Enzo is dead..."

"I know..." his face suddenly turn sad.

"avenge his death..."

"will do..."

To Be continued...


	30. Part 30 AS THE WIND CARRY THE SNOW…

Part 30- AS THE WIND CARRY THE SNOW…

"Find it yet?" asked Kai to Yuki.

"The sniper is nowhere to be found, Kai-Nechan…" said Yuki to him, as she checked the Castle from Musei Vaticani, 800 meters away, close to the Vatican City.

"Keep checking" said Kai. Sunset began to slide, night began to appear itself from the east. As he scanned the Castel Sant'Angelo with his binocular, he spot something out of the odd, the sunset glare somewhat shined Marcel's scope

"Yuki! Right window to the…" a .50 caliber round hit his side, hitting the concrete wall causing him to temporarily stunned.

"Kai-Nechan!"

…..

**At the same time, Before Marcel fired his shot**-

"Ernesto, is the area secured yet?" Marcel asked him, as he fired towards Michele and Kara's position with his Steyr Scout.

"I'll hold this, go get to your position!" Ernesto ordered him.

"Roger!" Marcel then ran toward the room, picked up his Steyr H.S50 sniper rifle and aimed at the Vatican City. He scanned the area for a while, before picking his target.

"Found you" Marcel then aimed at Yuki's position and fired a single shot, purposely missed it.

…

"Kai Nechan!" exclaimed Yuki, leaving her rifle on the floor "are you okay Kai-Nechan?"

"I'm fine…just a bit confused…find that sniper!" said Kai to her.

"Yokaidesu!" she then picked her L96AWS and try to find the shot came from.

"Kai-Nechan, I got him" Yuki then fired her L96AWS, hitting Marcel's sniper rifle in the scope.

…

**At the same time, 10 second before Yuki fired a shot to Marcel-**

"This time I will not miss my shot" Marcel then reload fresh round, and aimed again.

"Eat thi…" His rifle scope shattered, shot by Yuki "damn pretty good…" His face was injured from the shattered glass from his rifle scope; quickly he grabbed her secondary weapon, the SVD sniper rifle.

"Hold it!" Sandro aimed his M92 to Marcel, Petrushka stood behind him, aimed her M4 Spetcre Submachine put down his rifle.

"It's over…no more plan for you, bitch…" said Sandro to him, kicked Marcel's SVD.

"Soon enough…." Said Marcel Sarcastically, he raised his arm up to the air and Petrushka checked him for any more weapon in his sleeve.

"That was it…." Petrushka finished checking him, handing over his SIG P220 to Sandro. Quickly Sandro tossed a handcuff to her.

"you know, this is the second time I've been arrested in one day" said Marcel to her, his hand were handcuffed to Petrushka's left hand.

"And that would be good I guess?" said Petrushka with anger tone "This time, you won't get away"

"Kai, are you okay?" asked Sandro from his Intercom.

"I'm good…slight scratch, but I'm good" Kai responded.

….

"Hey Michele, lot'so problem?" said Charles, appearing from behind him, assisting him in the joined the fight, helping Kara as she fired her M16A4 toward the hostile.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" said Michele to Charles. Charles then handed over his M4A1 to Michele and grabbed his Springfield M1A rifle.

"Sorry, traffic jam delayed us" said Charles as he fired his Battle rifle "Sherry, Hostile 3 o'clock!"

"Roger signore!" Sherry replied, aimed down her M16A4 HAMR sight to the enemy and took the enemy down. As she looked down to her HAMR sight, another enemy appeared, this time, equipped with RPG-7.

"Watch out signore!" Sherry warned Charles, quickly she fired her rifle towards the hostile, killing it but the RPG-7 fired accidentally, only missing them by a meter.

"Close call" said Michele, reloading a fresh STANAG magazine round to the M4A1 he borrowed from Charles.

"It's not a call…our position might get overrun…" Charles said to him. "Sherry! Grain them with your smoke M203!"

"Roger signore!" sherry replied and loaded 40mm smoke round to her M16A4 and fired to the open ground, repeating with another 3 shot.

"The enemy is falling back! Advance!" Charles then moved forward, his M1A battle rifle kept firing at the enemy as he pushed forward, followed by Sherry in his back.

"Watch out!" Michel warned Charles, he spotted a sniper in the balcony.

"Damn!" Charles then fired his Springfield rifle to the balcony, both of them; the sniper and Charles, exchanged fire from each other.

"Ugh…it hurt!" Charles screamed, one bullet hit his shoulder, in return he managed to take out the sniper.

"Are you okay Signore?" Sherry asked her handler.

"I'm okay…" Charles holds his shoulder, holding the pain as sweat rolled from his cheek "at least…we've won…the battle…" looking the enemy falling back from the Castel Sant'Angelo.

….

Ayden stared the black sky filled with star; with only the moon brighten the Italy night landscape.

"What's the matter Ayden?" Emilie asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just…waiting…" said Ayden.

"Ah…so, what are you waiting for?" asked Emilie, just to be sure.

"Someone…" answered Ayden, as she continues staring the sky.

"Come Ayden, it's time for dinner….you wouldn't let the food finished right?" said Emilie to her.

"Would i? No! let's go!" said Ayden, she quickly pulled Emilie to the cafeteria.

…

"Are you Okay Ai?" Yamato asked her, while Ai rested on the Bed.

"I'm okay Yamato-Nechan..." said Ai to him, as she wake from the bed.

"You should rest you Ai...Besides, Agapita filled your role" said Yamato to her.

"Okay Yamato-Nechan..."

"How about this, when this is over, we'll visit Yasukuni Jinja..agree?" said Yamato to her. moments later, he could see the once little girl hee took care of smiled at him and nodded her head.

...

"Hmm…I can hear the enemy now falling back…" Priscilla said to them

"Looks like the battle are over…" said Ferro.

"Looks like your side lost the game, does it?" Lorraine taunts Roberta, their prisoner.

"Heh…you think this is the end?" said Roberta, sarcastically mocking them, still tied to the chair.

"Oh, I bet it do…" said Lorraine in front of her face.

"So you think all of this is our main plan?" taunted Roberta to them "you Guys never think that this was only a bait…."

"Dammit…what have they done!?" Lorraine interrogate her, pulling her shirt.

"Something surprising you…." Said Roberta.

"Damn you…we'll stop this…" Lorranie said to her.

"Our fight is true fight….compared to your fight…." Said Roberta "What was it? revenge to your father? to your boyfriend?"

"Ho…how did you?" Lorraine shocked after hearing what did Roberta just said to her.

"You think Giacomo didn't get the Intel about you guys from nowhere?"

"wha?" Ferro surprised hearing the truth.

"I know what happened to your father, Lorraine….is it Vincent Andrea?" said Roberta, before getting beaten up in the face by Lorraine.

"Stop mentioning my father's name…" Lorraine continue beating up Roberta.

"owh…did it hurt? I guess it haunted you in the past…how many years is it?" Roberta said to her, demoralizing Lorraine.

"That's it…you are no use to me…you are good as dead!" she aimed the M92 Beretta to her head.

"Looks like the cat is angry" Roberta taunted her more. Lorraine then pushed her to the floor,still aimed the M92 Beretta to her head point blank.

"Stop it Lorraine!" calmed down Ferro, as Priscilla tried to help her.

"Lucky you, you are no use to me dead…." Lorraine whispered to Roberta before knocking her out with the Beretta.

"Don't worry Ferro, I will not kill her…for this moment…." said Lorranie to them. As she put Roberta back to the chair, an explosion was heard from the Vatican City, followed by gunfire sound.

….

"Jean, what's happening?" asked Sandro, carrying Marcel with him as they descend to the lower floor.

"Looks like Ernesto real plan was to attack Vatican City!" Jean replied to them "Sandro, I wan't you to gather all the personel there to assist Yuri, Elio, and Avise" he orederd Sandro.

"Okay!" replied Sandro "what about the Prisoner?"

"Carry them here, we got backup team handling them" said Jean.

To Be Continued…


	31. Part 31 ATTACK, ASSAULT, APPREHEND

Part 31- ATTACK, ASSAULT, APPREHEND

**15 minutes before Vatican City attack**-

"Head's up guys, Predator's online in the air…The Predator will be our eye in the sky for now" Jean informed the team.

"Jean, the Russian Premier is here with his Bodyguard" report Avise to Jean.

"Okay, I want you to watch the Russian premier, keep an eye on whoever trying to 'break this party" said Jean to him.

"Okay Jean" replied Avise.

"Jean, this is Yuri reporting, nothing out of the ordinary happening at the court, although I will think the attack towards" said Yuri.

…

"Okay Vic, it's time for me to go now…" said Tristezza to Victoria.

"Awh…but why?" asked Victoria with unpleasant face.

"Well, it's time for me to fulfill my duty, and tomorrow I'll be heading back to my country" said Tristezza.

"Already? Why?" asked again Victoria, just to be sure.

"I got naval exercise in just 3 days left…" answered Tristezza.

"awh…okay…" said Victoria, her face saddened.

"Don't worry, I'll come back here in a month or so…" Tristezza said to her.

"Promise?"

"Promise…."

…..

"Jean, we apprehended the sniper" Jean intercom sounded.

"Okay, keep the prisoner with you, I'll head to your position." said Jean.

"This is Ferro reporting"

"What is it Ferro?" asked Jean.

"Looks like the sniper were a diversion" Ferro reply from the intercom

"what? how true is this intel?" asked Jean.

"I Don't know…one of the prisoner tells us that the sniper was just a diversion" said Ferro

"Damn…okay….I'll keep that in mind" said Jean, he then remind the rest of the Frateli in the Vatican City

"Elio, Avise, Yuri….be advised, looks like the enemy is targeting the Russian Premier and the Pope from there…"

"Copy" replied Yuri

"Roger that" replied Elio

"Okay, I got it" Avise replied.

….

**5 minutes later**-

….

"Jean, what's happening?" asked Sandro, carrying Marcel with him as they descend to the lower floor.

"Looks like Ernesto real plan was to attack Vatican City!" Jean replied to them "Sandro, I wan't you to gather all the personel there to assist Yuri, Elio, and Avise" he orederd Sandro.

"Okay!" replied Sandro "what about the Prisoner?"

"Carry them here, we got backup team handling them" said Jean.

….

"Damn! The attack has begun!" Yuri then quickly take cover in the nearest place he could find, drawing out his FMG-9 PDW.

"Signore Yuri!" Victoria tossed her sidearm, while she draws out her Kriss Super V submachine gun.

"Yuri, i'll hold the hostile from the front, you just focus suppressing fire so that the Pope and The Russian prime minister can escape!" ordered Avise to him.

"Okay!" Yuri then unfold his FMG-9 and fire toward the hostile. Covering the northwest corner, Yuri and Victoria shoot the enemy incoming from the south east corner of the Vatican city, Avise and Agapita provided covering fire from the main building, picking any enemy incoming towards their position.

"Yuri, Avise, I'm in position" Jean radio in, followed by SVD firing sound echoed around the Vatican City's area. as incoming enemy firing towards the Vatican's main building began to fall back, Yuri and Avise reload their weapon.

"Heads up! The enemy inside the main building!" Elio warned them.

….

"Protect the Russian Premier!" the FSB agent leader ordered his team. Both side; FSB and Ernesto fired each other, as Ernesto getting closer foot by foot.

"Deploy Smoke!' Ernesto ordered his team. The corridor then filled with smoke, as Ernesto advance quicker.

"I got this..." Ilya then hold the knife with his left hand and charged toward the FSB position.

"This is Team one! We're getting…Argh!" with one swift move Ilya managed to clean the entire area from the FSB and Security agent.

"Hello Pope, prime minister…" Ernesto walking slowly toward the Russian prime minister and the pope, he killed one of the FSB agent holding his leg with his SIG P220.

"Nice meeting both of you…"

"I will not tolerate with you!" the Pope screamed at him. The Russian Prime Minister only stood frozen, shocked to see the situation.

"Too bad…my reason coming to see you is killing you" Ernesto then aimed his SIG P220 to the Pope.

"I don't think so" said Chiara, aiming his Steyr M1 sidearm towards Ernesto. Orca is next to him, aiming her FN 57 to Ernesto.

"Ah, you are quick enough to get me here…" said Ernesto.

"And you're so slow for a guy that somewhat defeat my friend…" Chiara mocked him.

"We'll let see about that…." said Ernesto, glaring her eye to eye "Ilya, take the Pope and the Prime Minister with you…" he ordered him. Ilya then carry the Poe and the Prime Minister, along with his comrades to the Vatican courtyard.

"I'll handle this Chiara…you go after them!" ordered Orca to her. Nodded her head, Chiara then chased Ilya and his team. Quickly, the battle between Orca and Ernesto begin with both of them fight each other with nothing but a bare hand. Orca launch the first attack, using her FN 57 as melee weapon. Ernesto then blocked the attack easily with his bare hand; retaliate by kicking her in the leg. Orca seeing this manages to avoid the kick and stepped back.

"Not bad Little girl…I might find myself in trouble now" said Ernesto to her.

"I'm very good at this, Bastard" said Orca to him.

"Let's see about that" He replied.

Orca looked at Ernesto's arm for just a second. Long enough for Ernesto to jump back and twist the girl's wrist, breaking it and forcing her to drop her sidearm. Ernesto then pulled his SIG P220, put his arm around the girl's neck and held his sidearm close to her head.

"Checkmate" whispered Ernesto to her.

"Let me go you bastard!" exclaimed Orca.

"Too bad, you have to die here…." whispered Ernesto to her. Luckily, before Ernesto could pull the trigger, Victoria arrived at the scene, aimed her Tokarev TT-33 to Ernesto's head.

"Checkmate bitch, looks like my rook beat your Queen…" Victoria said to Ernesto, aiming her sidearm very close to his head.

"Looks like you got me" Ernesto dropped his SIG P220 and released Orca from his grip.

To Be Continued….


	32. Part 32 DECEIT, INCEPTION, LIE

Part 32- DECEIT, INCEPTION, LIE

"I'm chasing the enemy" Chiara informed Jean, Running while aiming her Steyr M1 pistol.

"Roger, I'll have a backup supporting you on the way" Jean said to her.

"Okay signore" she replied. As she chased Ilya and his team, Chiara fired some round to them; the enemies return back the shot, holding her for a while. She fired back the entire round in her Pistol, before loading another round to her sidearm. The enemy; looking at the opportunity, advance slowly towards Chiara's position.

"Merda!" Chiara fire another round towards the enemy, confusing them for a while. Still pinned down, she emptied another round of magazine and loaded another round to her sidearm. Just before she could pull the slide of her Pistol, she find herself staring at the gun's barrel.

"Looks like a game over for you…" said the enemy to her, pointing his SG552 to Chiara. Chiara only stunned and frozen as she was in the end of the thin red line.

"I don't think so…" said Marisa, fired her Kel Tec RFB from the corner, hitting it to the enemy's head. The other enemy quickly shoots his SIG 552, only to get shot by her in the leg.

"Next time, don't mess with us" Marisa draws out her M92 and shoots the man to the head, finishing the last hostile in the corridor.

"Thanks Marisa, you saved me there…" thanked Chiara to her.

"It's all nothing. Besides, you're my close friend you know" Marisa smiled to her.

…

"Jean, we got Ernesto arrested here" said Sandro to Jean from the intercom, Looking towards Ernesto. Ernesto only sit on the chair, handcuffed while Petrushka, Yuki, Victoria and Orca watching him, ready with their gun on their hand.

"Good, I'll be there once the final enemy is apprehended or killed" said Jean to him from the intercom.

"You know, this will not change anything" Ernesto taunt them.

"You know, it doesn't matter" Yuri said to him, mocking him in the face.

"Hehehe…look at this girl, is this necessary just for me?" said Ernesto "Looks like I got a lot of fan"

"Yeah right…" sighed Yuki to him, glaring him in the eyes "I'll get my revenge to your ass"

"Let see about that" Ernesto sarcastically mocking her. Yuki then reached his pocket and find his stun gun.

"Owh look, what's this?" Yuki showed to him his stun gun.

"Careful little girl…that thing is pretty dangerous, like yourself" Ernesto said to her.

"Is it?" Yuki then get close to him "For a fact, I'm not a little girl… and second, I know how to use this shit" she then tasered Ernesto in the neck "That for my sister" she taser one more to her chest "And that's for my fratello-friend you just killed" and tasered him to the hand "And that's for messing with me…"

"You… know….i…like you…." said Ernesto, catching his breath and holding the pain from the stun. He then stunned again, before Kai intervene.

"Yuki-Chan, stop…it might kill him" advised Kai to her.

"And I bet it do..." said Yuki.

"We need him alive" said Kai to her.

"Yokatta Kai-Nechan" Yuki stopped tasering him.

"You all will regret this" said Ernesto to them.

…

"Got him?" Elio asked Marisa from the intercom.

"I'm with Chiara now, chasing the last remaining hostile, along with the pope and the Russian Prime Minister" replied Marisa to her Handler.

"Keep chasing them to the open, we got a surprise for them" said Elio, ordering her. As the chase between the enemy and the cyborg continue, both of them fired each other, along with some smoke grenade covering the enemy's move.

"Signore Elio, we lost the hostile" report Marisa.

"That's okay, I'll wait for them outside" reply Elio.

"Elio, The hostile is out, our drone spotted them at the east part of Basilica Di San Pietro" reported back Jean to him.

"Just what I guessed. I got him on my scope" Elio then fire his G3SG1 sniper, killing two hostile, downing to 3 hostiles left "damn, I can't get a shot from this position, and they're hiding among the car…"

"I got this" said Fernando, entering the battle with Francesca and some section one support as their backup.

"Glad to see you guys made it" Elio greeted them "Be careful Fernando, The Pope and the Russian Premier are among them"

"Roger" Fernando responded, resting his Barrett M107 to the nearest car and scoping the enemy "Gothca..." he then fire 3 round of .50 caliber towards the remaining hostile, killing two of them and injured one of them; Ilya, who was shot in the leg, decapitating him to the ground. Quickly, Fernando and his team move forward slowly.

"Alvaro, check the remaining hostile on the ground…" Fernando ordered him.

"Roger" Alvaro replied, He moved forward with Francesca covering her.

"Argh…Shit…" Ilya hold his pain, pulled out a grenade from his tactical vest and throwed the grenade to Francesca.

Unaware of the grenade, Francesca continues pushing forward. But Alvaro suddenly noticed the grenade and yelled to Francesca

"Grenade!" said Alvaro before throwing himself to the ground, covering the grenade with his body and sacrificing himself. As Francesca take cover, the Grenade explode, killing Alvaro, saving Francesca from the blast.

"Alvaro!" Fernando the raced to his Position, tried to save him "Alvaro!" he yelled again and again. Francesca only watched Fernando's friend lay on the ground with sorrow; she then pulled her SIG P239 and aimed at Ilya.

"This is for killing my best friend" she shot Ilya on the chest, killing him. As she kneeled down, The Pope and the Russian Prime minister was saved and they were taken to the safe house.

…..

"Now we got two agents of our down…" said Jean, mourning for their lost "Enzo and Alvaro died, helping our country in the process"

"Let's not make their sacrifice go down with the history" said Sandro, looking at Enzo and Alvaro's body, before their body was sent to the SWA compound.

"Life and Death always role one after another…." said Kai, looking to the night-sky of Italy.

"It sure works that way" said Yuri, sitting next to him while smoking "want some?" He offered Kai a cigarette.

"Sorry, I don't smoke" Kai declined Yuri's offer.

"Hmm…It seems that we live in a fucked up world" said Yuri.

"I agree with you…" Kai reply.

To Be continued….


	33. Part 33 ASSAULT ON THE AGENCY

Part 33- ASSAULT ON THE AGENCY

**2 hour after Vatican City attack, SWA Ward-**

"How's my sister?" Yuki asked Yamato. Kai only stood behind Yuki as she was worried for her sister.

"She's okay now, she will be discharged from the ward momentarily…" answered Yamato to her, as they watch Ai still on the bed, bored.

"Mind if i…" asked Yuki, requesting permission from Yamato to see her sister.

"Sure, go ahead" Yamato Give permission to her. Yuki then entered the room and stood next to her sister.

"How's it going One-San?" Yuki asked her sister.

"Heh…..Boring…it's like waiting for the next move while we're playing snake and ladder yesterday" said Ai, grunting.

"I take that as Yes" Yuki then pinched her sister's cheek "Next time, don't play as hero in the battle..." she let go her hand from her sister's cheek.

"I will One-San" reply Ai to her, as she carved a big smile to her sister.

"That's my Ai-Chan" Yuki hugged Ai, smiling while tears coming out from her eyes, she tried to hold her tears.

"There, there Yuki-Chan, don't worry, I'll be fine" said Ai, patting her sister's back.

"Look at them, how close they are about caring each other…" said Yamato To Kai, as he watched both sister at the other side of the door.

"Looks that way" replied Kai.

"Now I'm wondering, what if their Father was alive…" said Yamato.

"Yamato, Don't forget, we promised to their father that if he die someday, we'll take care of them" Kai Reminding him

"Hmm…I still remember that promise, but what happened now?" asked Yamato, felling guilty from what he done.

"Don't worry, we are realizing their Father's dream now as we speak" said Kai, patting Yamato's shoulder.

"Looks like both of you guys enjoy the view outside?" Yarrow suddenly interrupts; His left hand rested crutches from his injury that evening with Gattonero helping him.

"How's your leg?" asked Kai, mocking him.

"Fine, just little scratch here and there" said Yarrow, sitting on the seat near him.

"I thought so" Yamato said to him, sitting on the seat near Yarrow.

….

**2 hour after Vatican City attack, Director Lorenzo's room-**

"Did we get any info from the remaining RWF member?" asked Director Lorenzo to Jean.

"So far, the remaining RWF member went underground and waiting for any moment for another counterattack" said Jean, reporting to Lorenzo.

"So far, we apprehended some RWF member, including Ernesto" Ferro interrupted

"First one is Marcel 'Hebi' Sakuragi, Italian-Japanese, had a history with Yamato. Second is Roberta DeLuca, Former Carabinieri with her Brother Roberto DeLuca. And the third person is Alexei Borovsky, Former Russian KGB. All of them are arrested this evening with Ernesto"

"Looks like Ernesto are good at finding our weakness, he simply matched our cyborg's capabilities" Lorenzo said to them.

"Don't' worry Director, it's under control" Jean assured him.

"By the way, where is he now?" asked Lorenzo about Ernesto's location.

"He's in the SWA Cell for safety purpose, with the other two RWF member hold in different cell." Ferro explained to him.

"Good, let's meet him….i want an answer from him about all of this" said Lorenzo.

….

"Thank's Claes" Victoria thanked her.

"For what?" asked Claes, still sitting on the chair, playing piano. she stopped playing and talked to her.

"For holding down the fort" Victoria smiled to her, sitting next to Claes "Can I play with you?"

"Can you play?" asked Claes to be sure.

"Could i?" Victoria then played Piano Concerto No.2 for a moment before asking again "Is it enough?"

"Okay" Claes replied.

"Shall we play?" Victoria offered Claes.

"Sure, let see if you can carry Beethoven Piano Concerto No. 5" Claes challenge her.

"With pleasure" she replied.

….

"Thanks again for saving me" the Russian Prime minister thanked them.

"It's our Job, it's what we do best here..." Lorraine talks to the Prime Minister, Henrietta sitting beside her.

"I can't thank you more…" The Prime Minister Praised her.

"It's not just me, everyone is playing their role here..." said Lorraine. The FSb then escort the Prime minister to his car.

"I hope you can work out in my country, you know…help me fight terrorism" The Russian Prime Minister propose Lorraine.

"Sorry Sir, I only work for my country" said Lorraine.

"Well…okay…since you saved me, ask anything you want, I will try to get it for you" The Russian Prime Minister joked to her.

"Will do Sir" Lorraine smiled to the Prime Minister.

"Okay, see you later" The prime Minister greets her before he entered the car. As The car drove to the airport, Henrietta asked Lorraine

"Signore Lorraine?" asked Henrietta.

"What is it?" replied Lorraine.

"Can I get myself an Ice cream?" asked Henrietta again.

"Sure… let's eat together" She smiled to Henrietta and pats her head. Just as they walk to the car, the car that carried the Russian Prime Minister suddenly exploded, shocking everyone including Lorraine.

"WHAT THE!?" Lorraine then rushed to the wreck and finding any survivor.

"Dammit!" She pulled one of the survivor, helped by Henrietta.

"Where's the President?" asked Lorraine to the Survivor, one of the security.

"He…ugh…they took him…." said the security, dying in front of them.

"Just hold on, the medic will be here" said Lorraine. Soon, the medic and the rescue personnel arrived and helped any survivor of the bombing.

"Hello Jean" Lorraine called Jean fro her phone.

"What is it?" asked Jean from the phone.

"The Russian Prime Minister is missing, there's an explosion at Vatican City…" Lorraine report to him

"What!?" Jean shocked to hear the news.

"Looks like they're making their move" said Lorraine.

"Wait Lorraine, I got incoming call from someone anonymous here" Jean then answered the other call.

"Hello? Who's this?" jean asked the caller

"Release him…" the caller replied

"What!?" Jean shocked

"Release Ernesto and my friend" The caller demands.

"Damn I'm not!" Jean disagree.

"Then, you asked for it…" the caller then hung up the call.

"Hello, Lorraine, come back to the Agency…we got something to do…" Just He end the call, Ferro barge the door and report to him.

"Jean! There's an explosion at the front gate!"

"what!? The problem seems rising out of nowhere now!" Jean exclaimed. Suddenly the window behind him shattered, as the enemy fired at Jean's office.

"It's an attack!" Ferro and Jean then ducked to the floor, avoiding the shot.

"Call all the Fratelli in the dorm! We're facing counter-attack!" Jean ordered Ferro.

"Roger!" Ferro then crawled out of the room and headed to the dorm.

"Look's like I have to hold the attack from here…" Jean then pulled his Browning HP and loaded fresh clip to his sidearm.

To Be Continued…


	34. Part 34 HOLD THE AGENCY

Part 34- HOLD THE AGENCY

**10 Minutes before the Assault on the Agency-**

"Does he talk so far about anything?" asked Yamato to Marco.

"Nope, that bastard only mention Enzo in front of me…" said Marco "So I put some punching to his face"

"Good enough" Yamato smiled to him as he look Ernesto sitting on the chair in the holding room.

"What's up?" Saber asked Yamato and Marco.

"Not much…" Yamato replied to her, He leaned to the wall next to the mirror that separated them from the room that holds Ernesto.

"How about we ask him a question?" Saber asked to them.

"I've tried asking him about anything he knew…nothing…just nothing…" replied Marco.

"I would doubt it…." Saber squinted her eyes to Ernesto.

"okay, we'll take that chance" said Yamato. Both of them later entered the room and start asking Ernesto a question.

"Ernesto, remember me?" asked Yamato, staring him.

"Yep…still seared in my brain" Ernesto points his finger to his head.

"Tell us your next plan Ernesto…Where's the Russian Prime Minister?" asked Saber, taunting him.

"What time is it?" Ernesto asked them with very flat tone.

"Here!" Saber pushed her hand close to Ernesto's eyes very closely "satisfied?"

"It's time…" Ernesto looked Saber's watch.

"What time!?" asked Yamato, shocking him. At the same time, Yamato's phone rang up.

"Kai, what's up?" Yamato asked him from the phone.

"The enemies are launching counter-attack!" exclaimed Kai from the line, gunfire can be heard in the background.

"Shit! Is this true!?" asked Yamato.

"Yep! Be right back!" Kai hung up the call.

"It's time…for resetting our score, brother…" said Ernesto to them.

"I bet you do…." Yamato then leave the room, with Saber at his back. As he shut the door, he then told Marco about the incoming attack.

"Looks like it will be a bloody night…" said Marco.

…

Head's up Mercedes, the agency is under attack, get your gear ready" Yuki reminds her, as she loaded fresh round to her L96AWS and Type-99 Arisaka.

"Mamma Mia! Is the Agency under attack!?" Mercedes surprised.

"Looks like that way" Ai loaded 9mm magazine to her MP5A2.

"Are your leg still okay?" Emilie asked Ai.

"Fine as any cyborg around" Ai smiled to Emilie.

"Look alive, this attack will be finished at the end of this morning" Gattonerosaid to them.

"Stop predicting such shit would you?" Soni said to Gattonero.

"should i?" inquired Gattonero to her.

"Yes you should!" Kara and Fleccia simultaneously said to her.

"Okay…"

"Head's up girl! The enemy is advancing from both direction" Ferro suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Let's kick some Terrorist ass" Petrushka ready with her M4 Spectre.

"You bet I will" Enrica finished loading her Steyr AUG assault rifle.

…

"What's the hold up?" Lorraine asked the driver.

"Barricade, in front of us." said the driver.

"What!? How come that thing in there?" Charles asked them.

"I'll check it" Lorraine Volunteer herself.

"I got you covered Lorraine" Avise also Volunteered himself. As both of them walked towards the barricade, Lorraine feels something suspicious.

"Too quiet here…" she said.

"Damn You're right" said Avise to her. Both of them then moved the signboard blocking the road and head backs to the car.

"Well that was easy…" said the Driver.

"I guess so.." said Lorraine to the Driver.

…

"Can you hold the fort?" asked Victoria to Claes.

"Okay" replied Claes.

"Take care of the room while I'm gone" Victoria then handed her a metal club.

"Will do Vic…" said Claes "Go and fight those Terrorist" she give her spirit.

As she walk from the corridor to the front entrance, bullet fly wildly, shattering the window around the corridor. Taking for cover, she meets up with Yuki and her sister followed by the other.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Victoria to Yuki.

"Does it looks like I'm enjoying this?" said Yuki.

"I thought so…." Victoria smiled to her, still ducking for cover "Where's Henrietta?"

"She's with her handler, still underway" said Ai, answering Victoria's question.

"Damn...this attack is pretty intense.." Victoria said to them, the firing still suppressed the SWA dormitory.

"Silber, Gattonero and I gonna provide sniper cover for you guys on the rooftop, while you girls eliminate any hostile around the Dorm" ordered Yuki. Moment after that, Gattonero, Yuki and Silber raced towards the rooftop with their sniper rifle at their hand.

"Let's go girls, we gotta job to do…" said Ai to the rest of the cyborg.

"They're Terminated once they meet my gun here" said Mercedes and kissed her G36C.

"Let's move!" Petrushka then charge the front, running from the bullet spray raining their position, followed by Chiara and Enrica at her back.

"I got your back Petra!" Ayden ran with her, Her Saiga-12 shotgun held closely to her chest as she ran with Petrushka. Ai then stick with Kara,Mercedes, Soni and Fleccia; mopping the eastern section of the Dorm.

…..

"Set up the Perimeter, I'll over watch the front" said Yuki.

"I'll take cover the east wing of the dorm" said Silber.

"I'll take the southeast corner then" Gattonero said to them, smiling.

…

Scanning the dorm, Ai with Kara, Soni and Fleccia held their sidearm high to their eyes, aiming at the front.

"where's the rest of the cyborg?" Ai wondering what's happened.

"Dunno…let's check the room" said Soni. She then opened the door of one of the room, to her shock a bullet fly by her ear, shocking her.

"Dammit! You almost killed me!" Soni exclaimed to the cyborg in the room.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought you're the enemy…" Aria, the cyborg in the room said to them, apologizing to them.

"It's okay…come, let's kill ourself some bastard" said Petrushka, offering Aria to the fight.

"Okay…" she then put her FN 57 to her holster and grabbed her SG550 assault rifle.

As they moved to the next room, in fron of them stood an enemy, one of them hold AK-47 while the other guy hold Benelli SPAS-12 in his hand.

"Hostile!" exclaimed Petrushka. Quickly all the girl run for cover, Ai, Fleccia and Soni hide under the table while Petrushka, Kara and Aria hide in the room, providing a covering fire to the enemy.

"I got this one!" Ai then managed to line her sight with the Eotech scope and fired a round to the enemy, killing him. The other hostile were shot by both Fleccia and Soni with their SCAR-H.

"Rest in pieces!" Soni and Fleccia exclaimed to the last enemy they killed. Just before they could regroup together, the third and fourth man came, one of them carry a RPG.

"RPG!" Kara exclaimed to them. The enemy aimed his Rocket Launcher towards Ai, Soni and Fleccia's position. Just before the enemy could pull the trigger, his hand was shot, the RPG fired to his Friend by mistake, blewing both of them apart.

"Nice job Sis!" Ai then signaled a peace sign with her hand towards Yuki.

"I got this one…." Yuki cycled the bolt of her L96AWS.

"Come, let's push forward!" all of them later regroup and continue pushing forward.

…..

"Dammit, this place gonna be overwhelmed by the enemy" said Jean to Ferro, Pinned down from the enemy fire. Rico and Ferro also with him, firing randomly towards the hostile in front of them.

"Don't worry, I've tell all the cyborg to be aware of any hostile incoming" said Ferro to him.

"Might as well as push towards Director Lorenzo's room shall we?" said Jean.

"Okay…he maybe still in hs room" said Ferro.

"Rico, cover me as Ferro and I run towards cover" Jean ordered her.

"Roger that Signore!" replied Rico. She then aimed her Beretta AR70 assault rifle and fired towards the hostile in front of them, enough time for Jean and Ferro to run for cover in the other room.

To Be Continued…


	35. Part 35 MOON SHINING THE NIGHT SKY

Part 35- MOON SHINING THE NIGHT SKY

"Hold the line here!" exclaimed Marco, as he shoot the front door. The enemy managed to breach the Agency, with all side of the building was filled by spent magazine casing, body and shell casing on the floor with some gunfire can be heard inside the building.

"Don't let the enemy get through this room!" Saber taking cover near the sofa, while firing her G36C.

"Damn I would!" Yamato said to her, also firing his Type 89 HOWA assault rifle. As Yamato, Marco and Saber hold the room below, Ferro and Jean managed to get into Director Lorenzo's room.

"I Bet the fight outside was pretty intense.." said Lorenzo, his Benelli M3 was ready to shoot any incoming hostile.

"Sure damn it is…" Ferro replied.

"We'll be stuck here for a while…" said Lorenzo "But I've already called the Italian Armed forces to back us up in this counter-attack" he adds.

"Good thing they didn't realize the backup landline cable…" said Jean.

…..

"Front Clear!" said Petrushka.

"Back clear!" said Enrica.

"Where's the enemy?" Chiara said to them while still aiming her MC51 Carbine.

Tough to say, I still can hear gunfire sound at the lower floor…should we help them?" asked Ayden.

"No…that would wait, right now, our priority is clearing this floor from the enemy" said Petrushka.

"Okay, lemme check this room first" Chiara then opened one of the dorm room "Clear, no sign of anyone here…"

Let's move up" said Petrushka. Enrica, Chiara andAyden followed Petrushka's back as they scanned the corridor one by one. Little do they knew, they were followed by the terrorist from behind,lurking them and waiting for any chance attacking them.

"Hey Petra, there's something eerie here…" said Enrica, looking back at the corridor behind them.

"Maybe it's just your feeling…" said Chiara.

"I guess you're right" said Enrica and continue walking. The enemy saw the opportunity and lunges from their hideout, 4 of them equipped with Both ORC Groza and AK-47 assault rifle.

"Incoming!" Enrica quickly hug the ground, tried to avoid the shooting, followed by the other. Just as one of the terrorist managed to pull the trigger, he was shot in the head, blowing the head off from his body. The other terrorist surprised then ran for cover. A second shot landed at one of the terrorist, flinging him to the wall and killing him. Quickly both side return fire from each other.

"Hi girls…. Let us handle this" a cyborg then pat Petrushka's shoulder. Next thing happened, another cyborg entered the fight, shooting her Milkor MGL grenade launcher.

"Eat that you Satan!" the cyborg fired another 40mm grenade round, killing the remaining hostile.

"Thanks dude" Enrica thanked the duo.

"You're welcome" said the cyborg "By the way, the name is Husna Al-Durani, call me Hunny" she introduced herself while holding her AKMSU.

"And this one is Munairah Abdel Jalani, call her Munny" she introduced her partner.

"Nice meeting you guys" Munny greet them. Just as they introduced each other, one more eney suddenly appeared from nowhere and was about to throw a grenade towards their position. Alas, the enemy was shot in the head. Shocked to see the enemy downed, All of the girl looked out from the window.

"Looks like we owe you one Gattonero…" said Petrushka, giving her a thumbs up signal.

"Don't mention it Petra" replied Gattonero from her intercom.

"Quick, we gotta stay put, keep moving…" said Petra to the girls.

…..

"Tango three o'clock, second floor!" Yuki then fire her L96AWS, hitting the hostile. "One more" she cycled the bolt and shot the second hostile. She cycled the bolt and finds out that she ran out of ammo.

"Hey Gattonero, I'm out!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Where's your Barrett M95 sniper rifle?" asked Gattonero.

"In the armory, downstair" said Yuki.

"Well, I'm running low on ammo here too…" said Gattonero.

"Me too..." Silber fired the final shot from her PGM Hecate II sniper rifle "I'm out officially…"

"Let's get outta here" said Gattonero.

"You're right over there, let's go then" Yuki pulled her STI 2011 and prepared to move.

"I still got few round in this bastard" Gattonero checking her AW50 magazine.

As they go down to the armory room, all eyes are watching the corridor and stair near them, one by one they checked for any hostile while continuing their walk toward the armory room. As they passed the last room and headed for the stair around the corner, in front of them stood 5 enemy, well-armed and aimed at their direction.

"Drop your weapon!" exclaimed the enemy.

"Jigoku ga suki!" Yuki exclaimed back, aimed her sidearm. Both side aimed each other, the enemy, Silber, Gattonero and Yuki quarrel each other, some in French language, some in Japanese language, most are Italian language. Both side are getting pretty intense as the moon ray finally light the room. Out of nowhere, all five hostiles were killed in a bullet stray that came from the stair.

"Ai-San?" Yuki identified her sister "Ai san!" she then hugged her sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were upstair at the rooftop" asked Kara.

"we ran out of bullet" said Gattonero.

"Too many enemy" asked Soni. Gattonero, Silber and Yuki nodded their head.

"We're heading for the armory for more weapon and ammo" said Yuki.

"Well then, we'll join your group then, we're also running low on ammo here…" said Ai.

"You didn't have to spray your shot over that last guy, Ai" said Fleccia.

"I doesn't matter, as long as the enemy are dead" replied Ai.

"You're just the same as your sister Yuki…" Soni mocked her.

"We're twin sister, don't we?" she hugged Yuki.

"Let's move people, this place is still crawling with enemy you know…" Kara said to them and continued their way towards the armory room.

To Be Continued…..


	36. Part 36 ARRIVING AT TIME

Part 36- ARRIVING AT TIME

"Stay sharp People" reminded Lorraine as she steps out from the car. They eventually arrived at the agency, only looking at the building in front of them with bullet mark, shattered glass, and bullet casing on the ground coloring their eyes.

"What happened here? A circus just arrived?" joked Charles while loading her M4A1 assault rifle.

"It's time to join the circus uninvited I guess…." Said Michele "Good thing I sent Kara two hours ago to the dorm"

"Why signore?" Sherry asked him.

"Kara would kick their ass to the moon" replied Michele.

"And Hell is waiting for them at the door" Lorraine cocked her P90 and moved inside the agency's main building, followed by the rest of the people.

…..

Petrushka, Chiara, Ayden, Hunny,Munny and Orca find themselves pinned down by enemy fire at the cafeteria.

"Owh look, French Fries..." Ayden grabbed some French fries on the floor and ate it. She was delighted to taste the French fries, melting in her mouth; she utterly forget about the fighting " damn good Frenchy for inventing the French fries…"

"Ayden, this is not the time for that shit…" Petrushka reload her M4 Spectre Submachine Gun " Merda….i only got 3 clips left…."

"I got all the French fries to make me stuffed this night" said Ayden.

"Quit it would you Ayden" Chiara hit Ayden's head with her fist.

"Sorry" Ayden apologize, holding her head from the pain.

"My Milkor ran out of grenade…" said Munairah.

"So do I" Husna put her AKMSU to the floor and pulled her TOKAREV TT-33.

"Also here too…" Enrica fired the last shot from her STEYR AUG assault rifle.

"I'm running low on ammo here…" Orca said to them, reloading her UMP45 with her sixth magazine already.

"Well, we gotta get outta here…" said Chiara, a grenade tossed at their position, landed directly at her position. Quickly she threw the grenade back to the enemy's position, killing all of the enemy firing at them.

"Well, that's one way" said Enrica. Quickly they rushed from the cafeteria and stopped at the stair.

"well, the armory is downstair…." Said Chiara.

"You said it! I'm left with only this UMP45 and 5 clip of it" said Orca.

"And we're running low on ammo here…" said Petrushka.

"Let's refill!" Petrushka, Ayden, Chiara, Orca, Enrica, Munairah and Husnah exclaimed together. Quickly they raced down to the armory downstair, while still keeping their guards awake.

….

"It looks like the enemy ran out of option here" Marco said to Yamato and Saber.

"Could be" said Yamato.

"Or they just ran scared when they knew I was here" Saber Joked a little.

"Like if it was you" Yamato and Marco simultaneously said it to Saber. Quickly they reloaded their weapon just in case if the enemy came back. As they ready for any incoming attack from the enemy, a Cola can rolled at them.

"What the…" Quickly the Can exploded, filling the room with smoke.

"Watch out! The enemy is breaching the room!" Marco warned them. As soon the smoke entirely engulfed the smoke, The enemy swarm the place.

"Stick together!" Yamato remind Marco and Saber. But the only thing he could hear among the thick smoke is some noises of a person falling to the floor.

"Damn…" Yamato then realized a tranquillizer dart hit his neck. Quickly his vision blurred as the smoke cleared from the room. He could see more and more enemy breached the room and released Ernesto before he passed out.

….

"Where's that armory again?" Yuki wondered around.

"It's downstair, just continue forward" said Soni.

"Well, I might say we gotta hurry up, I can hear the enemy is closing towards our position." Said Kara.

"Well, speed up the pace then!" Yuki then ran towards the lower floor, followed by the other. Just as they arrived they were surrounded by the enemy waiting for them, full 20 enemy armed with AK-47, Beretta AR-70, M16 and multiple shotgun.

"Tough call…" said Kara.

"You bet it is.." said Ai.

"Lower your weapon down!" ordered one the enemy.

"Like Hell!" exclaimed Soni, aiming her SCAR-H.

"Put down your weapon if you wanna live!" the enemy ordered them.

"Over our dead body!" said Kara.

"Uhh….Kara, I still too young to die…." whispered Gattonero to her, aiming her AW50.

"what!?" replied Kara.

"Me too…" Silber said to her, Aria only stick to her side, still aiming her SG550 although it is empty.

"Really? Well….hmmm…" Petrushka looking to her gun, empty chamber, she ran out of bullet, so to the rest of the girl.

"Last warning" the enemy warned them, with all enemy ready and aiming their weapon to the eight cyborg in front of them.

"Okay, okay! We'll give up!" Petrushka lowered her weapon to the ground, followed by the other.

"Put your hands to your head!" the enemy ordered them, came closer to their position.

"Looks like this is the end of it…" Gattonero said to the girl, putting her hand behind her head.

"Not Quite…" said Yuki, following Gattonero's move, the other girl followed her.

"Duck!" a voice ordered the cyborg to hit the floor. Once the girl hit the floor, random fire killed most of the enemy, injuring some of them.

"Thanks for the early warning there, signore Lorraine" Yuki thanked her.

"Don't mention it…" Lorraine replied "Where's your handler?" she asked.

"Yamato-Nechan is helping the other Fratelli team at the main building"

"Ah, Kara…did you kick some ass?" Michele asked her.

"Yes signore, plenty of it…" she replied "thanks Signore Michele, for saving our life"

"You sure make a mess when I was gone.." said Sherry to Yuki, holding her M16A4 close to her.

"This? This is just the beginning" Yuki replied.

"Next time, you'll drive the car…" said Michele to Kara.

"Will do Signore" Kara replied.

"What about the injured terrorist here?" inquired Ai.

"Geneva convention said that any surrendering enemy should be treated nicely" said Lorraine.

"But here...in italy...we seems to forget that rule.." Soni replied.

….

Thirty minutes passed, Yamato then woke up from his deep slumber.

"Ugh...what the…" Yamato finally woke up; find out his hand was handcuffed to his back.

"You finally woke up brother…." Said Ernesto, standing at the front of the door, the room that once kept him locked.

"Looks like we I'll enjoy with you..." Roberta said to Saber, she looked at Saber on the floor, struggling from the handcuff.

"Oh really!?" Saber replied, she then bite Roberta's left foot, grabbing some clothing in her mouth.

"Bitch!" Roberta kicked her chest and aimed her SIG P220 to Saber's face "I would love to play with you…"

"Oh goodie….this must be fun..." said Saber, coughing from the pain.

"Sadly, I don't have time with you…." said Roberta.

"This will mark the score my brother, the score is reset to zero" said Ernesto to Yamato and Marco.

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Marco.

"Gotta go…" said Ernesto, shutting the door, leaving Saber, Yamato and Marco in the room.

…

"I'm out!" said Lorenzo, throwing his Benelli M3 to the ground.

"I'm out too…" said Ferro, her SIG sidearm still hot after repeatedly fired to the enemy.

"Signore, I'm out too…" said Rico.

"Well then, this is the last bullet….why not" Jean then aimed his Browning HP, and fired the last shot, killing one of the enemy. Miraculously, one by one, the enemy was shot,some of them blewn to the wall, other was decapitated by the grenade; Quickly, the area was cleared from any hostile.

"Well, that was lucky…" said Jean. Just then, the Italian army squad entered Lorenzo's room.

"It's safe for now sir" greet the soldier to them.

"thanks guy, it's about time you showed up…" Jean said to the soldier while looking at the window. Outside, several VBM Freccia and M113 personnel carrier were dispatched to help the agency.

"Looks like you guys owe our forces a drink" Julia Aprea suddenly appeared.

"Julia?" shocked Jean and Ferro.

"what's the matter?" can't I join this fight? Lucky me I was a MP…" said Julia.

"It doesn't matter now…let's push back the enemy from this agency" said Lorenzo to them.

To Be Continued…


	37. Part 37 ZERO

Part 37- ZERO

"Just like old time" said Ernesto still looking around the agency,walking with the other.

"So brother, did you missed this place so badly?" asked Roberto in his side were his partner, also his younger sister Roberta.

"Yep, it's been many years since I left this agency…" Ernesto answered Roberto question.

"well, we gotta get outta here…..the army is coming, Alanzo report that several IFV and Personnel carrier were sighted in the main road" one of his men said to him.

"Welp, sounds like we gotta pulled out from here from the front door…." Said Ernesto.

"I like your plan Brother" Roberta said to him.

…

"We're ready to move here" said Yuki, finished loading her Type 99 and Barrett M95 rifle.

"Leave some cyborg to guard this area" ordered Lorraine. "Yuki, Sherry, Henrietta, Petra and Enrica come with me" she said to them "We'll go to the holding area"

Charles then said "Ai, Kara, Aria, Soni and Fleccia, we'll make a stronghold here" he point the main hallway.

"Gattonero, Agapita, Ayden, Victoria and Silber will stick with me" said Avise.

"Hunny, Munny, Chiara and Orca will support the assault at the main building with Etienne and Kai's team" Lorraine ordered them.

"Roger signore" replied Husnah, Munairah, Chiara and Orca.

Moving towards the holding room, Lorraine feel something out of the ordinary at the hallway in front of them.

"something's not right here" said Lorraine.

"What is it Lorraine-Nechan?" asked Yuki while walking behind her.

"No…no reason…just…something" just before Lorraine can continue, she could hear footsteps, many of them around the corner. Quickly she signaled the cyborg to stop for a while and hug themselves to the wall. As the footsteps getting nearer, Lorraine ordered Sherry to investigate the suspicious sound . At last, the footstep was identified, Ernesto and his team was around the corner, coming towards them.

"Signore Lorraine, it's the enemy" whispered Sherry to her.

"Okay, let's setup an ambush location here, we'll take them down from close range" Lorraine ordered the girls. As they set the ambush around the corner, Ernesto arrived in front of them.

"Freeze you devil!" Lorraine exclaimed, aiming her P90 towards the enemy.

"Ah….just what I deduced earlier…" said Ernesto.

"Don't move!" Yuki aimed her Type-99 Arisaka rifle, slinged to her back was her Anti-material Sniper rifle M95.

"Will not Bitch!" exclaimed Roberta, the rest aimed their weapon to Lorraine and the girls.

"This gun will do the talking for me" said Sherry, taunting Ernesto.

"How about we settle the score, you girls can settle the score with me" said Ernesto "Sister, you can go, your friend are in the room"

"You better not harm them…if not…." said Lorraine

"No worries sister, they're just relaxing in the room" said Ernesto. Quickly Lorraine rushed with Enrica and Henrietta with her to the holding room.

"Now we're both free from any problem, shall we fight?" asked Ernesto to them.

"Fine enough…" Yuki replied. She then put her rifle to the table close to them "I'll fight this son of a bitch"

"Me too…" said Sherry.

"Count me in" said Petrushka.

"Okay guys, stay away from this fight, I'll handle this" Ernesto ordered his friend "are you girls fighting me without any weapon?"

"Owh do i?" Yuki then draw out her Type-99 Arisaka Bayonet. Petrushka and Sherry draw out their Sidearm, unloaded and used as meele weapon.

"I can do this all day…" said Ernesto, pulling out a simple wire in his pocket.

"Is that it?" Sherry mocked him.

"Trust me, this is the only thing I need" said Ernesto.

"We'll enjoy this…." Said Petrushka.

"You know girls, I'm once the CQB expert back then…." Said Ernesto, taunting them.

…..

"Signore Kai!" Chiara arrived at the main building, where Kai and his team were holding against the enemy attack.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Signore Lorraine sent us to provide you guys with support" Husnah replied, taking cover from the shootout.

"Okay, I want Chiara, Orca and You support me" Kai pointed his finger to Munairah and Chiara "While You and Ayden support Etienne's team over there" giving Ayden and Munairah an order.

"Roger Signore" Quickly Ayden and Munairah run towards Etienne's position.

"Munny here!" said Munairah, followed by Ayden.

"Okay Girls, cover my back for any enemy would you?" Etienne ordered them.

"Will do Signore Etienne" Emilie replied. Firing her Milkor MGL, Munairah managed to make an opening in the front, followed by another enemy downed by the grenade explosion.

"Push forward!" Kai exclaimed to his team, firing his Type 89 HOWA rifle. His team also moved from their position.

"RPG!" Chiara exclaimed, seeing the enemy at the balcony with a rocket launcher. Too late, the enemy fired the RPG round towards Kai's position.

"I got this one!" Munairah fired her Milkor Grenade launcher, direct hit to the RPG round, causing it to explode midair.

"Nice one Munny" Emilie praised her.

"It was all nothing" Munairah smiled to her, and fire another round towards the enemy at the balcony, pieces and part of the enemy fly in all direction as Munairah gives another 6 round of explosive grenade to the enemy.

"Hell, you might wanna spare some for me would you?" Husna said to her, killing another enemy with her AKMSU.

"Hehehe…I though you would" Munairah reload her Milkor.

This is the final wave!" Kai threw a grenade to the last remaining enemy. Seconds later, the grenade explodes, killing the last 3 enemy in the main building of the agency.

"Nice job girls, if it weren't for you girls, we'll be overunned by the enemy." said Kai to the girls.

"It's nothing Signore…just that…can you treat me a breakfast this morning?" asked Ayden.

"Sure, I'll make that for you and Yuki…" Kai hold Ayden's head and smiled to her.

…

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" said Ernesto to Yuki, Sherry and Petrushka, 14 minutes lasted since they started the hand to hand combat.

"It'll end here you bitch!" Yuki try for another go, despite being tired. She then attack Ernesto with her Bayonet in her left hand.

"Still the same…" said Ernesto. Quickly she blocked the attack with the wire wind up around the bayonet and her hand.

"What the…" Yuki tried to pull her hand, which was stuck between the wire hold by Ernesto.

"awh, look at the Hime…" Ernesto mocked her. Quickly he pulled Yuki's hand to her back and pulled the other hand, binding them together "What's the matter, feeling cold?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Yuki, struggling from the wire binding her hand. Out of nowhere, Sherry makes her move, giving her fist to Ernesto as hard as she could.

"I see what you did there" Ernesto then pulled a portion of wire from his hand, winded around Sherry's right wrist.

"Damn! Let go of my hand!" Sherry struggled, tried to pull her hand with her other hand. The last thing she know, her hand was bound together with the wire, bound together with Yuki.

"Now stay there" said Ernesto to Yuki and Sherry.

"Eat this!" Petra tried to help them, kicking him in the leg.

"Slow as usual" Ernesto easily avoid the kick, in return He kicked Petrushka's stomach.

"Merd….." Petrushka coughed and stand back after being kicked by Ernesto.

"Giving up already?" said Ernesto to her, still holding both of the girl's arm by the wire in his hand.

"Nope, I'm just warming up!"

"Too bad, I'm running out of time here..." said Ernesto.

"I'll make the time even longer for you then…." Petrushka tried to kick Ernesto to the face, only to get blocked by him, holding her feet.

"I say again, you're still slow" Ernesto then hit Petrushka to the face with his fist.

"Damn you…." She's holding her head, dizzy and disoriented from the blow she received. The next thing she knew, Ernesto punched her in the stomach, making her knelt to the floor, coughing.

"Remember this, it will take a hundered years for you girls to defeat me…" Ernesto holds Petrushka's hair.

"Not true…I'll defeat…you…if I had my chance" said Petrushka, holding his hand, struggling.

"I'll defeat you too Ernesto!" Yuki exclaimed to him, still struggling from the wire binding them.

Ernesto then said to Yuki " Like I say before, I'll wait for that moment…" she then dragged Petrushka by the hair to Yuki and Sherry's Position.

"Until then, rest a bit, you girls seems pretty tired after fighting me.." said Ernesto.

"Release me and I'll fight you again!" exclaimed Yuki to him.

"Not now my Hime…" Ernesto hold her chin. Yuki tried to struggle but the wire binding her hand was so strong.

"That wire is made from Kevlar, 5 times stronger than steel you know…." said Ernesto. He then bind Petrushka's hand and foot with the wire he used.

"Gotta go for now, I have a plane to catch this morning…" said Ernesto to them "I hope anyone will find you girls…"

"Son of a…." before Yuki could speak, her mouth was covered by Ernesto's hand, pushing her to the wall.

"Remember this, I'm still human, just like you…." Said Ernesto close to her ear "someday, maybe another day, you'll defeat me" Ernesto then walked out from the corridor, leaving Petrushka, Sherry and Yuki behind on the floor struggling from the wire binding them.

" damn I would kill you someday…" said Yuki, angered was filling her eyes.

…

"You've hold the fort?" asked Victoria to Claes.

"Sure damn I was" said Claes.

"Thanks for taking care of our room, Claes" thanked Victoria to her.

"It was nothing" said Claes, smiling. She then put the iron bat to the table and enjoyed her tea.

To Be Continued….


	38. Part 38 EPILOGUE: LOVE-SORROW

Part 38- EPILOGUE: LOVE-SORROW

"I'm tired…" Emilie yawned as the sunrise shine the Agency, 12 minutes after the assault.

"You bet I do" replied Silber, leaning her head to the wall as she sat on the chair. Gattonero and Soni sleep together in the chair; While Rico and Chiara enjoy a good rest with cookies in their hand, Husnah and Munairah rest at the table, laying themselves at the table while Aria sat next to them, tired and disoriented.

"Cold, dark and fun night…" said Francesca, sitting at the stair, watching the other cyborg rest after a long night battle.

"You bet it was" said Kara, sitting next to her.

"As long as I killed the most terrorist that night" said Mercedes, crossing them at the stairs.

"I bet you do…." Kara and Francesca simultaneously said to her.

….

"There you go…" Avise opened the wire binding Yuki's hand.

"Thanks Avise-Nechan" Yuki holding her wrist.

"Where's Ernesto?" asked Avise to them.

"They escaped" said Sherry to them.

"I'm guessing that he defeat three of you combined togehter…"said Agapita as Yuki, Petrushka and Sherry nodded their head. Lorraine arrived at the scene, with Saber, Marco and Yamato at her side.

"Where's Ernesto?" asked Marco.

"He's with the rest of the fleeing enemy" said Petrushka.

"This place is surrounded by the Italian Army, I doubt he, with his comrade will pass the security" said Yamato.

"Don't underestimate him Yamato" said Marco to him.

"Hey Yuki" called Ayden.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"Can we eat together?" asked Ayden to her.

"Sure, I'll defeat you this time" said Yuki to her.

"And I'm gonna be the referee for that " Petrushka volunteered herself.

"Not on my watch" Sherry interrupted.

…

"This is a restricted area" the soldier said to them, before getting shot to the head by Roberto, disguised as the Military personnel with the rest of his friend.

"Was that necessary?" asked Marcel on Roberto's action.

"I don't care, as long as we get outta here" his younger sister replied.

"Fine enough…" said Marcel.

"Looks like we got ourself an IFV here…" said Ernesto, looking at their getaway vehicle.

"I'll drive" Alvaro insisted himself.

"Okay, let's load up the troop" said Ernesto, ordering his team to the VBM Freccia.

…..

"Hi darling" said Charles from his phone to Eleanor.

"How's it going?" asked Eleanor.

"Fine, just some missing Russian Prime minister and some assault by the enemy" said Charles.

"Tough job I see…" said Eleanor.

"How's the day in there?" asked Charles to her.

"We'll be arriving at Italian waters in just 2 hour, soon arriving to Taranto Naval Base"

"Sounds like I'll meet you tomorrow" he said to Eleanor.

"Agree" replied Eleanor, before hanging up the call.

…

Sitting at once was the cafeteria; Kai picked a Glass on the floor. He then head for the kitchen, picking some bag of tea and make himself a cup of tea.

"Mind if I join in?" said Sandro, entering the kitchen.

"Sure" Kai stir his Tea, still hot and aromatic, filling the morning haze with Tea aroma.

"Damn busy night…" said Sandro, making himself a cup of coffee, grabing some bread in the table.

"Sure it is…" replied Kai.

"Hey Guys, don't forget us here" said Lorraine and Gunther, entering the kitchen and picked some bottle of wine.

"I bet there will be a bigger battle waiting for us.." said Gunther to them, looking at the window, he could see the morning sunray lighting the room.

"Don't be so sure about that" Yarrow then entered the room.

"It's getting crowded here" said Sandro.

"Agree" Said Kai, laughing as he took a sip to his Tea "Ugh, still hot"

"Better wait for it to cool down Kai…" said Lorraine, advising him as she enjoy her Baguette.

"Will do…" said Kai, patting her shoulder. Lorraine's face then blushed, she's holding her bread with trembled hand, her face turn red.

"Uhm Kai, there's something I wanna tell you" Lorraine put down her Bagette to the table, gripping the coffee mug very tightly.

"What is it?" asked Kai, sipping his tea.

"Well…uhm…." Before Lorraine could say anything to him, Saber pat her shoulder, giving her a Pasta.

"Try eating this" Saber offered a plate of Pasta to her.

"Uhmm…"

"You wanna eat it?" asked Kai.

"I'll give this to you then" Lorraine takes the pasta from Saber and gave it to Kai "I know you love Pasta, so here"

"Thanks Lorraine-San" Kai Thanked her.

"Are you guys in couple?" asked Yarrow, referring to Kai and Lorraine. Both of them blushed as they almost choked themselves, Lorraine sprayed the coffee from her mouth hearing what Yarrow just said to them.

"how do you think us like that!?" shocked Lorraine.

"I can sense when the love is coming in" said Yarrow, giving her a flirting stare.

"I see…" Kai understand what Yarrow just said to them, looking at Lorraine's face directly, as she blushed and shook her head, blushed and trembling.

"Don't worry Lorraine-San, I love you too…" said Kai, shocking her.

"Uhm….uh…." Lorraine trembled; she took another sip from her coffee. Suddenly Kai kissed her cheek, making her feel more embarrassed.

"Truly, I love you Lorraine since the first time i arrived here" he said to her. Kai then try to kiss her again, this time to the lip. As Lorraine and Kai almost kissed together, Henrietta, Yuki and Ayden entered the Kitchen.

"I'm hungry Kai-Nechan" said Yuki to Kai.

"Uhm…let me get you some Pasta" Kai then grab some plate and filled it with pasta "There you go" he handed the pasta to her, Ayden and Henrietta.

"Signorina Lorraine, Signore Kai, why are your face red?" Henrietta asked them.

Both of them blushed as they continue enjoying their breakfast.

…

"Hi Vic" Tristezza said to Victoria from the phone.

"Hi Tris, how's it doing there?" she asked him.

"Fine, we've just depart from the base thirty minutes ago"

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Italy, naval exercise" he answered.

"Ah, I've heard it too, my brother will join the exercise too…" she said to him.

"Well, I'll meet him later when we arrived at the naval base tomorrow."

"I'll be there" said Victoria.

To Be Continued…..


	39. Part 39 EPILOGUE: THE BEGINNING

Part 39- EPILOGUE: BEGINNING

**Two days after the assault-**

**Piazza Di Spagna-**

"I'm wondering what will happen next…" said Yuki, licking her ice cream, Henrietta and Ai sat beside her at the Piazza Di Spagna steps.

"For now, let's not think that way shall we" Mercedes, with Ayden arrived and sat next to Henrietta, enjoying her Panini.

"I though you always drink vodka whenever you're around" Ai said to her.

"I am….it's just who want to carry me when I passed out later?" Mercedes said to her.

"Fair enough" Ai finished her ice cream and rose from her seat "I'm heading for my next ice cream…. Sis, anything particular?" she asked her sister.

"Pasta…Just Pasta…." Yuki said to her.

"Another Panini for me, 5 of them" said Mercedes.

" I''m also want Panini too... 10 of them" Ayden gives her order.

"Okay…Henrietta?" Ai asked her.

"I'll pass…I will accompany you, Ai" Henrietta replied and stood from her seat.

"Okay" she replied.

"Don't forget our Pasta and Panini this time One-Chan…" Yuki reminds her.

" Like I forgot it many time…" Ai crossed her arm, Yuki and Mercedes glared her in the eyes "Okay Okay…i can..sorta …forgot it sometimes…"

"That's why I'll follow you Ai, just in case…" said Henrietta.

"Sheesh…fine enough…" Ai sighed then walked to the bakery nearby, followed by Henrietta.

"And don't forget my milk Sis!" Yuki remind her.

"I will!" exclaimed Ai from far. Seconds later, Francesca and Kara arrived at Yuki's side.

"Beautiful day to fight isn't it?" said Francesca, looking to the sky.

"i would bet on it" said Mercedes, also looking to the sky, Yuki nodded her head as the sign of agreeing to her.

"Let's hope that there will be no more attacks from today…I'm pretty tired handling their problem now…" said Kara, yawning and still feel sleepy.

"You're not the only on who's tired right now…" said Yuki, looking at the crowd of tourist below the steps at Piazza Di Spagna.

"Agree…although my vendetta towards that 'phantom' is pretty bold" said Mercedes.

"Me too…" said Yuki.

"Hi girl, here's your order Sis" ai handing her a pasta sandwich " and this is for you Mercedes-Chan" giving her Panini.

"How about us?" said Francesca and Kara simultaneously.

"I knew this would happen" Henrietta gave them a Baguette "Both of you can share the bread" she smiled to them.

"Yuki, Ai, your birthday is coming up right?" asked Kara to the twin sister. Both of them nodded their head.

…..

**SWA Firing range-**

"A Little bit off" said Yuri, looking through his binocular.

"Sorry Signore" Victoria apologized, she aimed down her training Weapon, SVD to the target 700 meters away.

"It's okay, now fire another shot….this time make sure the grouping is closer" ordered Yuri.

"Roger" she then fire 5 burst of bullets toward the target.

"Let's call it a day off shall we?" Yuri said to her.

"Okay Signore" she smiled to him.

Yuri checked his phone, a message; meeting at 14.30 hour.

"Vic, I'll give you a day off today, no more training…" he said to her.

"Thanks signore" she tanked him.

….

**Taranto Naval base, Abroad Battleship USS New Jersey-**

"So, She's your cyborg then?" Asked Eleanor just to be sure, holding Sherry's head.

"Yep, her name is Sherry Ichiroku…" said Charles.

"Cute name…is she Japanese?" she asked.

"Part American, part Japanese" he said to her.

"Cute girl you have Charles…" Eleanor then pinched Sherry's cheek.

"Nice to meet you Signorina Eleanor" Sherry greet her, blushed.

"Hi El!" Allison greet her captain from behind " Hi Eleanor's wife!" she greet Charles.

"So must be?" asked Charles.

"My petty officer, meet MCPO Allison Black" Eleanor introduced to him.

"Nice meeting you kid" said Charles, offering his hand.

"Nice to see you too sir" Allison shake his hand " By the way, is that your daughter?" Both Charles and Eleanor surprised and blushed.

"well, technically…." Mumbled Eleanor.

"I knew it, you've done it before" said Allison.

"Allison….. You better not say that, or I will tie you up and throw you into the sea" Eleanor glared her.

"okay, okay" said Allison, calming her down while smiling at the couple.

"Besides, i missed my day doing that" Charles flirt her.

"Not you too Charles…"

"what is that about Signore?" Sherry asked him.

"Confidential" Allison interrupted.

…

**SWA, Meeting room-**

"So far, we've gathered this much of intel" said Michele, handing the dossier to Lorenzo.

"They're fleeing outta country?" said Lorenzo, shocked after seeing thhe content of the dossier that Michele just gave to him.

"It seem they make their way to the Austrian border…." Said Michele.

"We found their getaway vehicle, the Italian army IFV near the border…" interrupted Fernando.

"Any from this?" asked more Lorenzo, he drink his coffee at the table and stared the dossier once again. His mind was puzzled by the incident which not only shock the agency far more than the Turin power plant incident, it also involve 3 nation; Vatican city, Italy and Russia.

"We're still searching for the missing Russian prime minister…so far, no trace of the kidnapper…." Add Jean.

"And I just received the news….. Russian pulled out from the naval exercise yesterday" said Lorenzo, shocking the Fratelli in the meeting room.

"This is like the sign of the motherland is preparing for an intervention" said Yuri. This time, his Russian accent showed up from his mouth.

"Yuri, you better not pick the side with the Stovies" said Yamato.

"Stovies?" Yuri wondered.

"it's an anagram of the word SOVIET…" said Kai. The other Fratelli laughed after hearing what Yamato just said.

"Next time Yamato, think something more creative than that…" said Yamato to him, holding his laughter.

"Don't insult him!" said Lorraine, backing him up.

"Thanks Lorraine-San" Kai thanked him, lowering his head, blushed.

"You're welcome" Lorraine also lowered her head, her hand she held it tightly, blushed. The rest of the Fratelli looked at them, as if they were the perfect 'Monday' couple.

"Hey Lorraine, Kai, if both of you married someday, don't forget inviting me" said Fernando, joking to the couple.

"Me too" said Gunther, followed by the other Fratelli, making both couple; Kai and Lorraine even more blushed.

To Be Continued….


	40. Part 40 INTERVENTION

Part 40- INTERVENTION

**The next day-**

**Italian National news-**

"This just in, Apparently NATO Decided to intervene the Italian government terrorist problem….The Italian President also agreed to put a multinational special task force; led by the USA JSOC, intending to capture the lead terrorist that attacked Rome and Vatican city, resulting to the missing Russian Prime minister 4 days ago and resulting mass casualty. So far, there's more question than answer rising around the European border."

…

**SWA Dorm, Silber and Jeanne's room-**

"Jeanne, how's your day?" asked Silber to her French cyborg friend, Jeanne D'arc, sitting at her side in her bunk.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful as any Crossiant I've made myself" she replied.

"You sure are pretty clever when it comes to word twisting you know" Silber said to her, with French accent.

"You bet I do" Jeanne smiled at her, holding her head.

"So Jeanne, anything particular you wanna do today?" she asked her roommate.

"Hmmm… how about we play dressup?" asked Jeanne to Silber.

"Sounds fun!" Silber replied.

…

**JSOC Temporary base, Rome-**

"Tom, whatcha doing?" Kuroneko asked him. He then sat down on her bed, 2 hour after arrived at Rome temporary JSOC Base.

"Nothing, just drawing some stuff for my brother back in Australia…" he replied.

"Now that is some scary shit you draw" said Fuji sitting next to Kuroneko.

"This what my brother expect it…I don't wanna disappoint him" said Tom to them.

"Well, look alive, we'll get ourselves busy tomorrow, patrolling the sky with Blackhawk…" informed Kuroneko.

"Can't wait for it" he smiled and then teased Tom.

….

**SWA Dorm, Yuki and Ai's Room-**

"One-San, are you hungry?" Ai asked her sister Yuki, stretching her arm, just woke up after midday sleep and rest.

"Yep…I've been waiting for you to wake up so that we can go there together." said Yuki, lying on the bed, reading some Manga. She then raised from her bed and start pulling Ai from her bed "Come on One-San, I would put a hole in your head if that Pasta is finished by Ayden…"

"Okay…gimme a sec" she brushed her hair with her hand and start walking out from the room, heading to the cafeteria. On the way, they met Silber with Jeanne.

"What happened here?" asked Ai, seeing Silber's messed hair and makeup.

"Jeanne decided to play dressup with me…it turns out she's pretty serious when it comes to dressup" said Silber.

"It's my hobby, I can't help it though" Jeanne smiled at them.

"Come on, let's go…" said Yuki, dragging her sister "It's already dinner time…"

"We wanna Join too…" said Jeanne, following them.

"count me in…" said Mercedes, appeared out of nowhere, following them too.

"Good then, let's start a party…" said Ai, smiling at them.

…

It's been two days since Arthur Jacques DeLafayette joined the Agency, luckily he had a companion, Saber at his side.

"I still remember the first day I came here…full of mess" said Arthur.

"And you showed them who's the rookie" Saber mocked him.

"I know that" he laughed. He then receive a message from his phone.

"Gotta go, Jean is calling me" said Arthur to her.

"Okay, see you again Art" said Saber, calling him with his simple name.

….

"Hello?" Charles answered the call.

"Hello Charles, this is Kai speaking" said Kai from the line.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"Looks like I'll be with you inTaranto, Lorenzo assigned me with the other Fratelli to your location, guarding the NATO and Malaysian fleet exercise "said Kai.

"You mean?" asked Charles to be sure.

"French navy will replace Russian navy…" he informed Charles.

"Okay, looks like we'll meet you later, does it?" said Charles.

"Agree…"replied Kai.

To Be Continued….


	41. Part 41 A MATCHING MATCH

Part 41- A MATCHING MATCH

Jeanne, with Ai is resting on the bench, after 15 minutes playing Kendo. While resting, Jeanne checked her shinai just in case it was bent or damaged.

"Hey Jeanne, wanna try another round?" offered Ai, wearing her 'kote'. She then reached her Shinai and raise from her seat.

"Owh would i?" she then raised from her seats and wear her Kote.

"Shall we begin?" asked Ai, ready with her move.

"Sure" replied Jeanne. she then ready with her move and Attack her first. Easily Ai blocked the attack with her Shinai and flicked away her blow. Ai then gives Jeanne a blow to the head, only to be blocked by Jeanne's Kote.

"Not bad…" said Ai to Jeanne.

"You're not bad enough for me too." Replied Jeanne.

"Hey girls, Jean called you two" Aria informed them.

"Right now?" asked Jeanne to be sure. Aria nodded her head.

"Looks like it's a draw…again.." said Ai to Jeanne.

….

"Come on Enrica, is that all you got?" teased Munairah, she, Husna, Enrica and some other cyborg are playing soccer in the field.

"Don't challenge me" she then kicked the ball into the goalpost, where Munairah was standing ass a goalkeeper.

"Still slow" Munairah easily hold the ball and then kicked it midair, only missed the field, hitting Yuki in the head.

"Watch where you kicked it!" said Yuki, holding the ball with her left hand. In her right arm, she held a magazine of Japanese manga.

"Sorry Yuki…I didn't mean for kicking it into your head" Munairah apologized.

"Lucky you, I can't really feel the pain.." said Yuki, holding her head. She then kicked the ball back to Enrica.

"Say Yuki, wanna join in?" asked Rico to her.

"I'm busy…" said Yuki.

"Awh come on…" Rico pulled her arm.

"Ah…well….." Yuki is still trying to figure whether she join the game or rest herself in this day off.

"Yuki, Enrica, Rico! Signore Jean called you two" said Aria, Henrietta was behind her.

"What is it this time…." Enrica asked herself, trying to emember any mistake she done recently.

…

"Now you're wondering why I called you girls right?" asked Jean, trying to clarify the situation. He wanders of around the room, with Rico at his side, watched by the other cyborg.

"Why are we called here Signore Jean?" asked Enrica.

"There will be a gathering of naval exercise at Taranto naval base, the president has decided that we should intervene and protect the exercise…" said Jean. Gattonero and Soni entered the room, followed by Aria and Henrietta at their side.

"Looks like all of you girls are here…." said Jean.

"What was it?" asked Gattonero to Yuki, sitting at her side.

"Just some operation….." she replied.

"Remember, you girls will depart tomorrow with your handler" Jean reminds them.

"Signore Jeanne, ill this mission gonna be a very long-loooong hour?" asked Jeanne.

"Maybe…." He replied. Looking at Jeanne, he then said to her "But this will be a fairly easy mission for you girls" Jean then looked at another cyborg that raised her hand "What is it Yuki?"

"Can we pack our things now?" asked Yuki, followed by Rico's laughter.

….

"Are you sure these girl are okay in the operation?" asked Kuroneko, seeing Victoria and Petrushka gearing up.

"Are you sure that you Delta boys can defeat our cyborg?" asked Yuri, teasing Kuroneko.

"Guys, let's focus on the main point here" Fuji calming down his teammate.

"So far we got a fresh Intel on the whereabouts of the Russian prime minister" Ferro briefed them about the Intel.

"So, when do we move?" asked Tom.

"Now" Ferro informed them.

~** 45 Minutes after gearing up~**

"How sure are we on the intel?" asked Sandro to Ferro, boarding the Pavehawk helicopter.

"95% sure!" Ferro also boarded the chopper.

"Hope the Intel is right!" Kuroneko said to Ferro. Seconds later, the helicopter took off with both Delta force squad and SWA cyborg on a mission to identify and possibly rescue the Russian prime minister.

"hey girl, are you built enough for the fighting?" Fuji asked Victoria, despite assured by Ferro, he still had a hard time to believe that the team assisting them was only a girl.

"Signorina Saber, may I ask you a question?" Silber asked her, her PGM Hecate sniper rifle was held very tightly as she stare at her handler's face directly.

"What is it?" Saber asked her back, curious what does her cyborg want to ask her.

"After this mission, could you treat me an icecream?" she asked Saber politely.

Looking at her, Saber then smiled at her and said "Sure Sil, after this mission…" The Delta force operators only look at both of them with very touched feeling inside them. True, they were trained to kill, but it seems that the men had a sense of caring towards the cyborg.

…

"Hey One-San, do you mind if I ask you something?" Ai asked her sister, reloading .45ACP round to her magazine clip.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuki packed everything in her AMATI bag; her L96 AWS, STI 2011 pistol and her Type-99 arisaka rifle.

"If we return back, don't forget to buy me a souvenir" Ai said to her sister.

"Sure" said Yuki, she smiled to her twin sister.

"Don't forget my souvenir too" Gattonero interrupt, hugging both of them.

"Gattonero, you buy your souvenir with your own money" said Soni, finished packing her luggage.

"Awh come on…" sighed gattonero.

"This camera will record anything from now" Henrietta took a picture of them.

"Wait, I'm not ready" Jeanne Brushed her hair with her hand "Okay, I'm ready" she posed in front of Henrietta's camera. Henrietta laughed at her as she took couple of her picture along with the other girl in the room.

"All ready?" Rico asked them.

"Just a sec" Ai packed the last shirt to her luggage and zipped the bag "ready"

"Signore Jean is waiting at the car, with the other Fratelli" Rico inform them.

"Hey Jeanne, can you help me?" asked Aria.

"Help you with what?" She asked her back.

"Help me carry my luggage" said Aria, dragging both of her luggage.

"It's not like we're camping there" said Jeanne, lending her a hand.

To Be Continued…..


	42. Part 42 DECOY, BAIT, TRAP

Part 42- DECOY, BAIT, TRAP

"It seems you fell into the trap very easily" said Ernesto to Yuri, as he watches him helplessly tied to the chair.

"Where's my cyborg!?" exclaimed Yuri.

….

**30 minutes before-**

The sky above Southwestern part of Rome today become the highlight of the Joint Delta/SWA team in a mission to search the missing Russian Prime minister. the sky also filled with a squadron of Little bird gunship chopper and Pavehawk, carrying Both Delta and SWA Personnel to the warehouse located 23 kilometers from the capital, the suspected area where the Prime minister was last sighted by the Predator drone.

"All QRF airspace, code Mongoose, the mission is a go!" AWACS patrolling the Roman sky giving the Go order to the Delta strike team. joining the mission to is a gunship, AC-130 Spooky

"Looks like what we've expected" said Kuroneko, looking to his scope, as multiple gunfire and RPG round fly around the Rome airspace.

"Star 2 to Fox1, light them up!" quickly the Little bird swoop in from the sky, firing their minigun an 2.75 rockets at the warehouse.

"Ropers away" one of the Pavehawk chopper hovered 20ft at the air, dropping the first Delta team.

"Spooky covering you guys in the sky" the AC-130 operator informed them.

"Some serious firepower this night" said Sandro, looking at the dark sky shrouding the airspace. He could see the AC-130 spectre gunship flying and circling the sky below the target building, as well as Italian Predator drone at the air.

"We take anything seriously" said Fuji, cocking his M4 rifle.

"I guess so..." said Yuri, prepared all his gear, including his trustworthy AK-103, his TT-33 as his sidearm and some chewing gum in his pocket.

"Get ready people" said Tom, manning the 7.62 minigun in the chopper. The helicopter touched down, with all the passenger embarked out from the Helicopter.

"Remember, we want the Prime minister alive!" said Ferro, firing her MP5 towards the target in front of her, while taking cover behind some car. The rest also take cover behind anything they can use as cover; dustbin, lorry, car, even a bench.

"Sil!" Saber called her.

"what is is signorina?" asked Silber,wielding her PGM Hecate sniper rifle.

"Take down that enemy machinegun!" she ordered her.

"Will do!" she then aimed down her scope, got a lock and fired her sniper rifle, cycling the bolt before shooting another enemy.

"Saber, we can go high" Kuroneko point the balcony to Saber.

"Vantage point, eh?" said Saber.

"Yep" he replied, Kuroneko then run towards the stair to the corridor, with his MK14 battle rifle ready in his cheek, hybrid scope aimed down and shot some target. Silber also followed him, crouching next to him and fired her PGM Hecate.

"Not bad saber, your cyborg know what her job" Kuroneko praised her.

"It's nothing though" Saber fired her FAMAS G1 assault rifle. Petrushka and Victoria stick close to their handler Sandro and Yuri, followed by the rest of the Delta force squad.

"Star1 returning to base, ETA comebacks half an hour"

"FOX1 and FOX2 commence another gun run" the central command ordered the Little bird gunship to make another round of attack.

"Negative on that request command, the area full of friendly and" shortly afterward, one of the gunship downed by Stinger rocket fire. "All choppers pull out! The enemy forces got Stinger!" the central command gives the order to pull out every air asset, except the AC-130 gunship to pull out from the airspace.

"Give them hell!" Fuji ordered the AC-130 operator.

"Okay" the AC-130 operator replied. Shortly after that, the enemy strongpoint were blown one by one by the devastating 40mm Bofors and 30mm Vulcan cannon Fire, not even a single enemy was spared in the view of the AC-130 gunner view.

"The doors open!" Yuri exclaimed, moving into the first building they suspected.

"Kuro, mind if you lend me a help?" Saber asked her politely "we're gonna stay here, guarding the back door shall we?"

"Name's Neko to you, and okay we'll cover this area" he replied.

"Spacing 3feet" Sandro ordered them, aiming his assault rifle; SCAR-H.

"Watch the alley" warned Tom as he scans the area, aiming his weapon with finger on the trigger.

"This kinda gives me the eerie feeling though" said Fuji, still scanning the corridor. As they proceed forward, checking any sign of the missing Russian Prime minister, they could hear the Spectre gunship outside moaning her Bofor, Vulcan and sometime Howitzer in the middle requested by some Delta squad nearby, as they can heard the chat transcript from their radio. Shock and awe from the Howitzer blast making the area around the target building trembled by the 105mm round blast.

"Something's fishy here?" said Sandro, looking at the corridor, awkward; he stepped to the front followed by Petrushka. Unaware by them, they stepped into a booby trap, exploding right next to their position, thus filling the corridor with smoke.

"Not again…" said Sandro, still hearing the ringing voice after the impact of the explosion. Later, both side; the enemy and the Delta/SWA force exchange fire from each other. Grenade tossed, Shotgun roared, Assault rifle fired, the place seem pretty chaotic as all side took the best cover for launching offensive attack.

…..

Hey Gattonero, watcha doing?" asked Aria, curious what she's doing with Yuki at the dock. Abroad the Battleship USS New Jersey, there's much they can do, eating resting, sightseeing and photographing, but for Yuki and Gattonero, they enjoy the night under the star, at the Bow of the battleship, fishing for some big catch.

"Fishing…." She answered it simple. Checking whether her bait is eaten or not, Gattonero pulled the line and change the bait with more newer and fresher bait.

"Looks like I'm beating You Gattonero-San" said Yuki, looking at her pail full of fishes.

"what night is this?" asked Gattonero.

"Monday night, why?" she asked her back.

"It's my bad luck day" Gattonero rubbed her head.

"Hey Aria, did you see my Sister anywhere?"asked Yuki to her.

"She's with Jeanne, practicing Kendo together." She replied.

"That girl is simply energetic" said Gattonero

"Who?" Aria and Yuki simultaneously asked her.

"Both of them" said Gattonero, awkward feeling when both girls staring at her.

"I got another fish!" Yuki exclaimed, pulling the line, her favored prize, a half a meter long fish "looks like you have to cook all this fish Gattonero, remember our deal" she add.

Okay, okay…this time you win, Yuki" Gattonero laughed at her, rubbing Yuki's head.

Yuki's cellphone ringed, quickly she answer it "Moshi-moshi Mercedes, what's up?" she greeted her.

"Fine, just that I miss you guys…" said Mercedes from the phone.

"Then how about you request Priscilla to came over here?" she gives her idea.

"I'll think about that" Mercedes replied.

….

"That's the last of them" Fuji tell them, reloading new magazine to his assault rifle.

"Without the help from above, we can't finish this mission pretty easily…" said Sandro, checking his sidearm for any bullet in it.

"Hey, where's the other Fratelli?" asked Tom, wondering where Yuri and her cyborg Victoria have gone to.

"Saber, Yuri's with you?" sandro asked her.

"Negative, the only person her is just my cyborg and mister Neko here" she replied via the walkie talkie.

…

"It seems you fell into the trap very easily" said Ernesto to Yuri, as he watches him helplessly tied to the chair.

"Where's my cyborg!?" exclaimed Yuri.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, for now…" Ernesto whispered close to his ear.

"what are you planning…" his mouth was shut by Ernesto's hand, before he whispered to Yuri's ear.

"I will have a fun time with her…" said Ernesto, he whispered softly to his ear, much to his struggling.

He then signaled on of his men, a signal that he need something. Quickly his men dragged someone that Yuri knew so much, his cyborg, bound on the chair, still unconscious.

"Let go of her!" Yuri exclaimed to Ernesto.

"Relax, she'll be fine, as long as there's nothing that I thinked about anything worse" Ernesto grin to him.

"Ugh…wha…" Victoria finally woke up, realizing that her hand was bound together behind her back, although she struggled, the wire binding her hand was too tough to break.

"Quit resisting, that thing is made from Kevlar, the same wire I used to defeat your friend back in the agency…" he tells her.

"So, release me, lets fight you son of a bitch" said Victoria, spitting Ernesto's shoes.

"shall we play together?" he asked her.

"What kinda game?" Victoria stared him directly in the face, she try to move her feet, but to her dismay, her feet also tied.

"It will be fun game" said Ernesto, grabbing the duct tape from the table nearby "Selvaria, grab me a bucket of water and some bottle too..." he ordered her.

'Ernesto, what are you planning right now?" Yuri said to him, struggling from his seat, he tried to move the chair inch by inch.

"Something fun" said Ernesto, shutting Victoria's mouth with duct tape before grabbing an old rag in the table.

"Don't tell me…" Yuri only watched Ernesto put the old rag between Victoria's mouth and nose, covering half of her face. Victoria already knew what will he do to her quickly struggled violently, trying to free her hand or feet.

"You know it do you Brother?" he said to Yuri" you used it during your military interrogation if not mistaken right?" Ernesto then pulled Victoria's face upward and poured the water from the bottle to her face, soaking the rag. Victoria on the other hand struggled and gasping for air, the burning sensation in her lung as if she was drowning in the water.

"Stop it!" Yuri exclaimed to Ernesto.

"what?" Ernesto stopped pouring water to Victoria's face and removes the rag from her face. Victoria only coughed from her gag, as water coming out from his nose, she still gasping for air.

"wanna do this again?" She then put bac the rag onto her face, despite Yuri cursing Ernesto in Russian language, Ernesto continue to pour more water to Victoria's face, she struggled even more, but the binding was to great, the Kevlar wire was to great for her. The only thing she can do is conserve her breath, her fist was clenched tightly, as well as her feet struggling and kicking despite the binding at her feet.

"That's all for today, I hope you enjoy our fun time" Ernesto stop pouring the water and removes the rag once again, and also removing the duct tape covering her mouth.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Yuri as he see his cyborg in a weak state, sagged and tired.

"There will be another day…" said Ernesto, moving out from the room, along with his men.

"Don't worry Signore…..we'll….get outta this….." said Victoria, with broken voice. Yuri could only cry, as Victoria only rest for a while before tears rolling down on her cheeks.

To Be Continued…..


	43. Part 43 VENUTO, VISTO, STACCATO

Part 43- VENUTO, VISTO, STACCATO

"Will it be okay if we practice our shooting here?" asked Soni to Jean.

"Don't worry, we got the permission for this" said Jean, looking at Rico setting her SVD. Abroad the Battleship USS New Jersey as their Temporary base, Jean with the other observed as the navy from USA, Italy, Malaysian and French Navy gathered at Taranto naval base for the incoming naval exercise.

"Wind 32 knot, distance 500 meters" Kai give the information to Yuki, She's ready with Her Barrett M95 aimed at the target placed at the sea.

"Kai-Nechan, should I use HEIAP round?" asked Yuki to him.

"No, use the standard .50cal sniper round" he said to her.

"Will do Kai-Nechan" she then reload her Barrett M95 with one round a cycle the bolt before aiming the target.

"Take your time" said Kai to her, he could see his cyborg focused, aiming her sniper rifle, with very steady breath, Yuki pulled the trigger, loud bang followed by the target shattered into pieces.

"Did you checked what type of bullet you loaded?" asked Kai to Yuki.

"Gomen'ne Kai-Nechan I didn't realize it" said Yuki, with regretted face.

"It's okay Yuki, no harms done" Kai hold her head, calming her down.

"Arigato Kai-Nechan" she thanked her, closing her eyes and she hugged him.

…..

"wow, your cyborg is REALLY built for this don't she?" said Ernesto, holding Victoria's hair. Still struggling from her binding and gagging.

"You son of a bitch!" Yuri exclaimed to him, still struggling from the binding that putting him on the chair.

"Calm down my Brother, its morning already" said Ernesto, walking close to Yuri.

"I hope you will rot in hell" said Yuri, before he was punched in the stomach by Ernesto.

"Patience my brother, you will see the sunlight shortly enough" whispered Ernesto to his ear "There something bigger in our sleeve….something about submarine" he whispered his next plan to Yuri.

"what have you done this time" said Yuri, holding the pain.

…..

"Well this is kinda awkward" said Tom, aiming at the enemy in front of them. Confined in small room, Sandro, Petra, Fuji And tom faced with a decision that cost their life.

"Put down your weapon or I will drop this" the enemy gave his last ditch by holding the grenade in his hand, unpinned and ready to explode.

"Signore Sandro…" Petrushka whispered to his Handler, aiming her Taurus PT92.

"Stay put" said Sandro to her.

"Let see who will last longer" said Fuji, taunting the enemy. The atmosphere suddenly turns cold, only one enemy at the room; outnumbered by the SWA/Delta. The only option he had is the grenade in his hand. Sweating and scared, he holds the grenade with his trembled hand.

"Looks like you got something bothering you" said Tom, looking at the enemy's state. He could see the enemy bleeding from his back.

"Just shut up!" said the enmy.

"You and us, cornered in this room, the chance for that grenade to explode is 50/50….while for us, it's 100 percent shooting you if that grenade is dud" said Fuji.

"Owh Yeah? Let see about that" the enemy dropped the grenade to the floor, but he managed to catch it back.

"Don't do that again!" said Sandro, shocked.

"Who's the scaredy now?" said the enemy.

"what happened to you?" Petrushka asked the enemy, she could see the enemy bleeding from his back.

"It's none of your concern!" exclaimed the enemy.

"Let me treat you…" said Petrushka, coming close to the enemy.

"Step back!" the enemy aimed his SIG P220.

"Shoot me if you would, but my priority is treating you" said Petrushka, putting down her Sidearm to the floor.

"Is this okay Petra?" Sandro whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I got this" she gives two thumbs up.

"Don't try anything funny..." said the enemy, holding his pain "I still got this" showing the grenade.

"Don't drop the grenade" Petrushka warned her.

"All of you, except this girl…wait…outside" the enemy ordered the rest, except Petrushka to wait outside. Petrushka nodded her head, signaling that all will be fine.

Shortly after the team exited the room, Petrushka started to treat the enemy.

"what happened to you?" asked Petruska in curious.

"It's…none…of your business" said the enemy.

"Just tell me…I know this gunshot wound is kinda different from ours" said Petrushka.

Holding his breath for a while, he then said to her "this was the wound I got after betraying my comrades" he said to her.

"What happened?" Petrushka asked more, treating his wound with the cotton and antiseptic.

"well, to say at least…." He coughed before continuing the story " I disapprove the idea of killing the innocent civilian…"

"what's your name?" asked petrushka to him "Don't worry, I will keep it secret".

"ugh…My name is…" he hold her cough and continue " Nino, Nino Pasquale Varrot" he introduced himself.

"Owh, Nino…"said Petrushka, holding her tears.

"what about you?" asked Nino.

"Petrushka, just Petrushka…." Said Petrushka "call me Petra"

"How did you involved in this shit?" Nino Asked her.

"I'm a cyborg…I can't remember my past" said Petra, tears rolling down in her cheek. She quickly wipe her tear.

"well, for me I was influence by the idea of revolutionary Italy….." coughed and holding his pain.

"I will stitch the wound, hold the pain, would you?" said Petrushka. Holding his Pain, the enemy waits patiently as Petrushka stitched his wound.

"Just a little bit more" said Petrushka, stitching the last wound.

"Thanks Petra.." Nino coughed for the last time and stood up, still aiming his Sidearm to her, looking for something.

"what'ca looking for?" Petrushka asked him.

"Something…" said Nino, before finding what he's looking for "Petra…Come here…." Said Nino to her.

"What is it?" She then came close to her, Nino moved to her back and hit her in the head with his sidearm "Sorry Petra" he then bind her arm with the wire he found earlier.

….

"what's taking her so long?" asked Tom, checking his weapon.

"That's the enemy we're talking with" said Sandro "Not to mention our original goal was to find Yuri-Victoria Fratello…."

"well, that escalate quickly" said Fuji.

Shortly afterward, the dorr opened, with the enemy and Petrushka came out. The enemy hold her with his sidearm pointed in her head.

"Let go of her" said Sandro.

"Let me escape first!" sasid Nino.

"You know, we won't tolerate with this kind of situation." Said Fuji, ready to fire his weapon.

"Ugh….what the" Petruhska woke up.

"Are you okay Petra?" exclaimed Sandro to her.

"Don't shoot!" said Petrushka "I got this".

"don't try anything funny…" said Nino "Or…" he suddenly fell unconscious, dropped to the floor.

"Thank god you're okay…" said Sandro untie the wire binding Petrushka's hand.

"call the medic" Requested Petrushka.

"but he's the enemy" said Tom.

"He 'defected' from the enemy….." said Petrushka.

"In that case.."fuji then radio in a chopper MEDEVAC.

"Come on, let's continue searching the Fratello and the Russian Prime minister" said Fuji.

….

"Jeanne, it's our 7th match and it still end as draw?" said Ai, gasping for air after finishing her Kendo match with Jeanne.

"It looks that way" said Jeanne, also gasping for air, tired.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready" said Aria, informed them about lunch.

"shall we rest?" Jeanne said to Ai.

"Yokaidesu" replied Ai.

To Be Continued…..


	44. Part 44 FOG IN THE HILL

Part 44- FOG IN THE HILL

"Ugh so alone here without those two" said Fleccia, sitting at the balcony in the dorm, watching the sky above her. It's already Sunday and there's nothing much to do in the afternoon except laying low at the balcony, doing anything with the rest of the cyborg in the wind blew Fleccia's hair, covered Mercedes face.

"watch your Hair Fleccia!" Mercedes pushed aside her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you there" said Fleccia. She looked back the sky as the cloud slowly covered the sun.

"Why the long face?" Mercedes asked her.

"Nothing, it just that…Soni, Sherry and Gattonero's absence make me lonely" said Fleccia "It made me sick" she continued.

"Who said my name?" suddenly one of the cyborg sitting behind her replied.

"Owh, Sorry Six, I didn't realize you there" apologized Fleccia.

"Lonely?" Orca asked Fleccia, she sat next to Six.

"You bet it is" said Fleccia.

"in that case, why don't we enjoy my Rambo movies collection?" Mercedes offerd them.

"Are you sure we can watch it?" Six asked her.

"Sure, Ferro is on a mission at rome, while Jean at Taranto, doing some stuff" said Mercedes.

"Then, I'll join the party" said Fleccia.

…

"Bravo team have the Prime minister's location, they will storm the room shortly" said Fuji, informing his team.

"Good for them, we got some loose end here to be settled." Said Sandro. As they marched down to the interior of the warehouse searching for Yuri and Victoria, after the suspense they experience hours ago.

"we're running out of room here" said Tom to them.

"Let's Just hope this is the room" said Petrushka, ready in front of the door with her sidearm ready and aimed. As they opened the door and stormed the room, they were into full of surprise.

…

**20 minutes before-**

"Bored?" asked Ernesto to Yuri, playing with his emontion.

"Just shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed.

"Awh, come on...it's still three in the afternoon, and I got only four minutes before I left this building, in search for another prey" he smiled to him. Ernesto then stand behind Victoria and hold her hair.

"what a soft hair you got" said Ernesto. He hold her hear although she struggled a lot and screamed under her gag.

"You know…" Ernesto approached her face "I've never kissed a girl before" he said to her in front of her. He then kissed her in the lips; although the tape gag blocking her mouth.

"Damn!" Yuri Fell from his chair and tried to crawl all the way to his cyborg "Stay away from her!" . Victoria stunned for a while before continue struggling.

"Looks like I will left you guys with a souvenir here" Ernesto put something at the table.

"Bye Guys" Ernesto ungag Victoria and left the room. She was still shocked after what Ernesto done to her.

"Ugh…that bastard…how dare he kissed me…." Said Victoria, her eyes were full of rage after what Ernesto did to her "My first kiss wasn't suppose to be him"

"You let him did it in your first date, did you" Yuri laughed at her, while still laying on the floor.

"It's not bad as you" said Victoria, mocking her Handler on the floor.

"I say, what kind of present he left us?" asked Yuri to her.

"I don't know…it's covered with something…." said Victoria. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Sandro and Petrushka, followed by the other Delta force team.

"Found ya!" Tom said to Yuri and Victoria.

"It took you guys a long time to find us..." said Yuri, his binding was finally untied by Yuri, flowed by Petrushka unbind Victoria.

"By the way, Ernesto left us something" Victoria point her finger to the present at the table. Tom opened the present, turn out to be a bomb, 10 second left for it to detonate.

"Fuck! bomb!" Tom exclaimed "Get out of the fucking room!" he warned them. Shortly afterward they exited the room, before the room exploded.

"That was in a nick of time" said Fuji, wiping his sweat.

"Team Bravo moving in" Fuji's radio buzzed.

"This is team Alpha, hold you position! It's a trap!"

"wha-" Suddenly an explosion rock the warehouse, followed by the static sound of the radio.

"Neko, what happened?" Fuji radio in Kuroneko.

"Big explosion at northwest corner of the warehouse!" said Kuroneko.

"The rest of the team, fall back! It's a trap set by the enemy!" Ferro ordered the remaining team at the ground to pull back. Moment after that, more bigger explosion tear down the warehouse, trembling anything around explosion was so big, it shock the entire area within two kilometer radius.

"Now….that….. is close" said Sandro, panting his breath after surviving the explosion, with the rest of the team; Both delta and Fratelli team.

"Looks like they expecting for us" said Ferro after they gathered together near their exfiltration site, waiting for their ride.

"It's seems like this guy predict the next step" said Fuji.

"Well, it's our 'mess' what can we say about that" said Saber to them.

…..

"Uhm…where are we now?" said Aria to Gattonero.

"Some easy walk to Toilet made us lost in this ship, eh?" said Gattonero to her.

Just as they walked further in search for the exit, they stumbled with the officer "Sorry Miss" Aria apologized to the officer.

"It's nothing" said the officer "what's wrong you too?" the officer asked them.

"We're lost…" said Gattonero.

"Then follow me…it's coincident that I'm going to the bridge now…" said The officer.

"Good, thank goodness…"said Aria "By the way, my name is Aria, this here is Gattonero" she introduced her to the officer as they walked with her.

"Hi Aria, Gattonero, nice meetin' both of ya" the officer smiled at them "By the way, my name is Allison, MCPO Allison black" the officer introduced herself. As they walked across the corridor, the girls can see many activities done by the sailor abroad the Battleship New Jersey.

"Signore Allison, you're not bored working abroad this ship?" Aria asked her.

"Sure not, it's like my second home" Allison told them.

"That must be fun living here" said Gattonero.

"Indeed…" said Allison, before she bumped into another girl.

"Uhm…Miss, we're lost" said Yuki, Ai also with her.

"Not you too..." Allison laughed at them.

"What? What happened?" Ai wordered what's happened.

To Be Continued…


	45. Part 45 HIJACK OF Scirè

Part 45- HIJACK OF _Scirè_

**Taranto Naval Base 2345 hours, abroad Italian Submarine Scirè-**

"I could use some coffee right now…" one of the sailor sighed as he sat at the coning tower of the submarine with his friend.

"Mehh…it just need some punch in the eye" his friend joked to him. As the Bright night shine the base, both of the sailor could see someone walking to their submarine.

"What is it sir?" the sailor salute the person, who was they identified as high ranked officer.

"we need to inspect this sub" said the officer.

"But, this sub was already inspected 2 hours ago…" said the sailor.

"Then this is for real" the officer drawed out his handgun, suppressed and shot both of the sailor.

"Dispose the body" said the officer, and later revealing that it was Ernesto in disguise.

"Remember the drill" said Ernesto before they moved into the submarine ready with their weapon suppressed. The first thing they do is clearing the Bridge before moving toward the engine.

"If you find the captain, don't kill him, shoot to injure" Ernesto reminded his team. One by one, they cleared the submarine's crew; from torpedo room to the engine room. Lastly, they arrived at the captains' room. The opened the room and find out the captain wasn't anywhere present, only the first lieutenant responsible guarding the ship.

"Don't move!" the first lieutenant aimed her sidearm.

"Where's the captain?" asked Ernesto.

"He's not here, just me alone" said the lieutenant.

"By the way little girl, it's not safe to play with that gun in your hand" he taunt her.

"Who do you call…" shortly afterward she was shot by tazer in the neck, collapsed to the floor.

"Sleep tightly my dear" said Ernesto before his hostage passed out "Bring the HVT in" he ordered his team. Shortly afterward the Russian Prime Minister was taken near the captain's room.

"что ты до этого времени?( what are you up to this time?)" the Prime minister exclaimed to Ernesto.

"Просто некоторые большие вещи происходит в вашей стране( Just some big stuff happening in your country)" said Ernesto, staring the Russian Prime Minister in the eyes.

"Tie bot of the up" Ernesto ordered his comrade to tie both of them; The Prime Minister and the Female Lieutenant, together.

…

**Social welfare agency section 2, Director Lorenzo's office-**

"7 casualties, all from delta team" Ferro briefed Lorenzo about the current situation after the last battle Yesterday.

"He figured we will take the bait" said Lorenzo, referring to Ernesto's trap.

"Based on intel Given by Yuri during his time with Ernesto, he said the next objective is somewhat referring to a Submarine"

Lorenzo think for a while before he said to Ferro " where's the current location of the Italian Scire class submarine?"

"Currently docked at Taranto Naval base, with the other navy…the exercise will start tomorrow" Ferro reply.

"He will hijack that submarine…." Lorenzo said to her, with very depressed face.

"The Port is safely guarded, there's no way…." Suddenly Ferro's phone ringing.

"Hello Jean" she answered the call.

"Looks like Ernesto just hijack the submarine" said Jean from the line. Shocked from the news, Ferro dropped her phone, with Jean still on the line.

"They got the sub…" said Ferro.

"Damn….." Lorenzo then hit the table with his hand and said "Looks like he will start a war"

"Should I inform the other fratello about this?"

"No, let's keep this to ourselves for now"

….

"This is USS Cole, pursuing the submarine!" the captain of the Arleigh Burke class destroyer informs their status.

"This is Destroyer DeGrasse Of the French navy joining the pursuit" The commander of the French Tourville class destroyer joined the chase.

"This is KD Selangor, count us in!" the Captain abroad the Malaysian navy ship joined the pursuit.

"Remember guys, don't let the sub escape the waters, just force it to surface, we have an intel regarding the situation now, Russian Prime Minister is abroad the submarine.

"will Do!" all of the ship replied. As they continue their chase, suddenly the submarine disappeared from radar.

"Where is it?"

"Negative on my scope!"

"Here too!"

"Wait, looks like I got something in radar" said one of the ship, Jeanne De viene.

"Torpedo from the portside!" shortly afterward the ship exploded, tearing hole from the side. The ship started to list badly "This is Jeane de Viene, we're pulling out from the chase…deploying damage control" the French accent of the commander echoed as there's a n exploding sound in the background.

"This is Captain Eleanor Garland, I need all ship to pull back from the area, we cannot risk any more damage!"

"Roger!"

"Will do"

"Backing up!"

…

**Abroad USS New Jersey-**

"Damn mess we made" said Jean to Yamato.

"looks like were in the brink ofwar here" said Yamato to him.

"Yamato!" Michele called him

"Michele? What are you doing here?" asked Yamato to him, standing behind him is Kara and an unknown cyborg.

"This girl want to meet you" he then point his finger to a girl behind him.

"Miu?" shoked Yamato.

"I drove many-many kilometers and I expected this type of reaction" Michele laughed with Miu.

"It's been a long time since you left me in Japan…" said Miu.

"who's that girl?" Yamato asked her about the girl standing next to him.

"This? This is Alicia, Alicia Nathan..My cyborg" she explained to him.

"You mean!?..."

"Yes, I joined the agency…." replied Miu. Face palming his hand Yamato only shook his head and said to her" what have I done"

"Hi Alicia-Kun, nice to meet you" Ai greeted her.

"You must be Ai-Kun.." said Alicia "Signore Miu already told me about you"

"ah…well I'll skip the intro..i wish we will have a good time together tomorrow" said Ai. Yamato, Jean and Michele only watched both of the cyborg as they looked back to the sea.

"You think what Ernesto is planning to do with the submarine?" asked Jean to them.

"Dunno…" answered Yamato

"Maybe to declare a war…." interrupted Michele.

"That's the first thing we fear about now" said Jean.

To Be Continued…..


	46. Part 46 WAR OF INDEPENDENCE

Part 46- WAR OF INDIPENDENCE

**Somewhere near Italian waters, west from Venice. Morning 0643 a.m-**

"This is USS Russel reporting, our magazine just gone up! Deploying damage control" the radio chatter buzzed as the sky filled with enemy aircraft attacking and strafing the ship; Italian, Malaysian, French and US ship included.

"Keep those flak gun up! I want air superiority!" Eleanor ordered her crew. She then took her binocular and used it to see the Amphibious landing ship next to her battleship in command.

"Are those flight deck prepared?" asked Eleanor via radio to the captain abroad USS Tarawa.

"Not yet, still working on the damage, expecting for the Harrier to be airborne…"

"Cut the chatter, I want all planes in the air!" "Yes Sir" .

...

**48 Hours before the invasion, Near Russian main port-**

"Ship sighted sir, unknown vessel" said the crew abroad the sovremenny class cruiser.

"contact destroyer Udaloy, tell them to track those ship" the captain ordered his crew.

…..

"Range 300 meter, possibly Udaloy class destroyer" Shilka report the target to Ernesto.

"Prepare the Torpedo" ordered Ernesto. Ernesto then walked near the Russian Prime minister, bind together with the Italian sub officer they captured earlier that day.

"We shall declare the war from here…" whispered Ernesto to his hostage.

"hell!" exclaimed the Prime Minister.

"You know that this action will cause our country to declare war against them?" the Lieutenant taunts him.

"Listen Officer Adrianna, I know what my action is" said Ernesto to the officer.

"Target marked" his comrade report the situation.

"Fire 3 salvo" Ernesto ordered them.

….

"Udaloy to Sovremenny, looks like the unidentified ship were…" suddenly the ship was hit by a torpedoes, listing badly before starting to sink.

"This is Udaloy, we're sinking! Abandon ship!" the Udaloy captain ordered the crew to abandon ship.

"Shit!" not long after that, the sovremenny class destroyer also suffered torpedoes hit to the starboard side.

"Sovremenny to command base, we're under attack by enemy submarine…"

"This is the Italian Submarine Scire, we're declared a war with the Motherland" followed by a static buzz from the radion.

"They gone too far this time" the commander of the Russian navy then ordered to ready all ship into combat.

"And I bet you do…." Then a silence, The final message that enrage the Russian government.

…

**Italian National News 0002 a.m-**

"Russian Ambassador today has been pulling out from the country after 5 hours ago when an accusation of Italian Submarine attacked the Russian warship. The Russian government also stated that the disappearance of the Prime minister, the Italian government may had something to do with it."

…

**The next day, 0212 a.m-**

"Looks like Ernesto made his move…." Lorenzo said to the Fratelli in the meeting room.

"Gather all Fratelli on duty, we have to expect for the worst from three days onward" Ferro said to them.

"how worst is it?" one of the Fratelli asked the question.

"As far from scale one to ten, it's eleven" Enrico answered the question, joking with the fratelli.

…..

**0458 a.m-**

"Apart from this exercise being cancelled, yeah…I got no problem with it" said Eleanor to Charles, as they prepare to head of back after they received the news that the Naval exercise was cancelled.

"I hope you guys made your way to homeport, beware of mines" Charles joked to his wife before he entered the car and waved his hand for the last time to his wife.

"Let's go Allison, we got jobs to do" Eleanor said to her. As they walk onboard the ship, they could see other navy leaving the port aftter the news were relayed to them.

"Take us to the ocean, full speed" Eleanor ordered her crew. Shortly afterward, All 7 warship of her fleet were out in the harbor, heading to New Jersey naval base.

"Uss Stethem reporting, no problem here"

"USS Shiloh here, our Aegis is fine as wine"

"USS Tarawa steaming with you guys, we got Harrier on deck ready to launch"

"USS Cole Reporting with USS Russel on our back"

"USS Russel here, my ship will not lose to you USS Cole"

"USS Decatur here, doing some routine checkup"

"USS Cowpen ready with our missile"

"USS Iwo Jima tagging along with USS Tarawa, ready to kick some Ass!"

"Alright, All ship maintain formation, speed 27 knot, we're heading home"

"Captain, we're receiving news from the Frnech fleet, it says that they're under attack by an unknown enemy" reported the radio man.

"What?" Eleanor shocked to hear the news.

"It's also reported here that the Malaysian Navy also encounter problem"

"Alright, take us to there" said Eleanor before giving the order "All ship Battlestation!"

USS New Jersey then steamed to port side, aiding the friendly fleet. Suddenly they made a contact of unknown number of bogeys inbound to their position.

"Sir, we're reporting that a large number of enemy fighter inbound"

"Shit! Tell all ship to standby for the attack" she ordered them "And tell USS Tarawa and USS Iwo Jima to launch their Harrier"

Shortly afterward a cruise missile hit USS Iwo Jima, ripping the ship's flight deck. Anther missile came, hitting USS Russel in the port side and also hit USS Tarawa in her flight deck .

"Sir, USS Iwo Jima Suffered a critical hit!

"This is USS Russel reporting, our magazine just gone up! Deploying damage control" the radio chatter buzzed as the sky filled with enemy aircraft attacking and strafing the ship; Italian, Malaysian, French and US ship included.

"Keep those flak gun up! I want air superiority!" Eleanor ordered her crew. She then took her binocular and used it to see the Amphibious landing ship next to her battleship in command.

"Are those flight deck prepared?" asked Eleanor via radio to the captain abroad USS Tarawa.

"Not yet, still working on the damage, expecting for the Harrier to be airborne…"

"Cut the chatter, I want all planes in the air!" "Yes Sir".

...

** Aboard Delta IV class submarine-**

"Our cruise missile hit the target, da tovarisch" the officer reported the missile attack.

"Okay, let's pull out from this battle, let the mighty airforce of our motherland handle this" the Delta IV submarine captain ordered his crew.

To Be continued….


	47. Part 47- THE DECLARATION BEGIN

Part 47- THE DECLARATION BEGIN

**US Military base, near Italian order; 1012 a.m -**

"check and mate" the soldier put his rook directly in front of the king.

"damn, you checkmated me 6 time in a row today" said another soldier wo was playing with him.

"That's the power of chess king" the soldier laughed at his friend. Just then, the alarm of the base sounded before the announcement was made to the entire base.

"Alert, Alert code red! We got the commies invading Italy!" the warning echoed around the base.

"Get to the tank!" one of the commander yelled at his squad.

"Roger!" they headed to their tank, M1A1HA Abram and rolled out. M2 Bradley, M1128 Stryker and other wheeled armor was mobilized.

….

**Italian 3****rd**** mechanized armor division, near Italian border-**

"Roll the carpet! Russian airborne armor incoming!" the alarm sounded also in the Italian ground force base.

"Main guns loaded sir" the crew told his commander about the current situation in the tank.

"Good, let's roll the Ariete to the battlefield, let show the commies not to mess with the Italian" the commander gives them the order.

"How's the situation of the Air defense detachment?" asked the commander to their radioman onboard the tank.

"It looks like the SIDAM 25mm is ready to move" the radioman report the situation.

"Commander, repel the attack, make sure the Russian know what they dealing with" the command base order them.

"This is commander Alberto of the Infantry division, I'm inside my Freccia IFV and we're encountering heavy resistance from the Russian armor" the radio chatter disrupt their communication.

"Hang in there Alberto, we'll be there in a jiffy" said the commander of the tank.

"Glad to hear your voice Commander Carlino, my tank used its last Spike anti-armor missile, glad use some backup her"

"Sure, just hold on" the commander then opened his tank hatch and looked around his tank, he could see another tank in his command.

"Detachment number 2 move out!" he ordered his tank squad.

…..

**SWA headquarter, Lorenzo's office-**

"We just got word from Jean, looks like the navy that docked yesterday was attacked by an unknown enemy." Ferro report to Lorenzo about the current situation.

"anything besides that?" Lorenzo asked back to her.

"Well, it's clearly identified now, the Russian has declared war to Italy, they're dropping airborne troop and armor to many location in Italian border and mainland" she add.

"And?" Lorenzo wanting more information.

"our Fratelli want us to intervene and work with the armed force" she add more.

"That's against our policies…but since all this mess was created by ours, so contact the president…we'll join in for the fight" Lorenzo tell her.

"Right away sir" She replied.

….

**SWA Section 2 Dorm-**

"Did you heard? The Russian forces have declared war on us" Francesca inform the other cyborg in the cafeteria.

"Is this true?" Six asked her.

"Kara contacted me with her number. She says the Navy was attacked by the enemy that morning" Francesca add.

"So…. Does that mean we're now been invaded by the Russian force?" Emilie asked to be sure.

"Yep" Victoria interrupt the story.

"Say Vic, you're Russian Arent'cha?" Ayden joked to her.

"Yes I'm a Russian" she smiled back to her.

…

**JSOC temporary base, Rome-**

"Did you heard it?" asked Fuji to Kuroneko.

"what news?" Kuroneko asked back.

"The Russian invading Italy" Tom interrupted, after finishing his shower.

"Now that's a helluva news" Kuroneko respond.

"And we're now in the middle of this shit sandwich" Fuji told them.

"I thought you love Commies" Tom joked to him.

"well I do" said Fuji.

….

**Chur, Italy; Near the Swiss-Italian border-**

"Enemy armor! 400 meters!" the commander alarmed their crew "Gunner, load APFSDS round!"

"Loaded" the loader responded.

"Fire!" soon the Ariete Battle tank fired her 120mm round towards the enemy airborne tank.

"Hit!" the commander report to the gunner.

"Loader, load HEAT round!"

"HEAT round loaded!"

"Gunner, target those IFV!"

"Fired!"

"Reloading!"

"This is the American armor 4th Battalion supporting the attacks!" the radio buzzed.

"This is Commander Carlino, reporting in. glad that you lend us a hand" Carlino opened the hatch and looked toward the Stryker M1128 aiding them.

"This is commander Hawking, we got M110 heavy artillery ready for enemy bombardment…I would be glad if you can give us the enemy location, commander Carlino" another Radio chatter inform them.

"Okay, to start this, coordinate 45E 23A" Carlino sent the first coordinate.

"Target fired"

"Direct hit! next target, 43E 33S"

"Target received, fired"

"Direct hit!"

"This is Commander Hawking we - - watchout!" the radio transmission ended with buzzing sound

"damn they got our artillery!" the American commander controlling the Stryker brigade radio in.

"Where's our Air defense detachment?" asked the commander to the base.

"your air defense support will be arriving there soon"

"Commander, enemy chopper!"

"What!?" Carlino then opeed the hatch and looked another tank of his team was blown by the enemy chopper.

"Damn you!" Carlino then aimed the machinegun attached to his tank and attacked the chopper.

"Take this!" round after round but the Chopper didn't budge. Meanwhile the chopper strke back, launchi a barrage of rocket attack towards the tank detachment under Carlino's command.

"Load HEAT shell!"

"Shell loaded"

"Gunner, aim that Chopper! I don't care how just blast the hell out of it from the sky!"

"I'll try my best!"

Carlino then looked the enemy chopper as his tank's cannon aimed the chopper as high as the barrel can go.

"Locked on target!' the gunner inform Carlino.

"Fire!" exclaimed Carlino, followed by a loud burst of the tank main cannon; hit the Chopper directly.

"We got it!" Carlino cheered with his crew. Just then, another chopper came in, releasing a barrage of rocket towards the tank.

"I can't aim it Commander!" informed the gunner.

"Looks like this is it" the commander gave up. As the enemy chopper getting ready to fire another rocket, it was shot down by friendly SIDAM 25mm

"Commander Biagio reporting in, we'll provide you guys with air support" reported the commander of the Air defense detachment.

"Let's take the battle against them"

"Commander of the 2nd Armor brigade joining the battle!"

"4th Battalion Infantry defending the line!"

"5th Airforce defending the sky!"

"Alright guys, let's take back Chur!"

To Be continued…..


	48. Part 48 VENI VIDI VICI

Part 48- VENI VIDI VICI

**-3 weeks after Russia's Surprise attack, different location around Rome-**

"How long was it?" Arthur asked one of the police officer who was with him.

"We've been he for 2 days now…" said the police officer, explaining their situation. It's been the two day since Arthur and Jeanne trapped in the police station, with the other cyborg and Police officer; defending it from the Russian assault.

"Yamato, any movement outside in your position?" asked Kai to his close friend, looking out of the windows with cautious.

"Nope, I got nothing in my sight" he answered. As the snow fall down to the street across the street, they could hear several enemy armor and vehicle.

"How 'bout we send a scout to look around the area, we might get lucky enough to link up with the main forces outside of the city" One of the police officer with them giving his opinion.

"Okay, that will do…. Yuki and Jeanne will scout the northern end of the area, Ai and Henrietta will scout the southern part of the area" Jean giving them their location "Silber, Rico aand Victoria guard the roof and overwatch their movement" he ordered them.

….

"So, why are we on the battlefield right now?" Kara asked Sherry while keeping her head down from the incoming enemy fire.

"There are simpler way to answer that question…it's none of our business" Sherry laughed as she fire her M16A4 towards the enemy. The battle escalated as the landscape of Rome ravaged by enemy artillery fire and Russian advance.

"We got to do something about that T-90 tanks blowing our ass right now…" said Orca. Just then, Munny came out with FMG-1848 Javelin.

"Give room for this big baby" Munairah warned them. As the other cyborg duck, She locked onto the target and fired the missile towards the enemy tank.

"Nice Hit Munny" Francesca compliments her.

"Thanks, it was…." Shortly afterward a bullet hit her left shoulder.

"Sniper!" Kara fired her XM8 compat blindly towards where the shot was came from.

"I gut you Munny" Husna pulled her to cover.

"it's nothing" holding her wound, Munairah then picked her MGL grenade launcher and hold it near her chest. Holding the pain, she was treated by Emilie who was standing beside her.

"You're gonna be okay" Emilie encouraged her.

"Are you kidding, this is not enough for me" she joked to her.

"Francesca, you got her position?" Fernando asked his cyborg.

"Yes signore, Grey building to the left, fourth floor" she informed her handler.

"I got it on my scope, I can see the sniper from here" Fernando aiming His Barrett M107 "Lock on and fire" Fernando pulled the trigger, hitting the enemy sniper.

"Wow, nice headshot, I can see his head blown up to pieces" Michele flattered to him.

"As always..." Fernando replied.

…

"Enemy BTR-90 there" Jeanne pointed her finger.

"Roger, BTR-90 400m from the police station" Yuki wrote down the detail to her notepad.

"We got another enemy armor, BMP-2 across the corner" Jeanne add more.

"Okay, enemy BMP IFV 421m" she wrote it down.

'Say Yuki, how was your relationship with your Handler, Kai?" Jeanne asked her.

Blushing, she answered Jeanne's question " it's kinda only brother-sister relationship"

"Ah, I see…" she stared her face, mocking her "are you sure? Your face is red"

"No! it's cold in here! How'd you expect my face become red!?"

"Shhh! The enemy will know us here!" said Jeanne

"кто это!"

"Damn, the found us" Jeanne exclaimed. Shortly afterward Yuki and Jeanne ran for cover, any cover thy could find.

"This was all your fault!"

"Was not!"

They eventually hide in separate location; Jeanne hide near the almost ruined house while Yuki hide behind the wrecked tank.

Looking towards the enemy movement, Jeanne then give a hand signal to Yuki.

"The-Enemy-Is-Nearing-Your-Place…Baka!" she exclaimed silently as she was ready with her MK14 EBR ready to shoot the enemy. Waiting anxiously, she could see Jeanne giving another signal; she can't read it because of his anxiety. Just then, a gunshot echoed around the street and hitting the enemy, followed by another round of gunshot.

"Thanks Rico" Yuki sginalled a peace sgin with his hand towards Rico's position.

"You're welcome" Rico Smiled and continue scouting the front with her SVD on top of the police station's rooftop.

…

"Signore Jean, you got incoming force on your six" Silber giving the update via her Radio.

Alright, order the scout team to pull back, we've got a strategy need to be planned" Jean ordered them. Four minutes after that, they gathered together, Police officer and SWA personnel.

"Good scouting girls, despite of the bad weather" Jean said to the girls.

"Alright, we got heavy armor concentration here, we could pass the southern path, less risky…." Said Lorraine.

"I don't think so….they might expect us here" said Kai.

"And you know this by?" Lupa questioned Kai.

"Sniper instinct"

"We could steal an armor here" Yuri giving his opinion "by that way, they will not notice our presence.

"So then, how good Is your driving?" Jean asked him.

"I was trained for this" Yuri replied.

"Good. Lorraine, Kai, you will cover Yuri as they steal a ride from them" Jean order them.

"Will do" Both of them agree.

To Be continued….


	49. part 49 TROJAN

Part 49- TROJAN

**Unknown location near Viale Giuseppe Mazzini, -midnight-**

"Signorina Lorraine, we've spotted several Russian armor in Piazza Giussepe Mazzini" Henrietta told her handler.

"6 BTR-80A, 2 T-90 tanks and 3 Artillery pieces, possibly Godzik" Yuki give more detail.

"Good, all we need is here" Yuri said to them as they walk slowly around the corner of the building. Walking quietly and covered by the snow, they advance slowly; Lorraine, Kai and him along with their cyborg.

"Looks like this shit was the one who ravaged Rome with artillery" said Kai, looking at the 2S2 Godzik parked. Shortly afterward, the goszik fired a shot.

….

"Hold the line!" Michele exclaimed.

"We're trying as hard as we could here!" Yarrow exclaimed back, firing the M240 machinegun emplaced at their position.

"Conserve your ammo, shoot what you only can align to" Adviced Fernando.

"Signore!" we got report of some disturbing report" Kara inform Michele.

"what is it!?" Michele asked her.

"It's…" Suddenly an artillery round fired from the other side of the river hit their location by several meters. Shocked by the fire, The retreat inside the building.

"Looks like the artillery zeroed us in" Just then Michele got a call from Lorraine.

"Hello? Lorraine?"

"Michele, we got an artillery here that maybe pin you down, was it?"

"Sure hell enough"

"Hehehe, can we destroy it?"

"I thought you would"

"Then yes it is"

….

"Michele said go" Lorraine tell Yuri.

"Jean also agreed" Kai tell him too.

"Then it's a mission go" Yuri getting ready with his armament, he chew a chewing gum before handing some to Victoria" want some?"

"Yes signore" she took one chewng gum and ate it before she put back her earphone.

"Make this a silent death" said Yuki, putting suppressor to her M14K. As they sneak across the Piazza with weapon suppressed, another round fired from Godzik.

"speed this up" Yuri then pulled his knife and start to get close to the enemy leaning to the wall near him. With swift move he took down the enemy soldier with his knife; a clean cut to the throat should do enough for the enemy.

"Meanwhile Yuki and Henrietta cover Lorraine and Kai's movement as they advance towards the enemy command center located on the east of the Piazza. Lorraine and Kai arrived next to the enemy command center. Pulling her Walther P99, she then hold her pistol with her knife.

"Are you ready Kai?" She said to Kai.

"Do i?" he replied, pulling out his sidearm. He then signal the count from three.

"Three, two …..one!" they storm the enemy command center, shooting every soldier inside the tent before moving to the next target, disabling all the communication equipment.

"All done here" said Lorraine, shooting the last radio they found.

Meanwhile at the Piazza square, Yuri moving onto the enemy's armor; with Victoria at his side. Nearing the enemy's tank, Yuri then devises a plan.

"Vic, kill the driver, I will take the crew inside the turret" he told her.

"Do svidaniya" she smiled and pulled her sidearm, Tokarev TT-33. Opening the hatch, she killed the driver of the tank. Unable to react quickly, all crewman inside the tank were killed Yuri himself.

"It's like playing grand theft auto now" said Yuri as he took the wheel while Victoria manned the 125mm smoothbore cannon.

"How's your shooting skills Vic? Yuri asked his cyborg.

"As good as Vasily Zaitsev" Victoria laughed.

"That's the signal" Kai told to loarrien, after he saw Yuri gave a clear signal. Moving closer to the enemy BTR-80A, Kai opened the driver's dorr and shoot the driver of the vehicle, before killing all soldier around the area.

"We got our second ride" said Kai, taking the wheel.

"You can drive it?" asked Lorraine to him.

"I never told that I can drive tank, do i?"

"You never told me"

Final piece of C4 placed to the enemy artillery tank and they're set. soon after they leave the piazza, All three Godzik artillery destroyed, relieving Rome for one more day.

…..

"heads up people, they succeed taking the enemy vehicle, get ready at the front" Jean told the men.

"let's hope it's enough for us" said Orca, sitting next to Chiara.

"Bad luck follows from who said bad luck" Gattonero joked to her.

"Quit joking Gatto, your joke has it punch line" said Soni to her.

"Okay" She laughed.

"Heads up, there it is" said jean, looking out to the window"

"damn, not only they bring an armor, they also bring a hugeass tank" said Yarrow.

"they did…" said Aria.

….

**-14 minutes after the Russian armor hijack-**

"This place gonna fall!" said Marco towards them.

"And we ran out of room to run to" said Michele.

"And ammo too…" said Fernando.

"Surrender?" said Kara, Ayden and Emilie then hugged Kara as they looke outside the window, listening to the gunfire.

"well, then this is the end "Anton said to his cyborg

"Farewell we say" said Munairah

"It's been nice meeting you guys" said Husna

"Don't give up! I'm sure there's a way out of this" Francesca motivated them.

"enemy tanks inbound, BTR-8A and T-90 MBT" just as they almost raise their surrendering flag , the tank fired at the enemy soldier.

"What the?" Michele puzzled as he witness The tank; both BTR-80A and T-90 tank slaughter the enemy emplacement and other armor.

"Looks like you held up the position" said Victoria to Kara and Francesca after opening the tank's hatch.

"we're so glad to see you guys" said Kara, she then hugged both Petrushka and Yuki.

"awkward…" said Petrushka.

"Cold…." Said Yuki.

""Alright guys, we regroup tonigh and march towards the American base 15 kilometers from here. Ferro just called me, she says Direector Lorenzo is safe at that Base.

As the cloud cover the moon, Snow start falling again, the sign of victory for today and hope for tomorrow.

To Be continued…..


	50. Part 50 THE PAST UNTOLD: YAMATO

Part 50- THE PAST UNTOLD: YAMATO

**5 years before Yamato's enrollment in Social welfare organization; Afghanistan, UNOSOM strategic military base near Afghan-Pakistan border-**

"Gather up!" The commander ordered them.

"What is it now Kaicho?" Yamato ask his commander.

"We've received a call from our Defense Minister back from our homeland, they say a group of Japanese reporter went missing yesterday in the province near Kabul" the commander brief them "And the Taliban claim responsible for their disappearance" showing the picture to Yamato.

"So, we got fix for their location?" asked Yamato.

"Yep, get your men ready, we will take off in less than an hour from now" His commander ordered him.

"Yokai Kaicho!" he salute his commander then inform his team

….

**Somewhere near Kandahar airspace, abroad JASDF C-130-**

"One minutes till drop off!" The pilot inform them. Onboard the plane were the JDFST team 13, the elite Japanese soldier dispatched for the rescue. Lead by Yamato, he looked at his team; which comprised of 4 mens.

"Marcel, what'ca doing?" Kudo ask him. Looking at the 18 years old elite sniper sitting at his side, he was fascinated how this young kid got into the most elite special force in japan.

"Just texting to my girlfriend in Osaka" he said to him.

"How old is she?"

"18"

"You must be a lucky guy" Kudo pat his shoulder.

"30 second!"

"Get ready team! We will infiltrate the enemy compound, rescue the reporter and exfil ASAP" he brief his team; comprising of 5 soldier under his command. The door opened, The airplane crew then signal them for the jump.

"Let's do this!" Yamato then gear up, standing on the ledge. 10 second passed, he jumped out from the plane, along with his team. 10,000 feet in the air, they navigate their way as they see the C-130 transport plane disappear from their sight. Nearing the ground, they pulled the parachute.

"Welcome to Afghanistan" Shigure talk to his team via the radio.

"We could stop by to the shop now" Yamato joked.

"No time for that, I heard Afghan ladies were beautiful" Kudo also Joked to them. They laughed together as their chute drops them to the mountainous area.

"The enemy base is 4 clicks from hear, suit your gear up, we got 10 minutes before we move in to the area."

…..

"Four enemy sighted" Marcel report to Yamato as he look down to his Barrett M95 suppressed sniper rifle. Wearing Ghillie suit, he laid down to the ground near the cliff overlooking the enemy camp.

"Roger, we'll move in from the southeast side, cover us Marcel" Yamato said to him in the radio.

"Yokai" he looked to the scope for any enemy he could see.

"alright team, suppressed weapon only" Yamato told to his man as he draws out his MP5SD.

"Looks like I have to keep this as backup then…" said Shigure, putting his M3 shotgun to his back and draws out his SIG P226 suppressed.

"Let's party in here" Kudo said to them, His CAR-15 slinged to his back while he wiled MP5SD for quieter engagement.

"Enemy sighted, Watchtower 11 o'clock, 3 of them" Maruyama report to Yamato.

"Sakuragi, can you take them down?" Yamato asked Marcel for assistance.

"Yokai"

"We'll handle the two enemy on the base, you take down the watchman" said Yamato, getting to position. He then order Kudo to take down the guy on the left "On my mark Sakuragi, Kudo…3….2….1" Marcel then fired a shot towards the enemy at the watchtower while Yamato and Kudo killed the enemy on near it.

"Move up" Yamato then advance slowly towards the enemy gates. Cutting the wire, they finally enter the enemy compound.

"Yamato, another group of enemy sighted 3 o'clock from your position" Marcel told him.

"Okay, we'll take the quieter way out of this" said yamato. They sneak past the enemy and find an Anti-aircraft gun emplacement.

"well, well, this might bother later" said Shigure.

"Let's rig it…. We could use this as diversionary tactics" said Kudo

"And we shall create another mess here" Maruyama said to them. S they rig the Anti-aircraft gun emplacement with C4 charges, Marcel then contacted them.

"Yamato, I found where are those reporter kept" said Marcel "they were kept in confiment at the building with Radio tower on top of it"

"I see it now, thanks Sakuragi"

….

"We got the Hostage, prepare to exfil" said Yamato, informing his team.

"Head's up Kaicho, multiple enemy inbound, Technical and military personal inbound" Marcel inform Yamato.

"Already? Damn….okay guys, switch to primary" Yamato order his team. Quickly his team switched their suppressed weapon into their conventional weapon. As they moved out from the building with the hostages, they stopped at the end of the block.

"On my command Kudo you'll press it" Yamato order Kudo "3, 2, 1 press it" with one press, the anti-aircraft gun exploded, diverting the enemy towards the explosion.

"Good, let's go now!" Yamato then ran towards the bushes nearby.

"Stay calm guys, they still don't know us in here" little that they know, Maruyama stepped the mine near him. With such loud explosion, the enemy alerted at their position.

"Position compromised! We got wounded man here!"

"Kaicho-Sama….I'll cover…you" said Maruyama with Broken voice.

"No! Yo will come with me!" Yamato said to him, holding his hand. Shortly afterward the enemy start to shoot at their position.

"Go! I'll keep them busy!" Maruyama shoot the enemy with his M4 carbine.

"Okay…." With gloomy face, Yamato then left him near the bushes.

"Let see if these terrorist were stupid enough for me" Maruyama pulled a grenade from his tactical vest "Goodbye my world…" he then pulled the trigger as the enemy nearing him, Exploded and killing the enemy and sacrificing himself for his team.

….

"Where's Maruyama?" Marcel ask Yamato. Looking Yamato only shook his head, he then understand what's happened.

"Come, let's move out to the exfil site" they moved towards the exfiltration site. They came up towards the intersection.

"Based on this map, both of this road will lead towards the exfill site" said Kudo.

"Let's choose the shortest route" said Yamato.

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked him/

"The enemy are tailing us, so what option do we have?" said Yamato.

"there's something bothering me here…" said Marcel.

"come on! There's not much time! Kudo said to them, behind him were the rescued reporters holding his backpack.

"Then the 'easy' path we shall follow" said Yamato.

…..

"I told you there was something wrong!" said Marcel firing his M95 towards the enemy. 10 minutes after using the path, they were ambushed by the enemy.

"Push to the front guys! The exfil site is just at the front!" Ymato firing his Scar-H rifle "Shigure! Send the S.O.S!"

"Roger!" Shigure then radio in the base "Kaicho-Sama, they say support will be there in no time!" suddenly a bullet hit his head, killing him.

" Shigure!" Kudo held his partner's hand.

""damn!" Yamato fire another round from his rifle.

"don't worry Sakuragi, we'll get out of this mess!" shortly afterward, a bullet passed Kudo's chest.

"Kudo-San!" Marcel exclaimed.

"Looks like you will head home…." Said Kudo before his last breath exhaled.

"Kudo!" Yamato also exclaimed, firing towards the enemy.

"This was all your fault, Kaicho!" Marcel letting out his rage.

"There's no time for that!" Yamato said to him.

"It ends here…" said Marcel aiming his Sig P226 towards Yamato.

"are you crazy Sakuragi?" said Yamato. A mortar shell suddenly hit next to their position, killing the hostages and injuring both of them. Shocked by the blast, he could see Marcel ran away from the battle. Unable to chase him down because the shell shock, he picked up his rifle. Feeling something's funny in his back. He felt blood running from his back. Seeing the hostage lying on the ground dead, he could think clearly now.

"Looks like the mission failed…." Drawing out his Sig P226 and aiming it to his head. Just before he could pull the trigger, he could see the JSDF black hawk hovering on top of hip, providing cover support. Antoher Black hawk landed near him.

"Your gonna be okay, Kaicho!" the medic tell him. Moment after that, Yamato was the only survivor in that operation, flew back to base. Looking at the sunset, he could think now; what he done, what happened and why?.

To Be continued…..


	51. Part 51 THE PAST UNTOLD: KAI

Part 51- THE PAST UNTOLD: KAI

**2 years before Kai's enrollment in Social welfare organization; Tokyo, Japan-**

Loading his Remington R700 sniper rifle for the training, Kai focus onto the target in front of him as he load the last bullet into his sniper rifle. Focusing to the crosshair in front of the scope, Kai fired a shot towards the practice target.

"good shot" someone pat is shoulder. " it seems that the urban stories about you is true"

"Thanks…. by the way, are you a newbie? It the first time I saw your face here" looking Kai looked at the girl with her Sig Sauer SSG3000 sniper rifle standing in front of him.

"Yes, I'm the newbie here…. name's Shigure, Shigure Yamazaki…just call me Shigu, Yoshiruku onegaishimasu" she smiled softly to Kai.

"Nice meeting you too, I hope you can challenge me here, there's no one here that I can match up, all defeated by me" he laughed "y the way, you already knew me, right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Kai Miyamoto, leader of Sniper department branch 4 of the Japanese police force" she also laughed.

…

**6 month later-**

"Nice Job Shigu, your accuracy now on the same level as my level" Kai looked into his sniper rifle scope

"Thanks' Kai-Sama, it's all thanks to you" she thanked him.

"It's all for free" he joked to her.

"If this was a paid teaching, I would be doomed" she laughed at herself.

"Say Shigu, how about I treat you a lunch?" Kai asked her.

"Sure thing, I love free food "she hold her laugh "where to?" Shigure asked him.

"You don't mind if we take the train right?" Kai said to her.

"Why?" puzzled by Kai's question, she asked her back.

"It's in Osaka" said Kai "in my uncle's restaurant"

….

**Onboard Shinkanshen express-**

"So, what's so special about you?" Shigure asked Kai.

"Nothing usual…" he said " Just some handsome look in my face" joking to her.

"Yeah right…." She laughed at him.

"Say Shigu, what's your favorite animal?" Kai asked her.

"Why'd you ask?" she questioned him back.

"No reason…" he replied, smiling towards her.

"well, if you said it that way, it's Snake…"

"Why snake?"

"Because snake is Self dependent, reliable, tough and cute" she replied.

"Among all the cute animals that the women loved, you choose a SNAKE…"

"What about it?" she asked back.

"It makes you more feminine in my eyes" Kai stared to her eyes.

"Kai-Sama…you making me awkward" She blushed her cheeks. Drinking the coffee in front of her, she tried to relax herself after what just Kai said to her.

"Forgot to tell you, that's my Coffee" said Kai. Shocked, Shigure sprayed the coffee out from her mouth to Kai's face.

"Gomennasai Kai-Sama" she reached her handkerchief and wiped Kai's face.

"It's okay, besides, it's not your fault, I forgot to tell you about that" he also wipe his face. Holding Shigure's hand, he then said "It's okay…."

Her heart beating fast and Sweat began to roll around her neck; nervous seems to overpower her as she slowly pulled her hand. In her mind, what kind of feeling is this? Happiness? Awkwardness? Or maybe Love…one thing for sure, her perception towards Kai is somewhat changed.

For Kai, he could feel the expression that Shigure felt, he also felt it too. But to his ego, he kept his feeling if in case she would confess her feeling first. Looking at Mount. Fuji outside the window, he think back about the past surrounding him.

…..

"Here we are, the beautiful city of Osaka" said Kai, stepping out from the train "First, let's fetch some Takoyaki"

"Okay" smiling towards him, Shigure follows his back. It's much different after Kai told to her the line 'It makes you more feminine in my eyes'. Her head keep thinking what he meant by that word.

After a quick stop at the takoyaki restaurant, they continue taking taxi towards Kai's Uncle restaurant.

"Say, are you sure the food is good?" Shigure asked him.

"When you eat it, you want it back, I guarantee it" Kai said to her, smiling.

"If you said it that way" She laughed for a moment before looking out to the window. Vocaloid song start to play from her mp3 player as she looked out from the window, glancing the building passed her view. She again think the word said by Kai earlier in the train.

"Shigu-Chan, we're here" said Kai, patting her shoulder.

"Already?" Shigure replied back. After she get out from the cab, she could see lots of people lining up at the front.

"wow, there's lot of people here" said Shigure.

"see, I told you this restaurant is popular" Kai said to her. Walking pass the crowd Both of them entered the restaurant. Upon enetering the restaurant, they could see lots of customers enjoying their food, varuious food ranging from Teppanyaki, Salmon sushi to a simple bowl of Eel stew and Takoyaki. The chef seems to be busy handling the cooking while the Waitress serving the customers.

"Kai!" a voice calling him.

"Uncle Akihito!" Kai greet the man calling him. Both of them hugged each other.

"Uncle, meet my friend, Shigure Yamazaki " He introduce her to his uncle "And this is Akihito Miyamoto, my uncle and manager of this restaurant" he said to her.

"Nice meeting a girl as beautiful as you" his uncle flirt to her.

"Uhm, nice meeting you too sir." She said to his uncle.

"Don't be awkward…. Come, let's go upstairs… it's very crowded here, we'll eat upstairs"

…..

"You said it Kai, your uncle sure know how to cook" said Shigure, drinking another cup of green tea.

"Well, he was once work as a chef in the navy" said Kai to her.

"Enjoying your lunch?" Akihito entered the room, carrying a couple of Sake bottle.

"Thanks uncle, I'm sorry if I bother you so much" said Kai.

"Don't worry, I insist…" he said to him "By the way Kai, can I speak with you in the other room?" he asked him.

"Sure, now?" Kai ask his uncle back. Nodding his head, both of them leave the room "Shigu, enjoy the drink, I'll be joining you in a moment" Kai said to her.

"Yokatta" she replied. A minute passed, and she still doesn't drink the Sake. Out of curiosity, she raises from her seat and take a peek to the other room. Sneaking and hearing their conversation, she could clearly understand what's going on now.

"Both of them need serious medical attention" said Akihito to Kai, Looking at the twins lying on the bed.

"How worst is it?" Kai ask his uncle

"Yuki had very severe Heart failure, the only thing keeping her alive is this respiratory system…while Ai suffered Kidney failure…" His uncle told him.

"Uhm…." Kai think for a moment and then said to his uncle " are there any organ donor for both of them?"

" I've checked the list, so far no matching organ for them" said Akihito, before leaning himself to the wall, letting out a short sigh.

Hearing all of this, Shigure quickly return to her sitting and reached her phone. Contacting someone, she called her friend for a long time before Kai enter back.

"You drink any of this yet?" asked Kai to her.

"Nope, my friend called me back then" said Shigure.

"So, let's enjoy it now" said Kai as he open the first bottle.

"I will pass for that" said Shigure, pulling out a bottle of milk from her bag.

"You came prepared eh?" said Kai.

"Yes I do…"

….

"thanks for the lunch, uncle" Kai thanked his uncle for the treat.

"No big deal… next time bring more of your friend" said Akihito to him.

Boarding the cab, both of them drive back to the train station.

"Damn, how many did you drink back in the restaurant?" Shigure ask him

"3 bottles…why?" he asked her.

"It's like that drink don't affect you a little bit…." said Shigure to him.

"I'm immune to Alcoholic drink" said Kai, laughing.

Just then, Shigure's phone start ringing. Quickly she answer the call.

"How's the result and data Mochizuki?" Shigure ask her friend. Kai only listened carefully to their conversation.

"are you sure?" she asked her friend "Okay thanks" sghe hung up the call.

"what was it?" asked Kai to her.

"Just some test regarding the twins…" said Shigure to him.

"what twins?" asked Kai to her, puzzled.

"Did you know that I'm one of the donor?" Shigure telling him the truth "and it looks like both of them both match my organ" she confess to him.

"You mean…"

"Both Ai and Yuki's part match my part…"

Shocked by the news, Kai only stare her face as he remain calm before telling her another truth.

"Shigure, there's something I need to tell you too…."

"what is it?"

"I…I…I lo…" suddenly a truck hit their cab. The truck not only hit them, but dragging the across the road. Amidst the confusion after the collision, Kai managed to open the door and stepped out from the car. The crowd witnessing the accident also helped them. Looking at the dead driver, he pulled out Shigure from the wrecked car. Blood start to roll down from his head but he ignore it as he stare Shigure in the face.

"Shigu! Wake up! Shigu!" he yelled at Shigure.

"I'm fine Kai…it's just a small wound…." Said Shigure, with broken voice.

"Don't talk, we'll wait for the ambulance" said Kai, dialing the ambulance number.

"Kai, I can't feel my leg…." Said Shigure.

"Just hold on Shigu, you will survive this!" tears rolling down from his check. 5 minutes afterward, ambulance carry both of them to the hospoital. Luck for Kai, he only suffer minor injury. But for Shigure, it was not very good for her, she suffered internal bleeding and broken leg.

"Don'nt worry Shigu, you'll be safe once you're treated in the hospital" said Kai to her, as he watch her lying on the stretcher.

"Kai, if I die today, donate my Heart and Kidney to the tiwns, let them live to see another days…." She said to him "Let them live so that my legacy be with them"

"Don't said it like that! You will survive this!" said Kai.

"Kai, there's also one thing I need to tell you…" she add "I love you…"

"I love you too Shigu…" said Kai, as he grip her hand thightly. Arriving at the hospital, it was too late; Shigu let out her last breath. Kai only cried as he see his former student, former partner and his lover lying on the bed, dead.

"Doctor, can you fulfill her last will?" said Kai, tear still rolling out from his eyes.

"Will do…just call the patient and we will carry the operation today…ambulance will be dispatched to carry the patient to the hospital"said the doctor. Kai immediately call his uncle.

"Unlce, there will be ambulance coming to the restaurant" he said to his uncle.

"Why?" his uncle ask him

"We got a match for the organ" said Kai.

To Be continued…..


	52. Part 52 THE PAST UNTOLD:CHARLES

Part 51- THE PAST UNTOLD: CHARLES

**February 27 1993, New York, days after World trade center bombing -**

"First day?" Charles senior asked him while observing the bomb site. Charles only nods his head as he put the handkerchief to his face. His first job was coincidently simultaneous with the Bombing attack of The World trade Centre.

Wandering around on what use to be the B-2 level parking lot in the North tower, they examine each and every detail of the bomb site. The blast it cause can only described as 'a pile of twisted metal and ruins with the smell of nitrate based explosive present in each and every area of the explosive site' inside Charles mind.

"Hey Kiddo, guess what type of explosive they use?" his senior officer joke to him.

"I would say it's Urea Nitrate-Hydrogen based bomb" he said to his senior "I would say maybe more than 600 kilogram of explosive used" he add.

"Wow, don't jump to the conclusion kiddo, how'd you know that so quickly?" his senior was surprised.

"Just raw instinct" he said to his officer.

"Let see about that…" his senior taunt him.

….

**April 20 1995, Oklahoma City, days after the bombing of Alfred P. Murrah federal building-**

"Just look at the damage it cause here" Charles said to himself, looking at the ruin of the building.

"Here's the aerial view of the site, Char" his friend gave him the photograph .

"It looks like someone was biting this building into half" said Charles, looking at the aerial photography.

"You said t pretty well, Char" his friend joke to him.

"Don't say that, we got more job to do here" said Charles "Danny, Lauren, I need to settle this job as quickly as we can" he said to his team.

"why so Hurry?" Lauren ask him.

"Because I don't wanna miss my lunch" he joked to her.

"Pretty word, why don't you invite us to your lunch?" patting his shoulder, followed by Danny shaking his head.

"Well…i…..owh look! An evidence!" Charles picked a twisted metal plate lying in front of his foot.

"That's look like….a license plate…" said Lauren to him.

"Let's bag and tag it then" Danny said to them.

…

**11 September 2001, New York, 25 minutes before the first attack of World Trade Center tower-**

"Why are we here again?" Charles asked Eleanor, standing near the entrance of World trade center north tower.

"I'm here to meet my father" she said to him "since now we're engaged officially, I would love to inform my father about it, he will be the first person to receive the news" she smile towards him.

"Okay, make it quick, I got special gift for you" he said to her. 10 minutes passed, something awkward bothering him from the start after Lauren left him. He felt like her smile was the last time he could saw. Looking at the clock right now, its 09.01 a.m. in the morning and his stomach was growling.

Suddenly something was bothering him more, he could hear a distinctive yet loud noise, and he could interpret the sound as moving Jet plane moving fast. Just he looked at where the sound was coming from, a Boeing 767 slam the north tower. Debris start to fall from the tower. Shocked by the explosion, Charles immediately enter the building to search for her fiancée.

Ravaging his way out from the crowd, he then use the emergency stairs located nearby and start climbing the stairs nearby. Climbing as fast as he could, he can only think about her as he climb floor by floor to reach her.

Shortly afterward, his phone suddenly rang.

"Eleanor?" he answer the call.

"Char….where are…you?" Eleanor replied

"I'm on the 34th floor" he replied while running at the stairs.

"Don't…bother helping me…." She said to him " I can't feel…anything…"

"Stay put Eleanor, which floor are you?"

"78th floor if you insist.." Eleanor coughs for a while.

"Okay, just hang on!" Charles put up all his energy for running as he arrived at the 78th floor.

"Eleanor!" he immediately yell her name.

"I'm here….." Eleanor replied his call. She was trapped by the falling beam of the building. Quickly Charles raced himself to help her.

"Hold on!" He tried to lift the beam with his bare hand. To his dismay, the beam was too heavy for him to lift by his own.

"Just leave me here Char…" she said to him.

"NO, I will try to get you out from here, even I takes my life" he said to her. Giving it another try, Charles try to slide the beam out from her leg.

"Just give it up…that thing is heavy" Eleanor giving up her hope.

"not on my watch" he replied.

"You know, my father was in the lobby room waiting for me before we came here, when I call him he said he will come here rescuing me" she told him "but I told him to stay put with the rest"

"Lucky you call me" he said to her. Just then, a firemen entered the floor.

"Is there any survivor here?" the firemen yelled.

"Here!" Charles quickly respond.

"Any casualties?" the firemen asked him upon arriving to their position.

"Unknown so far, only my Fiancee" he said to the firemen. Blazing fire start to engulf the area, thanks to the jet fuel from the plane. Looking at the south tower, suddenly a second plane hit the South tower. Witnessing the shock and awe, Both Charles and the fireman tried to pull the beam.

"Here we go!" Charles then tried to pull the beam upward, helped by the fire man.

"She's free! Pull her out!" the firemen chief exclaimed. Quickly one of the firemen pulled Eleanor out before Charles and the firemen team loose its grip. Shortly afterward, they dashed their way out to the stairs. Racing their way to the bottom, they hope that the tower would stood longer so that they could exit the building.

Exiting the tower, they could see the debris still falling out from the burning towers. They could also see flying papers, falling people and crumbling metal from the burning towers, which was engulfed in smoke.

"Looks like we got to see another day, Eleanor" Charles said to her.

"I could say it was luck on our side" she joked to him.

"By the way, thanks for saviung our live, chief" he thanked the firemen.

"it's our jobs" shaking his hand with Charles.

"Now, let's choose the ring for you" Charles said to Eleanor

To be continued…..


	53. Part 53 THE PAST UNTOLD: LORRAINE

Part 53- THE PAST UNTOLD: LORRAINE

**1999, Italy, Croce's family mansion-**

"Why the long face?" Lorraine ask Enrica, looking at the garden, she sat beside her.

"My brother…he left me alone again" Enrica said to her. "He's joined the army to the Balkan war"

"Where's your other brother?" Lorraine asked her back.

"He's been busy with his work in the Carabinieri" she replies.

"If you insist, I can be your friend today" said Lorraine, she then open her bag and picking the Soccer ball from her bag "Let's play soccer" she smile to her.

"I would love to" Enrica smiled to her, raise from her seat and start playing with Lorraine in the garden.

…

**Unknown year, days after Croce's assassination-**

Looking at the news, Lorranie's eyes were rolling with tears. Not long after she received her diploma in studies, she received the news that her closest friend and her father died on an explosion. Behind the news, stood one man responsible for the assassination; Giacomo Dante, claiming he was responsible for the attack..

Unable to think rationally, she then punched the wall as hard as she could, released her anger to the wall. Bleeding, she continues to punch the wall until her emotion became unbearable.

Not only she lost her best friend Enrica, she also lost her most valued person in her life; her father.

" Giacomo….you'll see what I can do to you" clenching her fist. She then lie herself to the bed, while holding a job application form in her left arm. Looking at the form, she then say "this will be how I will avenge you Giacomo…"

…

**Unknown year, After Lorraine join the Social welfare agency section 1-**

Glancing to Jose, Lorraine read another magazine in her hand. Jose meanwhile, smoked another cigarette; smoke at the air makes Lorraine coughed.

"Did I bother you?" asked Jose to Lorraine.

"No…it's just…" Lorraine coughed even more.

"Sorry, I'll stop it for now" Jose put out his smoke and throw it into the trash.

"It's okay…" Lorraine put down her magazine and sipped her coffee.

"What's your name?" asked Jose.

"Lorraine, Lorraine Andrea. Section one operator" She answered.

"Your last name…I remember it somewhere…." Jose thinks for a minute "By the way, my name is Jose, Jose Croce, section two personnel"

"Any chance your father died from Explosion ?" she asked Jose.

He looked back to Lorraine, puzzled and curious "Yes, why?" Jose asked her.

"My father died in that incident…Croce's assassination incident…." she answered.

"You mean…"

"Yes…Vincent Andrea…..My father is one of the head security that protect your father in the incident…."

"Sorry to hear that….." Jose apologized.

"It's okay…besides, we share the same fate…" she then looked at the girl standing behind Jose.

"And who's this little girl?" Lorraine asked.

"Owh…this is my cyborg, Henrietta"

"Henrietta….cute name…"

...

**30 minutes before the assault of Turin Powerplant-**

"ready for this?" asked her commander, gearing up their equipment.

"Yessir" she replied, finished packing her gear. a final check to her Sig P226 and she's ready.

"Good, let's move out" her commander give them the order to board the chopper. Along the way, she stumbled with Jose, with his P90 submachinegun ready in his hand. a blank stare could be felt by Lorraine despite his right eye covered by eyepatch.

"Uhm, Jose...after this battle is finished, can we met somewhere else?" she asked him.

"sure" Jose tried to put a smile to his face "You can tell me now about it"

"i'll just keep it a secret until we finish this battle" she reply.

"Okay...but if i get killed today, don't forget to take care for Henrietta" he try to joke with deep inside Lorraine's heart, he really meant it.**  
**

…

**30 minutes after the assault of Turin Powerplant begun-**

"Get down Lorraine!" yelled her commander, as they advance from the tree line southwest from the Nuclear plant facility, Pinned down by enemy Machinegun fire. The machinegun already took her close friend, Fedro and Cassandra and it's time to end the killing.

"Sir! Command center has dispatched MQ-1 predator Drone to our location, expect it to be arrived at 20 minute…." Lorraine told her commander.

"Alright people! Fall back and form up on me! We'll wait for the drone to take down that Sentry!.." ordered her commander as all of the unit quickly fall back from the slaughter.

"Hey Elio, give me your M200 Cheytac! Let me clear out a way for us to advance! " as she handed her P90 to Elio; receiving the M200 Cheytac Intervention Sniper rifle plus the ammunition for the rifle.

The sentry gun was destroyed by the Hellfire missile from the drone, Lorraine and her team advance to the main facility quietly, watching the alley and the rooftop for hostile infantry as they advance, they saw Yuri and his squad getting pinned down by the IFV.

Lorraine, intended to help Yuri, hold back by his commander "there's nothing we can do about them" said her commander as they pushed forward to the facility.

"Stay frosty team…it's the Wild West down here…only colder." Joke Elio, as he lowers the tension atmosphere surround his team.

At last, they met up with the Alpha team, Jose and Henrietta was one of them. "where's Hillshire and the other cyborg of his ?" asked Lorraine to Jean.

"Triela was shot in the tunnel during our infiltration and Hillshire decided to help her…" said Jean, cautiously scanning the area for hostile with her SCAR-H rifle aimed to the facility's upper floor.

As they advance to the facility, Lorraine sees something suspicious, as her Sniper rifle scan the upper part of the facility. "Something's not right here Jean, there's no enemy here…could be an ambush…" said Lorraine, anxious and careful of her surroundings.

"Alright, Rico and I will take the upper level of the facility while all of you will sweep the lower part of the area." ordered Jean as he detach from the team heading to upper floor of the facility.

All seems to be fine when suddenly an explosion from the upper ceiling of the facility exploded, raining down steel and debris below.

Most of the team is unaware that fate was not by their side that day. "damn!….it hit me!…." scream Lorraine, as a chunk of steel lay down in one of her feet.

"I gotcha Lorraine.." said Elio, as he carry Lorraine out from the wreckage "where's the commander ?" Lorraine asked.

"Commander is dead….so to our captain…" answered Elio. As they walked to the other side of the facility, the battle ravaged as the Padanian soldier storm out from their hideout, ambushing the SWA team.

"hold on Kraman!" yelled her cyborg, just before her cyborg received .50 caliber bullet to her arm, thus decapitating her dropping the steel she hold to the floor, pinned down with her handler.

Elio, carrying Lorraine out from the battle, find a good spot to lay down Lorraine. "okay Lorraine, you're Lock and loaded…any hostile come close, fire them from the head…"advised Elio, as he handed out his Walther P99 sidearm "take care of my darling here till I come back…" said Elio, handing his P99 to Lorraine.

Just as he entered back to the battle, a 20mm bullet, hit Elio's torso, flinging him back to the floor, instant death to Elio.

Lorraine, watching the horror unfold in front of him screamed his name before she passed out.

Five minute since she passed out, Lorraine was able to get back up, despite her injury, she managed to she walk around the turned down battlefield, 20mm fire can be heard across the main facility.

Scanning the area, she noticed two figure, one was a cyborg, one of them laying down on the floor, bleeding. As she identified both of them are Jose and Henrietta.

it's already too late, Jose draw his gun to Henrietta and prepare to commit suicide with Henrietta ordering her to shoot him. To her dismay, Lorraine witnessed the suicide only watched as they shot each other; point blank in the head.

….

**Aftermath of Turin Powerplant battle-**

Blood everywhere, spent casing, body part and smoke rise from the Turin nuclear powerplant. Lorraine, just treated briefly, helped the Medevac to recover the wounded and fallen comrade in the facilities.

"Elio…." Lorraine looked at her fallen friend, killed by 20mm round fired by Giacomo Dante "You should have stayed with me…" she wander around the facility , her eyes focused on two bodies, Jose and Henrietta. She kneel down in front Jose's body.

"I'll never forget your promise…" she talked to herself, holding Jose's head with her left hand.

"it's okay Lorraine, there's nothing we can do about Jose…." Ferro suddenly stood behind her.

"Maybe you're right….the act of god….death replace life…" said Lorraine to Ferro.

"But, there is a way for Henrietta…"

"What?" Lorraine puzzled.

"after Elsa DeSica incident, our scientist manage to develop new technology…."

"What technology?" she asked Ferro.

"There is a way for bringing back Henrietta…her brain could be replaced… but it's still under testing stage"

"Is it Possible?"

"Well, it can be done…If you would, we can resurrect back Henrietta…" Just before she can finish her sentence, Lorraine hugged Ferro, crying "There, there, I'll promise you this; we'll resurrect Henrietta, as a memory of Jose and your friend…"

"Thanks Ferro…" Lorraine cried even more, Ferro tried to calm her down.

"Come, let's bring you to a colder place, your leg seems pretty bad" she took Ferro to the nearest medical tent. After they arrived at the tent, Ferro asked Lorraine "is there anything you need?"

"Just a coffee…." said Victoria.

"Okay, I'll get it for you…"

While waiting for Ferro, she could hear crying voices from the next bed. Out of curiosity, she checked the patient next to her bed. Surprised, she saw Rico, crying while Jean lay on the bed, unconscious.

"Rico, what's the matter?" she asked the cyborg, crying in front of Jean.

"I've done something bad…"

"What is it?"

"I shot Signore Jean…." Rico confessed to Lorraine.

"What? How?"

"Giacomo Dante used him as shield…." Ferro explained to Lorraine.

"What!?"

"Signore Jean ordered me to shoot Giacomo, even for sacrificing himself…"

"I see….there's nothing you can do about it Rico…" holding Rico's head, calming her down.

"By the way, here's your Coffee" she hand out the coffee to Lorraine, Ferro then sits next to Lorraine "How's your leg?" Ferro asked Lorraine her condition.

"Fine, little bit pain, but I'm okay…" replied Lorraine.

"I hope you healed fast Lorraine…" encouraged Ferro to her "Henrietta wouldn't want to see you still injured does she?"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Lorraine "Rico, it's not your fault, it's just your action is necessary to stop that demon…" she advised Rico.

"Okay, Signorina Lorraine…Thanks" Rico wipes out her tear from her face. Just as they stayed near Jean's bed, a familiar sound heard beside the curtain, Giacomo Dante lay on the bed, wounded but still awake and handcuffed to the bed.

"hey ladies, I could use some morphine here…." said Giacomo Dante, smiling sarcastically to both of them.

"Shut up you son of a Bitch!" Lorraine exclaimed to Giacomo.

"Why? I killed your boyfriend?" Giacomo mocked her.

"I said, Shut! Up!" she warned him.

"wait, did I do something even horrible?"

"Yeah, you killed my father, Demon!"

"Oh sorry for that incident, did it hurt?"

"That's it! I had it with you!" Lorraine pulled her P99 from the holster and aimed it to Giacomo.

"shoot me…"

"I would love to do it…" cocking the hammer. Ferro, stunned by Lorraine's sudden act quickly called the security.

"remember this..there will be other guy who's twice my demon…" Giacomo reminded Lorraine.

Just before Lorraine could pull the trigger, Sandro hold her from the back while Petrushka grab Lorraine's sidearm from her hand. Lorraine struggled even more, tried to grab another sidearm from her left holster.

"Let me kill that son of a bitch!" yelled Lorraine

"killing him won't change anything!"

"I don't care!" managed to escape from the struggle, she draw out her SIG P226 and aimed at Giacomo. "This is for my dad, Elio, Enrica and Jose!" again,just before she could pull the trigger, Ferro stun her with tazer,knocking her down.

"sorry Lorraine…" she then ordered Lorraine to be confined somewhere safe until she recover herself.

To Be continued…..


	54. Part 54 HUNT FOR Scirè-MARE SERPENTE

Part 54- HUNT FOR Scirè/MARE SERPENTE

**Near Salvatore Dei Greci, Italy, 8 month after the Russian assault on Italy-**

"Ferro, pass in the intel" Jean said to hearing his order, Ferro hand out a dossier to Charles and Elio.

"It looks like Scire entered the strait of Messina 22 hours ago, we believe that the Russian prime minister is still inside that sub along with unconfirmed report of hostage onboard." Jean said to both of them.

"Are you sure the sub is still in the strait?" Elio asked him.

"Yes, our recent intel suggests it was surfaced near Occhio before disappearing into the depth" Jean continues. Just then Ferro interfere with their speech.

"Jean, we got fresh intel, The sub will leave the strait soon" She said to him.

"Where did you get this info?" Jean asked back for clarify.

"A Malaysian destroyer picked the sub movement near the south part of the strait" she add "2 hours later, our navy picked the same signal 23 nautical mile north where she was last detected"

"Alright, Elio, Charles, pick two fratello to accompany your mission. You'll be cooperating with the American Seal Team 4 for this operation" he ordered them.

"What's the code for this operation?" Charles asked Jean.

"Operation Mare Serpente" he replied.

…

**Messina, Italy-**

"Our rendezvous point will be set half clicks from here" Elio brief his team; Sandro and Fio was picked to support him with Charles at his side.

"Remember, once we link up with the seal team, prepare your explosive equipment" Charles advise them.

"And how do we suppose to force the sub to surface?" Fio ask him while she was confused.

"By that" he point his fingers toward the Diver propulsion vehicles "It's the only way we could get close to the sub quietly and fast"

"Gear up, make sure your weapon don't get to soggy" Elio remind them.

"Great, a swim on the beach, I forgot to use my sunblock cream" joked Sandro.

"I know what you're thinking Sandro…" Petrushka joking to him.

"About what?" Sandro ask back.

"Me, my bikini and the beach.." Petrushka replied quicky.

"Wow, that escalated quickly" Fio heard their conversation.

"At least they'll enjoy the view when we're in the water" Soni said to Petrushka.

After finishing with their equipment, it's time for them to move up. Using the DVP for moving into the rendezvous point, they slide into the water and swimming through the Strait of Messina's current.

"Look Sandro, a fish" Petrushka said to Sandro from her intercom.

"Petra, focus to the mission, we wouldn't want you to get lost in this maze of seaweed" he replied. Swimming passing the seabed, they also look around for any sign of enemy minefield. The Italian navy managed to clean almost all part of the seabed from mine, but it's not guaranteed that the water is safe for them.

At last, they linked up with the Seal team. Comprising of 6 men, Seal Team 4 was dispatched for helping them to mop any enemy aboard the captured Italian submarine.

"This is Specter of the Seal team leader 4, we got you on the radar" reported the Seal team leadr.

"Roger, we'll move in now" Elio replied, Swimming with Marisa, they finally join the Seal group, moving towards the submarine.

"Intercept window is closing fast, we gotta do this faster" said the Seal team until the submarine actually beneath them, Both Seal team and the SWA's assault team stopped temporarily until the submarine passed them.

"Plant the charges, we'll force the submarine to surface" ordered Elio to his team. Quickly they swim right net to the Submarine's rudder while avoiding the propeller. Planting the last explosive, they move far from the sub before detonating the charges.

With the damaged rudder, the submarine was forced to surface, an opportunity taken for the Seal and SWA team to move in. arriving at the deck, the team gear their weapon up before ready to breach the boat.

With her Spectre M4 sub machinegun aimed, Petrushka guard Sandro as her handler set the breaching charges to the vents. With a press of the button, the charges exploded, ripping the door for them to breach the submarine.

Killing the enemy near the first area, Fio and her cyborg then move in close to the forward area of the submarine.

"Elio, I'll clear the torpedo room, the rest of you clear the other part of the sub" Fio said to them.

"I'll cover you, Fio" Charles said to her.

"Okay, we got 30 minutes to clear the sub out from the enemy, sweep and clean" said the Seal team leadr.

"And remember, watch your fire, the chance of our HVP is here" Elio reminds them. After receiving their order, they mopped the submarine one section by another, killing any enemy they encountered.

"Fio, here's a magazine!" Soni tossed her 9mm Mp5 magazine to Fio.

"Thanks!" She loads her Mp5 and shooting the enemy at the torpedo room.

"Signore Char, throw them a flashbang?" Sherry asked her handler.

"Do it!" after receiving the order, Sherry tossed a flash bang towards the enemy position. Disoriented by the flashing and loud noise, the enemy were confused for a moment, perfect timing for Fio and Charles to kill the remaining enemy at the room.

"Elio, Torpedo room clear of enemy" Fio report to Elio through her intercom.

"Roger, we're almost done here, mopping the last room" Elio replied back.

"Signore Elio, no sign of HVP anywhere" Marisa report to her handler after finished checking the crew's bunk.

"How about the captain's bunk?" Elio ask back.

"same too..." She replied.

"damn…where are them?" Elio grunt to himself.

"This is Specter, the last enemy is down, call in the 'head', area is secured" the Seal team leadr report to him.

"Roger" Elio replied shortly. He then reach his cellphone and dialed a number "Jean, the ship's clear…you can board the sub now" he said to Jean.

"How about the HVP?" Jean asked him.

"No sign of them here…" he replied.

"Okay, regroup your team, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Jean ordered him. Elio could hear Ferro's voice and Helicopter taking off in the background.

"Okay….." Sandro rest himself on a chair at the Submarine command room. Looking at the submarine's Persicope, he was curious what is it look like to see under the periscope. Just as he reah for the peroiscope, Petrushka hugged him on the back.

"Sandro, let's get ourself some icecream after we finish this" said Petrushka to him.

"Sure, after we done swimming at the beach with you" Sandro replied.

"You mean…." Nodding his head, Petrushka suddenly blushed her cheek.

"Another romantic movie in the making" Soni sat beside them with disgust on her face.

"Chill out Soni, I've got something special for you when we get back to the dorm" Fio said to her cyborg.

"You mean…" after seeing Fio nodding her head, Soni's face turns red.

"Don't forget to invite us" Charles interfere.

To Be continued….


	55. Part 55 OPERATION BARBAROSSA

Part 55- OPERATION BARBAROSSA

**US 107****th**** armored cavalry division and 2****nd**** Stryker cavalry division temporary base, Anzio, Province of Rome; days after the Hunt of Scire-**

"I just received a call from Jean" Yuri said to Kai. Sitting next to him, he then took a sip of coffee from the table before leaning himself to the chair. Meanwhile their cyborg; Agapita, Yuki, Victoria, Ai and Henrietta were sleeping next to them together. Despite the distant battle and explosion, they slept comfortable enough after a long hour of mission yesterday.

"What is it?" Kai ask him back, curious about the call.

"Jean and Charles are on his way here, he got very important news regarding the whereabout of the Russian prime minister" he said to him.

"So, what does he say to you?" Avise ask him.

"Something about behind enemy lines or something…" he replied.

"Hummm…" thinking for a minutes, Yamato then said " I bet there will be a mission after this" Yamato gives the depressed face to them.

"I bet on it" Kai interfere.

"Count me in" said Lorraine.

"I'd say 5 bucks for it" replied Yuri.

"As long as you're close to me, I'll be happy with you in this operation" Miu hugged him on the back.

"Yamato, your relation with her is no different with Alessandro with his Cyborg" said Avise, laughed at him.

Just then, a Humvee arrived besides them. Stepping out from the vehicles were Jean, Ferro and Charles. Rico and Sherry followed them from behind. They eventually met the group. Sherry then took a rest near Agapita as Rico woke Victoria up.

"Gear up, we got operation" said Jean to them.

"I told you…" said Yuri, Lorraine and Kai.

"whatever" said Yamato with Miu still hugging his back.

"Yuri, you can drive tanks, do you?" Jean ask him.

"Yes, why?" Yuri ask him back.

"And Victoria, you can handle the tank's gun, right?" Jean ask his cyborg.

"Yes signore" she replied, still feeling sleepy.

"Alright…Yuri, teach Avise and Yamato driving the tanks while Victoria will teach their cyborg about handling the cannon" Jean ordered them.

"why so quick? And what's with the tank driving and stuff?" Avise ask him in his confusion.

"we're going in to raid 'them' behind enemy line" he replied to them. Victoria then woke the cyborg up.

…..

"See, it wasn't that hard" said Yuri to Yamato, looking at Yamato's tank driving skill.

"Ugh….i could use a coffee right now…" said Yamato, yawning.

"Here you go" Miu handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" He took the cup from her. Drinking the coffee, he then raise his eyebrow" damn, this….."

"Yes, I know…it's your favorite" she smiled to him. She only could see him blushing his cheek as he continue drinking the coffee.

"You're ready?" Jean ask Yuri.

"Yes, all of them now can handle the tank." He replied.

"Good…" he said to him "tell everyone to group together near the command post.

30 minute after that, they gathered near the command post for briefing.

"Alright, this operation will be supported by the American 07th armor cavalry from the south and the germany 3rd Panzerbattalion Taskforce 'zur' plus Italian 132 Armored division Ariete from the north, flanking the enemy as we move within the flank to find, rescue and possiblykill 'them'. This will be done after we help the Italian 2nd Mechanized division to liberate Italy" Jean brief them.

"Luckily that i managed to acquire support from the 2nd Stryker cavalry division for helping us" Charles said to them.

" Miu and Yamato will stick together manning the M1A1HA Abrams with Me, Yuri and her cyborg will handle the Stryker M1128 with help from Rico while Lorraine and Kai stick with Avise and Charles in the Stryker M1129 providing us artillery support" he order them.

"so, when do we mobilized?" Agapita ask him.

"after we finished briefing you, which is now" said Jean.

"Question, why do we need all this?" Agapita ask Jean.

"Recon show that one battalion of Russian main Armored forces were crawling around the area…" he answer Agapita's question.

"Okay Guys, chop-chop! Load your tanks with Ammo and stuff" Charles said to them.

…..

**Somewhere near Via Fornace, 11 minutes after departing from the base-**

"How does it look up there Vic?" asking her while he drives the Stryker M1128.

"So far no enemy Signore" she replied, after watching the aria. She quickly close the hatch and looking into the main gun's optic sight. Leading the Convoy; Yuri, Victoria and Rico drive carefully drive passing the suburban area, escorted by friendly US tank besides them.

"Team, we got news from the Italian tank brigade, they say they're now starting to engage the enemy from the north side of Rome. This will gives us space for the attack…but be careful, Ferro told me that there's still enemy armor near the area" Jean inform them.

"Roger!" All of them replied together.

"Yuki, how's the view up there?" Kai asking her. Manning the M51 Protector turret, he scan the area with only looking at the screen.

"Plenty of smoke…." She replied, sitting next to Agapita manning the mortar, the could only wait for any incoming enemy passing by unnoticed.

"This is Viper 1, we'll proceed forward baiting the enemy" the Us tank leader report to them.

"Roger, good luck hunting" Charles replied. The main Tank group then separate from the convoy, leaving them; along with the 2nd Styker cavalry division, pushing towards the enemy line.

Opening back the hatch, Victoria scout the area for any enemy "Signore Jean, I got a movement here" She reports to Jean.

"Ai, rotate the turret" Alicia order her.

"Okay, searching for any enemy" she replied, looking to the gun's optic sight.

"This is Yuki, I got something strange here…" Yuki report to them. Picking her L96AWS, she aimed down her rifle, looking at the enemy's movement.

"This is Badger 3, we'll pass forward for scouting" one of the Stryker M1126 offer to scout the front.

"This is Samarithan 2, we got you covered" the M1A2 Abrams escorting them also joined in. Pushing forward, both vehicles advance slowly as they watch the corner sector by sector.

"This is Badger 3, no enemy-"shortly afterward an explosion ripped the Stryker M1126, killing all the crew and soldier inside.

"Enemy armor!"

"Shit! I got this!" the M1A2 Abrams fired a round towards the enemy tank, missed it by couple of meters. The enemy tank fired back, hitting it from the left.

"We're hit! Fall back!" the M1A2 Abrams return back the fire. This time it hit the enemy tank, destroying it. Not long before they can celebrate their victory, a RPG rocket hit the tank in the wheels"

"Damn! Enemy infantry with RPG!"

"Speed up!" the armored convoy then paced their speed, passing the enemy territory. Opening the hatch, Victoria then manned the M2Hb machinegun munted, firing at the enemy.

"Back column, deploy smoke!" the stryker then deployed a barrage of smoke grenade to conceal their movement. Passing each block, they encounter with another enemy T-90 tank. The enemy tank fired a shot towards Yamato's tank, missed them nearly an inch from

"I got this!" Victoria then rotate the large M68A1 turret of the M1128, aimed for the tank's weakness spot and fired one round of 105mm Armor piercing round towards the wheel, disabling the tank.

"Loading SABOT round!" Lorraine loaded the M256 cannon with 120mm round. Ai then shot the tank to the turret, the enemy tank exploded into a fireball.

"push forward, one clicks left" Charles said to them. Sooner afterward, they arrived at the main road, which they took a left turn towards the Via Nettunense road.

"There it is, the target building" Jean said to them. Crossing the grassy field, the Stryker convoy then arrived at the target building. Disembarking from the vehicles, they geared up for the breach. The area were secured by the Stryker brigade soldier before they can move into the building.

"Ready with the breaching charge?" Kai ask Yuri.

"Yes" he replied.

"Yuki, Victoria, take point" Kai order them as Yuri put the C4 charges to the door. With one clicks the door opened, and they stormed the room; only to find the room was empty. Realizing this was a Ruse, Kai then report to Jean.

"He's not here…" he report to him.

"Shit…" Jean said to himself.

Just then, Jean saw a writing on the wall "il passato è solo un ricordo, questo sarà per le scale per il futuro... the past is merely a memory, this will be the stairs to the future"

"what's this?" Avise ask him.

"Ernesto's Motto.." he replied.

To Be continued...


	56. Part 56 31st AND ENJOYMENT

Part 56- 31st AND ENJOYMENT

**US 107****th**** armored cavalry division and 2****nd**** Stryker cavalry division temporary base, Anzio, Province of Rome; three hours after the Operation Barbarossa began-**

Arriving at the base after completing their mission, Yuki finally have the rest she deserve; the moment she arrived in her tent, without hesitation she slept while still sitting in her tent,L96AWS she used earlier still with her. Entering the tent, Ai could only smile to her sister as she lay her down and putting the blanket over her and kept her sniper rifle next to her.

"Sleep tightly sis" she whisper to her. She then exits the tent and headed her way to the cafeteria.

"How's the mission?" Mercedes asked her, after she pats her from the back.

"Nothing usual….except that 'he' fooled us….again" she replied as both of them headed their way to the cafeteria.

"Where's your sister?" Mercedes ask her.

"In the tent sleeping, why?" Ai ask her back.

"I saw Chiara nearby….she might…" Mercedes holding her laugh "Didn't you remember what have you done to Chiara yesterday again?"

"lemme think…" she think for a while then it hit her "Baka!" she then raced back to the tent. Arriving there, she was shocked after Chiara and Yuki fighting.

"You ruined my hair yesterday did you!" Chiara yelled to Yuki while throwing a punch to her.

"It wasn't me!" she block Chiara's hit. As they continue fighting, Ai tried to calm the situation, with the help from Mercedes.

"calm down you two!"

""I would love to watch both of you fighting, but Signore Jean is here…"said Mercedes, also helping to stop the fight.

"Stop it you two" said Ai while holding Chiara, pulling her back. While Mercedes hold Yuki back.

"Chiara stop it! It was me who ruined your hairstyle yesterday, okay! Stop this!" Ai confessed. With both Yuki and Chiara looking towards her, she then said " calm down…I did it okay"

"Mercedes, care to help me?" Yuki as her while looking at her twin sister.

"With pleasure" she replied.

"Wait….what are you doing guys…." Ai looking Chiara, Yuki and Mercedes coming close to her.

….

"What happened to your hair, Ai?" Emilie ask her after looking at her.

"Don't ask" she replied, continue eating her lunch.

"Serve you right" said Yuki and Chiara together.

"I'm bored to hell here…" said Soni while eating her lunch. Drinking her milk, she then said "is there anything to do here?"

"I heard you girls are bored now, care for a game together?" Miu suddenly interrupt.

"Signorina Miu, what game do we play right here?" Alicia ask her handler.

"Ever heard the game 31st?" Miu ask the cyborg.

"Yes, you mean the game where the 31st player is eliminated?" Yuki said to her.

"Yep, that one" she replied "this time we'll use cookies for this game" she said to them.

"I'll join" said Yuki

"I'll join in too" said Emilie.

"I'll join the gam" said Mercedes

"Me too" said Gattonero

"Count me in" Petrushka also joined in.

"All I can eat cookies? Count me in then" said Ayden.

"whatever…as long as there's something to do" said Soni.

"Good….Aria, can you bake the cookies for us?" Miu asked for her help.

"Sure, I'll need a helping for this" Aria replied.

"I'll help you" Ai volunteered herself.

"Me too" said Alicia

….

"Okay girls, first round" said Miu to the girls. As she serve 31 cookies on the tray, she told them about the rules "each player can only eat 5 cookies in one turn, but you can pass if you have enough cookies. The 31st player that eat the last cookies will be eliminated"

"We'll start with Ayden first" said Ai, handing the first tray to Ayden.

"So much cookies…" she then gulp down 4 cookies at once before taking the last cookies.

"next up is Emilie" AI then hand the tray to her. Emilie only took 2 cookies before she said pass to her.

"okay, next is Yuki" handing the tray to her, Yuki the devour 5 cookies at once before handing to the next player. Only 19 cookies left, Ai then hand the cookies to Soni.

"this…this is delicious!" Soni then picked another 5 cookies.

"I'll eat 4 only" said Gattonero, smiling to Mercedes.

"Gattonero…" Petrushka said to her,smiling after the cookies handed over her. Looking to Mercedes, She then ate 4 cookies, leaving the last cookies to Mercedes.

"Thanks for nothing Petra" said Mercedes, eating the last cookies.

"Mercedes is out"

"Next round, 21 cookies" said Miu.

The round began with fiercely battle, each player take 3 cookies before moving to the climax.

"Only 8 cookies left" said Gattonero, looking at the next player.

"Gattonero…" said Ayden "left me 5 cookies, will you?"

"One biscuit is up" eating the first cookie, Gattonero then picked the second cookie "Should I eat this?"

"Please?" Ayden tried persuade her.

"OK" Gattonero then ate the second biscuit and said "I'll pass"

"Thank you very much!" said Ayden, as soon as the cookies at her table, Ayden devour all five cookies before handing it to Emilie.

"Emilie is out"

…..

"Last round, nine cookies" said Miu. Looking at the final player; Soni and Ayden, Miu then handed them the cookies.

"Think carefully Ayden" said Mercedes, looking at her.

"I dunno what to think" she then ate 5 cookies without thinking.

"Next is Soni"

"Too bad Ayden, you lose" said Soni, smiling at her while taking only two cookies from the plates"

"damn, why didn't I think of this" said Ayden.

"I though you didn't think anything when it comes to food" said gattonero joking to her.

Just they were about to celebrate Soni's victory, Jeanne entered the cafeteria.

"Signorina Miu, you've been called by Signore Jean"

To Be Continued….


	57. Part 57 FLICKER OF HOPE

Part 57- FLICKER OF HOPE

As they board the armored convoy, their mind was empty; the only thing they can think of right now is to finish this war once and for all. With all the resource left from the SWA asset, they scrambled with Both Delta force and SEAL team in a manhunt to track down the Russian Prime minister and kill the remaining member of "that group".

…

**8 Hours before the main assault Montegrazie-**

"The reason why I call you all here is because I got news from Arthur and Saber" Jean said to them, giving them the latest update.

"Saber and Arthur managed to track down Ernesto near Montegrazie, 5 kilometers from Imperia" said Ferro.

"How liable is this intel?" Marco asked her.

"We got a confirmed shot of him right here" She handed the picture to all of the Fratello in the room "Arthur and Saber are still watching them as we speak"

"This so called 'Il-Serpente' Group cannot be underestimated, I trained Ernesto before, so defeat him like you want to defeat me" said Jean.

"Here's the arrangement for your squad" Ferro brief them.

"Team A, Led by Jean; comprising of Fio, Lupa, Fernando, Charles, Anton, Avise, and Michele"

"Team B, led by Yamato; comprising of Kai, Yarrow, Gunther, Lorraine, Enrico, and Sandro" Team C, Led by Marco; comprising of Etienne, Leonardo, Miu, Vittoria, Yuri, and Bianco" "Section one are also enrooted to support our attack, right now their chief are trying to gather their personnel for this attack." Said Jean. …

As they board the armored convoy, their mind was empty; the only thing they can think of right now is to finish this war once and for all. With all the resource left from the SWA asset, they scrambled with Both Delta forces and SEAL team in a manhunt to track down the Russian Prime minister and kill the remaining member of "that group".

"This is Convoy team A, we're moving in" said Jean, the first convoy to move in, Jean sat next to Ferro, while she drive the Humvee; a Humvee with jeep-style opening to it.

"Rico, cover the backs, while Soni will use the .50cal machinegun" he ordered the cyborg.

"Michele, got any smoke?" Anton ask him while cleaning his AK-105 assault rifle.

"No….i don't smoke remember?" Michele replied.

"Damn….has anyone got a smoke here?" he asked to someone else.

"Ask Sandro, he got a packet of it right in his pocket" said Kara to him.

"Could we pull over so…"

"NO!" all of them inside the Humvee said it together.

"Signore Anton, it's better for you to stop smoking" said Husna

"besides we got you a candy here" said Munairah, handing to him couple of candies.

"Well, anything is anything…"said Anton, taking the candy from her.

…

**6 hours later, passing Marina di Andora-**

"This is Oryx team Charlie Oscar reporting in, joining your convoy" said the Delta team leader.

"Fuji? Is that you?" Sandro surprised to hear his voices.

"It's been a long week since our operation together at Rome" said Fuji to Sandro.

"Glad you're joining for the battle Fuji" Sandro replied. The Delta team's Little bird gunship fly over them as

"Heads up guys, I've received Intel that they're now compromised" Jean telling them the news "It seems that Saber and Arthur ran into trouble with them five minutes ago"

"Looks like someone need to rescue them right now" said Marco.

"We'll go" said Yamato "We'll search for them after we arrive there".

"Good luck with that" said Jean to them.

"We'll link up with your team after we finished searching for them" said Yamato.

"Head's up, SEAL team 6 ahead"

"This is SEAL team Six Charlie Oscar, we got your on our sight" said the SEAL team leader. Looking at the SEAL team sitting atop of the Stryker M1126, they moved out with both SEAL Team and Delta team for their mission.

"This is Section 1 of the SWA, we're ready with you, Out" Section one leader Chief Luigi reporting to them"

"Roger that, I see you in my view" Jean looking at the friendly Blackhawk escorting them. Shortly afterward, they arrived on the outskirt of Montegrazie, near the abandoned building of Via Del Canto.

"We'll set our base here" said Jean to them. Looking at his leg, he wonders if he still can fight this battle.

"Okay Jean, I'll rescue them now" said Yamato to him.

"Good luck with it"

"Gattonero, mind if you can lend your Rifle to Rico?" Jean asked for her favor "Switch armament with her, You'll take the SVD"

"I dunno about this Signore Jean…it kinda gives me bad luck" she replied "But if my handler agrees then I'll comply"

Nodding his head, Yarrow agreed with Jean's favor. With Yarrow agreed with Jean, Gattonero handed her rifle to Rico in turn for her SVD.

"Wish you luck Gattonero" Rico said to her.

"I'll try with that" she replied.

"come on Gattonero, it's not like there's something bad that's gonna happen" said Ai to her.

"Yeah…you're right…maybe it's because of my superstition" she laughed at herself. After gearing up for the search, Yamato and his team left the rest of the forces in search of Saber and Arthur. Meanwhile, Jean are giving the orders to the team.

"SEAL team 6 will work with Section one for cleaning the whole town out of enemy, Team A and C will stick to them as we advance to the main building here" said Jean, pointing his finger to the map.

"We'll wait for team B's signal then we start our operation" he add.

"Let's hope they returned with Saber and Arthur.

….

**Somewhere in the forest near Montegrazie, South side-**

"have we lost track of them?" asked Saber to Arthur.

"I'm not sure about it…" he replied. After 30 minutes evading the enemy by hiding near the bushes with their ghilie suit, they thinked of infiltrating the town for more good cover.

"Let me check the area" said Saber, removing the ghilie cover from her head "Sil, come with me"

'roger signorina" Silber replied. As they step out from their cover, they move quietly among the tree, with their weapon aimed high.

"Any sign of the enemy?" Saber asked her cyborg.

"No…nothing...no enemy on my scope" said Silber, aiming her Hecate Ultimato sniper then her radio hummered something to her ears.

"Saber...Arthur…Are you there?" a soft voice covered by the buzzing sound heard from her radio.

"This is Silber, who's this?"

"This is team B, Yamato" Yamato replied "We're here to find you guys"

Silber then pat Saber's shoulder "Signorina, Yamato is in the line"

"Yeah, I heard it" she replied "Yamato, where are you guys?"

"we're on the forest west from Via Del Canto" he replied.

"It looks like we're near to the town here…I can see a couple of houses from here" said Saber.

"hang tight, we're on our way" said Yamato.

"Okay, but be careful, 10 minutes ago there was an enemy patrol circling the forest" said Silber to him

"I will take that as a precation, Out" he replied before cutting the transmission

"Let's go into our hiding" said Saber to her cyborg.

…

"Careful now…. based on Saber's Intel earlier, we got an enemy patrol nearby" said Yamato to his team.

"We'll be careful alright" said Gunther. Ayden following his back while she enjoy eating cookies.

"Where did you get that?" asked Gunther to Ayden.

"Aria gave some" she replied.

"Mind if i…"

"Sure" Ayden handed her last cookies to him.

"Damn….Ayden…reminds me if we get back from this mission…." said Gunther after finishing the cookies.

"Why signore?" She asked her handler.

"its beautifuly delicious" said Gunther.

"I'll try remembering it" said Ayden, smiling to her handler, with her Saiga 12 shotgun held to her chest.

Meanwhile, Gattonero felt uneasy as she walked with her handler. Holding her bladder, she continues walking forward despite the temptation.

"What's the matter with you Gattonero?" Yarrow asked her.

"It's nothing…." Said Gattonero with pale face.

"Your face tells otherwise" said yuki, looking at her.

"Well….i've been holding my Piss since back from Anzio…."

"You have the chance 25 minutes ago…" said Ai to her while laughing.

"That time I felt nothing yet" sweats starting to roll down from her cheeks.

"Serve you right for drinking my milk last night" said Yuki to her.

"Damn! I can't hold it anymore!" said Gattonero, almost exclaiming.

"I'll accompany you to the bush" said Henrietta, laughing at her.

"Okay, we'll stop here for a while" said Yamato "And Gattonero, make it quick"

"Okay Signore" she replied. Without hesitation, she ran towards the bush 20 meters from her team, accompanied by Henrietta.

"Watch the surrounding while I dump my piss" said Gattonero to her.

"Like I will watch you" said Henrietta.

After finished peeing, she reached for her SVD sniper rifle. When she was about to pick her SVD, a hand covered her mouth. Surprised, she tried to resist but the next thing she know, punches to her stomach makes her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Henrietta waiting for her, are impatient because why do she took a long time for it.

"Gattonero?" she call her.

"Gattonero?" she then move in closer to the bushes.

"Gattonero, are you done?" said Henrietta. When she crossed the bush, the only thing she found is her SVD. Picking up her sniper rifle, she then tried to call Gattonero, while looking for her nearby. Suddenly a dart hit her neck. Pulling the dart out from her neck, her vision started to blur, her weapon was dropped to the ground as she knelt to the ground. The last thing she saw before she faint are three people coming close to her.

….

"It took them so long" said Yarrow.

"Probably they're doing something nasty" Gunther joked to the,

"Watch your word Gunther" Lorraine advise him.

"Yuki, Ai, can you see what are they up to?" Kai asked them.

"Sure" Yuki replied. Dragging her sister, they went to find Gattonero and Henrietta. Shortly afterward, they returned with very shocked face.

"Signore, Gattonero and Henrietta were….they're Missing" said Yuki with shocked tones

"What!?" everyone was shocked by the news.

"Beside's her sniper rifle, all that left is this" said Ai, handing to him the paper.

"Shit….." said Yamato, cursing to himself.

"What does it says?" Lorraine ask him.

"Meet them at your main target" he said to his team.

….

"Wait, what's that?" Saber said to Arthur.

"What is it?" asked Arthur. Looking to her Sig SG3000, Jeanne then told them.

"It's the enemy patrol...but something awkward" she said to them.

"How awkward?" Arthur asked her.

"It looks like they carried someone by their backs.

" is it?" Saber wondered for a moment "Sil, lend me your rifle" Silber then give her sniper rifle to Saber.

"Oh my god! Is that…" shocked to see.

"Who is it?" Arthur ask her.

"They got Gattonero and Henrietta!" She exclaimed silently.

"what!?" the three of them were shocked.

"Which mean…" Jeanne looking at her handler

"Yamato's team are closing….." said Arthur

"we have to find Yamato's team and inform them about this in turn" said Saber

To Be continued…


	58. Part 58 SWORDS OF ANNIHILATION

Part 58- SWORDS OF ANNIHILATION

"You see mister….it's easy enough for you to hand over the launch code, would it?" said Ernesto to the Prime minister.

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed the Russian prime minister, who was sitting with him, confined in the room.

"I would love to…but since you're our bargaining chip right now…we'll keep you alive" said said Ernesto, with a very disturbing smile on his face.

"Sir, we got something here…" one of his men informs him.

"What is it now?" he ask his men.

"We captured two cyborg in the forest…and based on our recon….looks like 'they' are ready to assault our position" said the men.

"In that case…sound all personnel, we got a battle ahead" Ernesto ordcr the men "And bring me the cyborg here"

….

"Yamato!" Saber exclaimed from her radio.

"Saber!? Where are you?" Yamato replied, asking her.

"We're 100 meters from your place, I can see you in my scope" she replied.

"Where!?" He then looked the surrounding, which he saw Saber waving her arm from the distance "I see you, come…we're having so much trouble now as we speak"

"Lost cyborg I presume?" Saber said to him.

"How'd you know?" Yamato was stunned.

"I saw them taken by the enemy towards the town" she replied. After finishing their conversation, they regroup back with the other.

"Looks like both of you will fill the spot for now" said Yamato, referring to Jeanne and Silber.

"Let's regroup back with the other team" said Kai to both off them.

"And Arthur, you should always stick to me next time" Saber said to him, referring to the previous mission they failed to accomplice.

"Will do, Madame" said Arthur.

….

"Look what we caught here…" said Ernesto to Gattonero, holding her head. As both girl were in front of him; tied together. Ernesto then stepped towards the door

"Freak!" Gattonero exclaimed to him while struggling with the wire binding her hand.

"I've met you once…" Ernesto remembered something "You're the girl from that Mission at Piazza Del Popolo" said Roberta, referring to Henrietta "Ernesto, can I have fun with both of them, please?" she tried to persuade him.

"Hummm…." He think for a moment "Sure…have fun" as he exit the room.

"I'll enjoy this" said Roberta, grabbing a roll of duct tape at on the table.

"Bitch, you'll be cursed today!' said Gattonero.

…..

"Sorry for being late guys" said Barry, stepping out from his car, alongside with him are Mercedes and Claes.

"what's your excuse now?" asked Marco to him

"Overslept" he answered it simple, enough for the other fratello to laugh at him.

"Claes?" Rico surprised to see her here "What are you doing here?"

"just enjoying this view, before it'll destroyed by you guys…" said Claes.

"Awh come on Claes, don't be sad about it…remember, Rome was burned in only one day, soon they rebuilt the whole city as we see today" said Francesca to her.

"We'll the sooner we get this job done, the sooner this place will be restored" Kara interrupt.

Arriving after rescuing both Saber and Arthur, Yamato's team finally regrouped with the other. Searching for Jean first, he Yamato want to tell him about the current situation.

"Jean" he called him

"What is it?" He ask him.

"Two cyborg are missing right now…." said Yamato "Both Gattonero and Henrietta"

"Shit….looks like the enemy already know our presence here" said Jean "Looks like we have to speed up the assault"

"But…"

"we'll find them soon enough" replied Jean. Calling the other team, they devise the plan, along with Delta and SEAL team in their briefing.

"Delta team will provide us with Sniper and Little bird Gun-run,SEAL team will assist the Section one in clearing the town as both Team A and Team B advance towards the enemy's strongpoint" Ferro brief the SEAL and Delta team "While Team C will infiltrate the back side of the building, covering the back"

"After Securing the town, Delta team will land on top of the target building and start mopping from top to bottom, as Team A,B, and C start from the bottom to upper floor, until all hostile is killed and the HVP are rescued" Jean add the information.

"I got it, any support so far?" Fuji, the Delta team "ORYX" commander asked Ferro.

"We've requested an AC-130 gunship support….it will be on its way 10 minutes from now" she answer his question "We also got a horn from Battleship USS New Jersey, they say the US 37th response fleet will be at the open waters for artillery support" she add.

"Alright team, let's move out" said Jean, preparing for the battle.

…..

"we got chopper down!"

"Shit! They got Stingers!"

"Someone take the stingers out now! They're destroying the chopper like mosquito here"

"I got this" shortly a sniper rifle shot echoed from the distance, killing the enemy.

"The area isn't clear from AA yet, we got intel from Section one, they say the spotted a couple of captured SIDAM 25mm AA tank at their disposal" Jean inform them.

"Pilot, take us to the left, we'll cover the SEAL's advance"

"This is Ghosteye 6-4, we're on the battlefield, circling the area" the AC-130 operator inform them.

"This is team Oxide, we're facing heavy enemy concentration here! Request fire support" one of the Section one team leader inform the AC-130 about their situation"

"Ghosteye 6-4 copy, mark your target with red smoke over, will rain them a fire from hell" Shortly afterward, the AC-130 operator see the red smoke popped on one of the buildings.

"Roger, we got your target in sight" said the AC-130 operator "Gunner, ready with those 105 mil, give 'em hell"

"Shot!" 2 second afterward, the round hit the building "adjusting azimuth, ready with second round" soon, the second round shot by the AC-130 gunner, demolishing the building.

"Thanks for the assist Ghosteye" said the Section one team Oxide leader.

"Hold up" Jean order them to stand down for a while.

"what is it?" Etienne ask him.

"Sniper, 2 oclock" Jean pointed his finger to the church tower.

"lemme see" Lupa used his mirror to look from the corner. The moment he draws out the mirror to the corner, the enemy sniper shot 2 rounds towards Lupa's mirror. "The sniper is skilled…but not skilled enough…" he said to them.

"Soni, Kara, do you see the car over there?" Jean pointed his finger to the car he mentioned.

"Yes" both of them replied.

" I want you to run sporadically so that Rico can took out the sniper" Jean rodered them.

"will do signore" both of them replied.

"and guys, run like you stole something from me" Sherry joked to both of them.

"As if" Soni replied. After getting ready, Both Soni and Kara ran towards the alley, trying to evade the sniper's fire. Zig-zagging their way, they try to find good cover for baiting the enemy sniper. A bullet passed Soni's Shoulder, tearing a small hole in her shirt.

"Lucky shot" said Soni while she ran for cover.

"Got it in your scope?" Jean ask Rico.

"Yes signore" Rico replied.

"Take 'em down" with that order, Rico fired one round of .50cal bullet towards the enemy sniper, hitting it to the head, shattering the enemy's head.

"let's move out, the target building are 200 meters at the front of us" said Charles. Running towards the target building, all they can see is a mansion stood in front of them, with a number of enemy emplacement positioned at the mansion.

"Team A is ready" report Jean.

"Team B is ready" report Yamato.

"Team C ready for breaching the back door" report Marco.

"This is Tirpitz, we'll cover your advance" the M1126 Stryker commander inform them.

"This is oryx team, we'll provide miniguns and 2.75 rocket gun-run" said the Delta team commander Fuji.

"roger, give them the medicine!" shortly afterward, the Little bird gunship strafd the mansion, along with barrage of rocket attacks, killing the enemy at the rooftop; clearing the path for forward advance"

"Use the stryker's for cover!" Jean order his team. With the M1126 providing cover fire with its .50cal machinegn barrage, Jean's team advance towards the door. Followed by their backs, Yamato's team managed to cross the courtyard, into Jean's position.

"Ready?" Michele ask his cyborg.

"Yes signore" Kara replied, ready to breach the mansion.

"Emilie, stick close to me" Etiene said to her. The door's breached, and both team storm the first part of the mansion.

'This is team C, breaching the backdoor" Marco report to Jean.

"Roger, continue carefully" said Jean

"let's get the party starting" Charles ready with his M4A1 assault rifle as they move towards the first floor.

To Be Continued…


	59. Part 59 FLICKER OF HOPE

Part 59- FLICKER OF HOPE

"Ghosteye 6-4 here, we're bingo fuel and need to refuel now…so we'll be out of the area now"

"Roger Ghosteye 6-4, over and out"

"Aria, cover me!" Vittoria said to her cyborg.

"Roger signorina!" she replied.

"Emilie, stick close to Alicia, we'll breach the basement together" said Etienne.

"Vic, give me ammo!" Yuri asked for her ammunition.

"Here you go signore!" Victoria tossed the AK-103 magazine to her handler.

"This'll be the last room, stay sharp guys…" said Marco.

"Ferro, can you contact Elio from the base so he can send us a Predator?" Jean ask Ferro.

"Yes, I'll contact him now" she responds.

"Rico, stay close with me" Jean said to her.

"Okay signore" she replied, smiling to him. Switching from AW50 to her Beretta Ar-70 assault rifle, she; accompanied by Soni, Freccia, Francesca, and Sherry are getting ready to clear the mansion.

"Rico, take your team to the east side of the building, while Kara will tke the rest of the cyborg in our group to the west wing of the building" Jean order them "After you done sweeping the area, try fining the HVP and the missing cyborg"

"roger, signore"

"Munny, Hunny, Agapita, stay close to me" said Kara. As they move out to their designated area, Jean; with Michele then sat at the sofa.

"Looks like we have to hold the counter attack then…." Said Michele to him.

"Yes…it looks that way…" Jean replied, with his Scar-H rested on his lap.

….

"Fuji, I got something here" said Kuroneko to him while looking at the infrared scanner.

"what is it?" asked Fuji.

"dunno…" checking the hallway with his MK14 battle rifle.

"Wallcroft, scout ahead" Fuji order his squad mate.

"Roger" Walllcroft replied as he advance forward slowly and carefully. Looking at the drawing at the wall, he can feel the eerie from the surrounding area.

"How is it Wallcroft?" Fuji ask him.

"it's clear" Wallcroft whisper to his radio.

"Roger" Fuji then signal to his team to move out; 6 Delta men with him.

"It's a pity for this building….just look at the art inside this mansion…it could be worth money if we sell this" said Tom to Kuroneko.

"Yeah…I could use the money to buy me an unlimited supply of chocolate" he joked.

"Quiet you two! There's something odd here…." Said Fuji, sensing the strange atmosphere around the hallway. Advancing carefully, he could hear footstep from the corner. Signaling to his team, the paused for a moment.

"Shit..this is tooooo quiet…" said Anton.

"Yeah…" Wallcroft said to him.

"Keep your guard up, they're playing tricks with us" said Fuji. As the walk in line, something roll down from their feet.

"Flash bang!" shortly afterward, the team was shocked by the flash bang explosion, disorienting them.

"Shit!"

Surprised by the attack, they tried to organize their attacks. But the luck was not with them as one of the enemy storm them alone, wielding only with knife. Stabbing them one by one in the leg; they tried to return fire, but the enemy was fast enough to avoid their shooting. One by one, the team was slaughtered by the unknown enemy.

"Focus your att-" Kuroneko then pushed to the wall by an unknown enemy, before he was shot to the leg. Screaming from the pain, he tried to reach his sidearm. Just as he aim his Springfield 1911 pistol, the enemy aimed SIG P220 to his head.

"Hi Delta…I'm Roberta…nice meeting you guys" the enemy introduce herself.

"You bitch!" Kuroneko tried to push her.

"Brother! What to do with this guy" said Roberta to his brother Roberto.

"Well…I dunno" said Roberta, finished wiping out the rest of the Delta Oryx team. Holding two Delta men with his arm, he then said "Left him here….left him here with the rest of his teammate"

"You'll live today Delta boy…" said Roberta, before letting him go to the floor.

"Roberta" Roberto call his sister

"What is it brother?" she ask him

"Please stop playing with your victim, okay.." he advise her.

"I'm not playing with my victim!" she becomes sulky to him.

"So tell me what've you done to the cyborg in the room back then…"

"I was just playing with her" she replied.

"Yeah….shutting her mouth and nose with tape and watching her suffocate before removing the tape...and repeating it again….i see what you did there"

"well…" just before she continue talking to her brother, they met one of their friend.

"What's the matter with you?" Roberto ask his friend, standing in front him, bleeding.

"they reached the first floor…" his friend replied, holding the wound with his left hand.

"Okay…thanks for the news" said Roberto" continue doing your thing now"

"okay" the man replied before moving on.

"Almost forgot, where's the other prisoner?" Roberto ask her.

"she' with the cyborg, hold up very tightly"

…

"What is it Jethro?" Ferro answered the call.

"Remember the submarine we hunted earlier this week?" Jethro asked her.

"Yes, what about it?"

"It turns out there's one missing crew onboard that boat, Lieutenant Amadrea Santorini….and based on the report, looks like she's also being hold up by the 'them', confirming the identity of the anonymous hostage we saw that last week"

"Thanks for the tip, Jethro" Ferro thanked him. Hanging up the call, She then tried to contact the Delta team.

"Oryx 2-1, are you there?" she try to contact them "Oryx 2-1, are you there, over?"

"This is Oryx 2-3…." Replied the team.

"What happened?" Ferro surprised to hear the voice, Kuroneko respond the calls.

"We're ambushed by the enemy…only Fuji and I survived…." He replied.

"Hold on! We'll send you support" said Ferro "Where are you?"

"The fourth…floor"

…

"Room 4 clear" said Kai, finished clearing the basement area.

"Okay, regroup with the first team upstair" said Yamato. Just then he received a call from Ferro.

"Yamato, can you get yourself to the fourth floor?" Ferro ask him for favor.

"Why?" Yamato asked back.

"The Delta team was ambushed by the enemy.. I need you to send some of your men to go upstair, rescuing them"

"Okay…I'll send the cyborg for this" he said to her. After arriving upstair, he then said to his team.

"Yuki, Ai, Ayden, Enrica, Petra, Chiara, move upstair to the fourth floor…rescue those delta team right away" Yamato ordered them.

"Roger" the simultaneously replied.

"I'll follow them" said Lorraine.

"Me too" said Kai.

"Don't stop for a date you too" Sandro sarcastically joked to both of them.

…..

"I'm here" said Elio, finally arrived from Sicily, after taking a helicopter trip with Jethro.

"Glad you guys here…said Ferro "what about those Predator?" she ask Elio.

"Don't worry, it's all here" said Elio, pointing to his bag. Opening his bag, he then set up the computer, with joystick and antenna attached.

"And Predator is online now" said Elio, after turning on the laptop, linked to the Predator drone.

"okay, now scout the area for any enemy activity" said Ferro.

"Roger" Elio then move the joystick, scanning for any enemy.. Just then he saw a large column of Russian tank at the horizon.

"Wait, I got something here….damn! it's the entire battalion of the Russian armor moving in to our position! And it's moving here!" Elio warned Ferro.

"What!?" Shocked by the information, Ferro looked to the screen. Quickly she contact Jean.

"Jean!"

"What is it Ferro?"

"We got Russian armor moving in to our position" she inform him.

"Damn…looks like we have to hold the attack from here" said Jean "Try to contact Luigi, tell him to regroup and set up a defensive position"

"Roger"

…..

"What's that about" Charles ask Jean.

"Russian armor moving to our location" he said to him.

"What!?" everyone in the room was surpised.

"Yep…we got a handful of battle coming here…" said Jean "until then gather the personal, we'll defend this town if we have to"

…..

"Check those corner Yuki" Kai order her to be more careful.

"Roger Kai-Sama" she replied. Crossing the hallway of the second floor, they watch the surrounding very carefully.

" Signore Kai, what's your relationship to Signorina Lorraine?" Petrushka asked him.

"Wha…why are you asking me that?" Kai surprised she ask him that question.

"Lately, both of you seems to stay together closely…" said Petrushka.

"Well…it's complicated…"

"Love perhaps?"

"Wha!?" Kai and Lorraine shocked, with their face turning red. With the other cyborg watching them, Kai the said "Continue with the mission girls…"

"keep the pace, we're running out of time here…I've been informed by Jean, he said Russian tanks are moving to our position" said Lorraine "in the meantime, let's try rescue the Delta team and find the Prime minister"

Moving to the stairs, Ayden and Ai scout the forward area before telling them.

"Area's clear signore" whispered Ai from her radio.

"Okay, let's move up" said Kai. Reaching the third floor, they continue advancing forward to the fourth floor, which is on top of them. After reaching the fourth stair, they finally arrived at the fourth floor.

"Okay…. spread out, keep your guard up" said Lorraine to the cyborg. Searching for the Delta team, they realized that Yarrow fooled them in the back.

"Yarrow, you can come out now…." said Kai, looking at Yarrow hiding at the corner.

"how'd you find out?" asked Yarrow to him.

"I know…since your cyborg is missing too…." He answered his question.

"Well…I'm a bit worried now…what if they kill her…" said Yarrow " I can't accept her losses…."

"I thought you were optimist?" said Kai.

"I do…but…"

"It's okay…I understand the feeling" said Lorraine to him, patting his back.

"Okay, let's move now" said Kai, continue searching the hallway for any sign of the delta team. Searching and searching the area, they've manage to kill some of the enemy as the advance forward.

"Signore Kai! They're here!" said Petrushka. Quickly they rushed to help the remaining delta team.

"are you alright?" Kai ask the survivor.

"barely….." Fuji replied.

"damn…what happened here" said Yarrow, looking at the fallen Delta men.

"Alright we'll help them Yarrow and Lor—" just as he mention her name, Kai finds out that she was nowhere to be seen at the area.

"Where's Lorraine?" asked Kai.

"I dunno…for a moment there, Signorina Lorraine was behind us all the time" said Chiara, with Ayden at her side.

"Shit…alright, we'll carry the wounded Delta back to treatment tent…in the meantime try to find The missing Russian Prime minister, Lorraine, Gattonero, and Henrietta. And avoid losing another member this time" Kai order them. After Kai and Yarrow carried both the wounded Delta men, Yuki and her team continue searching for the hostages.

….

"We meet again sister" said Ernesto, holding Lorraine's mouth while his other hand restrained her body, while she struggled her way out from him.

"Patience sis…you'll be accompanied by your cyborg" said Ernesto. As he carry her to the hostages room, Lorranie could see that the enemy tanks are moving to the town.

"we'll see a firework after this…right now…enjoy your hour with them" said Ernesto, arrived at the room.

" Roberta, stop playing with her that way, you could kill her" said Ernesto to Roberta, referring to her playing with Gattonero.

"Awh…it looks like I have to stop playing with you…" said Roberta. As Gattonero struggled on the floor with both her mouth and nose taped, Roberta hold her head.

"Calm down! Do you want me to remove this from your nose?" seeing Gattonero nodded her head, she then think for a while.

"Stop it! Stop please!" screamed Henrietta to her. As she see her friend struggling for air, she began to cry.

"Okay… I'll remove it…" said Roberta, laughing as she remove a layer of duct tape from Gattonero's nose, but she didn't remove the duct tape covering her mouth. Hearing Gattonero mumbling in her gag, Roberta then whispered to her ear.

"You're too noisy….so I decide to kept that duct tape to your mouth" smiling at her.

"Are you done?" Ernesto said to her, still holding Lorraine.

"Yes" she replied.

"Good….take care of her" said Ernesto handing Lorraine to Roberta "I'll handle the other girl out there" he then continue his work hunting for the other girl.

"We meet again sis…" said Roberta.

"Tough...i wanna kill you now…" said Lorraine, before she was punched in the stomach by Roberta.

"I still have unsettled business with you.." said Roberta, restraining Lorraine's arm with duct tape "This time I'll settle this here" she finished restraining her to the leg.

"Roberta…you shall taste your own defe-" before she can complete it, her mouth was ealed by the duct tape.

"yah yah….my defeat…" Roberta then came close to Henrietta "I'll wait for it…in the meantime.." She then pounce Henrietta, pinning her to the floor. With Lorraine screaming under the gag, Roberta then sat on top of Henrietta, holding her hair.

"You got nice hair, kid…" said Roberta to Henrietta.

"Please…let signorina Lorraine go…" said Henrietta, pleading to her.

"To bad…." Roberta whispered to her "I'll enjoy this…"

"Let her go you bitch!" a voice exclaiming to her.

"Ah…almost forgot you…Lieutenant Amadrea if I'm not mistaken, yes?" said Roberta "You wanna see the brink of death?" taunting her.

" I would love too, Bitch" Amadrea replied.

"Too bad…you'll never see the morning light again….." Roberta then draws out her knife and came close to her. Placing the knife to her throat, Roberta threat her.

"Want to see the god?"

"Bring it!"

Just before she could slit her throat, Yuki and her team breached the room, shooting her to the hand with her Beretta M92. Still aiming her Beretta, Yuki then get close to her.

"Put down your weapon!" exclaimed Yuki to her. As for the other, they released the captive, including Lieutenant Amadrea free.

"though call right now.." said Roberta, as she try to reach for her SIG P220.

"Hey!" Lorraine then hit her to the back, making her unconscious.

"It's about time you guys showed up…" said Gattonero to them.

"We have our own problem here…." said Petrushka.

"I'm glad that everyone' alright" said Ayden.

"The prime minister is not here…" said Ai, after looking around the room.

"okay…Petra, Chiara, Gattonero, let's try searching for the other room" said Yuki "The rest of you stick to Signorina Lorraine" she add.

"Let me join you" said Lorraine to them.

"Signorina, this might be dangerous…but stay close to our 'pirsoner' for now" said Yuki.

"Okay…besides…I got a business with this girl…" said Lorraine, looking at Roberta, still unconscious on the floor.

"Gattonero, here…use my gun" said Henrietta, handing her P90 to Gattonero.

"Thanks" she replied.

As they continue searching for the prime minister, Yuki, Petrushka, Gattonero and Chiara keep their guard up, Ernesto probably lurking them by now. Just as they walk together, they stumbled with the enemy.

"Don't move!" exclaimed Yuki.

"You First!" said the enemy. Looking at Gattonero, He then said "Wait…you killed my sister!?"

"You mean that bitch!?" Gattonero taunt the enemy.

"Yes!" the enemy replied "I'm his brother, Roberto!"

"So…we'll have to take you down now" said Chiara.

"Damn you…." He then try to shoot them with his rifle, but to his avail, Petrushka kicked his rifle while Yuki kicked his leg. With the finishing touch, Chiara aimed her MC51 carbine to his face.

"For your information…Your sister is still alive at that room…" said Petrushka, handcuffing him to the pipe.

"Damn you!" said Roberta as the girls left him alone.

As they arrived at the last room they searched, they could hear someone inside the room. Checking the keyhole, Yuki could see Ernesto, along with the Russian prime minister inside.

"Okay...this is it…" said Yuki, reaching for her Beretta 93r "on my go, we'll breach this room together.

"Roger" replied Gattonero.

"Ready?" asked Petrushka.

"3….2….1…" finished counting Yuki breached the room, killing the enemy; except Ernesto.

"Look what we have here…" said Ernesto "it seems you've manage to get out from them" he said to Gattonero.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Gattonero "I'll curse you for this!"

"Let's end this!" said Yuki, challenging him.

"Agree…." said Ernesto " this time, I won't go easy with you girls"

As the fight begin, Gattonero attack him first, which he could easily avoid. Grabbing her jacket, he throws her to the wall.

" I'm very surprised that you're not trained by your handler about this" said Ernesto to Gattonero.

"I'm a Sniper….what do you expect" said Gattonero,

Next, Petrusha tried to attack him, with bare hand. Punching him many times, Ernesto easly block all the blow she gives, before Kicking her.

"still slow as always…"

"We'll see about that!" Yuki then pounce him with the Arisaka bayonet. Avoided easily by Ernesto, she change her move. Deceived him, Yuki managed to hit him in the hand. But to her avail, Ernesto easily hold the attacks, he grip her bayonet with his bare hand, before holding Yuki's hand.

"Now, you remember this right?" said Ernesto, as he reach for the wire in his rleft arm.

"And I'm not fooled by that!" said Yuki, she grabbed her sidearm and start firing wildly to him. The strategy worked for her, he released her hand. Petrushka and Gattonero then attacked him from both direction; Front and back.

"As I said earlier…easy…." said Ernesto. Knowing their move, he pushed both of them with his bare hand, hitting both of them to the chest. Shocked by the blow, Both Petrushka and Gattonero try to attack him again. But before they can attack him, Both Gattonero and Petrushka's face was held by Ernesto, as he pushed both of them to the wall.

Closing their mouth with his bare hand, both of them struggled to let go his hand from their mouth. But to their dismay, the power holding them to the wall was beyond their strength.

"looks like both of you will lose this battle" said Ernesto to both of them.

"But not me!" exclaimed Yuki, stabbing her bayonet to Ernesto's back, piercing all the way through his body to the other side. Finally, Ernesto let go his hand, releasing Petrushka and Gattonero.

"Any last word?" said Yuki to Ernesto, as he knelt to the floor, bleeding out.

"Yeah…" Ernesto said to her " now you're stronger than me"

"Off course…" said Yuki, pulling out her Beretta 93r "You still remember this gun?"

"Yes….the same gun…the same gun used by you when we first met" replied Ernesto with broken voices.

"And this gun will end all this" said yuki before shooting him point blank to the left eye.

"Thank you for rescuing me" the Russian prime minister thanked them.

"It's our job" Petrushka replied.

….

"Alright….this is it guys…." said Jean " I'm glad to serve with you" as the Russian tank rolled to the town, the only hope they can get is fight to their death. Just before they launch their final attack, Jean received news from Yamato.

"Stand down guys, we got him" said Jean "raise the white flag, we got the Prime minister safe in our hand"

"Finally…it's over" said Etienne. Hugging Emilie, he then sat right next to her.

"Awh…too bad that I came here late…if so, I'll be kicking ass with Yuki right now" said Mercedes

"Quit your whining Mercedes, at least you're safe" said Monty to her.

"Yeah, since they do the job, we get to enjoy the scenery here without spending energy" said Marisa.

"Ferro, come here…we got him…" said Jean. As they watch the Russian armor rolling to their position, they could only imagine the happiness in their mind as the war now is over.

…

"At last…it's over….." said Gunther "Hey Aria, can you bake us some cookies for the celebration?" he asked her.

"Sure, after you flirt with signorina Vittoria" said Aria.

"what!?" Gunther surprised.

"Kidding" she laughed at him.

"well…to say at least…I'm starting to have feeling with your Handler, Aria" said Gunther, surprising Vittoria, who was sitting at his back.

"What is it you say?" Vittoria asked him

"It's nothing…it's just-" Vittoria then kissed his lips.

"confessing is the right thing, isn't it?" Vittoria said to him

"Yeah…" replied Gunter as Ayden only saw his handler kissed, making her speechless.

"Now I get to rest as much as I want to…." Said Chiara.

"Not without me in the deck" said Ai, holding Chiara's head.

"it's a pity that your hair was burned in the other day" said Sherry to Victoria.

"Yeah…and Ai cut my hair yesterday…" said Victoria.

"Signorina Lorraine, are we done?" asked Henrietta.

"Yes Henrietta….we're don…" said Lorraine, remembering back Jose in her mind.

"Cheer up Lorraine…it's now over" said Kai to her, patting her shoulder.

"Well I guess you're right….beside there's more impor-" Henrietta and Yuki then push their handler together, both of them kissed at the lips.

"Yuki!" what was that for?"

"Henrietta!"

"It's all for love" Yuki and Henrietta smiled to them. As both of their handler blushed, the sun finally set, marking the end of the Europa war…..

To Be continued to the last chapter….


	60. Part 60 EPILOGUE-THE CYCLE OF 4 SEASON

Part 60- EPILOGUE-THE CYCLE OF FOUR SEASONS

**2 month after the Europa war ended-**

"Hurry up Artie, we wouldn't wanna miss the flight now, don't we?" said Saber to Arthur.

"Just hold up, there's something I forgot to pack" said Arthur, packing the shirt to his backpack.

"Take care both of you, "We'll be back with souvenirs for both of you girls" said Saber to Silber and Jeanne.

"How come we can't join you for the holiday?" asked Jeanne to Arthur.

"Because you'll be stuck at the metal detector" said Arthur, joking to them.

"Quit your jokes Artie, let's go!" Pulling him to the car.

"Take care of yourself, Jeanne…go play with Ai or something, I bet you want to defeat her in a swords battle, would you?" said Arthur.

"Yes signore.." Jeanne replied "Good luck with your holiday at Paris…"

"Bye Silber, Jeanne" both Arthur and Saber waved to them as the car drove to the main gate.

"Be gentle with me…will ya?" said Arthur to Saber.

"Let see about that…" said Saber before punching his shoulder.

"That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"In Paris…it will be a whole lot harder for you" she said to him, laughing.

…

"Are we there yet?" asked Husna.

"Are we there yet?" asked Munairah.

"Are we there yet?" asked Victoria.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mercedes.

"Quit your whining girls...we're halfway there to the top" said Anton.

"It's a long way up there" said Barry to the girls.

"I hope this hiking are worth of adventure" said Claes.

"Come to think of this…why do you invite me to climb this mountain, Yuri?" Priscilla asked him.

"No reason" he replied, smiling to her.

"Okay, let's take a break" said Anton to them. Resting at the foothill of Mont. Blanc, Victoria then took the camera from her bag and start to capture some photo of the scene.

"You borrowed that from Henrietta?" asked Munairah to her.

"Yes" she replied.

"Could you take the picture of both of us?" said Munairah, pulling Husna, Mercedes, and Claes close to her. Despite the cold weather and falling snow, Victoria managed to capture a snapshot of both of them.

"Lemme see" Munairah looking to the camera.

"Beautiful, let's do it again!" said Munairah and Mercedes.

"OK" Victoria smiled to them "This time…" pulling Priscilla to them "I'll take the picture with Signorina Priscilla" taking the picture, She then show it to them.

"Cute! Let's do that again!" both Munairah and Priscilla look the picture in the camera.

"Come on! Let's continue hiking, we don't have much day left for our holiday" said Yuri to them.

"Okay!"

….

"Hummm…. There's nothing to do here….my holidays are ruined…" Gattonero sighed.

"It's your fault for declining Victoria's offer yesterday" said Soni.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Petrushka asked them.

"Hiking Mont. Blanc" said Fleccia, reading the magazine in her bed "She's with Hunny, Munny, and Claes"

"Too bad….i regret for talking the word 'no' as for now…" said Gattonero to herself.

"How about Sherry?" Petrushka asked again.

"She's with Signore Charles, visiting the Delta boys at the hospital" Fleccia said to her.

"You mean Fuji and Kuroneko?"

"Yep"

"hey girls, Signore Sandro called all of you to the kitchen" said Aria, informing them.

"What is it?" asked Petrushka.

"Something….." she reply.

"I hope he cal us for good reason" said Petrushka.

"I don't care… as long as it doesn't kill my boredom" said Gattonero.

**6 Minutes later-**

"I have to ask…" said Gattonero, holding the mop in her hand "What are we doing right now?"

"Cleaning….looks like Ayden and the other messed the kitchen…." said Sandro while giving the other girl a pail and mop.

"Why don't you let them do the job?" Soni said to him.

"Well…we got a barbecue party this evening and….we'reshort of people here" said Sandro "So we'll have to use everyone for this….include you girls" he add.

"Okay signore…" said Petrushka.

"Come on ladies, we need to get this job done as fast as possible" said Kara to them, carrying two pails of water. Marisa also help her carry the water, with Montyonly sat on the chair, reading some magazine.

"I heard you Kara" said Francesca, mopping the floor quickly.

"If we get the job done..." Ayden think for a while "It means...free meal!"

"Quit your blabbering Ayden, get the job done" said Chiara.

"I'll pass this one" said Agapita, Picking up the towel "I'll wipe the table clean" she continue.

….

Looking at the sunset over the hill, Kai could think problem she had to his mind, with Yuki sitting next to him. Looking to her innocence face, he reminds her of her father when he was back in the mainland.

"Yuki…" he call her.

"Yes?" Yuki replied.

"Do you want to know about your father?" he asked her. Seeing her stunned with no words to say, he then continue "Your father was a friend to me back then…."

"uhmmm…..Kai-Sama, do you know his name?" she ask him.

"Yes…his name was….." before he could tell her, yamato pat his back.

"Hey Kai, the party is starting, we would wanna miss it" said Yamato.

"Yeah, we would love for you to give the speech for us right now" said Lorraine, smiling to him. Next to her, Henrietta holding her violin.

"Alright…." Holding Yuki's hand, he then said to him "Your father's name is Arisaka Harunami"

"Thanks for telling me Kai-Sama…now I know why do you give me the Arisaka rifle…" said Yuki, smiling to him while her eyes bursts into tears.

"It's alright Sis...what happened to the past is only the Past.." said AI, calming her sister

"Come…let's enjoy this party…forget the sorrow..." said Kai, hugging her. As they head for the Barbecue party, the sun finally set down to the horizon, marking the new era to the Social welfare organization.

-END of the story 'The Other Side'-


End file.
